


Ungodly Hour

by KR05



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 92,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR05/pseuds/KR05
Summary: Kate Connor was 25 years old and she considered herself as a real life example of the phrase ‘young, free and single’ and she was more than happy with that – what happens when suddenly she’s not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I’m back with another story. This idea had been floating around in my head for a little while so I decided to just go for it.
> 
> It is slightly AU, but still based in the Coronation Street world. Each character have their own history and present time is different from the show unless stated otherwise.

 

Kate wasn’t sure what it was that had woken her up but whatever it was she wasn’t happy about it. She groaned and hid under her pillow as she tried to drown out the noise of the bin men outside slamming wheels bins around, but just when that stopped, the sound of her roommate Alya shouting at her boyfriend, and Kate’s second roommate, Luke, for drinking the last of the milk carried on over through the room.

It took another ten minutes before that argument died down and she let out a breath of relief when she heard the sound of the door slamming shut followed by a lengthy calm silence. Kate sighed blissfully and snuggled further under her duvet. Her hangover from her previous night of partying was starting to creep up on her so Kate was hoping that she would fall back to sleep before the real pain begins and would luckily end up sleeping it off.

Unfortunately, Kate wasn’t so lucky.

She was just about to drift off when her phone started buzzing on her bedside table. She groaned loudly with frustration and leaned over, squinting her blurry eyes to see her brother’s name flashing on the screen. Immediately she hits ignore, figuring he could just text or call her back later but it takes all of five seconds for it to start buzzing again.

Reluctantly, and grumpily, Kate grabs her phone and picks up. “Hello?!” She snaps impatiently and is met with the sound of her brothers laugh.

“I figured you would probably be trying to sleep off your hangover.” Aidan chuckles from the other end.

“So then why are ya ringing me for? Except to be an annoying prat.” Kate huffs annoyed as she drops her arm over her head to try and block out the sunlight.

“Aren’t you forgetting we had plans to meet for breakfast today?” Aidan responds lightly and Kate immediately groans as she remembers their plans.

“Oh crap, sorry Aidan I completely forgot.”

“Yeah I guessed that when I saw Sophie Webster come into the café looking worse for wear, she told me you would probably be in no fit shape to eat never mind leave your pit.”

“So you thought you would wake me up anyway?”

Aidan laughs, “What can I say, I love torturing you.”

“Right,” Kate sighs. “So…can we take a rain check? Reschedule for another time?”

“I suppose so,” Aidan sighs. “Susie will be disappointed though, she was looking forward to spending some quality time with her Aunty Kate.”

“Susie is four months old, I’m sure the only thing she is ever looking forward too is her next nap.” Kate rolls her eyes with a smile. “Speaking of, can we hurry this along? I want to get another couple hours kip in before work.”

“So that means you won’t be available for lunch?”

“Nope, and not tea either. Robert’s on a training course and Daniel and Aaron are both on holiday so Michelle wants me to cover a double shift. What about tomorrow?”

“Ah that’s no good, we’re driving to Liverpool tomorrow for a wedding, one of Eva’s old school friends is getting married and she’s a bridesmaid. We’re even staying the night, Eva has booked us in to some fancy hotel, wants to take full advantage of our first proper night away from Susie.”

“First night away?” Kate laughs, “Didn’t Dad and Jenny have her last Saturday so you two could have a date night?”

“Date night in the bistro, not the same is it?” Aidan argues and Kate smiles and shakes her head.

“No, suppose not. Guess we will just have to postpone until another time? Text me.”

“Will do, rest up sis.”

”Urgh whatever, I’ll try!” Kate hangs up, cutting off Aidan’s laugh before throwing her phone across the room and rolling over. The duvet cover being pulled up and over her head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was fed up.

It was her only day off this week and she was currently spending it ironing and clearing up after Zeedan’s mess.

When did she get so old and boring?

Rana was never one who believed she would be settled down and married by the age of 25 but here she was, living with her husband and his grandmother while ironing his shirts for work in the middle of the day.

Her parents would be so proud.

Just the thought of her parents made her need a drink.

“Screw this,” she muttered to herself. She turned off the iron, and put it away, taking the clothes upstairs into their room out of Yasmeen’s way before getting dressed. After putting on a dash of make-up, she rang Alya to see what her best friend and sister-in-law was up too.

Unfortunately for Rana, Alya was working but promised that she would meet her in The Bistro for tea if she was interested. Rana sighed, it was hardly exciting, but she figured it would be better than nothing and she would use it as an excuse to enjoy a glass of red or two.

To pass by the rest of the afternoon, Rana treated herself to a couple of hours shopping in town before she dropped off her bags by the house and headed towards the Bistro. She knew Zeedan was out with the food van until later on this evening so at least she wouldn’t have him to answer too.

That thought immediately filled Rana with guilt. Zeedan was her husband not her keeper.

“Oh hiya!”

Rana is greeted immediately by a smiling Kate who was walking by the door when she entered.

“Hi,” Rana smiles softly as she eyes Kate with a friendly glance.

The two girls were friends, sort of, Rana decided. Kate was a lot closer to Zeedan, the two of them worked together after all, and she also happened to be Alya’s roommate so they both ran in the same circles. However, as a pair Rana had never really spent any time with Kate alone without Zee or Alya being present.

They didn’t seem to have a lot in common.

“Zeedan’s not working…” Kate tells her with a smile before shaking her head. “But I’m sure you know that already.”

Rana lets out a small laugh while nodding. “I do, I’m meeting Alya for dinner. Have you seen her?”

“Not yet,” Kate replies and motions towards the bar, “Come sit up here and keep me company and I’ll make sure we can get you a table ready.”

“Thank you,” Rana grins appreciatively as she hops on the bar stool and takes off her jacket. “You guys look busy.”

“Tell me about it,” Kate lets out a groan as she grabs a bottle of wine. “Red, right?” Rana blinks surprised at Kate knowing her drink of preference before nodding. She watches as Kate pours a large glass and slides it over. “We’re a bit short staffed and Robert has picked today of all days to go on a training course which means we’re two chefs down. Look, Michelle is about to pop a vein.” Kate motions across the restaurant amused and Rana turns her head to see Michelle trying to deal with what looks like a very unhappy customer, no, scratch that, a very unhappy Tracey Barlow.

“Rather her than me,” Rana swings back around amused. “You seem to be handling it well?”

“Oh nothing phases me,” Kate jokes. “To be honest, I’m sick. I have a raging hangover and my feet are killing me.”

“You couldn’t tell.”

“That’s because I have my game face on,” Kate responds lightly and winks. Rana smiles and takes a sip of her wine. “Trust me, Rana, this face may look calm and happy but inside I’m regretting that last shot of tequila like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Is it weird that I’m jealous? I can’t remember the last time I had a proper hangover.” Rana admits with a sulk.

Kate laughs, “Why, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you drunk!”

“What? Rana?” Alya appears out of nowhere catching the end of the conversation as she hops onto the stool beside her sister-in-law. “You should have seen her in our uni days, she was a right party animal this one! Barely saw her sober once the sun went down.”

“What really?” Kate’s eyes light up with surprise and looks at Rana amused. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

“Oh yeah,” Alya teases. “She really knocked em back! Out nearly every night and still got up every day for lectures. She was a machine!”

“Oi, I wasn’t that bad!” Rana defends herself with a laugh.

“We need to go out on the town,” Kate decides firmly, a twinkle in her eye as she looks at Rana intrigued. “I think we could have some fun together.”

Rana’s stomach twists from Kate’s stare and she doesn’t know why.

“Fun? More like trouble.” Alya laughs. “You two going out would be a recipe for disaster.” She looks around the restaurant with her eyes. “It’s busy tonight, huh? Can we still grab a table? I’m starving!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate felt like she was having de-ja-vu.

It was a couple of days later and she was trying to have a lie in. She had went out again last night with Sophie and Bethany, and now she was well and truly suffering but her phone was buzzing beside her on the table and she could hear the sound of Luke’s PlayStation blaring from the living room.

She groaned and switched her phone to silence. She saw the person calling her was Carla and she wasn’t in the mood to deal with being teased about her hangover by her oldest sister who could probably put her to shame when it came to how much alcohol she could put away.

No, Kate just wanted to turn her phone off, lock herself away in her bedroom and hide from the world outside.

She was about to get her wish, her eyes drifting closed when the buzzer to the flat went off loudly and repeatedly.

“Jesus,” she muttered to herself angrily but didn’t move. She knew Luke was home so he could get it.

Barely two minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Go away, Luke! I’m sleeping!” Kate shouts back angrily and scowls when her bedroom door creeps open slowly but it’s not Luke on the other side.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Kate sits up confused, her stomach twisting from the look on her father’s face. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” She jumps out of bed immediately and she sees Luke standing awkwardly in the background. “Dad?”

Johnny shakes his head silently, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he struggles to keep himself together.

“It’s Aidan and Eva.” Johnny’s voice cracks as he speaks. “They were in a car accident on their way back from Liverpool.”

Kate’s heart starts to pound furiously against her chest, her stomach dropping.

Johnny lets out a strangled cry and Kate knows what’s coming next.

She knows.

“They’re dead.”

  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-

**Thank you for reading! Let me know if you would like this to continue? This is something slightly new for me so any feedback would be much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The last two weeks of Kate’s life was admittedly all one big blur. Kate knows that she barely made it through the funeral, that much she does remember.

As much as she would give anything to forget.

There were a lot of awkward hugs, distant family members and friends telling her that everything would be ok and that they were so sorry. Aidan was so loved, they said. Aidan was so young, they said. Kate stood through it all, a feeling of dread constantly running through her veins that sits uncomfortably in her stomach.

Johnny was devastated. His heart was broken at the loss of his only son and Kate knew that there was nothing that she could do which would make him feel better.

Kate didn’t think he would ever recover from this.

She knew that she wouldn’t.

“Kate,” Carla sighs when she spots her little sister sneaking down the stairs in The Rovers. “Where are you going?”

“Out.” Kate replies shortly.

“Again? You were out last night.”

“And?”

“Are you ok?” Carla questions again, desperately wanting to help her little sister through this.

“Peachy.” Kate snaps coldly before reminding herself that she is only trying to help. “Sorry. I have to go or I’ll miss my tram.”

Kate continues to ignore Carla’s disapproving stare as she digs around her jacket to find her keys, pulling them out in triumph before finding her other jacket and slipping it on.

“Come on, you can’t keep drowning your sorrows away like this.”

“Why not? You are, Dad is.” Kate reminds Carla pointedly. The last thing she needs from her sister is a lecture on how much alcohol she has been consuming lately. “I’m not doing anybody any harm, am I?”

Carla sighs loudly. “Johnny is worried about you, we all are.”

“Well you can tell _Johnny_ that I’m fine, ok? Stop worrying. Bye!” She slides out of the back door before Carla can say another word.

Kate lets out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding before heading towards the tram stop. She had one plan in mind on how she wanted to spend her night and that was to make sure that she could forget everything.

And everyone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was up early on her day off for one reason only.

A good dose of Retail therapy .

Zeedan was busy in Speed Dal, their new business venture was just a couple of weeks away from opening and it meant that her husband was busy working all of hours of the day and night.

So Rana wanted to take this day, this moment of freedom to spend all on her lonesome. With Zeedan’s restaurant being invested in by her parents, Rana was starting to feel a little suffocated from the latest influence her family had on her life.

After what felt like years of her trying to keep a reasonable distance between her life and her parents, Rana couldn’t believe that after all of that she would end up back to being so entwined with them again. If it wasn’t them popping by for unexpected visits, it was various phone calls from her Dad and texts from her Mum asking why Zeedan was late with his payments.

Rana knew her husband going into business with her family was a bad idea. She just wishes that Zeedan would have listened to her in the first place over this.

But alas, he didn’t and now he was stuck with them.

Rana had long ago decided that she wanted as little to do with this restaurant as possible. As far as she was concerned, this was Zeedan’s venture not hers.

Rana had a job, she had her career.

No matter what her parents thought.

After finishing her hair, Rana realised if she didn’t leave now she was going to miss her bus. So she grabbed her jacket and bag in a hurry, rushing out of the house and speed walking along the cobbles towards the bus stop.

Luckily for her, she made it just in time, reaching the bus shelter just as her bus turned around the corner. Rana held out her hand and waited patiently as the bus came to a halt by her feet. She stepped back as the doors open however before she could step on, she was almost knocked down by another body tumbling into her.

“I was getting off here anyway!”

“Kate?” Rana holds out her hands, keeping Kate upright on her feet as she almost falls off the bus flat onto her face. “Hey, you ok?”

“You getting on love?” The bus driver asks her impatiently. Rana takes Kate’s worse for wear state in for a brief moment before shaking her head. The driver huffs, muttering something unpleasant before closing his doors and driving away.

“He was a right prat.” Kate slurs at her drunkenly and Rana crinkles her nose from the strong smell of vodka. “No wonder bus drivers have a bad rep.”

“Are you ok?” Rana asks before immediately wanting to slap herself. Of course she’s not ok, her brother and sister-in-law just died.

Rana could kick herself for being so stupid.

“Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine me.” Kate waves her off and pulls out of Rana’s grasp.

“Hey come on, let me walk you home.” Rana realises that Kate was probably out all night, judging from her outfit anyway. “You’ve been staying at the pub, right?” She remembers Alya telling her that Kate had moved in temporarily with her Dad and Jenny since Aidan’s death.

“No, no, no.” Kate shakes her head. “I can’t go back there. Please…my Dad he…I can’t bare to see his disappointed face right now.”

“Ok, let’s go back to the flat.” Rana urges her, eager to get them both off of the street and away from prying eyes. She knows what her neighbours are like and she’s sure the last thing Kate needs is anyone else seeing her like this.

“No, no.” Kate argues again, “I don’t wanna. Please.”

“Ok then, come on.” Rana links her arm through Kate’s firmly and slowly leads her down the street towards the Nazir house. “You can sleep here.” Rana says as she unlocks the door and helps Kate inside to the sofa. “Yasmeen is away in London for the night and Zeedan won’t be home until late.”

“I don’t want to sleep.” Kate mutters coldly and Rana nods silently.

“Cuppa then?” She offers nervously. Kate nods silently and Rana lets out a breath of relief as she heads into the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea.

After taking her time, she slowly walks over to Kate and hands her a large mug. “I’m sorry about Aidan and Eva, I…I can’t even imagine…”

“It’s fine.” Kate replies shortly and Rana knows fine well that it’s anything but.

“I know we’re not exactly close but…if you ever want to talk, I’m here.”

“Thanks.” Kate responds blankly. Rana shifts awkwardly on the sofa before deciding to switch on the TV.

“Well, since you don’t want to sleep, how about a good dose of daytime television?” She offers lightly as she jumps through the channels before stopping on Judge Rynder.

“Oh no please not this guy, he seems like a right arse.” Kate protests disapprovingly.

Rana laughs in agreement. “Dare I say…”

“Yes, please. Jeremy Kyle, get it on!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“He’s never gonna change! These addicts are all the same!” Kate agues as she points to the TV animatedly.

“Hey you’d be surprised, I’ve seen it happen with some of my patients.” Rana replies enthusiastically as they watch a heroin addict agree to go to rehab much to his parents joy and relief.

“Oh please, I give him a few days in rehab and he’ll be out again. Especially once the cameras are turned off.” Kate says skeptically as she takes a sip from her third cup of tea of the day.

If anyone had told Rana this morning that she would be spending a precious day off on the sofa watching a marathon of Jeremy Kyle with Kate Connor then she would have thought they were mad.

But here they were, a few hours later and both girls had only moved to make tea or use the bathroom.

Rana was surprisingly enjoying herself, despite the real underlying issue of how they’ve even really found themselves in this situation.

“Aw no, this was the last one!” Kate whines as the episode finishes and they see another programme about to start. “Crap, that means it’s almost tea time.”

Rana doesn’t know why but the news disappoints her. She doesn’t quite want this to end just yet, she knows that as soon as Kate leaves she’ll probably just end up doing the ironing or something else just as dull.

“Speaking of tea…are you hungry?” Rana asks.

Kate shrugs, to be honest, she hasn’t really had much of an appetite these days but the alcohol has dried up and she’s sure that she could probably do with something.

“We could get a kebab? Or go to the bistro? I bet you get discount!” Rana teases and Kate can’t help but smile.

“I do…”

“Well?”

“I need a shower.” Kate takes in her attire, knowing that still being in the same clothing as the night before is definitely not a good look. “And I really wasn’t joking earlier about not wanting to go home.”

Rana nods in understanding before standing up. “So shower here, it’s fine. I have lots of spare clothes for you to choose from.” She offers seriously.

Kate blinks surprised before looking unsure. “No, no, I’ve already put you out. I should stop avoiding my problems and just go home…”

“Don’t be daft, I’ve surprisingly had a good day.”

“Me too.” Kate admits quietly, realising that this is the first time since finding out about Aidan and Eva that she hasn’t spent every waking moment thinking about her brother.

“So come on, it’s still early. Come on, I’ll get you a spare towel.” She grabs Kate’s arm and pretty much forces her up the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not even an hour later Rana follows Kate into The Bistro, she stands silently as they are greeted by one of Kate’s colleagues and she has to stand by as they all come over to pass on their condolences.

Kate takes every comment like a trooper, a fake sad smile on her lips and a nodding of understanding.

Rana sees right through it.

And she says so the moment they sit down and are finally left alone.

Kate shrugs in response and skims through the menu nonchalantly. “It’s only been two weeks but I’m used to it. It’s the usual comments, you know, the ‘I’m so sorry for what you’re going through’, ‘I can’t believe it, your poor Dad, poor Susie’, ‘I’m here for you if you ever need to talk’.” Rana cringes at the last one and Kate immediately notices. “Sorry…I don’t mean to sound rude.”

“No, no.” Rana shakes her head in protest. “You’re right.”

“People just don’t know what to say or do, or how to act. It’s one of the reasons why I’ve been avoiding the flat, Alya and Luke, they look at me different now.”

“They are probably just worried about you.” Rana offers.

“I get that but it doesn’t make me feel any better when they are treading on egg shells around me. It’s even worse at The Rovers, but Carla is basically guilt tripping me into staying there.” Kate rolls her eyes slightly. “She says that my Dad needs me but the only thing my Dad needs is Aidan back and we all know that’s never gonna happen so…”

“I know I said it earlier and I know it’s the biggest cliché but I really did mean it when I said I would be here to listen if you ever wanted to talk…” Rana offers sincerely. It doesn’t take a moron to realise that Kate is clearly struggling.

“It’s hard,” Kate admits, swallowing the lump in her throat as she thinks about her brother. “This is the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do. I have to pretend that everything is ok every single day, because if I stop pretending, even just for a second, I’ll break.” Kate confesses honestly, her voice quiet and broken. “I don’t know how I’ll ever recover if that happens.”

Rana doesn’t say anything, instead she reaches out and takes Kate’s hand in hers. She squeezes it gently and nods her head in understanding and that’s all Kate needs.

For the first time since losing Aidan, Kate feels just a single second more of peace.

It only lasts for a second, but it’s a start.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Big thank you to everyone who has commented, love reading your feedback. Hope you liked this one!


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m worried about Kate.”

Rana looks up at Alya’s words, the two were standing in the kitchen of Alya’s flat preparing food for their tea tonight. It was Alya’s idea, she invited her and Zeedan over for dinner, Rana just didn’t realise that invite also meant she had to chip in with the cooking.

Luke and Zeedan were in the living room playing on the PlayStation, their attention completely focussed on the television screen and not what their significant others were discussing in the kitchen.

“I don’t think she’s coping well, at all.” Alya continues sadly. The news about Aidan’s death devastated her, Aidan was more than just her boss, he was her mentor, her friend.

And now he was gone.

“People deal with grief in different ways.” Rana reasons

“That’s the problem,” Alya sighs. “I don’t think she’s dealing with it at all. I think she’s blocking it out, ignoring what happened. She just wants to carry on like normal, like nothing ever happened.”

Rana thinks back to that day last week in which she spent with Kate. There was a moment in the Bistro where Rana felt like she was really opening up, but it didn’t last long, and soon the façade of ‘everything is fine’ was back up and Rana knew better than to fight it.

“It takes some people longer than others.” Rana advises. “You just have to be there, as her friend.”

Alya nods sadly as she continues to chop the rest of the carrots and Rana is left with a moment to process her thoughts. She hasn’t seen Kate since that day, but that doesn’t mean that she hasn’t been playing on her mind.

“Whoa speak of the devil.” Alya looks at the window and Rana’s head snaps up in surprise as the door unlocks and Kate hesitantly walks inside.

“Oh, sorry.” She looks around the room, noting the guests.

“Hiya!” Alya waves her in and dries her hand before rushing over to hug her flatmate. “I wasn’t expecting you here tonight.”

“Yeah uh…” Kate glances towards the boys nervously before her eyes land briefly on Rana’s. “I just needed to have a break from my Dad’s…but you guys are in the middle of something so I can go…”

“No don’t be silly!” Alya argues and shuts the door behind Kate. “You’re staying! There’s plenty of food!”

“Yeah, there’d be leftovers for days otherwise.” Luke calls over from the sofa with a gentle smile.

Rana stands back as Luke and Zeedan greet Kate, she takes note of the sensitivity, the gentleness and the underlying awkwardness.

It makes Rana feel uncomfortable so God knows how it must make Kate feel.

“Oi!” She shouts over before she can even think about it. “See this mountain of veg? It won’t cut itself, come on, grab a knife and get chopping!”

Rana ignores Alya’s alarmed stare and Zeedan’s questioning disapproving glance. Instead she focuses on Kate’s growing smile.

“Alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist. If I knew I would have to work for my dinner I would have just gone to the Bistro!” Kate jokes as she walks back towards the kitchen, Rana passes her a knife and Kate takes it gratefully as Rana moves aside to allow Kate to share her chopping board. “Thank you,” Kate whispers quietly for Rana’s ears only.

“Anytime.” Rana shrugs easily with a smile. “Now come on, hurry it along, I thought you worked in a restaurant!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Kate walks into the backroom of The Rovers to be greeted by not only her Dad and Jenny but Carla and Michelle too. She notes their smart attire, her Dad in a suit and Jenny, Carla and Michelle looking like they are about to attend another funeral.

It’s a complete contrast to Kate in her PJ’s, dressing gown and fluffy slippers.

“Who died?” She asks casually, ignoring the wide stares on Jenny and Michelle’s faces from her words.

Johnny and Carla however know her better.

“What are you doing? Get dressed or we’ll be late.” Carla orders her impatiently, ignoring Kate’s distasteful joke.

“For what?” Kate asks, ignoring her as she spots the teacup on the table and pours herself a cup.

“It’s Aidan and Eva’s will reading,” Johnny reminds her and Kate shrugs.

“And? I’m not going.”

“What? Kate, you have to go.” Jenny joins in baffled.

“Why? What do I need to be there for? I’m assuming Aidan’s shares of the factory will be going to Carla, the flat and everything else will go to Susie so unless they were secret millionaires, what interest do I have in this? It’s all just stuff anyway.” Kate ignores their stares as she takes a sip from her tea.

“Kate, Aidan’s lawyer has requested for you to be there, for all of us to be there. Please love, I can’t deal with a tantrum today. Just get dressed and hurry up will ya, we’re meeting Adam in The Bistro in twenty minutes.” Johnny orders her sternly and Kate, as much as she wants to fight this, knows better than to go against her Dad right now.

So instead, she abides by her fathers orders and silently heads back upstairs to get dressed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
To say the meeting up in the Bistro for the will reading was awkward would be an understatement.

Carla and Leanne aren’t the bestest of friends, in fact, borderline nemesis’s would be more appropriate. Toyah and Carla weren’t that much better either and Michelle and Leanne had their own questionable history.

The two families which were once gently entwined for their love of Aidan, Eva and Susie were once again town apart but this time by the glue that was the only thing keeping them together.

Since the accident, Leanne and Toyah had kept custody of Susie. They were the ones initially looking after her while Aidan and Eva were in Liverpool, and through the grief and suffering, nobody dared to question it.

Not until now.

“Susie should be with us,” Johnny mutters determinedly under his breath.

“I’m sure whoever she ends up with she will be very looked after.” Jenny replies gently, Kate wondering if her step-mum would be as pleased as her Dad if they were the ones who got custody.

“Whoever she ends up with?” Johnny replies sharply and angrily. “This is my granddaughter you are talking about, not some possession.”

Jenny sighs patiently, “You know that’s not what I meant. I love that little girl.”

Johnny doesn’t respond, instead he straightens his tie and walks over to the table and chairs Robert had set out for them.

Luckily Michelle and Robert had pushed back the opening times of The Bistro so they could have this meeting in private.

Kate watches as Imran shares a private word with Toyah, wondering if he is using their relationship to feed her with some information. She wonders where her niece is right now because she isn’t here.

Leanne is texting on her phone in between sharing glares with Carla and Kate feels like she’s about to suffocate. The Bistro has never felt so small.

“Can we hurry up and get this over with?” Johnny asks impatiently.

“We’re still waiting on one more person.” Adam explains as she sorts through the paperwork.

“What? Who?” Michelle asks confused, looking around, all of Aidan and Eva’s immediate family (with the exception of Eva’s Mum who Leanne was going to act on behalf of), was already here in this room.

“Ah, just in time.” Adam grins as the door opens and Kate blinks surprised when Alya walks in nervously.

“What are you doing here?” Kate asks, not meaning to sound so blunt.

“Uh…Adam invited me…” Alya explains nervously, feeling more than a little intimated by all of the eyes of such powerful personalities in the room.

“Oh God you have got to be kidding me!” Kate hears Carla gasp in disbelief, she looks over at her sister who is silently seething and Kate shifts awkwardly as Imran approaches Alya with a friendly smile.

“I’m here for you by the way,” Kate hears him explain. Alya looks just as confused as she feels but she doesn’t have time to dwell as Adam instructs them all to sit down.

Kate sighs and sits at the back, sitting uninterested as Adam goes through all both Aidan and Eva’s finances and equity. Just as she predicted, the money from the sale of the flat would go to Susie, as would all savings and valuable belongings. There were some sentimental belongings left for Leanne, Toyah and Eva’s Mum, as well as herself, Johnny, Carla and Michelle.

To be honest, the whole thing was rather boring.

“Now, Aidan’s 28 percent of the factory.” Adam begins and she sees Carla sit up straight. “He has requested this to be split.”

“What?” Carla frowns confused. “Split between who?”

“Directly in half,” Adam explains. “14 perfect will be left to Susie under the care of Carla Connor until Susie is at the age of 18 and the remaining 14 percent,” he looks between the girls nervously. “Is to be left to Alya Nazir.”

Alya looks as shocked as Carla must feel.

“No that can’t be right,” Carla shakes her head in disbelief. “I know my brother, he would want all of his shares to go to Susie to at least stay in the family.”

“Sorry Carla, that’s not what it says here.” Adam shrugs apologetically.

Alya for her part doesn’t know what to say. “Oh I bet you are loving this!” Carla shakes her head in disbelief.

“Carla!” Kate glares at her sister’s words, she knows that the factory means a lot to her sister but this is obviously what Aidan wanted.

“I never asked for this.” Alya stutters back, still completely stunned by the news.

“Well then you can sign it back over!”

“Now come on,” Imran intervenes rationally. “This was Aidan’s wish.”

“Well then he wasn’t in his right mind!”

“That’s enough!” Johnny interrupts loudly and angrily. “Enough! Can we please just focus on what is most important here and that is my granddaughter.”

“Yes exactly,” Leanne agrees while glaring at Carla. “There are more important things than money.”

Carla goes to respond but Michelle’s hand lands on hers so she reluctantly bites her tongue.

“Right,” Adam begins again warily. “Susie,” he smiles sadly as he opens up another folder. “The cases of child custody are never straight forward. It’s not always as simple as naming a guardian in a will, especially in these circumstances.”

“What does that mean?” Toyah asks confused.

“Well,” Adam pulls out the paperwork. “Aidan and Eva have actually requested something different.”

“Different how?” Johnny asks impatiently. “She’s staying with us, right?”

“Ey, hang on!” Leanne looks at him in disbelief.

“She’s a Connor, she belongs with us.”

“Susie may be a Connor by name but she is also a Price, she belongs with us! It’s what Eva would have wanted, I know it.” Leanne responds confidently.

“Actually,” Adam interrupts nervously and Leanne’s neck almost snaps in how fast she whips her head around to face them. “Aidan and Eva have requested joint-custody.”

“What?” Jenny speaks up surprised. “Can they do that?”

“Indeed they can.” Adam confirms and stays silent for a moment as both sides of the family take in the news.

Kate feels bored. She knows that their two families aren’t exactly the best of friends but she knows that Susie will be looked after by Leanne or her Dad and loved too.

She just hopes that it isn’t Stella. She doesn’t know if her Dad would cope if Susie ended up moving to France to live with her grandmother.

“Come on, just tell us.” Carla orders him impatiently and that’s when Kate’s heart stops.

Adam’s eyes land on hers as he reads out the document in front of him.

“Aidan Connor and Eva Price have requested that in the action of their death or long-term absence, the guardianship of their daughter Susie Connor is to be in the joint care and custody of Leanne Battersby and Kate Connor.”

Kate doesn’t really remember what happened after that.

She vaguely remembers harsh words being said from both families and an argument erupting but she just remembers feeling like she couldn’t breathe so she bolted, wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana found Kate sitting alone in the communal garden with a bottle of wine not long after.

“You know, I think there’s glasses for that.” Rana speaks lightly as she takes a seat next to Kate.

Kate scoffs and takes a large swing straight from the bottle. “I don’t have have time for that.”

“Bad day?”

“Bad day, bad week, bad month. Bad life.” Kate laughs bitterly and Rana stays silent.

“Can I have some?” Rana breaks the silence after a moment and Kate stills surprised before nodding and passing it over. “Ew,” Rana cringes. “Dev’s?”

Kate, despite how shit she is feeling, can’t help but let a tiny laugh escape her lips. “How did you know?”

“It has that lovely sour taste to it.” Rana jokes. “You know…I know some place in town that sells a really good bottle of red for a very reasonable price.”

Kate looks at Rana surprised. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, come on, fancy it?” Rana stands up and holds out her hand.

Kate stares at it for a moment before nodding her head. “I’m sold.”

“Good, ditch that,” she grabs the bottle from Kate’s hands and throws it into the bin. She doesn’t know what’s wrong, not that she needs too, but Rana can tell that Kate needs to get away and forget.

Why else would she be sitting alone on a park bench drinking on a Friday afternoon?

Rana figured if Kate wanted to get drunk and forget her life, she may as well do it with some company. Besides, at least that way Rana could make sure that she was safe.

It also didn’t hurt that Rana was in the mood for doing a little forgetting herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh God,” Kate giggles into her glass of wine as Rana finishes telling her a story of one of her memorable adventures she had during her early twenties. “Damn, I wish we were friends back then.”

“What are you trying to say? That I’m no fun now?” Rana accuses bemused.

“What? No!” Kate defends herself immediately but relaxes when she sees Rana’s growing smile. “You know what I mean.”

“I know, life gets a bit dull when you get married at the age of twenty five.” Rana pouts.

“Ouch.” Kate gasps. “Poor Zeedan, he’s not that bad is he?”

“No, no,” Rana shakes her head. “That’s not what I meant either…” she trails off as she plays with the bottom of her wine glass. “Zeedan is great, it’s just if someone had told me back then that I would be married and settled so young I would…” she trails off almost wistfully. “I just never imagined my life to play out like this.”

Kate nods in understanding as she thinks about the latest tragic turn her life has taken.

“I got custody of Susie.” Kate blurts out suddenly.

Rana almost chokes on her drink as she lowers her wine back down to the table. “ _What_?”

Kate lets out a bitter laugh. “Some kind of sick joke by my brother from beyond the grave I reckon.” She shakes her head in disbelief.

“Kate…”

“I can’t look after a baby, Rana,” Kate frowns thoughtfully. “I can barely look after myself.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is,” Kate argues seriously. “I don’t know how…I can’t…everytime I look at her all I see is Aidan and it hurts too much. How can I raise her?”

“You’d be amazing.” Rana says sincerely.

“You’re just saying that,” Kate shakes her head. “I can’t give Susie the life that she needs, the life that she deserves. I’m so angry at Aidan for putting me in this situation. He knows my life, he knows I can’t take care of her and yet he wants me too anyway.”

“Do you love her?”

Kate looks up surprised by Rana’s question. “Yes.” She answers without a shadow of a doubt. “Of course I love her.”

“And you would do anything to protect her?”

“Yes.”

“To me…that’s all it takes.” Rana shrugs sadly.

“It doesn’t change the fact that there are other people who she would be a lot better off with than me.” Kate responds seriously. “I’m just a waitress.”

“You aren’t _just_ anything, Kate.” Rana argues meaningfully.

Kate shakes her head sadly, touched by Rana’s words but knowing that it’s not true. “I can’t give her what she needs. I don’t know if I ever can. Leanne is a Mum, she knows what to do. Johnny raised two kids alone. Hell even Carla would be more qualified than me.” Kate explains honestly. “This is not grief talking, Rana, this is me and I know that I can’t do it.”

“Ok.” Rana nods accepting Kate’s answer and reaching across the table to take her hand. She squeezes it gently and Kate feels a tear escape her eye from the gesture. “I’ll be here for you, Kate, I promise.”

Kate stares at Rana in a mixture of amazement and surprise. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Rana shrugs. “Why not?”

“It’s not because you feel sorry for me, is it?” Kate asks nervously.

Rana, despite the situation, lets out a laugh. “No, Kate.” She smiles and squeezes her hand again. “It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Rana admits truthfully. “But…you’re helping me too, you just don’t know it.”

Kate blinks surprised but she doesn’t get a chance to question her further before Rana’s phone starts ringing from her bag. Rana sighs and pulls her hand away from Kate, digging through her bag and pulling it out.

Kate watches worriedly as Rana’s face drops.

“Sorry,” Rana cringes. “It’s my Mum, I better get this.” She stands up and heads towards the bathroom before Kate can say another word.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After some coffee to sober her up from all the wine, Rana was as ready as she could be to face her mother who she knew was waiting for her inside.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, plastering the fake smile to her lips.

“Hiya!” She appears from the doorway to find her Mum, Yasmeen and Zeedan waiting for her on the sofas. She sees the relief on all of their faces at her appearance, and Rana knows that they have probably been suffering through many awkward silences.

“It’s about time you showed up.” Saira snarks while rolling her eyes.

Rana ignores her tone as she slides off her jacket. “Well if I had known you were coming to visit…”

“I have to shoot off actually.” Zeedan jumps to his feet.

“What?” Rana looks at him disapprovingly. “Where are you going?”

“A mate of mine has some utensils going spare, told him I would come pick them up.” He grabs his coat.

“Zeedan, we have things to discuss.” Saira tells him sternly.

“I know and I’m sorry, but Rana is here now. She can discuss on my behalf, cant you babe?” He doesn’t give her time to answer before pressing his lips against her cheek and practically runs out of the door.

Rana watches him go in utter disbelief.

“Rana what are those jeans? Can you even call them that? They look like they have been stitched on too your skin.” Saira critics her as she eyes her daughter up and down with distaste.

Rana sighs, ignoring the comment while sitting down. Yasmeen claps her hands together awkwardly while standing up.

“I’ll leave you both too it, shall I?” She shares a gentle smile with Rana before following Zeedan out the door.

“So,” Rana forces another smile. “What is it?”

“Zeedan was short with his last payment,” Saira explains displeased. “Your father isn’t very happy about it, in fact, there have been many issues in their partnership in which both your Dad and I are both unhappy with.”

“Partnership? Dad invested into the business as a silent partner.” Rana frowns but is still unimpressed to hear that her husband hasn’t been keeping up with his side of the deal. “But I’ll talk to Zee, find out where the rest of the money is. You can tell Dad that once the restaurant is open, the payments will be more regular and in full, I promise.”

“You promise?” Saira eyes her skeptically.

“Yes.”

“And how can you keep that promise up when you refuse to partake in the business?”

Rana sighs and refrains from rolling her eyes, here they go again. “Mum, how many times have we been through this? I have a job, a career.”

“I would hardly call being a nurse in a local surgery a career.” Saira tuts and Rana bites her tongue. “Rana this is your family, your family business, your future. You need to quit and step up to your duties.”

“My duties?” Rana asks in disbelief.

“Yes, as a wife, a mother.”

“A mother?” Rana can’t help but laugh in utter disbelief. “I’m sorry have I missed something?”

“Well I’m assuming it won’t be much longer, the two of you have been married for a while now.”

“Well you’ve assumed wrong.” Rana snipes back in annoyance. “Zee and I aren’t ready for kids.”

“Really?” Saira muses with a raised eyebrow. “Because that’s not what he has just been saying?” She must catch the look of disbelief on Rana’s face. “He wants a child, multiple, and by the sounds of it he doesn’t want to wait much longer. Please Rana, do the right thing for once and don’t mess this up.” Saira stands up, grabbing her jacket as she does so. “Tell Zeedan that we expect the remainder of his payment by the end of next week.” She speaks sternly. “I’ll see myself out.”

Rana sits in disbelief as her mother leaves without so much as any other goodbye.

She doesn’t have time to dwell, because soon her mother’s thoughts of Zeedan’s plans of their future kids take it’s toll in her mind and suddenly Rana feels like she’s suffocating.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Kate finally made it back to The Rovers that night, she knew that she was going to be in trouble. Rana had sensibly advised that they switch up from the wine to coffee, and so the two headed to a small coffee shop for a couple of hours in the hopes of sobering up.

Kate knew she didn’t want to be sober for this conversation, but she also knew that she owed it to her Dad to be respectful.

When she walked through the front door of the pub, Jenny was chatting with Kevin but immediately straightened up when she spotted her.

“In the back,” she orders as she lifts up the hatch and Kate takes in a deep breath before following her step-mother into the back room.

She’s not surprised when she finds Johnny and Carla waiting for her.

“Kate!” Johnny’s shoulders sink in relief when he spots her. “What the hell are ya playing at? We’ve been worried sick!”

“Ever heard of answering your phone?” Carla questions her frustrated.

“I turned it off.” Kate replies bluntly.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now.” Johnny nods determinedly. “I’ve already spoken to another lawyer, he thinks that you have a strong case in gaining full custody of Susie.”

Kate’s heart sinks.

“He’s a family lawyer, and he thinks that if you move in here with us permanently then that will give you a stronger case. I know that Leanne is going to go for full custody too so we don’t have time to mess around here. Ok? So, we need to draw up a plan and also you need to provide-”

“Dad stop it,” Kate tries to interrupt him but Johnny keeps on going. “Dad…stop, Dad, STOP!” Kate practically screams at him. “Please!”

Johnny’s head jilts, taken aback from Kate’s outburst. “Kate love, I know this is difficult but we don’t have time to waste.”

“Johnny,” Carla cuts in gently. “Listen to her.”

Kate swallows her lump in her throat nervously. “I love Susie so much but Dad…I can’t do this.”

“Kate…”

“No seriously, I can’t have joint-custody of her nevermind full.”

“Kate, this is your niece we are talking about. This is Aidan’s daughter, my granddaughter.” Johnny replies in disbelief.

“I know! I know that, ok? But it doesn’t change anything! I’m sorry…I can’t look after a baby.” Kate pleads with her father, desperate for him to listen to her.

“No, no.” Johnny shakes his head. “You don’t know what you’re saying. Are you drunk? Is that where you’ve been? Out on the town again, drinking away your problems, skirting your responsibilities?”

Kate sucks in a breath. “It’s not about that. How could I give her the life that she deserves? I’m a waitress, I don’t own my own property, I don’t have any savings…I’ve never had her for longer than four hours without someone there to help me.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, love.” Johnny replies supportively. “We’d be here, all of us. You’d both move in with us, it will all be fine.”

“And what? Go back to living with my Dad in my mid-twenties?”

“What’s so wrong with that? We’re a family.” Johnny questions offended.

“I know and I love you but…this isn’t me.”

“Kate,” Johnny shakes his head in disbelief. “This isn’t a time for you to be selfish. Aidan trusted you to look after his little girl, you owe it to him to follow through on his last wish.”

“I’m sorry,” Kate’s eyes well up, her voice breaking. “But I can’t.”

Kate’s heart sinks at the look of anger and disgust on her father’s face.

“You’d really do that? Let him down like this?” Johnny accuses her furiously.

“Johnny…” Carla intervenes gently, noting Kate’s upset. “Why don’t we have a breather, yeah? This is all new information. Kate probably just needs a few days to process this new information. It’s life changing, you can’t blame her for needing some time to adjust.”

“We don’t have a few days!” Johnny argues, his voice laced with stress. “We need to get on top of this fast to make sure that Susie stays here with us, with her family, where she belongs!”

“I won’t change my mind.” Kate replies stubbornly. “I’m sorry.” She tells her Dad and sister genuinely, “but I just can’t.” She rushes out of the room before anything else can be said and heads straight out the back door.

She waits until she gets in to the ginnel, falling back against the cold damp cobbled walls with a thud before letting out a sob she feels she has been holding in for a lifetime.

Her legs giving way underneath her as she crumbles to the floor.

Completely and utterly broken.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this nearly every chapter but I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to like and comment this story, it really is a big help to keep this story going! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

After numerous of arguments with her Dad over the custody of Susie, Kate had decided that her time was up staying in The Rovers and had moved back into the flat full time. She ignored Alya’s worried stares and Luke’s awkward smiles because it was still better than the feeling of being suffocated from the pressure of her family wanting to make decisions for her.

Kate would be lying if she said that she didn’t feel guilty over her decision. Of course she felt guilt, she loved Susie so much and she hated that she was going against her brothers final wish.

However Kate also knew that Susie deserved better than her. She knew that Leanne was already a Mum, she knew what to do. She knew how to raise a child.

Kate had no idea.

She still felt like a child herself some days.

Kate had spent most of the night before wide awake staring at the ceiling, which meant that she ended up falling asleep for a few hours in the afternoon. She cursed herself when she woke up, because she knew that she would most likely end up spending another night again now not being able to sleep.

Not that she wanted sleep. Aidan often plagued her dreams and Kate doesn’t know how much more she can take.

Stretching, Kate threw on an old jumper before getting up and out of bed and leaving her room. She slows surprised when she finds Rana sitting by the kitchen counter.

“Hiya!” Rana’s smile widens when she sees her.

“Hi…” Kate mumbles tiredly as she heads into the kitchen to flick on the kettle. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh charming.” Rana rolls her eyes at Kate’s tone. “Alya and I have been into town shopping.” She explains as she motions to the many bags by her feet.

“Right.” Kate nods and Rana stares at her for a moment.

“You ok? You look tired.”

“Yes fine.” Kate replies shortly, not really feeling in the mood to express any more feelings or information. She appreciates the help that Rana has given her since Aidan’s death but Kate wasn’t in the mood to be modi-coddled by anyone today.

Rana doesn’t get a chance to respond because Alya walks out of the bathroom, stopping surprised when she sees Kate.

“Oh hey, I didn’t realise you were home.” Alya forces a smile.

Kate shrugs. “Where else would I be?” Alya shares a worried glance with Rana. “What?” Kate questions them both in annoyance. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, no.” Alya immediately shakes her head. “Sorry…”

Kate rolls her eyes as she finishes making her tea and goes to head back towards her bedroom.

“Kate, we’re heading over to The Rovers soon for a drink if you want to join?” Rana offers hopefully.

Kate doesn’t even turn her head as she keeps on walking. “No thanks.” She replies bluntly before slamming the door shut behind her.

She just wants to be alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Yes…yes…I know,” Rana stands outside of the Medical Centre on her phone as she continues to listen to her Dad go on and on about Zeedan being short with his latest payment. Rana hated that she had ended up in this position of constantly being stuck in the middle between her parents and her husband.

Rana knew this would happen, she knew it, which was one of the many reasons why she was so skeptical when her father offered to invest in the restaurant to begin with. Zeedan however insisted that he would keep the business side of things separate. He promised her that Rana didn’t have to be involved.

That lasted all of about two weeks.

“Dad I know,” Rana runs her hand through her hair feeling emotionally exhausted. “I promise I’ll speak to him, ok? We’ll get the money to you by the end of the day.” She gives in, desperate to placate her father and for this conversation to be over with.

Finally satisfied, Hassan ends the call and Rana drops onto the cold bench behind her. Truthfully, Rana knows that Zeedan doesn’t have the money. They have already been through this. With the opening date of Speed Dal drawing closer and closer, Zeedan had to quit his job completely at The Bistro, this was even after already reducing his hours which meant that money was already tight.

Rana knew that starting up your own business was expensive but she doesn’t think neither herself or Zeedan were fully prepared on just how financially crippling it could be. No wonder a lot of businesses ended up going bust within their first year.

They were probably all too busy paying back all of their loans and payments to even sniff at any of the profits.

“Ooo you alright there sis, penny for them?” Imran appears out of nowhere.

Rana lets out a tiny smile. “Just had Dad on the phone, he was going on at me again for Zeedan being short on the last payment in the restaurant.”

“Ouch,” Imran cringes. “Rather you than me.”

“I knew this would happen.” Rana sulks. “I wanted to be kept out of it.”

“Surely you should have known…” Imran can’t help but reply and Rana glares at him. “Sorry,” he holds up his hands in defence. “It’s just you know what our parents are like, and Zeedan isn’t exactly the most business minded. Yes he has fantastic ideas, creative and is an amazing chef but what does he know about actually running a restaurant?”

“Stop it,” Rana groans and puts her head in her hands. “It’s already giving me nightmares.” She lets out a frustrated sound into her hands before sitting back up. “What if he fails, Imran?” She asks worriedly. “What if all this does is ends up bankrupting us and causing us to be in constant debt with our parents? I don’t know if I can live like that.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Imran squeezes her arm. “Once the restaurant is up and running, Zeedan’s food will solve all of your problems.”

“I hope so.” Rana mumbles disheartened, but she does believe that her husband is an amazing cook and she is praying that people will give him a chance to show what he’s really made of. “He was wasted in that Bistro working under Robert,” she admits.

“Exactly!” Imran agrees enthusiastically. “Trust me, it’s going to be amazing.”

“I hope so.” Rana sighs. “I’m going to have to dip into my savings, again, to pay Dad back though.”

“Rana,” Imran looks at her disapprovingly.

“I don’t have any other choice, Imran. All of our money and any savings Zee had alone have already been spent in the business. Dad is threatening to pull out his investment and then we really will be well and truly screwed.”

“Fine,” Imran sighs, “but make sure he pays you back. You’ve worked hard all of your life, you can’t lose it all for someone else’s dream.”

“I know.” Rana nods in agreement. “You’re right, but…I signed up for this. I’m not going to give up now.”

“You’re a fighter, I’ll give you that.”

“Was that a compliment?” Rana jokes as she nudges her brother in the side.

“Hmm, just a one off. Don’t go getting ahead of yourself now ey!”

Rana smiles and feels a little better despite the situation she has been shoved in. She doesn’t know what she would ever do without Imran, he may not be perfect, far from it actually, but at least he always had her back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Kate! Hey, wait!” Kate huffs and reluctantly turns around to see Sophie Webster running to catch up with her. She raises her eyebrow as she approaches and Sophie greets her with a hesitant smile.

“Hi.” Kate greets her awkwardly.

“Hey,” Sophie replies again with a smile. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a little while…”

“I’ve been around.” Kate shrugs shortly.

“Are you ok?” Sophie asks concerned, taking note of Kate’s cold stance and distant attitude. She sees the look on Kate’s face. “Sorry,” she cringes. “Stupid question.”

“Probably.” Kate agrees rudely and Sophie bites on her lip nervously. “What is it that you want, Soph? I have things to do.”

“Right uh…” Sophie shifts on her feet nervously. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to head into town later? Just the two of us. It’s been ages since we have hung out alone.” She smiles shyly.

Kate sighs. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Long story short, Kate was once dating this girl Caz, it wasn’t really anything serious, but for Kate, it was the closest she had probably ever had to a girlfriend. One night, her and Sophie were having a night in and a few glasses of wine later, Sophie confessed to having feelings and the pair shared a kiss.

It didn’t go any further, but when Kate eventually dumped Caz, a serious case of boredom and fear of commitment ending that relationship, Sophie tried her luck again after a drunken night out.

At this point, Kate knew she had to put her foot down and so she gently told Sophie that she loved her only as a friend, and that there would never be anything more between them.

Sophie was gutted at first but she knew that she couldn’t force something that wasn’t there and the two ended up going back to being good friends and going on with their lives as if nothing ever happened.

That was until Sophie would make comments like this, and then Kate felt skeptical, not wanting to give her any misleading signals.

“As friends, obviously.” Sophie must cotton on to Kate’s inner thoughts. “You look like you could use some fun.”

“Why, am I not happy enough for you these days? It’s hard to be the party girl when your brothers dead.” Kate replies bluntly, her tone cold and harsh.

Sophie’s jaw drops. “Kate I…that’s not what I meant.”

Kate sighs, “I know, sorry. Ignore me. This proves how shit company I’ll be, can we just leave it, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sophie agrees sadly. “But text me, yeah? Whenever you’re feeling up to it, we can go out or just have a quiet one. Whatever you want.”

“Sure.” Kate agrees quickly before stepping back and walking away. “See you later.”

Kate walks into Devs and grabs a couple of bottles of wine as well as some gin. She ignores Dev’s worried stare as she pays, daring him to question her and glad when he was sensible enough to mind his own business.

Putting the bottles in a carrier bag, Kate heads back with the intention of drowning her sorrows alone with some peace and quiet.

Alya and Luke were out on a date night so she knew they wouldn’t be home until late, meaning that she would have the flat to herself and not be bothered by anyone.

Exactly what she wanted.

“Kate!”

Kate inwardly groans at the sound of her name being called and turns around impatiently to see Rana quickly approaching her. She doesn’t respond, instead raises her eyebrow in question.

“You ok?” Rana asks softly.

“Yes.” Kate responds bluntly and Rana is a little taken aback from her attitude. Kate watches as Rana’s eyes glance down and spots the numerous bottles in her bag. “Problem?” She challenges.

Rana clears her throat awkwardly. “No…I uh…I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go have dinner tonight? Girls night?” She asks hopefully and Kate rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“No thanks, I’m busy.”

“What?” Rana motions to the bag. “With those?”

“Not really any of your business, is it, Rana?” Kate snaps coldly.

“Kate…” Rana gently puts her hand on Kate’s arm but she shrugs it away. “I don’t want you to be alone right now. I worry about you.”

Kate laughs in disbelief. “You worry about me? Why? Rana, no offence, but we’re barely even friends, ok? You don’t need to worry about me. Just because we’ve hung out a couple of times lately doesn’t make you my shoulder to cry on. We aren’t friends, you just happen to be someone I know, so how about you just let me go on and enjoy my night alone while you go back to your boring dull little life and keep on minding your own business, yeah?”

Rana steps back, taken aback by the coldness in Kate’s tone and her harsh words.

She swallows the lump in her throat and nods. “Yes, sorry, you’re right.” She clears her throat and takes another step back. “Sorry to bother you.”

With that Rana turns around and heads back over to The Nazir house, unlocking the door and stepping inside without looking back.

Kate stands silently and watches her go, surprised by the sudden crippling feeling of guilt and shame that takes over her body. She tries to ignore it as she heads back to her flat alone, but even after she opens her second bottle of wine, the look of hurt on Rana’s face stil haunts her mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rana wasn’t feeling her best today.

She woke up this morning with a banging headache after barely getting any sleep and truth be told she felt exhausted. She was up late with Zeedan at Speed Dal, giving the place on last big deep clean before opening night.

To say her husband was stressed would be an understatement. Rana knew that Zeedan was under an immense amount of pressure, he had put everything into this restaurant so he was working extra hard to make sure that it wasn’t a failure.

Luckily, Rana had managed to give them some breathing space from her parents having paid off the remaining of this months payment from her own savings account. She knew that Zeedan would pay her back eventually, and she would do anything to create some more distance between her and family, at least temporarily that is.

“Are you ok my love? You’re looking a bit peaky.” Yasmeen eyes Rana up concerned as the young nurse pops into Roys before her shift at the medical centre for a quick latte.

She knew today would be one of those days where she would need many many of her coffee fixes.

“Oh I’m fine,” Rana waves her off with a smile. “Nothing a latte won’t fix.”

“Ahh you young ones and your caffeine.” Yasmeen grins as she puts Rana’s order through. “Staying or going, love?”

“Going, start work in about…” Rana looks at her upside-down watch. “Ten minutes,” she cringes. “Moira will kill me if I’m late.”

“Well we better make that a fast latte!” Yasmeen hurries along and Rana laughs slightly, rubbing her temples tiredly, trying to massage her headache away.

She steps to the side when she hears someone walk in and head towards the counter, she glances up slightly when she notices that it’s Kate but otherwise doesn’t say another word.

She had seen Kate only once since her shutdown outside Dev’s the other week, and Kate made it pretty obvious that she meant what she said about her and Rana not being friends.

Rana knew she was grieving, but she also knew that she was right. The two girls had never hung out alone before Aidan died, so why would that change now? Rana didn’t want Kate to think that the only reason she wanted to spend time with her was because she felt sorry for her, because that certainly was not the case.

However Kate clearly didn’t want a friendship, and Rana wasn’t about to go and push that when she made it obvious she wasn’t interested.

“Here you go love,” Yasmeen approaches the counter again with her coffee to go.

“Thanks Yasmeen,” she hands over her money while taking the cup and waits patiently for her change.

Kate side eyes her for a moment before nodding in acknowledgment. “Alright?”

Rana is surprised that she has even bothered to acknowledge her, when she saw her the other day in The Cabin she didn’t even give her a second glance.

“Yeah, you?” Rana replies shortly but politely.

“Yeah.” Kate nods with a small smile just as Yasmeen returns with Rana’s change.

“Thanks Yasmeen, I’ll see you later!” She waves with a smile and quickly rushes out of the café. She wasn’t joking when she said Moira would kill her if she was late again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate sighs as she watches Rana leave without so much as saying a goodbye. She knows that she deserves it, and she genuinely feels bad for what she said to her the other day.

She didn’t mean it and Rana certainly didn’t deserve it after everything she had done for her lately.

Rana had ended up becoming the friend that Kate never even knew she needed. But alas, as usual, Kate did what Kate did best and wrecked any good in her life. She didn’t know what she was thinking, but she supposes, that was kind of the problem.

Kate had felt suffocated, she still does really, and in that moment all she wanted to do was be alone. She didn’t want to face anyone, and would have done whatever means necessary to push whoever it was that was keeping her from the safety of her sanctuary which was her bedroom, as far away from her as possible.

Kate supposed that Rana was probably better off without her in her life anyway, she is sure the nurse had a lot better friends than Kate.

So she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and ordered a coffee. Today was a day where she didn’t want to be stuck in her room trapped in her own company. What was once a place of solitude and safety, was now a place of insanity and depression and Kate had to get out of that flat before she drove herself insane.

She was even tempted to head over to The Bistro to tell Michelle and Robert that she was ready to go back to work. To be honest, she could do with the distraction as well as the money.

She grabs her coffee and sits down at a table in the corner, playing on her phone for some time before the door opens again and she watches with baited breath when she sees a flustered looking Leanne walk in, pram first, with little Susie inside.

“Hey gorgeous.” Kate beams happily as she stands up and over the pram. Thankfully, Leanne doesn’t make any trouble. Susie is just as much Kate’s niece as she is Leanne’s after all. “How are you? Wow you’re getting so big.” She gushes with a genuine smile as she tickles Susie’s stomach, grinning as the sound of her nieces giggles fill the café.

“I’m sure she has missed her Aunty Kate.” Leanne smiles softly and Kate, still happy to be in the youngsters company smiles back.

“I’ve missed her too, we need to hang out more, don’t we sweetheart?” She looks down at Susie again.

Both Leanne and Kate choose the ignore the giant elephant in the room. The one that is screaming the words joint-custody.

Kate continues to play with Susie as Leanne orders her drink. Kate still can’t believe how much Susie looks like her brother. It makes her heart swell with a mixture of joy and sadness. It devastates her how much of her life both Aidan and Eva are cruelly going to miss.

“Oh no you’re joking?”

Kate looks up to see a now stressed looking Leanne talking down the phone.

“Ok, yes of course…no I understand, it’s been going around. Ok. Ok, I’ll be there as quick as I can.” Leanne hangs up looking flustered.

“Everything ok?” Kate asks concerned.

“No…yes…that was Oliver’s nursery, I need to go pick him up he’s been throwing up. Apparently there’s a little bug going around and looks like he’s got it! This is the last thing I need, Steve has bloody ran off on a last minute holiday with Tracey to Paris so I’m already a sitter down.”

Kate nods sympathetically before eying up her niece. “Wait…if he’s got a bug should he really be around Susie?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Leanne waves her off but Kate’s not convinced.

“Why don’t I take her for a few hours?” She suggests bravely. Truth be told, she really has missed spending time with her niece.

“You?” Leanne questions skeptically.

Kate is instantly offended. “Yes me! I have looked after her before, you know?” She snaps harshly.

“Sorry, sorry.” Leanne immediately apologises. “It’s just after what happened at the will reading the other week…”

“Looking after her for a few hours is slightly different to the rest of my life.” Kate argues pointedly and Leanne has to agree. “Besides, if Oliver really is bad I’m sure my Dad would love to have her over for the night.”

“I don’t know…” Leanne looks at Kate skeptically. “Things are a little strained with Johnny at the moment, and there are so many solicitors and social workers involved. I don’t want to complicate matters.”

“What do you think he’s going to do?” Kate asks in slight disbelief. “Kidnap her? Come on, it’ll be fine. He’ll give her back.”

“Look, Toyah finishes work at 5. If you could have her until then, I’ll get Toyah to come and pick her up?” Leanne offers as a compromise.

Kate wants to argue it more but she just doesn’t have the energy to fight. So instead, she nods her head in agreement. She listens as Leanne rambles on about mealtimes and nappy changes before she quickly rushes out.

Kate smiles as she unstraps Susie from her pram and brings her onto her knee. “So, looks like it’s just you and me for a little while angel.” She grins happily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everything was going really well. After Kate finished her coffee, she took Susie to the park before it started to get colder so they headed back to her flat.

She was going to take her to the pub but decided against it, she knew if her family saw her spending time with Susie alone they would start to encourage her again to go in for custody and Kate knew she wouldn’t be able to handle that.

So instead they headed back to the flat, Kate knowing that Alya and Luke would both be at work so the place would be empty.

Kate put on a Disney movie and the two played on the floor for a while before moving for a cuddle on the sofa to watch the rest of the movie.

“Shall we get you a snack?” Kate asks knowing fine well that Susie was too young to reply. She stands up and heads over to the counter where she left Susie’s baby bag earlier which had everything that she needed.

She digs around and just finds her biscuits when she hears a thud before the sounds of cries immediately follow.

“Susie!” Kate gasps in horror when she runs back to the living area to find her niece crying loudly on the floor. “Oh my god, hey, hey, sssh.” She picks her up quickly but gently, cradling her against her in a state of shock. “You’re ok, you’re ok.” She hushes frantically.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was bored.

For once the medical centre was quiet. Moira had already left, deciding to use this opportunity to take a half day so she could go shopping.

Some much needed retail therapy apparently.

Rana certainly didn’t question it, and her and Liz decided to make the most of the office managers absence by having a little gossip at the reception. Toyah was in with a patient and would be for a while and Dr Gaddas was out on a house call leaving the two women to their own devices.

“Tracey really does have Steve wrapped around her little finger,” Liz shakes her head in disbelief. “I don’t know how on earth he could afford a last minute holiday never mind Paris. You’d think if he had this spare cash lying about he might want to treat his Mum every now and then, I could do with a holiday.”

Rana laughs in agreement. “I could definitely do with a trip away from Weatherfield right about now.”

Liz is about to respond with holiday ideas but they are interrupted by the sound of the door slamming shut and they both look up to see a frantic Kate rush inside with Susie in her arms.

“Kate?” Rana quickly rushes around the reception desk as Kate hurriedly approaches her. “Is everything ok?” She asks worriedly.

“No, no.” Kate shakes her head as she starts to cry. “Susie, she fell and I think she hit her head…I only turned my back for a second I swear!”

“Ok, ok, come on, let’s go in here.” She ushers Kate into one of the empty examination rooms quickly. “Can I?” She asks gently, motioning for Kate to hand over Susie.

“Yes, yes, please!” Kate gently passes Susie over and watches anxiously as Rana checks her over. She bites on her nails nervously.

She feels sick.

This is exactly why Kate knew she wouldn’t be able to have custody of her. She is a complete liability. She is a walking disaster and Susie deserves so much better.

“Is she ok?” Kate asks after another few minutes of waiting, she was terrified in case she has caused some lasting damage. How could she be so stupid?

“Everything looks fine, Kate.” Rana tells her reassuringly as she tickles Susie’s stomach playfully. Kate’s shoulders sag with relief at not only Rana’s words but the sound of her nieces giggle as Rana continues to make the little girl laugh.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Kate.” Rana smiles confidently. “Look at her, she’s perfectly happy and healthy.”

“Oh thank god.” Kate doesn’t think she has ever felt so relieved in her life. “I was so scared.”

“She’s fine. See for yourself.” Rana hands her back and Kate immediately presses her lips to Susie’s forehead softly.

“I’m the worst Aunty ever.”

“I’m pretty certain that’s not true.” Rana argues. “Trust me, you’d be surprised how much we have worried parents or relatives rush in because their baby has fell off the sofa or the bed. It happens a lot more than you’d think.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better are you?” Kate asks unsurely.

“No,” Rana smiles. “Seriously. Stop worrying, she’s absolutely fine.”

“Thank you Rana,” Kate offers Rana a sincere small smile.

“Just doing my job.” Rana shrugs as she washes her hands. “If you want to put your mind at ease you can make a follow up appointment with Dr Gaddas but I really don’t think it’ll be necessary.” She advises truthfully. Kate nods thankfully as she awkwardly hovers by the door. “Kate,” Rana smiles while shaking her head, taking Kate’s hesitance to leave as something else. “I promise, she’s fine.”

“I know, but…are we?” Kate asks nervously.

Rana stills at Kate’s question completely taken aback. The last time she spoke to Kate, the brunette had told her that they weren’t friends and now here she is asking if they were fine?

“What do you mean?” Rana tries to play dumb, shaking off the question. “Look if you’re worried that I’m going to go and tell everyone about this then don’t worry, I wouldn’t do that, and besides, patient confidentiality remember?” She smiles slightly.

Kate swallows hard and nods. “No that’s not…uh I know you wouldn’t gossip…I just want to...” Kate stutters and shakes her head, feeling like a fool. “Sorry. I uh best be off, taken up too much of ya time already, haven’t I?”

“Don’t be daft,” Rana smiles but opens the door anyway. “If you have anymore questions or worries, don’t be afraid to come back.”

“Thanks Rana.” Kate smiles, her thoughts and feelings going back to one of relief. She knew she messed up with Rana, but for now she was just happy that Susie was fine and healthy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was knackered.

Even without the added traumatic experience of rushing her niece to the medical centre, looking after a baby was hard work and Kate felt wrecked.

She was absolutely terrified when it came to the time when Toyah came to collect Susie, and much to Kate’s dismay, Leanne was also there, finding a babysitter in Mary to look after Oliver. Part of Kate wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, to just hand Susie back over like everything was fine.

However Kate knew that was selfish. Leanne needed to know just in case Susie had any symptoms suddenly appear because of the fall and Kate would never put her niece at risk like that for her own needs.

So, she bit the bullet and explained what happened, waiting for the rain pour of insults that were about to be unleashed towards her.

To say she was stunned by Leanne’s reaction would be an understatement. After the relief of hearing that Susie was absolutely fine, Leanne went on to tell her about a time she had a similar incident with Oliver when he was a baby. Rana was right, she thought, this must happen a lot more than she thought.

So she wasn’t so terrible after all.

At least not today anyway.

Kate was about to go find a movie to watch, perfectly happy to spend the rest of the night on the sofa with a cup of tea and relax when the sound of the buzzer rang.

She groaned, forcing herself to her feet. “Hello?” She sighs into the headset.

“Hey it’s me…can I come up?”

Kate’s stomach twists slightly at the voice and instantly agrees, hitting the unlock switch and opening the door. A few moments later she watches as Rana appears through the window and she takes a nervous step back with a smile as Rana slowly walks inside the flat.

“Hi…” Kate smiles shyly.

“Hi.” Rana greets her with a sheepish smile. “Is uh…Alya about?”

“No,” Kate shakes her head. “You’ve not long missed her actually, her and Luke just went out. Date night.” She explains.

“Oh right,” Rana frowns confused. “She must have forgotten. We were supposed to have a catch up, I’ve been waiting for her in the pub.”

Kate can’t help but laugh. “Typical Alya, her heads been all over the place these days. I think Carla has been running her ragged at the factory.”

“Right,” Rana smiles and turns to leave. “Sorry to bother you, I’ll leave you too it.” She turns completely and walks back through the doorway.

“No, Rana, wait!” Kate shouts after her and follows Rana out into the corridor before Rana can walk down the stairs. Rana turns around surprised. “You don’t have to go…” she begins nervously, playing with her hands as she feels her heart rate pick up.

She doesn’t know why but Rana makes her feel so nervous.

Plus she still feels so guilty for the way she spoke to her the other day.

Rana doesn’t reply, instead she raises a questioning eyebrow and Kate goes on to elaborate. “I owe you an apology.”

Rana immediately shakes her head. “No Kate, I get it, it’s fine, honestly.”

“No it’s not.” Kate hits back firmly. “It’s not fine. I was rude and mean and truth? I didn’t mean what I said. You are my friend, Rana, or at least you were and I still want you to be. I’m sorry for the other day, I was just…I was stuck in my own head and I just wanted to be left alone. Sophie had not long cornered me right before I saw you and I was already on edge…not that I’m trying to make excuses because there is none. I like you…and I want to be friends with you, that’s if you still want me?” Kate lays it all out on the line hopefully.

Rana stays silent for a moment and Kate feels her heart pounding against her chest as she waits for some sort of response. The dark haired nurse isn’t giving anything away, her face straight and stoic and Kate unintentionally ends up holding her breath.

That is until Rana’s face breaks out into a smile and Kate feels like she can breathe again.

“I’ll accept your apology on one condition.” Rana grins and Kate’s stomach flutters excitedly.

“What’s that?”

“A glass of wine and the promise of your company tonight?”

Kate’s smile widens.

“That Rana, is something I can do.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kate laughs loudly as she walks out of the tram station with her arm linked through Rana’s. The pair had been into town, to do a little bit of window shopping before grabbing a late lunch at a new restaurant that Zeedan was worried about being competition.

Both girls had agreed to keep the location of the last part to themselves.

“Did you see his face?” Rana laughs as she nudges her shoulder against Kate’s, her hand grasped tightly to Kate’s forearm as she keeps a tight hold. “He thought it was his lucky day until you crushed his dreams!”

“I crushed his dreams?” Kate laughs. “I’m pretty sure you were the one he was after.” She teases as they remember the over friendly waiter who had served them. Lets just say he had an eye for both ladies, flirting up a storm until they not so gently but amusingly informed him that one was gay and the other was married.

“Don’t be daft, I saw the way he looked at you. Besides, I don’t know what he was even thinking if he thought he was in for a chance with you. You’re way out of his league!”

“Oh thanks,” Kate grins happily at the compliment. “Keep going, tell me how amazing I am? Funny, smart, sexy…”

“You’re funny that’s for sure,” Rana nudges her again with a beaming smile as the two eventually come to a disappointed stop as they reach Kate’s flat.

“Do you want to come inside?” Kate asks hopefully. Truth be told, she isn’t quite ready to let this day be over just yet. Kate hasn’t laughed so much or felt so at peace in a very very long time, even since before Aidan died, and she wasn’t ready to stop feeling this way.

“I wish I could but I have so much housework to do.” Rana sulks disappointed. She promised Zeedan that she would make a start in clearing out their bedroom. The place was full of clutter, stuff that they didn’t even need, use, or wear anymore and it was driving Rana mad, so one night, when she couldn’t sleep she got up in the middle of the night and completely ransacked their wardrobe so now there bedroom was in a bit of a messy state and she had been meaning to clean it up for days.

“Housework? Come on Rana, do you hear how boring you sound?”

Rana laughs and nods. “Unfortunately yes. God…even I hate me. Fine, you have me for another hour but I really do need to head back. I told Yasmeen I would hoover and clean the kitchen.”

Yet another chore that Rana had been pushing back.

“Well how about I make you an offer I’m sure you can’t refuse?” Kate grins hopefully, an idea popping into her head, her eyes twinkling.

“I’m listening…”

“I’ll come home with you, help you tidy up and clean the kitchen and then you have to promise I get to keep you for the rest of the evening?” Kate offers hopefully.

Rana smiles intrigued but shakes her head. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Yes you can, come on.” Kate orders her as she loops Rana’s arm back through hers. “I’m not taking no for an answer! You should see me with a hoover, I’m a boss. There’ll not be a single hair or shred of dust on that carpet once I’m through with it!”

Rana snorts loudly. “Oh please! Are you forgetting who my sister-in-law is? I’ve heard many many stories about how untidy you are from Alya, Miss Connor!”

“What?!” Kate gasps in mock horror as they approach the Nazir house. “That’s blasphemy and I deny everything!”

“Of course you do, Kate, of course.” Rana laughs as she unlocks the door and leads Kate inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was true to her word and she matched Rana with every chore she had to do in the Nazir house. When Rana was mopping the kitchen floor, Kate was hoovering the living room. When Rana was dusting down the curtains, Kate was in the kitchen washing the dishes. They had built a system and Rana had gotten all of the chores done in less than half the time it would have taken her if she was on her own.

“You are a godsend,” Rana grins happily as the two girls fall on the sofa feeling tired but full of achievement. “A lifesaver…an angel.” She carries on with a teasing tone.

Kate laughs and passes Rana a biscuit as they enjoy their freshly made cups of tea. “I told ya! What would you do without me, ey?”

“Probably still be trapped underneath those curtains.” Rana giggles and Kate snorts loudly. She was in the middle of washing the dishes when she heard Rana’s scream. A shred of panic and terror shot through her body until she ran into the living room to be met with the sight of the heavy curtains, which had fallen from their hold, on top of Rana who had fallen from her little stool after tugging on them a little too hard.

Kate was immediately in hysterics as Rana struggled to untangle herself on the floor, the heaviness of the curtains wearing her down. Kate thought it was so funny that she ended up right next to her on the floor, barely able to breathe through her laughter before eventually helping Rana to freedom.

“Damn I wish I caught that on video. It would have definitely gone viral.” Kate laughs as she thinks back.

“Oh whatever.” Rana pokes her in the side with a smile, shaking her head but knowing that it was a rather humorous situation. They both laugh again as they hear the sound of the door unlocking. Both girls turn their heads to see Zeedan stroll in followed by Alya.

“Hiya!” They both greet them almost in unison.

“Oh hello,” Zeedan looks between them confused. “What are you doing here?” He asks bluntly.

Rana immediately glares at the tone in his voice. Zeedan was never known for his politeness, often not sensing how to speak to people in certain social situations. Rana knew that he didn’t mean to come across as rude, it was just the way he was.

Luckily, Kate had been friends with Zeedan for a while and didn’t take his blunt tone as anything less than a simple question.

“Kate came over to help me clean the house.” Rana explains with a grin and Alya looks on in disbelief.

“What? Kate?! Kate Connor helped you do chores?” Kate sheepishly hides behind her mug as Alya shakes her head in bemusement. “Did you fall over and hit your head? I didn’t even think you knew what a hoover was!”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Kate defends herself immediately.

“I was very impressed.” Rana cuts in with a proud smile. “Miracle worker this one.” She pats Kate’s knee.

“Hmm,” Alya smirks. “I’ll remember this.”

Kate groans as she leans forward and puts her mug down. “Can we go now?”

“Go where?” Zeedan asks confused.

“We’re going to Kate’s to have a Netflix night with a takeaway.” Rana explains as the two girls stand up, having decided on what there plans were going to be for the night as they were in the middle of sorting out Rana’s wardrobe. “Stranger Things.”

“What? I thought we were watching that together.” Alya pouts slightly.

“Don’t give me that look, you already watched ahead with Luke without me.” Kate scolds her pointedly.

“You were at work and we were dying to see what happened next. We said we would watch the episode back with you.”

“It’s fine, I made Rana start it so we could watch it together.” Kate shrugs. The idea popped into her head when she got annoyed at Alya and Luke who watched ahead without her. She knew it wasn’t a big deal but it was just another reminder about the downside of living in a flat with a couple.

But luckily for her, now she had Rana, who was more than keen to watch it with her. Kate had rewatched episodes so Rana could catch up and the two girls had made a promise to never watch an episode without the other there with them.

“Anyway you can’t tonight.” Zeedan interrupts them as he takes off his jacket.

“What? Why not?” Rana frowns unimpressed.

“I need you at the restaurant, we’re opening next week and there’s still so much to do.” Zeedan replies oblivious to the growing tension in the room. “I need you to organise the furniture, you know more about that stuff than me.”

Kate stands awkwardly as she watches her friends less than impressed reaction at being told what to do.

“Well it’s going to have to wait, I have plans.” Rana replies through gritted teeth. She doesn’t know how many times she and Zeedan were going to have the same argument over and over again about her involvement with the business. Yes Rana wanted to help, of course she did, and she had already put in some leave at work for the first few days of the restaurant opening so she could be there by her husbands side.

But like she told him and her parents many times before, she already had a job. She didn’t want nor need another one.

“It can’t wait.” Zeedan snaps back, getting annoyed at Rana’s reluctance to help out. “We have a photographer coming tomorrow to take photos for our website. It needs to look perfect.”

“Tomorrow?” Rana asks in disbelief. “How long have you known this for? A little warning would have been nice.”

“I’ve been busy, I forgot.” Zeedan rolls his eyes. “Alya can help, can’t ya?” He looks at his sister who immediately shakes her head.

“Nope sorry. I’m busy tonight.”

“What’s the big deal? It’s not like you’re going out, you’re only going to Kate’s.”

Rana is about to argue again but Kate hesitantly steps in. “You know it’s fine, we can reschedule for another night.”

“No.” Rana shakes her head in annoyance.

“Seriously Rana, it’s fine.” She presses her hand to Rana’s arm and rubs it slightly in reassurance. “I’ll text you later,” she shifts and moves towards the door, Alya sensibly following.

Kate walks out in the cold street feeling a little deflated. She was kind of looking forward to their night in but she figured there would be no harm in doing it another night. Zeedan was obviously stressed and needed help and Kate didn’t want to be the cause of any tension between the couple.

“You know,” Alya begins as the two make the short walk back to their flat. “I love Rana but she can sure be a bit of a brat sometimes.”

Kate twists her head to look at Alya stunned, a strange feeling of anger knocking into her from Alya’s words. “Ey?”

“It’s their family business, their future, she has to pull her weight too.”

“Well I’m sure she was just a little annoyed that Zeedan didn’t give her any warning, he did just come in and throw it on her.” Kate defends her, because to be honest, the way Zeedan speaks to Rana sometimes was really starting to bother Kate. Rana isn’t just some prop he gets to place wherever and whenever her wants. She knows Zeedan is a good person, but it really irritates her when he tries to boss Rana around like that, because she knows that Rana deserves better.

“Zeedan’s stressed,” Now it’s Alya’s turn to do the defending. “He has put everything into this restaurant and he wants to do everything he can to make it a success. He has so much on his plate it’s understandable that he’s going to forget some little details here and then. Besides, he had a point, it’s not like you guys had any grand plans, it was just a night in watching the tele.”

“True,” Kate mutters trying to hide her annoyance. She can’t explain it but it may have just sounded like a simple boring night in to everyone else but she was looking forward to it.

Since Kate apologised about what she said to Rana about the two of them not being friends, both girls then went on further to prove that statement to be a complete lie. They had ended up spending a lot of time together over the last couple of weeks and Rana was starting to become a rock in her life that Kate never even knew she needed but knew now that she could no longer go without.

They met up multiple times a week, as well as many texts and phone calls being shared between the two throughout the days. It’s funny, because Kate never really had a best friend before, she never thought there was a point to it.

She never really ever understood the phrase. Surely, your friend was your friend and that was that? Why did there have to be this situation of ranking them in a certain order so one ended up becoming the ‘best’.

Kate had lots of friends, some who she was closer with than others. Alya and Luke were very good friends to her, so was Sophie and Daniel. She had other friends too, Bethany, Gemma, Sinead amongst some of them but she never once thought of calling any of them her ‘best friend’.

She never truly understood that a best friend wasn’t necessarily a term of ‘ranking’ over your other friends but more so to do with that person as an individual. She was starting to understand that it was more about you wanting to spend most of your time with that person because they were the ones who you felt most comfortable around.

The person you could be your true self around without any judgement or fear, and surprisingly, Rana was fast becoming that person to Kate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would drop the next chapter a little earlier than planned with it being Christmas time! 
> 
> Big thank you to those who like and comment, it’s nice to know if there are people who are reading and especially enjoying it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Kate could feel a tense mix of excitement and stress as she walked down the stairs in Speed Dal the day of opening night. She looked around impressed as she finally made it into the restaurant, it was cool, bright and edgy. There was a vibe here that was completely different to The Bistro which she was sure Robert and Michelle would be relieved about.

She immediately took note of the layout and smiled impressed, Rana had certainly done an amazing job with designing the place. From the regular tables, to the higher ones with the stools all the way to the sofas in the middle giving the place a more laid back and relaxed style and feeling.

Kate was impressed.

“Kate,” she looks up when Imran spots her hovering in entrance. He approaches her with a kind smile. “You’re a few hours too early I’m afraid, we don’t open until six.”

“I know.” Kate laughs as she holds up her coffee cup and paper bag. “I’m looking for Rana, I come with reinforcements.”

“Ah,” Imran cringes as he turns his head to look towards what appears to be the kitchen. “She’s in the middle of something,” Kate waits for more of an explanation. “Our parents are here,” He lets slip some more information, “and they didn’t look happy.”

“Oh right,” Kate immediately nods with understanding. Rana had told her a few tales about Saira and Hassan but apart from knowing they didn’t have a great relationship, Rana was pretty vague when it came to discussing her family. “You decided to hide out here then?”

“Oh yes,” Imran nods with wide eyes. “I wouldn’t want to be a fly on the wall in there right now.”

Kate cringes as Imran motions for her to take a seat to wait before he went back to helping Yasmeen set out all of the napkins. Luckily, Kate doesn’t have to wait long before the door to the kitchen swings open and a man and a woman who Kate is assuming are Hassan and Saira storm out with sour looks on their faces without so much as looking in her direction.

She stands up awkwardly just as Zeedan follows, a face of thunder as he doesn’t even notice her standing there as he heads across the restaurant and into another back room. Kate glances at the kitchen door, noting Yasmeen and Imran were too busy arguing over the layout of cutlery to notice anything else before deciding to head in there. Coffee and paper bag in hand.

She peeks her head around the door slowly but immediately storms in when she notes Rana’s hunched stance, her arms folded as tears run down her cheeks.

“Rana,” Kate calls out, her heart clenching at the look on her friends face. “Hey, are you ok?” Before she even knows what she is doing, the coffee and bag have been dropped on the counter and she has Rana wrapped up in her arms in a tight hug.

Rana clings back tightly, one arm wrapped around Kate’s waist as the other grips the back of her shoulder.

“It’s ok,” she hushes soothingly into Rana’s ear. A strange feeling of protectiveness taking over her body as she holds Rana closer. “It’s ok.”

After a few more moments, Rana, albeit reluctantly, slowly removes herself from Kate’s grasp and wipes at her eyes.

“Sorry,” she lets out an embarrassed laugh and turns away.

“Don’t.” Kate shakes her head and reaches out again, turning Rana back around to face her.

“I must look a right state.” Rana looks down flushed.

“No,” Kate replies sternly. “You look beautiful.” The words come out before she can even think about them and Kate feels her stomach heat up and her cheeks flush with embarrassment but luckily for her Rana just smiles softly. “I don’t like seeing you cry,” she gently wipes away a fallen tear with her thumb and Rana’s smile widens. “That’s better.” Kate nods satisfied. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not tonight,” Rana admits honestly and Kate nods in understanding. She hopes Rana won’t try and push this aside because Kate wants to help. Rana has been there for her so much already, helping her through her grief for Aidan and Eva, and Kate wants to be able to return the favour in some way. “What are you doing here anyway?” Rana changes the subject with a smile.

“Ah,” Kate smiles and turns to grab the previously discarded coffee and bag. “Reinforcements, thought you might need it.” She hands them over and Rana’s eyes light up. “Although, the coffee might be a little cold now…”

“It’s fine,” Rana grins already taking a sip. The liquid is warm, not as hot as Rana usually likes it but she drinks it anyway before she opens up the brown paper bag, her eyes immediately lighting up. “My favourite!” Rana pulls out the classic ice sugar glazed doughnut and Kate smiles at her idea being a success.

She knew Rana was stuck in the restaurant all day without much of a break, and Kate was passing anyway so figured she could drop by to give her new best friend a pick me up.

“Here,” Rana immediately splits it in half and hands it over. Kate immediately declines but Rana insists on it and the two hop on the counter and eat their doughnuts with smiles on their faces. “Mmm,” Rana closes her eyes in sweet bliss. “I stand by what I said, you’re a godsend.”

Kate grins as she licks her fingers and crumples the paper bag into the bin, throwing it into the bin across the room and grinning in triumph when she doesn’t miss.

“Show off.” Rana rolls her eyes with a smile and Kate laughs as she hop down off the counter. “You’re leaving already?” Rana asks disappointed.

“I thought I best get out of your hair, I know how busy you guys are.”

“Yeah,” Rana sighs. “It’s been very stressful.” She confesses. “Zeedan is worried it’s all going to go wrong but everyone has worked so hard, I know it’ll be fine.” She smiles as she hops down off the counter. “Speaking of, I noticed there wasn’t a table booked for Connor?” She quizzes with a raised eyebrow.

Kate laughs, “Don’t worry, I’ll be here soon. Actually I was kind of hoping you’d take me, you can order for me, make sure I get the full experience.”

Rana nods with a grin. “Ok, I’ll book it in.” She leans forward and gives Kate a quick hug. “Thank you again for the coffee and the doughnut.”

“Thank you for sharing,” Kate winks as she takes a step back. “Text me later yeah? Let me know how it goes, and tell Zee good luck.”

“I will.” Rana nods in agreement, a soft smile on her face. “Bye Kate.”

“Bye Rana.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was feeling like she was at a bit of a loose end. With Rana, Alya and Luke all at the opening of Speed Dal, her choices for company for the evening were running thin.

She knew that she could probably text Sophie or any of her other mates to make some plans but Kate wasn’t really feeling up to it. It was Saturday night, and usually she would want to be out with her friends but the only people Kate wanted to spend time with were busy and by people, deep down Kate knew it was just one.

Not wanting to sit alone in her flat, Kate surprises herself by heading over to The Bistro. She still hadn’t returned back to work, Michelle insisting that Kate takes all the time she needs but she was starting to get a little stir crazy and to be honest, she knew she wouldn’t be able to mange much longer financially unless she started to pick up her shifts again.

“Oh hi Kate, wasn’t expecting to see you.” Michelle greets her from the bar with a smile. Kate takes a seat and looks around, the place looks busy enough but not it’s usual Saturday night madness. “I think a lot of our regulars have gone to check out the opening at Speed Dal,” Michelle explains reading Kate’s thoughts.

“Ah, here was me thinking maybe you could have done with an extra hand.”

Michelle looks at her surprised. “You’re ready to come back to work?”

Kate shrugs, “I think the distraction will do me good if I’m honest.” She admits and Michelle smiles in understanding. “Anyway, since you don’t need my help how about a glass of red?”

“Coming right up,”

Michelle hands Kate her drink just as the doors open and Kate feels a presence to her side. “Alright?” Kate looks up to see Carla and she sighs and sips her wine as Carla calls for Michelle to get herself one. “Charming, not happy to see me are you?”

“I’m just not in the mood for another lecture.”

“Oi, I’m not that bad!” Carla argues offended as Michelle snorts while handing her over her glass of wine. “Don’t you start,” she warns and Michelle smirks before heading over to clear some tables. “I’m just worried about you that’s all.”

“I’m fine.” Kate sighs.

“Johnny is really worried about you, we all are.” Carla continues. “I know you’ve been avoiding us.”

“No I haven’t, I was in the pub just yesterday.”

“Yeah for all of five minutes.” Carla replies pointedly.

“Because five minutes is all it takes for Dad to blurt out the words custody and lawyers.” Kate mutters sadly. Carla was right, she had been avoiding her family because whenever she sees them, they always end up in a fight over Kate’s refusal to fight for full custody of Susie. Johnny is adamant that it’s just the grief talking, but Kate knows that she’s just not in the right mind and won’t be for a long time.

It would be unfair to Susie for Kate to force herself into something she knows she won’t be good at when there are others who love her just as much who would be able to give her a more stable life.

“I’ll speak to him,” Carla gently offers. “Ask him to back off a little.”

“What’s the point? He won’t listen. You know what Dad’s like, once he’s made his mind up about something that’s it.” Kate sighs as she plays with the bottom of her glass. “He’s so determined to keep Susie with us that he’s not taking my feelings into consideration.”

“And what about Aidan’s feelings?” Carla points out and Kate looks away. “I’m not going to keep pressuring you but have you really thought about what this means? Leaving guardianship of your child is a very big decision, a big decision that he obviously wouldn’t have made lightly. Aidan trusted you to look after the most precious thing in his life. Is that just something you can say no too?”

“You don’t have to make me feel any more guilty than I already do.” Kate mutters coldly, swallowing the lump in her throat from Carla’s words. “This is a big decision for me too. I’ve thought about this so much. It wasn’t an easy decision to make and it certainly wasn’t something I just said no too. Look, can we change the subject? I feel like we’re going round in circles here.”

“Fine.” Carla sighs. “I’m just worried that’s all.”

“Well you don’t have to be, I’m fine.” Kate sulks as she takes a large sip of her wine, pushing out all thoughts of Aidan and Susie out of her mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana’s feet were killing her. Zeedan had her front of house, greeting their customers and taking them to their tables which meant that she had spent the whole evening on her feet. With her calves aching the way they were now, Rana didn’t know how people could do this for a living.

Luckily, they were at the end of the night. There was only two tables left and both had already paid their bills so they would probably be gone soon. Zeedan was already on clean up duty in the back and Rana was about to go join him.

“You look knackered.”

Rana looks up with a surprised smile to see Kate standing in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

Kate shrugs as she looks around the place. “Michelle sent me to eye up the competition, doesn’t look very busy. I’ll tell her not to worry.” She teases.

“Yeah right,” Rana laughs as they move to sit down on the sofas. Rana sighs satisfied as she leans back against the comfortable cushions, half tempted to slide off her heels but she knew that wouldn’t look very professional. “I don’t know how you do this, my feet are killing me.”

“Well, sensible shoes help.” Kate smirks as she eyes up Rana’s high heels.

“Ha, well, lesson learnt.” Rana smiles as she rubs the back of her calf. “Tell me it gets easier?”

“It does,” Kate offers back reassuringly. “But luckily for you, you don’t have to get used to it.”

Rana scoffs and shakes her head. “Not if Zeedan and my parents have anything to do with it.” She mutters bitterly.

“What do you mean?” Kate frowns confused.

“They both want me to quit my job at the Medical Centre and work here full time.”

“What?” Kate almost gasps in disbelief. “You can’t do that! You’re a nurse…you had training, went to uni. You can’t just quit.”

“Ah but you see that was all well and good when I was a young single woman, but apparently now it’s my duty as a wife to support the family business, be more involved.” Rana shakes her head sadly.

Kate clenches her jaw while shaking her head in disbelief. “You’re not going to do it are you?” Rana sighs and shrugs. “Rana you can’t. You work so hard…you love what you do.”

“Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to just walk away…it would certainly make my life a little easier if I had my parents off my back.”

“But you help so many people,” Kate argues thinking back to how amazing Rana was with Susie after her fall. “It’s part of who you are. You’d be mad to walk away and Zeedan and your parents are even madder for suggesting it.” Kate tells her firmly and Rana can’t help but smile.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being on my side.” Rana smiles softly. She knew she couldn’t talk to Alya about this, not really, it was one of the downsides of marrying your best friends brother. It’s hard to talk to her when she’s always going to have Zeedan’s back. Rana doesn’t blame her for it either, because she knows that she would be the same with Imran.

Maybe that’s one of the reasons why she has ended up having such a close bond with Kate. Rana knows that she can talk to her new friend about pretty much anything and she wouldn’t be judged for it. It’s easy with Kate, Rana thinks, because when she’s around her she can truly just be herself. There’s no act, no guard up, no walls.

It of course helps that Kate makes her laugh like no one else ever has before. Their personalities just click, and Rana would go on to say that Kate is probably the best friend she had ever had, obviously she would never say that out loud so to not offend Alya.

Rana doesn’t know what it is, but there is something about Kate that she just likes and makes her want to spend as much time with her as possible. It’s weird, because she thinks about her all the time, often left smiling in a daze as she remembers something that happened or a daft joke that was shared.

They may not have known each other for a long time, or have even been friends for a while, but Rana felt herself missing Kate when she wasn’t around. She had never had a friend like Kate before, and now that she does, Rana doesn’t know how she ever managed to stay sane without her.

“I’ll always be on your side,” Kate smiles softly, reaching over to squeeze Rana’s hand. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Rana smiles back with a watery smile as Kate grips her hand tighter. “I know. I’ll always be on yours too, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Kate nods, her smile widening. “I know.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope everyone has had a great Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

“Angelina Judy?” Rana is almost crying with laughter as she grips onto Kate’s arm tightly, almost falling into her lap as the two sit huddled together in The Rovers.

“Stop!” Kate cries out as she wipes at her eyes, her own laughter making her body shake. “I panicked! You know that I hate quick fire round!”

“That’s why we agreed I would answer it! You never even gave Johnny a chance to finish the question before you blurted that one out.” Rana starts to laugh again as she remembers the wide eyed panicked look on her friends face as it came to their turn to answer their quick fire round question.

“I know, I’m sorry!” Kate shakes her head in dismay, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

It was Monday, which meant that it was quiz night in The Rovers. Johnny had been trying to get Kate involved in this for weeks, so much so that the brunette had ended up complaining to Rana about it. She was surprised when her friends response was that they should go and enter together as a team. Kate immediately said no, she hated quizzes, she was rubbish at them and had never won one in her life but Rana was insistent.

“It’ll be fun,” she said as they had lunch together one day in The Bistro while they were both on their breaks. “I like quizzes, used to go to them all the time at uni. Besides, it’ll help keep Johnny happy and we know how much that’ll make your life easier.”

So, much to Kate’s dismay, she agreed and here they were sat together in the pub over a glass of wine as they struggle to answer Johnny’s difficult questions.

Kate wouldn’t admit it, but Rana was right, she was having fun.

A lot of that though probably wasn’t exactly down to the quiz itself.

“Ok that’s the end of the quick fire round, we’ll have a break so come on and get yourselves another drink, use the loo, have a smoke and we’ll see you back here in fifteen minutes for the next round.” Johnny speaks through the mic and Kate leans back against the padded seat relieved that the round is over.

“You want another one?” Rana motions to their almost empty glasses of wine.

“Sure,” Kate agrees easily. “I’ll get these ones in,” she walks over to the bar where Johnny is waiting for her. “Hi Dad, another two glasses of red please.”

“Coming right up,” Johnny grins as he goes to pour their drinks. “You two both look like you’re having fun.” He motions to Rana with a smile. “It’s not to see you smiling again, we know there hasn’t been a lot of it in this family lately.”

“Yeah well,” Kate smiles sadly and glances back at Rana who catches her eye and the two share a soft smile before Kate turns back around. “Rana’s a right laugh.” She explains with a shrug. “We’re not doing very well on the quiz though, you know, you could make the questions a little easier!”

“What?” Johnny gasps mockingly. “What would be the fun in that? I’m the quiz master, I have to make it a challenge.”

“A challenge yes, but this is borderline impossible.” Kate accuses as Johnny passes her the two glasses.

“Well I’d have thought you would have got the quick fire round right, I thought you were a fan of that Angelina woman,” he looks around and leans forward, his tone hushed. “Between you and me, that’s the reason why I gave you that question so you would at least get one of them right.”

“Oh charming,” Kate laughs as she heads back towards Rana. “Here you go,”

“Thank you.” Rana smiles as Kate shuffles back in next to her. “Did you speak to your Dad? Get any inside information?”

“Are you kidding? He takes this far too seriously.” Kate laughs, “although he did say that he gave us the Angelina question knowing I would know the answer…how wrong was he.”

Rana starts to laugh again, her hand covering her face when she unintentionally snorts and that just makes both girls erupt into a uncontrollable giggling fit.

“I still can’t believe I said Judy instead of Jolie, I’m such an idiot.” Kate laughs while shaking her head. “We have to up our game for the next round, we can’t come last!”

“Wow for someone who was pretty adamant they didn’t want to participate in quiz night, you sure are starting to take it a little seriously,” Rana notes with a knowing smile.

“What can I say? I’m a competitive person.”

“Oh I have noticed, bossy too.” Rana smirks and Kate gasps and slaps her arm.

“Oi!”

“Alright ladies, mind if I join you?” Both girls look up to see Imran standing by their booth, pint in hand.

“Yeah of course, we need all the help we can get!” Kate agrees eagerly. “Are you any good at quizzes?”

“Hmm,” Imran shrugs almost smugly. “A little.”

“Not like you to be so modest,” Rana eyes him suspiciously with a smile. “He’s pretty good.” She explains to Kate. “He knows a lot of random crap, must be because he has no life.”

“Hey!” Imran throws a beer mat at his sister. “Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes, yes!” Kate answers quickly. “We do, Rana apologise!” She orders her friend.

“What?”

“Apologise!”

“Fine,” Rana huffs trying to fight the smile from her face. “Sorry Imran,” she smiles mockingly at him and Imran smirks.

“Apology accepted.”

“See,” Rana leans close to Kate in a whisper. “I told ya you are bossy.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The quiz had finished and unsurprisingly Kate and Rana hadn’t won, but thanks to Imran’s input for the second half, they hadn’t came last either so both girls were feeling pretty pleased with themselves.

Especially when Imran was buying the rounds in.

“Where’s Zeedan tonight anyway? Does that boy ever take a break from his empire?” Imran asks curiously as he comes back to their table with more drinks.

“He’s at the restaurant,” Rana answers not that she needed too, it is where Zeedan was spending all of his time these days, determined to make the place a success. It had been two weeks since opening night, and so far things had been going well but she knew that they wouldn’t be able to predict how successful it was going to be until after the initial buzz of a new eatery in town wears off and things take a more steady turn. “Mum and Dad are eating there tonight so I’m fully avoiding the area.”

“Oh,” Imran grimaces. “Good idea, thanks for the heads up.”

“Have you heard about their grand plan for Rana?” Kate questions him, interested to hear what Imran’s views are in all of this.

“What grand plan?” Imran asks confused.

“Kate, it’s ok.” Rana gently presses her hand on her friends thigh.

“But it’s not ok, is it?” Kate argues seriously. Someone needs to stick up for Rana and she wasn’t going to let her friend be bullied into leaving her job the way that her parents and husband are trying too.

To be honest, Kate was furious with Zeedan. He should support Rana not go against her, his idea was selfish and next time Kate sees him she was intending on telling him so too.

“Rewind, what’s going on?” Imran interrupts them again.

“Zeedan and your parents want Rana to leave her job at the Medical Centre to go and work in the restaurant full time.” Kate explains angrily. “Apparently, they don’t think that Rana should get a say.”

Imran, to Kate’s disbelief, doesn’t look surprised by this new information. “I figured that would probably happen eventually.” He sighs.

“Can you talk to them? Ask them to back off a little?” Kate asks him hopefully. Rana was starting to wear down from the constant pressure coming from her family and Kate was determined to make sure that she didn’t stop fighting, no matter how emotionally draining they could clearly be.

Kate hated seeing Rana struggling like this which is why she is more eager to fight her corner.

“Oh I don’t think I should get involved…” Imran glances at Rana unsurely. Rana sighs, knowing that when it came to their parents, their Mum especially, Imran would often retreat back to being that scared little boy who was always afraid of getting into trouble.

“Well you have to say something,” Kate argues. “Rana’s not a waitress, she’s a nurse. She can’t give that up.”

“I fully agree,” Imran agrees, “but it’s not as simple as that. You don’t know what it’s like living with our parents on your case, or our whole community. Zeedan going into business with them unfortunately gives them some sort of say and control.”

“Over the restaurant, not Rana’s life.”

“Look, it’s fine.” Rana places her hand on Kate’s forearm. “Don’t get involved, Imran. I’ll handle it.”

Kate huffs annoyed as she takes another sip from her wine. Luckily for Imran, he is saved by the bell when his phone rings and he makes his excuses to leave. Quickly darting out of there before Kate can interrogate him anymore.

Those Connor women could be scary.

Rana tries to start up conversation by changing the subject but Kate doesn’t seem very interested. “I should probably go actually, I have work tomorrow.”

“Oh…ok.” Rana nods disappointed as Kate stands up to leave. “Do you want to meet for lunch?”

“Sure,” Kate agrees easily but Rana still feels the distance and tension. “See you tomorrow then.” She walks out of the pub and Rana’s stomach twists and before she knows it she’s on her feet following Kate out of the door and into the street.

“Kate wait!” She calls after her friend, Kate stops, turning around surprised.

“Did I forget something?” She asks confused, pretty sure she remembers putting her phone in her pocket.

“No I uh…” Rana shifts nervously on her feet. “Have I upset you?”

Kate sighs, her shoulders dropping. “No…”

“I feel like I have.”

“It’s not that…I…it’s me. I’m sorry, I overstepped the line getting involved in your family business. It has nothing to do with me and I should never have went off at Imran like that.”

“No,” Rana shakes her head and steps forward with a sad smile, her hands gripping both of Kate’s arms. “I should be the one apologising. I know you were only sticking up for me, and to be honest, I need to start growing more of a back bone when it comes to my parents. Thank you for defending me, you don’t know how nice it feels to have someone there for me fighting my corner.”

“I just want the best for you, and you leaving your career is not it.” Kate tells her concerned.

“I know,” Rana nods sadly. “I’ll figure something out. I won’t let them dictate my life anymore. Can I get a hug?”

Kate’s face breaks into a big smile. “Yes, c’mere.” She opens her arms wide and sighs contentedly when Rana falls into her arms.

Neither Kate nor Rana knew it at the time, but this was the moment when something shifted in their friendship and from then on there was really no way going back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still all enjoying the slow burn! Thanks for reading, don’t forget to drop a comment all feedback is appreciated and really does help me keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure Sophie won’t mind me tagging along?” Rana asks as she finishes up topping up her make up looking into Kate’s bedroom mirror.

“No of course not, the more the merrier.” Kate waves off Rana’s worries about turning up at Sophie’s birthday party uninvited. Rana knew of Sophie and had met her a couple of times but they had never hung out properly or developed their own friendship. So when Rana asked Kate what her plans were for the weekend, Kate insisted that she should come to Sophie’s birthday party with her.

Zeedan was at the restaurant, but Alya and Luke would be going so it’s not like Rana wouldn’t know anyone. She would have just been sat home alone bored otherwise.

“Did you tell her you were bringing me?”

“Yes,” Kate stresses with a laugh, “and she was fine with it! She knows we’re mates now, she’ll probably want to be mates with you now too.”

“I mean it would be surprising if she didn’t, I am pretty amazing.” Rana jokes and Kate laughs and swats the back of Rana’s shoulder as she walks past to grab her jacket. “You ready?”

“I am now.” Kate swings her jacket over her shoulder and grabs her bag and follows her friend out of the flat. Due to Kate being at work, they were running a little late and Alya and Luke had already gone, promising to tell Sophie that they would be there as soon as possible.

As usual, Rana loops her arm through Kate’s as they make the short walk to the pub, it’s a little cold tonight and Rana pulls Kate closer to keep warm.

When they walk inside the pub they immediately spot the corner of the room cut off especially for Sophie’s birthday.

“Kate! You made it!” Sophie rushes towards her friend and throws herself into Kate’s arms in a strong hug.

Kate laughs and hugs her back quickly before pulling back, “someone’s been having fun,” she teases. “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” Sophie grins happy, “Hiya Rana!” Sophie hugs her quickly. “Come on, lets get some shots!” She pulls Kate towards the bar and Kate looks back at Rana with wide save me eyes.

Rana laughs and spots Alya and Luke sitting with Bethany and Craig so quickly heads over to join them.

“Cheers!” Sophie taps her shot glass against Kate’s before both girls quickly down the liquid. “Please tell me we are going into town after?” Sophie asks hopefully.

“Sure, I’m up for that.” Kate agrees easily, she wasn’t working tomorrow and to be honest she was in the mood to have some fun. She glances at Rana who is laughing with Alya and Bethany and she can’t help the smile that creeps onto her face at the sound of Rana’s laugh. It’s infectious. Hopefully she would be able to convince Rana to join them too.

“Great! Come on, lets get some more shots in!” Sophie tells her eagerly as Gemma suddenly appears at their other side and joins in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana smiled at Kate from across the room, she hadn’t spent a lot of time with her tonight with Kate being whisked away by the birthday girl but Rana was glad to see that her friend was having fun and letting loose.

Rana just wanted Kate to enjoy herself, she deserved it.

A weird feeling hit her stomach when Sophie appeared from behind Kate and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a drunken hug before leading her towards the make shift dance floor they ended up taking over in the corner of the room.

Kate had told Rana previously about Sophie having feelings for Kate but Kate never really feeling the same way back. What if things had changed? Rana frowned at the thought, unsure why it made her feel a little uneasy.

Maybe it was because she was jealous of the time that would take from her? If so, Rana knew that was selfish. Kate deserved to be happy and it would be unfair of Rana to feel any negativity towards that just because she wasn’t getting enough attention from her best friend.

Rana shook her head in disbelief and took a sip from her drink. Where was this coming from? She was being ridiculous, Kate and Sophie were just dancing together, that’s it. Why were these thoughts even crossing her mind?

She looks down at her phone and sighs when she sees she has a few missed calls from her husband. She knew there was most likely a staffing emergency at Speed Dal or something else that Zeedan would expect her to sort out for him. However Rana wasn’t in the mood tonight, and she wanted a break away from her duties so she hit ignore and shoved her phone back into her bag.

“You ok?” Bethany joins her with a drink. “You looked a little lost there.”

“Sorry,” Rana smiles while shaking her head. “Was in a world of my own.”

“Oh ey up, there’s hubby.” Bethany smiles motioning towards the door and Rana looks up surprised when she sees Zeedan heading her way.

“I’ve been ringing you!” Zeedan doesn’t look happy and Rana inwardly sighs.

“Sorry, it’s loud in here.” Rana stands up noting Bethany’s awkward look from the tone of her husbands voice. “What’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

“It’s too loud, come outside.” He grabs her hand and pulls her into the cold air. Rana instantly starts to shiver and wraps her arms around herself as they walk into the empty smoking shelter. “Don’t know how you can even hear yourself think in there.”

“It’s a party, it’s going to be loud.” Rana shrugs, rubbing her cold hands against her arms to try and generate some heat. “What’s up then? It’s freezing.”

“I need a favour.”

“Ok?”

“I need you to get more money from your parents.”

Rana’s eyes widen. “What?” She hisses in disbelief. “Why?”

“I took out some loans when we were getting started and now it’s time to pay back but I don’t have it.” Zeedan explains stressed out. Rana takes note of his appearance, realising that he looks completely exhausted and she starts to soften.

“Can’t you get some kind of extension?”

“I already asked for more time but…” Zeedan shakes his head.

“Well why don’t we go to the bank tomorrow? See what we can do.”

Zeedan cringes. “I didn’t take it out from the bank.” He confesses and Rana immediately stiffens.

“What?”

“They rejected me and I was desperate so….”

“So what?”

“I went to a loan shark.” He admits guilty and Rana’s jaw drops.

“Zee!”

“I know, I’m an idiot!” Zeedan agrees desperately. “Which is why I need you to do this for me, Rana, I don’t want to get on the wrong side of this bloke. I don’t know what he’ll do if I don’t pay him what I owe.”

Rana shakes her head in disbelief, completely stunned that her husband went to these lengths just to open up a damn café and that he then chose to keep her in the dark about it.

“Wait,” Rana frowns confused. “When you asked me to ask my Dad to invest in the restaurant had you already borrowed all of this money?” Zeedan nods guilty and Rana lets out a bitter laugh. “So this is why you’ve been late with payments or fallen short? Because you’ve been paying off some dodgy bloke on the side?”

“I made a bad judgement call which I’m now trying to fix.” Zeedan defends himself not liking the accusatory tone Rana is using with him.

“No, you want _me_ to fix it for _you_ again!” Rana accuses him angrily. “You know how much it took for me to ask my parents to invest in the first place and now you want me to go to them for more money?”

“You don’t have to say what it’s for.”

“Well I’m sure they are going to want to know.” Rana snaps coldly. “I can’t believe you have put me in this position.”

“I’m sorry Rana but it’s not like I have a choice. You’re my wife, this is what marriage is all about!”

Rana can’t believe the words that are coming out of her husbands mouth. “And what sacrifices have you made for me, exactly?”

“What you on about? I do loads! I’m trying to provide for us, Rana, I’m trying to build a future for us both and our family.”

“The only thing you have done right now is put our future at risk by getting involved with these kind of people! You know how these things are, you’ve witnessed it first hand and you still went ahead with it anyway?”

“I thought I would be able to pay him back. Please, Rana.” Zeedan is practically begging her. “I need this.”

Rana, albeit reluctantly, gives in and slowly nods her head. Zeedan almost drops to his knees with relief as he immediately pulls his wife in for a hug. “Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet, they haven’t said yes yet.” Rana sulks. “I’ll go speak to them tomorrow.” Rana immediately spots the look on Zeedan’s face. “What?” She asks worriedly.

“I was kind of hoping you would go tonight.”

“What?” Rana asks in disbelief. “It’s a Saturday night, I’m sure it can wait.”

“I need to pay this money back tonight, Rana.” Zeedan explains nervously and Rana has to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something she would most likely regret in the morning.

“Fine.” Rana snaps annoyed. “Let’s go.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Hey,” Kate looks around confused as she pulls out a chair and takes a seat next to Alya and Luke. “Have you seen Rana?”

“No,” Alya sits up to scan the pub but can’t place her sister-in-law. “I haven’t seen her in ages actually.”

“That’s weird,” Kate muses confused as she pulls out her phone but finds nothing. She opens up a text and fires a quick message to find out where she’s hiding. The last time Kate saw her was a while ago, she was sitting down with Bethany having a drink but then Sophie had dragged Kate off to dance and she hadn’t spotted Rana since.

“Well she can’t have gone far, maybe she’s just in the toilets.” Alya shrugs.

“I’ve already looked there.” Kate explains starting to get slightly worried. She hopes that Rana is alright, she knows that she hasn’t spent a lot of time with her tonight but Sophie was pretty drunk already and was commanding Kate’s attention, and since it was her birthday after all, Kate felt somewhat obliged to give it to her. “You don’t think she’s gone home, do you?”

“She’s probably just out in the back on her phone or something. It’s Rana, she’s good at disappearing.”

“Yeah…maybe…” Kate muses with a weird pit in her stomach as her eyes continue to scan the pub but with no success. “I’ll try ringing her.”

“Who?” Bethany asks catching the last part of the conversation as she joins them.

“Rana,” Luke explains. “She’s gone AWOL.”

“I bet she’s ran home to top up her make-up.”

“Oh I think she left.” Bethany explains and Kate’s head snaps up away from her phone.

“What? Why?”

“I dunno,” Bethany shrugs. “We were talking earlier and Zeedan came in, they both went outside but never came back so I assumed they just went home.”

“Zeedan?” Alya asks confused.

“Yeah, I’m not one to gossip but he did not look happy.” Bethany stresses and Kate immediately bites on her bottom lip with worry as she fires another text to Rana asking if everything is ok.

“That’s weird,” Alya muses and looks at Luke. “Wasn’t Zee working tonight?”

“Yeah,” Kate answers before Luke can. “Rana said he was working all weekend.”

“Well he was definitely here,” Bethany shrugs, “Like I said, he didn’t look happy and then they both went outside.”

They muse for a little bit longer, deciding they were most likely just having a domestic and Kate sighs into her drink disappointed at no longer being able to spend the evening having fun with her best friend.

She just hopes that whatever it is that is going on, that Rana would be ok.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana wiped at her eyes as she stormed down her parents drive away and got in the car. Zeedan meekly followed her, jumping into the drivers seat.

“I’m sorry, ok?” Zeedan braves breaking the awkward tension filled silence.

“Sure you are.” Rana snaps at him harshly. “This is exactly what you wanted.”

“No it isn’t.” Zeedan at least has the gall to look guilty. “Not if it’s going to cause you this much upset.”

“You know how hard I worked, I told you how much it meant to me to go out on my own away from my family.” Rana carries on as she wipes at her eyes furiously, so angry at herself for crying like this.

She didn’t want to look weak. They already treat her like she’s some vulnerable doll that they can just pick up and place wherever they want to suit them.

Once they left The Rovers, Zeedan had driven them both to Rana’s parents house. Rana had phoned ahead and luckily they were both home. After some debating, they decided to agree on Zeedan coming in with her and saying that they needed the money for the restaurant, leaving out the part about the dangerous loan shark that Zeedan had gotten involved with.

After a lot of pleading, promises, and many many arguments, Rana’s parents reluctantly agreed to lend them some more money.

However their offer was made on one condition – Rana had to leave her job at The Medical Centre to work at the restaurant full time. Her parents were determined to take back control of Rana’s life and she soon realised that this was their way of doing it.

Zeedan was eager for her to agree, of course, but Rana wanted to put up a fight. How could they do this to her? Use her career as a bargaining chip?

It was insulting and Rana told them so.

Zeedan kept quiet throughout the whole thing and that just made Rana even angrier because she knew that this is what Zeedan has wanted from the start, from the moment that he expressed his dream about starting up his own business.

But it was exactly that – Zeedan’s dream, not Rana’s, but here was Rana yet again making sacrifices to make him happy without any consideration about what she might want.

So with her parents stubbornness refusing to back down, and knowing that there was no other way for them to get that kind of cash in such short notice, Rana reluctantly agreed.

She would join her husband in the business.

“We’re not just investing in some café, Rana.” Her father explained determinedly. “We are investing in you, your future, your family. This is the right decision and you will thank me for this some day, believe me.”

Rana didn’t believe him.

She knew exactly what this was about but she didn’t have a choice. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to forgive Zeedan for this.

“Why is the thought of us working together, building our dream together, so repulsive to you?” Zeedan asks Rana sadly.

“Don’t!” Rana snaps at him angrily. “Don’t you dare try and make me out to be the bad guy here!”

“I’m not!” Zeedan argues quickly “I’m just saying, it might be fun. You and me….running our restaurant together, building our empire. We’re making our dream come true, Rana.”

Your dream, Rana thinks, it’s your dream.

“Can we just go home?” Rana asks tiredly as she wipes away the last of her tears. “Please.”

“Fine,” Zeedan sighs as he starts the engine. “But I promise you, Rana, you might not see it now but this is going to be good for us. I know it.”

Rana doesn’t respond, instead she just leans her head against the window and watches the world go on by as they make the drive back to Coronation Street, putting more and more distance between them and Rana’s parents.

However, Rana has never felt more trapped in her entire life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this will probably be the last chapter of 2018 so Happy New Year :)


	11. Chapter 11

“I heard the news,” Liz looks up at Rana as she walks out of her examination room. “I have to say, I’m going to miss you around here sweetheart.”

Rana smiles sadly as she drops her latest case files on the table. “Thanks Liz, I’m going to miss you too. I’ll even miss Moira.”

“Excuse me, Miss, I heard that.” Moira suddenly appears from the office and both Liz and Rana try their best to hold their laughs. “But yes, I also heard you’re leaving. Such a shame…”

“Has to be done, I’m afraid.”

“Yes…leaving your career and profession to become a waitress, very appealing!”

“Moira!” Liz scolds her immediately and Rana has to bite her tongue. “It’s her family business.”

“I’m just saying, is that what a young ambitious woman like you wants from life?” Moira argues. “Seems like such a waste to me.”

Rana hates that Moira of all people has a point, but instead, Rana does what she does best and hides her true feelings behind a fake smile and fake nonchalance.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be forever, look at it as more of a career break.” Rana forces a smile. “It’ll be like an adventure.”

“Humph.” Moira muses aloud not entirely convinced. “Your decision I suppose.”

“Yes it is,” Liz interrupts firmly sensing that Rana was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the conversation goes on. “Wait love, have you had your break yet?”

Rana shakes her head, between her patients and paperwork Rana hadn’t had a chance to get out. She wolfed down a sandwich earlier but she was in need of some fresh air, especially after Moira’s comments.

“Get yourself out, your next appointment isn’t for another hour yet.” Liz pretty much orders her with a supportive smile.

“Well actually, we have Rosie Webster coming in for a flu jab in twenty minutes.” Moira interrupts but Liz waves her off.

“Nonsense, she can go see Dr Neeson for that, he could probably do with the practice. Go on love, the fresh air will you do you good.” Liz starts to usher her out before Moira could say anymore. Rana laughs and quickly grabs her coat before heading outside.

Liz was right, her head has been spinning since she had a meeting with her boss this morning to hand in her notice. She could do with a break.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate had what felt like a million things to do before she started her shift at The Bistro this afternoon. She had to go to the post office to collect a parcel she had missed yesterday, go get some grocery’s and she had promised her Dad that she would pick up his prescription from the Medical Centre. The last part she was kind of looking forward too, knowing that Rana was most likely at work and she hadn’t seen her friend since Sophie’s birthday party at the weekend.

Rana had eventually replied to one of her many text messages the next day, apologising for leaving without saying goodbye but explained that she was struck down with a migraine and had to leave.

Kate was annoyed at first because it was clear that Rana was lying, especially since Bethany saw her leave with Zeedan. However that annoyance soon turned to worry when she noticed that Rana was avoiding her calls. What if she had done something to upset her? Kate had spent the last two days racking her brain trying to think of something she did or might have said that would have offended Rana in some way but she always comes up stumped.

Kate was heading to the Co-Op to get in some food for the flat when she spotted her. She stopped for a moment, taking note of how beautiful she looks sat there on the bench as the winter sun lights up her hair.

Kate surprises herself by how taken aback she is but shakes it off and clears her throat as she hesitantly approaches her friend.

“Mind if I join ya?” She asks hesitantly.

Rana jumps surprised by the presence but relaxes as soon as she notices who it is. “Of course you can,” she smiles softly as Kate sits down next to her.

“Penny for them?” Kate asks while nudging her shoulder against Rana’s. She could tell that something was bothering Rana, and she was very eager to try and find out what that was so she could try and think of a way to fix it.

Rana lets out a dry bitter laugh. “You don’t want to know…”

“Try me…” Kate smiles softly and Rana tilts her head to face Kate.

“It’s a long story.” Rana looks back down at her hands and Kate sighs.

“Have I done something to upset you?” Kate asks nervously.

“What?” Rana looks back up surprised by the question. “No…why would you…no, Kate, it’s not you.”

Kate shrugs nervously, “Well…it’s just…you haven’t really been texting as much and you haven’t answered any of my calls…” she trails off before cringing at how needy she is sounding. “Sorry,” she shakes her head annoyed at herself. “I know you’re busy, I don’t want to be that annoying needy mate that constantly needs attention.”

Rana tuts and elbows Kate in the side playfully. “Shut up, you know you’re anything but.” She shakes her head but her smile soon falls. “I haven’t been avoiding you…”

“No?”

“No…it’s just…” Rana trails off. “If I tell you…I know you’ll be mad.”

“Ok…now I’m intrigued?”

“I swear I’m not brushing you off but I really have to get back to work.” Rana admits with a cringe, hoping that Kate doesn’t think that she’s trying to give her the cold shoulder. “Can we meet up later for a drink and I’ll tell you everything?”

Now it’s Kate who’s cringing. “I’m at work.” She hates the look of disappointment on Rana’s face. “But come stop by the Bistro, yeah? I’ll have a large glass of red waiting. It’s a Monday night, we really won’t be busy and to be honest, I could do with someone to help keep me company.” Kate offers hopefully, relieved when Rana nods in agreement.

“Yeah ok. I’ll see you tonight then.” She smiles while standing up.

“See you then,” Kate watches her leave with a smile, ignoring the fact that her stomach is twisted up in knots.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was nervous to speak to Kate tonight, she knew that she wanted, needed, to tell the truth but she also knew that Kate would be disappointed. Her friend was so against Rana giving up her job in order to work in Zeedan’s restaurant, and Rana felt that by giving in to her parents demands that she had somehow let Kate down.

Rana didn’t want Kate to see her as this weak person and yet right now, that’s exactly how Rana felt.

Both Rana and Zeedan had agreed to keep Rana’s reasons for leaving her career to work in Speed Dal to themselves. Yasmeen would only worry if she knew the truth about how much debt Zeedan had gotten himself in, and she knew that Alya would probably be furious.

When Rana walked into The Bistro that night she smiled when she saw Kate had stuck to her promise of having a large glass of red waiting for her. Kate spotted her immediately and waved with a smile as she walked over.

“Hey!” She wraps her arms around Rana in a tight hug as she greets her. “I’m glad you came.” Truth be told, Kate was worried that Rana would change her mind or that she just agreed to Kate at the time to appease her but was planning on cancelling all along.

“I said I would,” Rana smiles as she moves to sit on a stool at the bar where her drink is waiting. She looks around and notices Kate was right, it really wasn’t busy. She spots Carla sitting at a table with Maria but apart from them there are only three other tables in there.

“Do you want some food or anything? I can put you in an order?” Kate offers but Rana shakes her head.

“I just quickly ate before, thanks though.” Rana removes her jacket and gets comfortable.

“Ok then,” Kate smiles. “I just need to go take table twos order and then I’ll be all yours.” She winks before grabbing her notepad and walking across the room. Rana watches her intrigued as Kate interacts with her customers. She’s so smiley and friendly and Rana doesn’t know how she does it. She knew once her notice was up at the clinic that she would struggle with this side of things, she knew that although both jobs very much included dealing with the public, there was a massive difference between unhappy patients and unhappy customers.

“How do you do it?” Rana asks intrigued as Kate comes back after taking through the order.

“Do what?” Kate asks bemused.

“That,” Rana motions towards the various tables. “Pretend to be happy, pretend to care if someone’s steak isn’t cooked to how they like it.”

Kate laughs and shrugs, “easy, I just put my game face on.”

“Well I’m going to need some tips.” Rana sighs and takes a large sip from her wine. Kate raises her eyebrow puzzled. “I handed in my notice today at The Medical Centre,” she notices Kate’s face drop. “I’m going to go work at the restaurant full time.”

“What?” Kate asks stunned. “Seriously?” Rana nods silently. “Rana…why? I thought…this isn’t what you want, is it?”

Rana shrugs sadly. “It can’t always be about what I want.”

“Yes it can,” Kate argues. “When it comes to your career it can. What happened? You were so dead set against it the other week and now…”

Rana looks down at her hands nervously. “It’s Zeedan, he got himself into a little bit of debt.”

“Ok…?” Kate trails off confused. “But surely you’d be earning more money at the clinic than Speed Dal?”

“He needed money and he needed it fast,” Rana lowers her voice. “Zeedan…he doesn’t think ahead, and he ended up borrowing money from some loan shark.”

“What?” Kate hisses stunned. “Are you serious?”

“Turns out the guy isn’t very understanding, or patient, and so he wanted his money back and he wanted it back fast.”

Kate shakes her head in disbelief before a look of fear and worry flashes on her face. “Wait, he didn’t threaten you did he?”

“No…” Rana shakes her head although deep down she has know idea what went down to cause her husband to need that money so desperately. “I don’t think so?”

“You don’t think so?” Kate repeats in utter dismay and disbelief. “Oh my god, I’m going to kill Zeedan for this! How could he put you in danger like that!”

Rana shakes her head and immediately reaches across the bar to take Kate’s hand in hers. “It’s ok…it’s ok now.” She promises. “My parents bailed him out.”

She sees the realisation dawn on Kate’s face. “So that’s why you quit your job? Because they want you to work at the restaurant?” Rana nods silently and Kate shakes her head in disbelief. “Unbelievable.”

“It was the only way they would give Zee the cash to pay off his debt.”

“That’s basically blackmail.” Kate hisses disgusted. “And Zeedan agreed to this?”

“He didn’t have much choice.” Rana admits sadly.

“Oh please, this is what he wanted from you all along!” Kate can’t believe that Rana’s own parents and husband could do this to her. “This is so unfair, Rana.” She squeezes her friends hand tightly. “I hate that they are making you do this.”

“Me too but what other alternative do I have?” Rana admits sadly. “He’s my husband…”

“He put you in danger.”

“He made a mistake, he’s sorry.” Kate scoffs at Rana’s words. “Please Kate, you have to promise you won’t tell him that you know. I promised him that I wouldn’t tell anyone about this.”

“Too ashamed is he?”

“Kate.”

“Sorry,” Kate mutters and softens from the look on Rana’s face. “Ok, I promise I won’t say anything.” She sighs and Rana smiles sadly. “Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it though.”

“I know,” Rana smiles and rubs her thumb over Kate’s knuckles softly. “Thank you.”

“I’m good at keeping secrets.” Kate shrugs shyly.

“Not just that…” Rana trails off nervously. “Just…for being you. I don’t know what I’d do without you these days.”

“Yeah well the feeling is mutual,” Kate smiles softly. “Don’t know what I ever did without you to be honest.”

Rana laughs softly. “Feelings mutual.” She repeats and Kate’s smile widens. They watch each other for a moment, dark eyes on each other, hands still connected as Rana’s thumb continues to gently stroke Kate’s knuckles.

Kate feels like she’s holding her breath.

Rana feels like she can’t catch hers.

“Alright ladies, everything ok?” Both girls jump and Rana immediately pulls her hand back as they look up to see Carla approaching the bar and looking at them curiously. “Kate, I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. Can we get the bill please love?”

Kate clears her throat, “sorry,” she nods and glances at Rana nervously for a moment before turning around to face the till. She takes a deep breath, overwhelmed at the feelings that struck her unexpectedly.

She ignores Carla’s suspicious stare as she passes her over the bill, promising to be over in a minute with the card machine to take their payment. Kate clears her throat again and turns back to face Rana who is now looking very intently into her phone.

Kate watches her for a moment, struck by her friends beauty. It’s not like she has never noticed, of course she has noticed, she noticed from the very first moment she met Rana. She was stunning and Kate would be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to her.

However there was always a barrier there. Rana was off limits, she was married, not to mention straight, she was completely out of bounds.

It had never bothered Kate before, it had never really crossed her mind.

Not until now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thank you again to those who have commented and gave kudos, see you next time. Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

“Kate, are you even listening?”

Kate looks up from her phone to see her, Dad, Jenny and Carla staring at her expectantly. “Huh?”

Since Aidan died and then the will reading, the Connors had been a family filled with tension and underlying issues. Kate would avoid them, only visiting out of guilt to her Dad. Carla pushed herself into work, spending most hours of the day in the factory or in meetings about the factory. It was Jenny who could see them all falling apart, unable to communicate properly, especially when topics such as Susie’s custody and the shares of the factory would come up.

So, Jenny decided to take it upon herself to try and put her family first, organising a fortnightly meet up away from The Rovers where they would all sit down together for lunch or dinner. Topics such as custody battles and will contesting were strictly forbidden and instead their conversations were lighter, more comfortable.

No arguments.

“Never mind,” Johnny shakes his head with a smile. “You alright? You looked enthralled.” He motions to her phone.

“Sorry,” Kate smiles apologetically and slides her phone into her pocket. “You have my full attention.”

“Are you sure? Whoever you were texting seems more important.” Jenny raises her eyebrow and Kate rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, new lady friend is it?” Carla nudges her in the side playfully.

“No,” Kate scoffs and shakes her head. “It’s just Rana, it’s her last day today at The Medical Centre, she’s just keeping me updated on how it’s going.”

“Oh yes I heard she was leaving.” Johnny replies. “Such a shame, she was such a big help to me when I got my MS diagnoses.”

“Was she?” Kate asks surprised - this was news to her.

“Oh yeah,” Johnny nods enthusiastically. “She really helped me come to terms with it, in fact, she was the reason I came clean about it all to everyone.”

“Yeah he tried to hide it at first,” Jenny chips in. “Thank god she made you see sense, not like that Dr. Gaddas.”

“Oh come on, Dr Gaddas is great too.” Johnny argues.

“Yeah,” Kate agrees, “Rana loves her.”

“She’s old school.” Johnny agrees, “and that Rana is a good’n too. You need friends like that in your life.”

Kate rolls her eyes slightly brushing off her Dad’s words, trying to ignore the twist in her stomach from his words. She didn’t know about Rana helping her Dad when he was first diagnosed, and that only made Kate even more fonder of her. She hated that Rana was giving up her career, people needed her. She changed lives without even knowing it.

“Johnny we best be off before Gemma starts giving free drinks away again.” Jenny changes the subject while grabbing her coat.

“Oh you’re right love, didn’t realise the time.” Johnny stands up and kisses both his girls on the cheek before the couple leave, leaving the two sisters alone.

“I better get going too,” Kate looks at her watch. “I told Rana I’d meet her after work. I think she wants to drown her sorrows.”

Kate doesn’t see Carla look at her suspiciously so she is taken slightly back by her sisters next statement. “You talk about her a lot.”

“What?” Kate looks up surprised. “Who?”

“Rana,” Carla stares at her knowingly.

Kate shrugs trying to brush her sister off, hating that she can feel her cheeks heating up. “She’s my best friend.”

“Right…”

“What?” Kate asks self consciously.

“Your face lights up as soon as someone says her name.” Carla continues, “I haven’t seen you like this before when you talk about a girl.”

“What? What you on about?” Kate snaps annoyed. “She’s my mate, and she’s a good person. I think very fondly of her so yeah.”

“Is that it?” Carla asks intrigued.

“Yes.” Kate hisses back firmly. “Whatever you’re thinking just drop it, yeah? Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I can’t have female friends. I don’t go around insinuating things about you and Roy Cropper do I?”

Carla snorts and stifles a laugh at the thought. “Ok…fair point I suppose.”

“Yeah exactly,” Kate rolls her eyes still feeling pretty annoyed as she stands up. “So drop it, yeah? Stop making things weird.”

“Sorry,” Carla holds up her hands defensively. “You’re right. I’ll behave myself.”

“I have to go, see ya.” Kate rushes out of there before Carla can get another comment in. She lets out a breath when she cold air hits her when she steps outside. She ignores Carla’s comments, ignores the feeling in her gut and heads over to The Medical Centre.

She doesn’t need people interfering in her life, and her friendship with Rana is especially off limits.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was barely holding back the tears when Dr Gaddas, Ali, Liz, Toyah and Moira were waiting for her in the waiting room with a bouquet of flowers, wine and a box of chocolates after she was finished with her last patient.

There was lots of well wishes and requests for her to change her mind as they shared hugs and goodbyes and Rana felt miserable at the thought that she wouldn’t be coming back here tomorrow.

She would even miss the snotty nosed kids who puked on her.

Who knew?

So, with one last goodbye, Rana held her flowers and her presents in her hands and headed out. The moment she walked outside she stopped when she saw Kate leaning back against the metal barriers and that’s when she burst into tears.

“Rana,” Kate was there in a second, taking her presents from her hands and gently putting them on the ground before wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

“I just…I…I’m being daft.” Rana cries into Kate’s shoulder and Kate pulls her in even tighter.

“No, no you’re not.” Kate hushes into her ear, one hand cupping the back of Rana’s head as the other rubs up and down her back soothingly.

“Yes I am,” Rana pulls back with a tear stained face. “Look at me…breaking down in the street over a job.”

“It’s not just about that though, is it?” Kate smiles sadly as she instinctively wipes away some of Rana’s tears with her thumb.

Rana doesn’t reply because she knows she doesn’t have too. Kate’s right, this is a hell of a lot more than Rana just leaving her job. This is about her parents, her marriage, her future.

All the sacrifices she keeps on having to make to make everyone else happy but herself.

“You’re incredible.” Kate whispers softly and Rana’s breath hitches. “Seriously, you are so strong.”

“I don’t feel very strong.” Rana admits, completely lost in Kate’s intense stare. Rana feels her heart pounding against her chest and feels like she is stuck in a trance. Kate’s eyes are so brown, and Rana gets lost in how beautiful they are.

“You are,” Kate smiles and wipes away another tear. They both stand still for a moment, silence falling upon them as they get lost in each other’s gaze. Rana gets caught up in a thought of how beautiful Kate is. She’s stunning, really.

Kate feels like she can’t breathe, and the moment is only broken by the sound of car beeping and both girls jump, startled, and broken from their gaze as Kate takes a giant step back.

Rana clears her throat, her cheeks hot and flushed as she remembers their surroundings.

“So uh…do you still want to go for that drink?” Kate asks nervously, still a little shaken from the feelings that overtook her in that moment. She was surprised by how fast her heart was beating and the fact that it still wouldn’t calm.

Rana coughs and wipes at her eyes. “Yeah…I uh…just need to drop these off at home and get changed if that’s alright?”

“Of course,” Kate nods enthusiastically, trying to ignore the new tension between them. “Want to meet in The Rovers in about an hour?”

Rana nods and picks up all her gifts. “I’ll see you then,” she smiles as she brushes past Kate to head home. Kate lets out a breath and turns around watching Rana as she makes the short walk home.

Kate’s heart suddenly sinks as she’s met with a crushing realisation that maybe her sisters insinuation wasn’t completely off balance after all.

Kate had never felt this way before about any of her other friends, and had certainly never felt this way about Sophie or Caz.

Kate wiped at her eyes because now she knew she was in trouble.

One, Rana was completely off limits – she’s straight, not to mention the fact that she is very much married.

Two, Kate knew that this wasn’t something that she could just turn off and ignore.

The most painful part of this whole realisation is that Kate knew that she wouldn’t be able to cope with losing Rana from her life. She couldn’t lose that friendship, Kate couldn’t lose her.

Kate knew in that moment that she was in love with her best friend and there wasn’t a single thing she could do about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this was just a short one, but the next chapter will most likely be up soon to make up for it. See you next time, don’t forget to spare a comment :)


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh hey Rana,” Alya grins as she walks down the stairs in Speed Dal just as Rana is finishing serving a customer. “I didn’t know you were working tonight.”

“Someone called in sick so here I am.” Rana shrugged.

“Oh that’s a shame. Zeedan said you guys were going on a date tonight, he was dead excited.”

“Well, duty called.” Rana replies simply.

Truth be told, she was very eager to volunteer when she found out one of their senior waitresses was unable to work tonight. Zeedan had organised for them to head into town for a fancy meal, as a way of trying to make up for what happened with the loan shark which led to the deal with her parents.

Their marriage hadn’t been great for a while now, but Rana chose to ignore it, blaming it on the stress of Zee starting up his own business. It was a lot of pressure, so of course it was going to take it’s toll and have an affect in their lives. But she told herself that it was only temporary, and that in the long run they would be better off.

She ignored the warning signs of how sullen she felt when Zeedan excitedly talked about their future. Zee was very keen to kick start their family, he had pretty much already picked out kids names and planned on where to send them to school.

Rana didn’t even know if she wanted kids, but she did know that she certainly didn’t want one anytime soon.

However, Rana knew that this whole thing would be inevitable as soon as they got married, so mentally she had tried to prepare herself for that.

But unfortunately things hadn’t been the same since she found out about the loan Zeedan had taken out behind her back, leading to the consequences of Rana putting her career on hold to work a job that she could barely stand to do.

Rana would wake up every morning with the feeling of dread in her stomach. Every day she would have to plaster on that fake smile and pretend that everything was ok. Every day she had to play the doting the wife, the wife who sacrificed her job to support her hard working husband.

It’s what a good Muslim wife does.

Rana wonders if this is the first time that her parents would have felt proud of her.

“Rana?” Alya breaks her out of her thoughts and Rana shakes her head and gives a nervous smile.

“Sorry, world of my own there. You getting a take out?” She asks noting that she didn’t have a booking for Alya.

“No, a table for two please. I know we haven’t booked but was hoping you could squeeze us in.” Alya asks hopefully. “Perks of being family.”

“Of course,” Rana agrees easily. “Just give us ten minutes to get you a table sorted. Is Luke on his way?”

“No Luke’s out with the boys tonight, it’s Kate I’m waiting for.”

Rana freezes at the mention of her close friend. Kate had been her rock in recent months, always there for her when needed and she always knew how to make Rana laugh and feel better even in her hardest days. Rana had never had a friendship like the one she shares with Kate before, which is why the past couple of weeks had been in particularly tough.

Rana can’t describe it, but something had changed.

She and Kate were still friends, and they still hung out, but there was a shift in their dynamic that she couldn’t explain. Kate was distant, that much was obvious. They had went from meeting up for lunch, or tea, or drinks or even a ten minute coffee break on almost a daily basis to seeing each other maybe once a week.

Rana knows she’s being ridiculous, because once a week is a lot more than most people go seeing their best friend but it wasn’t just that. Yes they still text throughout the day, sharing jokes and stories about how their days are going, and they still tagged each other in funny memes on social media. But the phone calls weren’t as frequent. Kate would send her a text and five minutes later Rana would ring her and her friend would fail to answer.

Rana wasn’t sure what had happened but she’s pretty sure that Kate was avoiding her. Rana didn’t want to push, she knew Kate was grieving and that some days were better than others and all Rana could do was be there for her. Kate would talk to her when she was ready, she had learned the hard way not to push Kate Connor if she wasn’t ready.

Rana leads Alya to the bar before she is waved over by table four who have done nothing but complain since the moment they arrived. Rana knew there was part blame from them, having one of their waiters originally screw up their booking, however the table had been nothing but awkward ever since.

Rana was still learning when it came to customer service, and she found it in particularly hard to handle complaints about situations that they had no control over. The table could clearly see how busy they were, so no, sorry, but your drinks weren’t served within two minutes of you sitting down.

Rana remembers some of the tips that Kate and Yasmeen had taught her, breathe slow, take a second to respond and try and stay calm.

It’s not personal.

Rana’s immediate response to being complained at was to go on the defensive, years of practice from growing up in her household, and she and Zeedan had had many arguments over the past couple of weeks about her ‘attitude’ with some customers.

When Rana is finished with table four, she turns and notices that Kate has joined Alya at the bar. Rana’s breath catches for a moment, not for the first time, being taken aback by how beautiful Kate looks.

“Hey,” Kate’s smile widens when she spots her. “Alya was just telling me you got called in tonight?”

“Yeah,” Rana feels nervous as she approaches her friends. Kate, as usual, seems fine, but Rana knows that there is something there that’s changed and that just makes her feel even more on edge. “It’s fun and games in here tonight, I’ll go sort that table.” She heads off into the back to take a moment. She doesn’t know why Kate being here is making her feel so nervous but she feels like she can’t concentrate never mind think straight.

How is she supposed to get through this night if she feels like a nervous wreck?

So, Rana asks one of the waiters to take Alya and Kate to a table and serve them. She knew if she spent the night serving them, it wouldn’t help the weird anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Rana spends as much time as possible in the back, trying to do every task back there as possible before she knew she would have to go back out front. By the time she did, she noticed Kate and Alya had already started their mains so she avoided their area in favour of clearing some tables.

“You ok, love? You seem a bit off tonight.” Yasmeen questions her as she walks back through into the kitchen with a hand full of dirty plates.

“I’m fine,” Rana forces one of her many fake smiles.

“Is it because you had to cancel your night with Zeedan? I know he was upset about it too, he was really looking forward to it.”

“Yeah,” Rana lies easily and nods, “but the business comes first.” She grabs two plates that are ready and heads back into the restaurant.

The rest of the night felt like a total disaster, table four weren’t the only ones who had complaints and Rana felt well and truly out of her depth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was listening to Alya as she was debating what she could buy Luke for his birthday. She didn’t know if she wanted to buy him presents for things that he had been wanting or to instead book them a holiday or a weekend away.

Kate was listening, she really was.

However the whole time she was listening to Alya, she constantly had one eye on Rana.

Kate could see that her friend was upset about something, it was clear as day to her. Rana was struggling and it pained Kate to see her look so down and lost.

Kate had reluctantly put some space between the pair since she realised the true depth of her feelings a couple of weeks ago when Rana had left her job at The Medical Centre. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend time with the former nurse, in fact, it was entirely the opposite.

Kate craved Rana’s attention, she craved her presence.

She craved Rana – and that was exactly the problem. Kate needed Rana in ways that she knew she would never be able to have. She was driving herself insane, because she couldn’t get Rana out of her head. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her, and Kate knew that she couldn’t go on like this.

It wasn’t fair to Rana. Kate didn’t want to disrespect their friendship like this over feelings that she knew would never be returned. Rana was married - to a man.

So she tried to hold herself back a little, hoping that it would help. If Rana found out how Kate felt, then she would most likely scare her away and Kate didn’t want that.

Kate couldn’t lose Rana.

Kate also didn’t realise how much she had depended on her friend in her day to day life since she had made the decision to cut those times back. Rana was Kate’s rock, she was the one who kept her sane. If Rana ended their friendship, Kate didn’t know what she would do.

She was terrified of not being able to have Rana in her life, which was why she was doing everything in her power to hide her true feelings.

Kate watched as Rana struggled to deal with a customer who didn’t look happy and it took all of Kate’s self restraint to not stand up and march over there to defend her friend.

Kate was in this business, she was a waitress. She knew exactly what the general public could be like, and she knew that Rana was strong enough to handle it.

She just had to believe in herself.

“Kate? Are you even listening to me?”

Kate snaps out of her thoughts and turns to Alya who is looking at her expectantly. “Sorry,” she shakes her head with an embarrassed smile. “I completely got lost in my own world there.”

“Yeah I know,” Alya smiles softly before her smile changes slightly. “Thinking about Aidan?”

Kate flushes at the question, her mind being everywhere but here was because of Alya’s sister-in-law rather than her dead brother.

Kate didn’t know how her life had ended up this way.

“No its fine,” Kate replies with a smile and shakes her head. “I’m ok, promise. Shall we get another drink?”

“Actually I was going to suggest getting the bill if that’s alright?” Alya replies and looks around the crowded restaurant. “It’s mad in here tonight, Zeedan will be so chuffed that it’s so busy.”

“Yeah…” Kate glances at Rana again who still looks stressed to bits. Kate sees it happen in slow motion, Rana is walking quickly back towards the kitchen with a pile of dirty plates in her hands just as another waiter swings the door open. The door slams straight into Rana, sending the young girl off her feet, the plates smashing on the ground around her.

“Rana!” Kate is on her feet in a second and is knelt down beside her. “Oh my god, are you ok?” She looks down at her friend panicked when she sees blood. She looks up back up to young waiter who is apologising profusely. “Don’t you watch where you’re going?!” She snaps at him angrily.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Rana shakes her head as she notices pieces of cutlery stuck to her hand and arm causing the bleeding. “Damn it,” she hisses painfully as she gently wipes the glass away.

“You’ve cut your hand,” Kate helps Rana back up to her feet.

“Come on love, lets get you in the back.” Yasmeen ushers them through. “I am so sorry for the disruption everyone.” She apologises to their customers before following Kate and Rana into the back office where Alya has also joined.

“Are you ok love?” Yasmeen asks concerned as Kate walks her to the office chair. Rana sits down and examines her hand. “Is it sore?”

“It’s fine,” Rana waves her off.

“It’s not fine, you’re bleeding.” Kate argues worriedly. “I’m going to call Ali, ask him to look at it.”

“Kate, it’s ok.” Rana presses her uninjured hand on top of Kate’s for a moment. “I’m fine, it’s just a cut.”

“Accident prone you, ey?” Alya teases trying to lighten the mood and Kate scowls but bites her tongue. “How about I stay and help? You guys look rammed out there,” she offers.

“It’s fine,” Rana sighs. “I just need a plaster and I’ll be good to go.”

“I’ve already text Zeedan, he’s on his way.” Yasmeen informs them and Kate frowns she feels her friend stiffen.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Rana tells her grandmother-in-law sharply. “Like I said, I’m fine, or at least I would be fine if everyone just backed off and left me alone!” She stands up, brushing past Kate and leaving the back office.

Kate blinks a little stunned by Rana’s sudden exit. Alya pulls a face and glances between Yasmeen and Kate awkwardly. “Urm…what was that about?” She asks puzzled.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Kate follows Rana before anyone can stop her. She spots Rana sitting on the floor by the fire escape sticking a plaster on her hand from the first aid box. “Ah so you were right, good as new?” She smiles and motions to the plaster.

Rana shrugs, leaning back against the wall. “You’d have thought I used to be in the medical profession.”

Kate, despite the situation, lets out a small laugh as she slides down the wall to sit next to her. “Are you ok?” She asks seriously. “It looked like it wasn’t just your hand that was hit.”

“I’m fine.” Rana waves her off. “I think it looked worse than what it was.”

“Ok…” Kate nods. “Are you ok?” She asks again and Rana looks at her as if she’s mad. “I mean you…you seem a little down.”

“Getting hit in the face by a door can do that to someone.”

“Before that happened, I mean.” Kate explains. “Is it still not getting any easier?” She knew that Rana was struggling on making the adjustment to working in the hospitality industry.

Rana shrugs and lets out a bitter sound but before she can respond the door opens and both girls look up as Zeedan rushes in.

“What’s going on? Gran said there had been an accident?” Zeedan holds out his arms in question.

“I fell, dropped some plates, cut my hand.” She lifts up her plastered hand as proof.

“Did they have peoples food on them?” Zeedan asked instantly and Kate’s jaw drops in disbelief.

“Are you serious?” Kate snaps at him furiously. “Your wife hurt herself and the first thing you ask is if it affected your business?”

“Well it doesn’t look very professional does it if one half of the face of the company is dropping peoples meals left, right and centre before they can even get a chance to eat them,” Zeedan argues. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No-”

“It wasn’t even her fault, it was an accident.” Kate argues angrily. “Maybe if you hadn’t forced her into working here in the first place-” Kate stops herself when she sees Zeedan’s face change.

Crap.

She wasn’t supposed to know about the arrangement with Rana’s parents and now she had well and truly dropped Rana in it.

“You told her?” Zeedan accuses Rana in disbelief. “We said we would keep this quiet!”

Rana stands up and Kate follows her actions guiltily. “Kate’s my friend and I needed someone to talk too.” She defends herself.

“You could talk to me.” Zeedan argues.

“I haven’t told anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kate interrupts and Zeedan lets out a frustrated breath.

“Kate, I would like to talk to my wife alone.” He snaps through gritted teeth and Kate shakes her head but Rana grabs her hand briefly.

“It’s fine, I’ll text you later, yeah?” Rana reassures her and Kate sighs before nodding in agreement. She knew it was dangerous to get involved in any married couples argument but it was even more dangerous when she had feelings involved.

So Kate did what she believed was right and chose to take that step back again. As much as she wanted to be there for Rana, her marriage to Zeedan had nothing to do with her and Kate had to remember that.

Kate needed to create a boundary before she really would drive herself mad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 


	14. Chapter 14

Rana never did text Kate that night and she never heard anything back from Kate either. After her friend left, she and Zeedan had it out and Rana admitted that she was miserable. She didn’t want to work in Speed Daal and she was starting to resent her husband for how she had to give up her career for him.

Zeedan just didn’t understand, he thought she was being selfish. He thought she was putting herself first before her family. This was their future, he argued. This was their livelihood.

Rana felt trapped.

She felt like she was fourteen again and all her friends were starting to go out to party’s and sleepovers, wearing short skirts and dresses and she was forbidden from joining them. Instead she was stuck at home on a Friday night with her conservative parents while Imran was allowed to go out and do whatever he pleased.

It was suffocating and Rana didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

It didn’t help that Rana still felt like Kate was avoiding her and that distance between them was making her feel worse. She missed her friend, more than she thought she could.

Rana had never felt this way before and it scared her a little. She and Alya had been best friends for years and Rana had never felt this way about her sister-in-law before, not even when they spent months apart.

So why was it so different with Kate?

Kate made her feel special, Rana knew that for sure, because when she was with Kate she felt like she was important. She felt like Kate truly listened and wanted to hear her stories, she wanted to hear about how her day went and Rana felt the exact same way back. Rana wanted to know if Kate had had a good or bad day at work, she wanted to know about the crap movie she watched or the TV boxset she was into.

She wanted to know more.

Rana had never felt that before and she wondered if that was the reason why she was missing her friend so much.

So Rana decided she needed to do something about it, so she pulled out her phone and sent Kate a message to make plans ASAP. Rana needed Kate, and she wasn’t about to let their friendship fizzle out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Today was a bad day.

Kate woke up this morning and felt like she couldn’t get out of bed. She was hit with grief and she missed Aidan so much. She had these days, although lately it wasn’t as often, days where the grief struck her more than others.

Days where she couldn’t bare to face the outside world.

Kate was lost. She didn’t know what to do and it was in times like these when she really really needed her big brother to look after her and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

She was due at work this afternoon but she called in sick, sending Michelle a text to say she had a migraine and couldn’t make it in. Kate wondered if her cousin knew the real reason, because she send a text back letting her know that she was here for her and that she hoped that she would feel better soon.

Kate didn’t reply, instead she turned her phone off and rolled over, pulling the duvet up to her chin as she stared at her bedroom wall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana frowned as yet again her phone went straight to Kate’s voicemail. She wondered if maybe the Bistro was busy and that’s why Kate had never responded, but when she called in she was surprised to find that Kate wasn’t there. After doing a little digging, she found out through Daniel that Kate had called in sick and Rana was instantly worried.

So, she decided to pop to the shops to buy Kate some essentials, figuring if she was sick she could do with a little pick me up.

After getting everything she needed, Rana headed over to the builders yard flat, carrier bag in hand with the intention of spending the rest of day looking after Kate and getting her better. However as she stood outside the green door continuously ringing the buzzer, to no answer, and Kate still not answering her phone, Rana was starting to get even more worried.

So she quickly headed back over to the Nazir house, knowing that Yasmeen had one of Alya’s spare keys in case of an emergency and dug around until she found it. She didn’t know if this was a case where it was needed, but Rana was worried and she felt like she had to do something.

So she grabbed the key and headed back to the flat, letting herself in and slowly walking up the stairs. She was surprised to find the flat in darkness.

“Kate?” She called out as she cautiously dropped the carrier bag onto the table, feeling like an intruder. “Kate?” She called out again, louder this time, “You here?”

She was about to go to her friends bedroom when the door opened and Rana’s heart stopped when she saw Kate appear in her doorway in her pyjamas. Rana’s breath hitched slightly, because Rana could clearly see that she was upset and yet she still looked beautiful.

“How did you get in?” Kate asks bluntly and Rana stills slightly at the cold tone in her voice.

“Alya’s spare key,” she holds it up nervously. “I was looking for you at The Bistro and Daniel said you had called in sick.”

“So you just decided to let yourself in?” Kate asks with an accusation in her tone.

Rana frowns confused. “I was worried…” she takes in Kate’s tired and sullen appearance. “Are you ok?”

“Fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Rana fires back. “I’ve been calling you, texting you. I had to make sure you were ok.”

“I just want to be left alone.”

“Kate…”

“Rana,” Kate snaps back angrily. “I wasn’t replying to your texts for a reason, ok? Get the hint yeah?”

Rana shakes her head in disbelief. “Why are you being like this? Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Rana! Please, just leave me alone!” Kate shouts at her coldly. “I want to be left alone. I don’t need you coming round to my flat uninvited when you’re not wanted, ok? I don’t need you and I don’t want you here so can you please just go?”

Rana knows that Kate’s upset but her words still hurt. She swallows the lump in her throat and nods her head, pushing back the tears she can feel burning in her eyes.

“Ok, sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude or overstep any boundaries. I hope you feel better soon.” She forces a smile before rushing out of the flat.

Kate lets out a breath of relief and closes her eyes as the door slams shut. Her heart falls when she notices the carrier bag full of goods on the table but she can’t bring herself to do anything about it so instead she heads back to her bedroom and closes the door behind her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana hit decline when she her phone buzzed in her hand. She knew why her husband was calling her but Rana couldn’t care less. Saira and Hassan were over at her house for dinner, she knew Imran was there, and even Alya had been invited. She sent a quick text to her husband to say she couldn’t make it and he hadn’t stopped calling her since.

After the incident with Kate earlier, Rana was even less in the mood to spending an evening with her parents. She knew it was fake. Yasmeen couldn’t stand her parents, but she was hosting them for the evening because Zeedan asked her too. Apparently this was one of Zeedan’s ways of saying thank you for their financial investment, but Rana knew it more of his way of trying to stay on their good side.

She knew this was probably a calculated step before he goes to them again asking for more money. Or better yet, he goes to Rana to get her to ask them for more money.

Rana doesn’t think she has anything else left in her to give.

Which was why she was hiding in the community garden, she couldn’t go home and she didn’t want to see anyone. Kate’s words from earlier were still ringing through her ears. Rana knew Kate was upset, her friend was still grieving and some days were better than others.

Rana didn’t take it personally but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Rana just wanted to be there for Kate, she wanted to help her friend through this awful time but how could she do that if Kate was insisting on pushing her away?

“What you doing sitting out here in the cold? You must be freezing.”

Rana looks up surprised to see Carla Connor approaching her with a small smile.

“I’m alright,” Rana offers a small smile back, even more surprised when Carla takes a seat beside her.

“I don’t think we have officially met, not on a personal level anyway.” Carla holds out her hand and a bemused Rana shakes it. “I’m Carla.”

“I know,” Rana lets out a laugh. “I gave you a flu jab last year.”

“I remember.” Carla smiles. “You’re good with a needle.” Rana shakes her head with a smile at the comment. “But I’m glad I’ve bumped into you, I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” Rana asks bemused. “For a flu jab a year ago?”

“No,” Carla laughs while shaking her head before her face changes more serious. “For being there for my sister.” Rana stills. “You’ve really been helping her.”

“I don’t know about that…” Rana trails off nervously, especially after the incident earlier.

“You have,” Carla insists. “Kate has had probably the worst year of her life, and is still going through it, and she’s struggling, we all know it, as much as she tries to hide it.”

“I can’t imagine…” Rana trails off sadly. “All of you, it’s so awful.”

“I know,” Carla agrees sadly as she thinks about her brother. “But I know that Kate would be a lot worse if it wasn’t for you.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Yes it is.” Carla replies firmly. “You’ve been there for her in a way that no one else has been able too. I’ve seen it, the two of you together, and she’s happy when she’s with you.” Carla stares right at her and Rana feels flustered under her gaze. “In fact, I’d even go as far as to say despite this year being awful, when she’s around you, she’s never looked happier.”

“I’m just being a friend.” Rana clears her throat nervously.

“A very good friend.” Carla agrees with a tiny smile. “I think Kate’s been waiting a long time for a friend like you.”

Rana looks down at her hands, startled by how nervous she feels. Her heart is beating fast and she feels hot despite how cold it is outside.

“So that’s what I want to thank you for.” Carla continues. “And I can tell that you’re upset about something, and I’m not going to intrude and ask you what it is, but I will tell you that if you ever need anything then you just come and ask me. Any friend of Kate’s is a friend of mine.” She pats Rana’s knee with a smile and stands up. “A little advice before I go.”

Rana looks up, still completely stunned by Carla’s words.

“Go somewhere warm, it really is bloody freezing.” She winks with a smile before heading off.

Rana lets out a breath and wipes away a fallen tear, overwhelmed by feelings she had never felt before.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate hadn’t left her bed since Rana left. She felt crushed.

Broken.

She missed Aidan so much and she didn’t know if this pain was ever going to go away. How was she going to ever get over this?

She freezes when she hears the sound of her bedroom door opening. She knows that Alya is out but Luke was home, he shouted through her door that he was going to The Rovers but if she needed him to give him a call. She knew her flatmates were worried about her, but Kate just wanted to be left alone.

“Please Luke, just leave me alone.” She doesn’t look up.

“It’s not Luke.” Kate’s heart stops and she rolls over, sitting up slightly as Rana hesitantly walks inside her room. “He let me in on his way out,” she explains nervously.

Kate can’t control herself, she feels her face crumble and she bursts into tears. “Oh Kate,” Rana’s face falls and she’s there in a second, her arms wrapped around Kate tightly.

Rana falls onto the bed beside her as Kate completely falls apart in her arms, her sobs being drowned out as she presses herself further into Rana’s coat.

“Sssh, it’s ok. It’s ok.” She whispers soothingly, her own tears falling as Kate shakes in her arms.

“I miss him so much, Rana.”

“I know, I know.” Rana leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Kate’s head. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Kate pulls back with a sniffle as she looks up at Rana through watery eyes. “I was awful to you earlier and you didn’t deserve it.”

“Stop it.” Rana shakes her head and brushes a fallen strand of hair from Kate’s face. “I don’t care about that. C’mere.” She wraps Kate back up in her arms as she shuffles on the bed to lie down. Kate snuggles into her, her face pressed into the crook of Rana’s neck.

Kate knows this is a dangerous position to be in with her friend, but she can’t help it. Kate hasn’t felt this safe since Aidan died. She clutches onto Rana tightly, afraid that her friend is going to let her go but she is surprised when Rana only holds her closer.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Kate whimpers into Rana’s neck.

“It’s a good job you’ll never have to find out.” Rana closes her eyes and squeezes Kate against her, struck by a powerful feeling of protectiveness and pure affection. “I’m not going anywhere Kate, I promise.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this one, don’t forget to leave a comment :) see you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

“Who’s that who keeps ringing you?” Kate notices Rana’s phone is constantly going off as the pair sit in Roys café having lunch. She leans her head to the side peering over Rana’s shoulder to see the contact ‘Mum’ flashing up on the screen. “You not going to answer?”

“No.” Rana sighs and hits ignore. “She’s been on my case a lot lately.”

“I’ve noticed.” Kate tells her with a sad smile while briefly rubbing her arm. “How’s things with Zee?”

Rana shrugs and turns her phone over after hitting silent. “Nothings really changed to be honest. He just doesn’t get why I’m not on the same wave length as him. Every time we talk about the business or our plans for the future we just end up arguing.”

Kate nods and places her hand gently on top of Rana’s, her other gripping her mug of coffee tightly. “It’ll all work out in the end.”

“I don’t know if I want it too,” Rana admits out loud and Kate stills, stunned by the comment.

Is she saying what she thinks she’s saying?

Before Kate gets a chance to ask Rana to elaborate, the door to the café opens and Alya rushes in, Luke quickly following. Kate instinctively removes her hand from Rana’s, feeling like she’s doing something wrong.

She clears her throat as her roommates spot them. “Oh hiya!” Alya approaches them as she shakes off her jacket. “It’s chucking it down out there.” She sends Luke to place their order before she looks between Kate and Rana puzzled. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Kate answers defensively. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Dunno,” Alya frowns even more suspicious. “You two look tense.”

“Do we?” Kate forces a smile and looks at Rana letting out a dry nervous laugh.

“I have to go actually,” Rana stands up and grabs her coat. “Wholesalers.”

“Right,” Alya frowns as Rana quickly says goodbye and rushes out. Alya and Kate stare after her before Alya pulls out the chair opposite Kate and sits down. “Is she alright? She’s been acting dead weird lately.”

“Seems fine to me…” Kate lies. “Maybe she’s just stressed, must be hard starting a new job.”

“She’s been there ages now.” Alya waves her off not believing Kate’s excuse. “No there’s definitely something else going on. Has she said anything to you?”

“No,” Kate shakes her head. “Nothing.”

“Hmm,” Alya muses suspiciously. “I know she’s been giving Zee a hard time lately.”

Kate tenses as she struggles to keep a straight face. Rana has been giving Zeedan a hard time? Unbelievable. “Really?” She bites her tongue. “What makes you say that?”

“He was upset the other day, said they had been arguing.” Alya explains.

“Ah couples argue all the time.” Luke appears with two mugs as he catches the end of their conversation. “I wouldn’t worry about that. They’ll be fine, stop worrying.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Alya agrees as she takes her drink. Kate stays silent as she glances down at her own mug.

Rana’s off the mark comment from earlier is ringing in her mind.

‘I don’t know if I want it too?’

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana knew she could only avoid Zeedan for so long, it was hard to hide from someone when you not only lived with them but worked with them too.

Luckily for Rana, she wasn’t needed at the restaurant today so had decided to head home, hoping that Zee would be at Speed Daal and knowing that Yasmeen was spending the day at the community centre.

However as soon as she stepped inside she knew she had made a bad decision. When she walked in she found her Mum sitting on the sofa, Zeedan in the kitchen making her a cup of tea.

“Hi…” Rana trails off unsurely as she shrugs off her coat.

“Rana, I’ve been ringing you. How come every time I see you you always have that phone glued to your hand but as soon as I need you you never answer?”

“Tell me about it.” Zeedan joins in as he walks in with a tray of tea and biscuits, gently placing them down on the coffee table.

“Sorry, I was at the wholesalers.” Rana apologises as she sits down cautiously next to her husband. “What are you doing here? Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine.” Saira replies as she takes a sip from her tea. “Zeedan and I have been having a catch up while we were waiting for you to get home. He’s told me that you two are thinking more about starting a family?” She finishes getting straight to the point.

“What?” Rana stiffens and glances at Zeedan, her husband at least has the decency to look sheepish but the worst thing is this isn’t the first time Zeedan has told her family they were planning on having children of their own soon.

Zeedan and herself have discussed this many times lately, and it always led to an argument. Zeedan wants kids now, Rana doesn’t. It’s that simple.

Zeedan argued that they compromise, focus on the restaurant for a year before trying but Rana argued even then was still too soon.

Rana didn’t even know if she wanted kids, and Zeedan knew this, so why the hell was he going around telling her parents that they would be grandparents soon?

“Well you know,” Zeedan throws his arm over Rana’s shoulder. “Once the restaurant is a full success.”

“Well with your hard work and commitment I’m sure that won’t take too much longer, especially now that Rana is fully on board.” Saira says pleased at the turn of events in her daughters life. “It’s nice to see you two on the right path.”

Rana bites her tongue, hard.

“Speaking of the restaurant that’s what I wanted to talk to you both about.”

“Oh?” Zeedan looks at her curiously.

“Your father’s company is hosting a charity function next month and we were hoping you would provide the catering, free of charge of course, it is for charity.”

Rana realises that this isn’t a question.

“Yes of course,” Zeedan eagerly agrees.

“It’ll help the business too, get your name out there for local businessmen. There will be people from the mosque attending too, so Rana make sure you dress appropriately.” She stares her daughter down and Rana holds back a scowl. “It’ll do you both some good to get back out there in the community. People have been asking about you two, wondering how you are both doing so this is the perfect opportunity.”

“To play happy families?” Rana snaps.

“Rana,” Zeedan hisses under his breath and Saira raises her eyebrow.

“Is there something going on here that I don’t know about?” Saira questions suddenly noticing the tension between the married couple.

“No, everything’s fine.” Zeedan forces a smile as he squeezes Rana’s shoulder. “You know what Rana’s like, not great in social functions.”

“Rana?”

“Yes,” Rana agrees and plasters on a fake smile. “Everything’s fine. We’ll both be there.” She agrees quickly and Saira nods, accepting their response.

“I better head off, I have an appointment at the hair dressers. I will email you over the details.” Saira stands up to leave.

Rana stays still as Zeedan sees her Mum out and she stands to her feet as her husband comes back in. She looks at him in disbelief. “You told her we were trying for a baby? Again?”

“She asked!” Zeedan immediately gets defensive.

“So instead of telling her no, you decided to lie?”

“It’s not a lie, we are going to try eventually…” Zeedan argues and Rana rolls her eyes. “What? You’re saying to you don’t want kids at all now?”

“I’m saying I don’t know. We’ve spoken about this, Zeedan, you know I’m not ready.”

“That’s why I told her it would be in the next year!”

“You know what my parents are like, they’ll have it all scheduled out now and if I’m not pregnant by the end of next year then that’s all they’ll talk about!”

“Well what would be so bad about that?” Zeedan asks upset. “I’ve told you I want to be a young Dad. I don’t want to wait forever!”

Rana shakes her head in frustration. “You don’t listen to me!”

“You’re the one who’s not listening to me!” Zeedan argues angrily before shaking his head in frustration. “You know what, I don’t have time for this. I have to get back to the restaurant!” He grabs his jacket angrily from the banister and storms out.

Rana jumps at the loud sound of the door slamming closed before falling back onto the sofa in defeat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Hey stranger!” Kate looks up from her table in The Rovers to see Sophie looking down at her with a smile. “Mind if I join you?”

“Uh yeah of course.” Kate puts her phone down and watches as Sophie sits next to her on the table. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Sophie grins. “I haven’t seen you in ages, where you been hiding?”

“What? I’ve been around.” Kate defends herself with a smile.

“I can’t remember the last time we hung out properly, I think it was my birthday.”

“That was ages ago!”

“Exactly!” Sophie laughs knowingly. “It’s been too long. How come you’re drinking alone?”

“I’ve just been to see my Dad, figured I might stay for one.” Kate explains, truth be told she had just sent Rana a text asking if her friend wanted to join her but the former nurse had yet to reply.

After Kate’s little breakdown the other week, she and Rana had gone back to being inseparable except this time it felt even different. Kate was now hyper-aware of her feelings for her best friend, and she knew it wasn’t the most sensible thing to be spending all of this time with her but Kate just couldn’t stay away.

Her plan of backing off had well and truly failed and now Kate felt like they spent even more time together than even before.

That night, for example, Rana stayed there with her in that bed for hours just holding her. Kate was well aware of the intimate position they were in but didn’t dare move and Rana didn’t either. It was only when they heard Alya and Luke come home that Kate finally removed herself from Rana’s arms, otherwise she would have stayed there the whole night.

That’s if Rana would have let her.

“Well why don’t we make a night of it?” Sophie suggests hopefully. Kate’s phone buzzes on the table and she glances over to see it’s a reply from Rana to say she’s on her way.

“Sounds good to me, mind if Rana joins though?” Kate asks but it’s not really a question. She doesn’t notice the way Sophie’s smile falters slightly but her friend quickly recovers.

“Yeah sure, the more the merrier.” She clears her throat. “I’ll uh, send a text around to the girls, see if anyone else wants to join.”

Kate nods just as the door opens and Rana walks inside, she instantly gets to her feet and walks over to her friend meeting her half way.

“Hey,” she greets Rana with a big smile and wraps her arms around her for a hug. “You ok?”

“I need a drink.” Rana admits with a small smile.

“On it’s way!” Kate leads Rana to the bar, her hand automatically landing on the small of her back. “Red or white?”

“Red? Make it a bottle?”

Kate’s smile widens as she calls over for her Dad to get them a bottle. “I hope you don’t mind Sophie joining us?”

Rana looks surprised and glances over Kate’s shoulder to see the other girl wave with a smile. Rana waves back and nods. “Sure.”

“She wants to make a night out of it, was thinking we could head into town if that’s alright with you?” Kate asks hopefully.

“Yeah ok,” Rana agrees easily much to Kate’s relief. “I haven’t been out in ages!”

“It’ll be fun,” Kate replies eagerly. “I think we could both do with a good night, don’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Rana briefly thinks back to her latest argument with Zeedan but shakes it off. She doesn’t want to think about that tonight.

She follows Kate back to the table where Sophie is waiting and the three start chatting easily. It doesn’t take long for Rosie, Bethany and Gemma to join them and Kate feels herself ease as she shares a laugh with Rana over a comment Rosie has just made.

Rana smiles and leans back into her chair as she looks around the table. “Do you think we should invite Alya?” She asks not wanting to upset her friend by unintentionally leaving her out. It wasn’t like this was a planned event, but she didn’t want her sister-in-law to be offended if she thought she wasn’t invited.

“Up to you,” Kate replies unsure. “She was asking about you this morning though, said you were acting weird.” She lowers her voice so no one else can overhear their conversation. “Seems to think you’re the one giving Zee a hard time.”

“Great,” Rana sighs. “God knows what he’s told her.” Kate smiles sadly and takes her friends hand. “No doubt he’s made me out to be the bad guy.”

Kate squeezes Rana’s hand. “You’re not the bad guy.”

“Funnily enough, I don’t even care anymore.” Rana admits truthfully. “I don’t care what people think of me…well…most people.” She stares at Kate for a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rana runs her thumb across Kate’s knuckles. “I care about what you think of me.” Kate holds her breath. “I care a lot.” She whispers, only loud enough for Kate to barely hear.

Kate feels like she can’t breathe as her heart rate speeds up from Rana’s words.

“Oi!” They are interrupted by Gemma and the two snap apart, startled. “We’re about to start playing drinking games, have your heart to heart later!”

Kate forces a smile as she turns her attention back to the game but her breath catches in her throat when she notices Rana still watching her from the corner of her eye. She turns her head back to face her and feels her cheeks flush when Rana smiles at her.

Kate knows she’s in trouble.

Kate doesn’t know if she’s reading too much into things but over the last couple of weeks Rana seemed to be making comments that send Kate’s head and heart into a complete tailspin. Rana was always a touchy feely person, at least with Kate, but lately Kate couldn’t help but notice that her friend seemed even more physical than usual. Rana was constantly holding her hand or subconsciously touching some part of her body in some way, and truth be told it was driving Kate crazy.

Kate knew she had to control herself. Rana was just comfortable around her, but Kate couldn’t help but feel special in her friends company. Kate had never seen Rana act that way with Alya before and Kate knew she was different.

She just didn’t know why.

Kate was completely oblivious to the fact that she also did the same back to Rana. Sometimes she wouldn’t even be aware of it, but there was a closeness there between them that was continuously bringing them together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Due to the night out idea being down to Sophie and Kate, the group had ended up in a gay club in town. Rosie was determined to try and find Sophie someone to cop off with, it had ‘been ages’ apparently. Sophie was a little mortified by her sisters comment about her sex life but the rest of the girls saw the funny side and were also keen to participate in Rosie’s plan.

“What about you, Kate?” Bethany asks taking the attention away from a relieved Sophie as they huddle together in a tiny booth. The music is loud, but they are far away from the dance floor so a conversation is still able to be had if they speak loud enough. “You’re still single aren’t you?”

Rana tenses at Bethany’s question, surprised at the affect of Kate ‘copping off’ with some random stranger had on her.

“I’m very single,” Kate replies, “But also very much on purpose.”

“We’re not saying you should find yourself a girlfriend!” Rosie rolls her eyes. “Just someone to have a little fun with.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a one night stand.” Gemma agrees before her eyes light up. “Hey! If you guys can’t pull, why not just get with each other?” She asks eagerly and Kate has to hold back her groan.

Sophie instantly blushes and hides behind her drink as Kate avoids her eye.

“Been there done that, ey girls?” Rosie smirks as she wiggles her eyebrows knowingly.

“What?” Rana questions stunned before she can stop herself from reacting. She knew about Sophie having feelings in the past but she wasn’t aware that anything had actually happened. Kate had made it seem like it was unrequited feelings and that it was just a one-sided crush.

“That was ages ago!” Kate glares at Rosie. “Besides, it was just a kiss.” She glances at Rana and takes a long sip from her drink to distract herself.

“So what, you two have never slept together?” Gemma asks in disbelief. “I don’t believe it!”

“Well believe it.” Kate snaps annoyed.

“Alright Kate, don’t sound so offended by the thought of us getting together.” Sophie frowns a little hurt by how quickly and keen Kate was to shut down the idea of them being together.

“Sorry,” Kate shakes her head guiltily. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine.” Sophie nods quickly, wanting this subject to well and truly be dropped.

“I’m getting another drink,” Rana jumps eagerly to her feet. “Kate come on, you owe me a round.” She grabs her friends hand and pulls her up and away from the table. “You look like you needed saving.” Rana smiles, unsure of why she feels a lot happier knowing that Kate and Sophie had never actually slept together.

“Tell me about it,” Kate speaks loudly into Rana’s ear as they head towards the bar, Rana still clutching Kate’s hand tightly, their fingers laced together.

They push their way through to the bar, Kate protectively wrapping her arm around Rana’s waist as the crowded area pushes them even closer together. Kate has butterflies in her stomach when Rana leans back into Kate and she has to do everything she can to stop herself from fully embracing Rana from behind.

Control yourself, Kate.

Rana, not to Kate’s surprise, gets served at the bar pretty quickly and she orders the girls their drinks as well as some shots.

“Oh you’re going hard tonight,” Kate cringes as Rana passes her the shot of tequila.

“We both are.” Rana orders her with a laugh as they tap their glasses together and downs the shots in one. “Ew, I hate tequila.”

“So why…”

“It makes me happy drunk.” Rana explains as she passes Kate her other drink from the counter and lets Kate lead her away from the bar. “Wait!” She stops Kate from heading back towards their table. “Lets dance!” She pulls Kate in the other direction towards the dance floor.

Rana quickly downs her drink and shoves her empty glass on a passing table, urging Kate to do the same. When they reach the dance floor, Rana takes Kate’s other hand in hers and the two girls dance playfully together.

The dance floor was rammed full of bodies, and Kate would often find herself and Rana pressed completely against each other. Kate could barely catch her breath, she had never been this intimate with Rana before but what happened next nearly killed her.

“Oooo I love this song!” Rana beams before wrapping both of her arms around Kate’s neck, their hips pressed together.

Kate’s hands grip Rana’s waist tightly as her friend dances, pressing her chest against Kate’s.

Kate can’t breathe, but she can’t stop this either as they continue to dance closer together. Kate could feel Rana’s breath on her lips as their noses would slightly brush against each other as they moved to the music. Her breath hitched when Rana scraped the back of Kate’s neck with her fingernails.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?” Rana tilts her head and presses her lips against Kate’s ear. Kate can’t find her voice to reply, her mouth completely dry. “Any girl in this club would be so lucky to have you.” One of her hands falls from Kate’s neck and trails down her side and wraps around her waist. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Rana pulls her head back slightly and Kate’s heart stops.

Surely not?

Kate doesn’t miss the way Rana’s eyes stare intently at Kate’s lips and suddenly there is no one else left in the room.

It’s just the two of them.

Kate has never wanted to kiss someone so badly in her life.

But then it happens for the briefest of seconds, but Kate swears that Rana’s lips brushed against hers in the lightest most feathered kiss.

“There you guys are!”

Kate removes herself immediately as she spots Rosie and Gemma appear out of nowhere, Sophie and Bethany push through the crowds behind them to join.

“We thought we lost you!”

Kate glances back at Rana breathlessly but her friend turns away, moving to dance with Bethany, however there is no contact made. Rana’s hands aren’t wrapped around Bethany’s neck and her eyes aren’t staring her down.

Kate wonders if maybe it was just the tequila. Maybe they were just dancing and Rana was trying to make her feel better about being single and the rest was all part of Kate’s hyperactive sexually charged imagination.

But deep down Kate knows that Rana’s lips touched hers, because as much as she will try to deny it, she knows her lips weren’t tingling from some drunken imaginary moment.

If Kate thought she was in trouble before, she has no idea what kind of state she was in now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think of that one then? Let me know your thoughts and I will see you next time :)


	16. Chapter 16

“You ok?” Rana looks up from her phone to see Imran watching her with a concerned look on his face. The two were having a quick catch up in Roys, it was overdue apparently, and Imran was filling her in on the latest goings on at work and with his relationship but truth be told Rana was struggling to concentrate.

“Fine.”

“You don’t look fine, you look tired.” Imran states bluntly.

“Thanks.” Rana rolls her eyes at his comment. “Just what every girl wants to hear from her brother.”

“Don’t be so touchy, I’m just saying it looks like it’s been a while since you’ve had a decent nights sleep. Everything ok with you and Zeedan?”

“Does it look ok?” Rana snaps coldly and Imran frowns confused. “Because as long as we look ok, then yes, everything is just fine.”

“Ok…what’s going on?” Imran leans forward in his chair. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t know how much I can take, Imran.” Rana admits, feeling unbelievably guilty for even saying the words out loud. “Everything is just getting too much, the restaurant, Zeedan, our parents, Ka-” Rana cuts herself off before she says the next name.

She can’t go there, not now and not with anyone, especially Imran.

“Look, I know things are tough right now but they will get better.” Imran offers her but Rana shakes her head.

“You don’t understand, Zee and I…we want different things.”

“Ok…”

“The other night, we had to work some event that Dad was hosting for charity. It was awful.” Rana feels sick as she thinks about it. She felt like a prized prop on her husbands arm for the evening, pretending to play the doting Muslim wife as Zeedan spoke excitedly to her parents friends about their plans for the future with the business and their family.

Zeedan was her parents dream son-in-law, it was just a shame for them that it was their daughter who was the nightmare.

“Well of course it was awful, those functions always are.” Imran argues reassuringly. “It’s full of pretentious stuffy business men trying to show off how much money they have. You’re not supposed to have fun.”

“But that’s the point, everything feels so fake.” Rana glances down to her drink. “I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“Rana…”

Rana shakes her head and wills herself not to cry. “I have given up so much…and for what?”

“Your family.” Imran tries to reassure Rana. “It hasn’t been for nothing.”

Rana stays silent because just as predicted, Imran just doesn’t understand. She knew it wasn’t his fault, Imran loved her but he lived in a different world. He never had to make sacrifices or compromises for what he wanted in life, and he never had to justify any of his decisions either.

“Hey, I’m sorry but I have to get back to work. Call me later, we can continue this chat then.” Imran squeezes her hand before leaving and Rana watches him go with a sigh.

Truth be told, it wasn’t just her parents and Zeedan who were making her feel so down. Rana knew she had messed up in something else too.

Kate.

The other night at the club, Rana couldn’t help herself when it came to controlling how she behaved around her best friend. Rana just felt free when she was with Kate, she felt like she could live without barriers or having to pretend.

Rana felt like she could be herself one hundred percent, and that was exactly the problem.

Rana wasn’t stupid, she knew that there was something different about Kate and their relationship, but what terrified her the most was what the difference was.

It took Rana a while to get there but she knew that it was attraction.

Rana was attracted to Kate and it scared the hell out of her. Kate, her best friend, Kate, a woman.

Rana wasn’t gay – she was married to a man, she had only ever been with a man.

She was a muslim.

She couldn’t be gay.

So why was she so attracted to her best friend?

Rana couldn’t explain it, but she did know that she had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Zeedan, and that is what scared the hell out of her.

Kate made her feel reckless, so reckless that she almost kissed her the other night in the middle of a crowded dance floor for anyone and everyone to see.

What if the girls had interrupted them just a couple of minutes later? What would they have saw? Would Kate of even let Rana close that gap and let it get that far or would she have stopped it?

Was Rana arrogant in thinking that Kate had wanted to kiss her back?

Since that night, there was a silent agreement to create some space between them. Maybe it wasn’t healthy the two of them spending as much time together as they did? Rana would see and speak to Kate a lot more than she would her own husband.

That thought alone was eye opening.

No matter what happened next, Rana knew that she was in trouble.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Something had to change, Kate decided, because she couldn’t go on like this. It pained Kate to be around Rana but it pained her to not be around her either.

Kate wanted her but couldn’t have her and she didn’t know what to do. She spent the night before crying herself to sleep because of this predicament that she had found herself in.

Kate didn’t ask for this, she didn’t want to fall in love with her best friend. How was she supposed to get over this? She had never felt this way about anyone before but it was even more difficult knowing that the one person she did fall for, she would never be able to have.

Except that night in the club…when Rana almost kissed her.

Kate is almost certain of it, Rana’s lips touched hers, briefly and for a split second, but they touched. What did that even mean? Was it just the alcohol? Was Rana extra flirty when she was drunk? Did she just get carried away in the moment?

Kate didn’t know, but what she did know is that none of this felt fair. Whether it was intentional or not, Rana was messing with her head and Kate knew that she needed to create some space between them.

She knew she had tried before, and monumentality failed, but this time had to be different. It helped that Rana had seem to silently agree with her, and contradictory, that only upset Kate more.

So Kate tried to push herself into other things, taking on more shifts at the bistro, spending more time with her family. She was even spending more time with her other friends, going out for drinks and into town.

Sophie had noticed, but Kate didn’t give anything away. No one knew the extent of her feelings for Rana and Kate intended on keeping it that way.

“Have you and Rana had a falling out?”

Kate looked up startled from her place at the kitchen washing the dishes as Alya sat at the counter with her eyes glued to her phone.

“What makes you say that?” Kate asks trying to remain as placid as possible.

“Well I text Rana asking if she wanted to come over, her response was if you would be home and when I said yes she said she was busy.” Alya explains confused and Kate swallows hard.

She knew that Rana was avoiding her, but hearing it being confirmed by her flatmate crushed her even more. Kate was right, something had to change. She couldn’t go on feeling like this.

“You know what Rana’s like, she’s probably in a huff because I forgot to pay her back that tenner she lent out to me the other day.” Kate replies casually but deep down she is feeling hurt. “You can tell her that she’s welcome to come over tonight, I’m going out with Sophie anyway.”

“Are you?” Alya asks surprised. “You never said.”

“Just decided earlier,” Kate shrugs as she turns off the tap and dries her hands.

“Don’t pretend that I haven’t noticed you two spending more time together.” Alya tells her pointedly. “I hope you’re not just using her cos your new best mate ditched ya.”

Alya has no idea how much that sentence just crushed Kate.

“Course not,” Kate swallows the lump in her throat and coughs to hide it. Her heart is crushed at the thought of Rana no longer wanting Kate in her life. “Sophie’s a mate, I like spending time with her.”

“Hmm,” Alya smirks suspiciously and Kate rolls her eyes. “If you say so.”

“I do, I’m going to get dressed.” Kate heads to her bedroom quickly and closes the door behind her, falling back against it. She wipes at her eyes as she realises that maybe their actions in that nightclub really has ruined her friendship with Rana.

Kate blamed herself for letting her feelings get in the way, but mostly, she blamed Rana for messing with her head.

Kate decided then that she was going to do something about it. She didn’t think she could go through another day feeling this way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was thankful when Alya had given her an out from spending the night with Zeedan. After hearing that Kate would no longer be home, Rana had miraculously freed up her plans and was now available to spend some time with her sister-in-law.

Rana hated that it had to come to this, obviously avoiding Kate, but she didn’t know what else to do? Her feelings for Kate terrified the hell out of her, and whenever Rana was around her, she couldn’t control herself. Kate made her behave in a way that Rana didn’t know she had in her.

Rana was so used to being the one in control, so feeling so out of sorts with Kate was sending her into a tailspin.

“You and Kate going to make up soon? I feel like the child in a divorce.” Alya comments as Rana makes herself comfortable in her flat. It felt weird being here without Kate, most of Rana’s time here was spent on the sofa with her former best friend watching Netflix and drinking wine.

There was a strange sensation to being here without her these days.

“We’ll be fine,” Rana waves Alya’s worries off. “Just need a bit of space that’s all.”

“Well it’s a good job she’s gone out tonight,” Alya replies before her lips turn into a smirk. “But if you ask me, you might be getting that space a bit more after all.”

“How do you mean?” Rana asks confused.

“Well I’ve noticed she’s been spending quite a lot of time with Sophie Webster lately, and we all know what happens between those two when the mood is right.” Alya teases and Rana’s heart drops.

Kate and Sophie?

Rana clears her throat. “Yeah but Kate doesn’t like Sophie back that way…”

“I don’t know,” Alya muses. “Kate’s been acting different lately, I think maybe after everything that’s happened to her this year with losing Aidan that she’s finally ready to stop being the party girl and settle down. If you ask me, her and Sophie would be perfect together.”

“You think?” Rana tries to keep her voice steady but Alya’s words are making her feel sick.

“Oh yeah, Sophie is a great girl, she would be good for Kate. Kate just needs to stop being so damn stubborn and admit her feelings. They’ve always had something there between them, no matter how much Kate likes to pretend it’s not true.”

“Right yeah…” Rana looks down at her glass of wine and clears her throat. “Excuse me, bathroom.” She quickly rushes up and locks herself into the bathroom, leaning back against the door as a tear falls from her eye.

She knew she was a hypocrite, she was married for God’s sake, but Kate being with Sophie crushed Rana and she didn’t know what she was going to do.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate woke up the next morning with a banging headache but it didn’t take long for her to realise that she wasn’t alone.

She glances to her left to see Sophie asleep beside her and then she remembers the night before. After a lot of flirting, the two ended up sharing a kiss or two and Kate had invited her back to the flat and the rest well…

Kate hates that she feels guilty, she has nothing to feel guilty for. She’s a single girl, Sophie is a single girl. So what is the problem?

Kate pulls herself out of bed., grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around herself before quietly sneaking out of the bedroom.

She is greeted by Alya who is sitting at the kitchen counter with a knowing smile on her face. “Morning,” she grins happily.

“Morning,” Kate mumbles back in response as she goes to make herself a cup of coffee.

“Not making one for your guest?” Alya questions her amused. Kate freezes, her hand still on the kettle. “Come on Kate, I heard you two come in last night.”

“Oh right.” Kate clears her throat. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s fine, I was up anyway.” Alya explains. “Had a house guest of my own last night.”

“Oh yeah?” Kate asks confused.

“Rana,” Alya explains and Kate’s heart stops. “Between you and me, I think her and Zeedan are going through a rough patch. She ended up staying the night, although she was out of here like a bat out of hell this morning. I must have been snoring or something cos she couldn’t get away quick enough.”

Kate feels her cheeks heat up at Alya’s words. “Oh right…” she tries to steady her shaking hands as she finishes off her coffee and joins Alya at the counter.

“I knew this would happen,” Alya sighed, “That I would be the one stuck in the middle between the two of them whenever they have a row.”

“You think that’s all it was?” Kate asks nervously.

“What? A row?” Alya asks and Kate nods silently in response. “Yeah of course, you know what they are like, drama queens the pair of them but I’m sure they’ll have made up by tea time.”

“Yeah…” Kate stares blankly into her coffee, her head completely spinning. “Probably.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana felt sick.

Last night, she and Alya had stayed up late and she ended up sleeping over, partly because she wanted to avoid Zeedan, but mostly because she wanted to see Kate.

Rana missed her, massively. The more time they spent apart the more Rana felt crushed by this unexplainable weight on her chest.

So Rana was crippled when she eventually heard Kate arrive back to the flat in the early hours of the morning because she wasn’t alone. She recognised Sophie’s voice almost immediately, and listening to the pair of them giggle as they snuck in and headed to Kate’s room had crushed Rana with jealousy.

She couldn’t deny it anymore.

Rana had feelings for Kate, and the thought devastated her because she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

Rana was married, if she admitted the extent of her feelings for someone who not only wasn’t her husband, but a _woman_ , then she would end up losing everything and everyone.

Rana knew what happened to anyone LGBT in her culture and it wasn’t good. Rana would lose her family, her friends, her whole community.

Rana was trapped in a life that she didn’t want for herself and there wasn’t anything that she could do about it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone for all the comments and feedback last chapter, you are really helping me keep this story going! Hope you enjoyed this one half as much! 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment! See you next time :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and all of the comments and feedback etc! So I thought I would post this chapter a little earlier than planned as a thank you :) hope you like it!

Kate didn’t know how it happened, honestly she didn’t, but one day the word ‘girlfriend’ was used and suddenly her and Sophie were an official couple.

Kate liked Sophie, she really did. She was kind, sweet, smart, funny and not to mention beautiful. Sophie was everything that Kate should want and yet, it isn’t Sophie who Kate thinks of right before she falls asleep and it isn’t Sophie who Kate thinks of when she first wakes up.

Kate hadn’t seen Rana in weeks and yet it was the former nurse who continued to occupy every spare moment of Kate’s thoughts.

She didn’t know what else to do? She tried everything. She’s avoided Rana like the plague, the two girls hadn’t even bumped into each other in the street and still she’s all she can think about?

Kate had made Sophie her girlfriend and she was still thinking about a girl who was completely out of bounds. The days went on and nothing changed and Kate was struggling to move on from this. Would she ever? Could she ever?

She was at a loss.

One thing she did know is that she would never be able to be with Rana, and so, Kate pushed herself into giving as much as she could into her relationship with Sophie, because at least there was a chance for them.

It was Christmas Day and Kate woke up feeling pretty sorry for herself. It was her first Christmas without Aidan and the family were struggling. Kate would spend the day in The Bistro with the rest of the Connors before heading back over to The Rovers where she would meet back up with Sophie.

The two had only been seeing each other for a few weeks, it was far too soon to spend Christmas Day together, even if the youngest Webster sister had already hinted towards it. Kate felt under a lot of pressure to make this relationship work, all of their friends were rooting for the two of them to make it and Kate felt herself suffocating because of it.

She knew it wasn’t Sophie’s fault, and Kate could only keep up the pretence that everything was fine as to not hurt her feelings. Kate knew it wasn’t fair to Sophie, especially since she was spending most of her time thinking about another girl, but this was another reason why she was determined to make this work.

Kate had to forget about Rana, and this seemed like the only way she would ever be able to move on.

“You alright?” Carla asks her as they sit around the the large table booked for them in The Bistro. With this being their first Christmas without Aidan, her family were determined to make sure that everyone would spend it together and instead of focussing on the sad times, they would focus on the joy.

Kate was trying, she really was, but she was struggling to bring herself out of her own head and in the moment.

“I’m fine,” Kate takes a sip from her wine.

“You meeting up with Sophie later?” Carla asks curiously and Kate nods silently. “She’s a nice girl.”  
“I know,” Kate agrees. “I’m a lucky girl…”

“Mhmm.” Carla nods and refills both their glasses of wine. “I haven’t seen Rana around in a while.” She muses and Kate stills. “You two have a falling out?”

“Not really,” Kate replies carefully. “Just drifted apart I suppose, it happens.”

“Shame,” Carla notes as she watches her sister thoughtfully. “She seemed like she was good for you.” Kate frowns at Carla’s words. “I liked her. I thought you liked her too.”

“I did,” Kate mutters quietly, keen to keep this discussion between themselves. “But like I said, we drifted apart. It happens all the time.”

“I suppose so.” Carla shrugs and Kate takes a big swig of her wine. “But, I suppose at least you have Sophie now…nearly had a heart attack when I found out you had a girlfriend.”

Kate rolls her eyes at the comment but she knows that her sister means well. Kate was never known for her commitment before, a girlfriend was the last thing she expected to have.

“People change don’t they.” Kate shrugs as she stares down her wine glass.

“Yeah,” Carla agrees thoughtfully. “People do.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was mortified when Sophie turned up with her presents, the youngest Webster had spent a small fortune on her buying her some earrings, a pair of new shoes and a gift card to her favourite restaurant and Kate had returned the favour with a bottle of pink gin and some Lindt chocolates. It was hardly an equal trade, but Sophie insisted that it was fine and she was just happy that they could spend the evening together.

She smiled as her Dad popped open some prosecco and they all shared a moment to toast Aidan and Eva before the drinks continued to get poured and everyone started to become more merry.

Kate found herself having fun, the atmosphere in The Rovers was one full of joy and happiness, everyone well and truly amongst the Christmas spirit, singing Christmas songs and dancing.

Kate held her breath when she spotted Imran but he was with Toyah and the rest of his girlfriends family and Kate was reminded that Rana was spending the day with The Nazirs.

So when Yasmeen, Alya, Luke and Zeedan strode in an hour later, Kate was puzzled to find that Rana wasn’t with them.

Kate really hadn’t seen her former friend in a very long time, not even a passing moment in the street, and she missed her massively. She was expecting to see her tonight, had even mentally prepared herself for it. Alya had already informed her that they would be coming to the pub after pudding, so Kate was a little dismayed to see that Rana wasn’t with them.

Truth be told, Kate had wanted to use this opportunity to bury some kind of hatchet between them. She knew the two of them had never officially had a fallen out, but with more avoidance between them, things had just turned awkward and they had somehow managed to cut each other out of their lives completely.

It crushed Kate, but it was Christmas, and Kate wanted to make amends. She was with Sophie now, so she was sure that she could try and push away her true feelings and the two could somehow rebuild some form of friendship again?

She knew they would never be going on any double dates, Kate couldn’t imagine anything worse, but she missed Rana, terribly, and she realised that she wanted her back in her life.

“Hey, Merry Christmas!” She greets Alya and the rest of the family with a hug. “Have you had a good day?”

“Yeah it’s been lovely,” Alya smiles while nodding. “Although, Luke nearly burnt the roast potatoes!”

“Nearly!” Luke argued.

“Yeah mate, you had one job.” Zeedan laughed as he patted his best mate on the back. “Come on, I’ll get the drinks in. Kate, you want one?”

“I’m ok thanks.” Kate forces a smile, still feeling incredibly awkward in Zeedan’s presence for obvious reasons. Zeedan and Luke head to the bar to try and get served and Yasmeen spots the Metcalf’s and quickly joins them. “Where’s Rana?” Kate can’t resist herself from asking.

“Good question,” Alya shakes her head in disbelief and Kate frowns confused. “I haven’t seen her myself today either.”

“What?” Kate asks confused. “I thought you were having Christmas Dinner at her house.”

“Yeah, she wasn’t there.” Alya replies and Kate notices the coldness in her tone. “Apparently, she’s spent the day with Billy volunteering for the homeless but now she has a migraine so is heading straight home to bed. I’m all about doing our bit for charity, especially at Christmas, but this is Rana we are talking about here. If she’s choosing to spend the day in the freezing cold with the homeless then there’s definitely a problem.”

Kate glances at Zeedan who is sharing a laugh with Luke and Tyrone at the bar looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“Zee’s been brilliant,” Alya continues noticing where Kate’s eyeline drifted off too. “Cooked almost everything himself, and the restaurant has been so busy lately, I just don’t know how he does it. You know, Rana had this one day to spend time together with her family and she chose to leave him to spend Christmas alone? I know they are having problems, I’m not stupid, but why couldn’t she put them aside for just one day?” Alya shakes her head in disbelief. “She’s selfish, and my brother deserves better.”

Kate stays silent, her heart racing against her chest from Alya’s word. She nods in false agreement and stays silent as Alya goes on a bit more before heading over to join her Gran. Kate holds back for a moment before making sure no one is watching and sneaks out of the pub.

Her heart is pounding and her hands sweating as she crosses the cobbles to the Nazir house, noting that the whole place is in complete darkness. Maybe Rana really did have a migraine and headed straight to bed after all? She rings the doorbell anyway, waiting endlessly with baited breath but there is no answer. For the first time in weeks, Kate opened her contact list and searched for Rana’s name, she tapped call but sunk deflated when it rang out to voicemail.

Feeling defeated, Kate looked up one last time to the dark windows and headed back to The Rovers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana ignored the furious text message she received from her husband as she sat alone in community garden. She knew Zeedan was mad at her for choosing to spend Christmas Day away from the family, but the truth is Rana couldn’t bare to spend the day facing the Nazirs and having to pretend everything was ok when it wasn’t.

Her marriage was barely hanging on by a thread, and Rana didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

Rana had never felt so isolated and alone in her entire life.

She had basically lost everything – her marriage to Zeedan, her friendship with Alya and most importantly, she had lost Kate.

Rana knew everything was down to her. She ruined everything, it was what she did best. She deserved whatever was going to happen next, and she deserved every last consequence that was coming her way.

It was how she had ended up sitting here alone on this park bench on Christmas Day with a bottle of vodka and her own self depreciating thoughts. The last few weeks had been unbearable, she had felt suffocated but more so, she felt heartache.

Kate was with Sophie and even the thought of the two girls together broke Rana into pieces.

Rana knew it was her own fault, she had taken things too far between the two girls that night in the nightclub and things hadn’t been the same since. However instead of talking things through like adults, Rana had chosen to avoid her problems and therefore also avoided Kate leading to a major breakdown in their friendship.

Now Rana was living with the biggest thing she feared the most – Kate completely out of her life.

It scared Rana that she was more upset about the breakdown in her friendship than she was about the breakdown in her marriage. It confirmed Rana’s fears about how strong her feelings for Kate really were, but now it was too late.

Rana was in a lose lose situation, if she admitted her feelings for Kate, she would lose not only her husband, but her family, and she doesn’t just mean her biological ones. Yasmeen was like a mother to Rana, and she didn’t want to hurt or disappoint the older woman. Alya was one of her best and oldest friends and she knew she wouldn’t forgive Rana for hurting Zeedan.

Worst of all, Rana would probably ruin whatever tiny inch of hope was left of her relationship with Kate. Rana wasn’t delusional enough to believe that just because Kate was gay, it meant that her former friend would automatically feel the same way back about her.

Rana was trapped, and she was miserable. She didn’t know what to do next and she didn’t think that there would ever be a way out of this.

She shivered as she guzzled down her vodka, cringing as it burns her throat but she strangely enjoys the pain. Rana couldn’t remember the last time she had a good nights sleep, instead she spent most nights lying wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how her life had went to hell so much in the last few weeks.

So she continued to drink from her bottle of vodka, satisfied with the numbing feeling that it was bringing her. Rana didn’t want to feel anymore, she didn’t want to be here anymore.

“Alright? We have to stop meeting like this.”

Rana looked up with blurry eyes to see Carla Connor approaching her with a knowing smile on her face. Rana doesn’t respond and instead takes another swig from her bottle.

“Ouch, straight on the hard stuff huh?” Carla eyes up the bottle while sitting down next to her with a shiver. “Do you like sitting out in the cold?”

Rana shrugs silently, her words failing her. She wants to be left alone, but she can’t find her voice to be able to tell Carla that.

“Bit strange you sitting out here alone on Christmas Day.” Carla continues, not taking the hint that Rana doesn’t want to talk.

“It’s how I like it.” Rana eventually finds her voice, noting that she can hear how slurred her speech is.

“I just left The Rovers, your whole family is in there. Why are out here alone and not in there with them?” Carla asks concerned.

Rana scoffs. “What family? My husband? My brother?” She lets out a bitter laugh. “Give me a break.”

“What about my sister then?” Rana freezes at the mention of Kate. So instead of replying she takes another swig of the vodka. “She misses you, you know?” Rana snorts. “She does.” Carla presses firmly. “I don’t know what happened to cause the two of you to fall out or drift apart, but I can see how miserable she is without you.”

“Miserable?” Rana scoffs again. “She’s with Sophie, she’s happy in a brand new relationship. She’s hardly miserable.”

“Well what about you? You hardly look happy.” Carla notes honestly and Rana shakes her head.

“You don’t know anything.”

“True,” Carla agrees. “But seeing anyone sitting alone on a park bench on Christmas Day drinking a bottle of vodka doesn’t exactly scream happiness, especially when that person has people around her who love and care about her.”

Rana frowns at Carla’s words because she really doesn’t have a clue.

“I’m surrounded by people,” Rana agrees, “Family, friends, colleagues…my community, but for what? To pretend to be someone that I’m not? To be a prop on someone’s arm and in the family photos? Where are those people now, huh?” she stumbles up to her feet. “I don’t need whatever _this_ is. We don’t know each other, I don’t know you and you certainly don’t know me.” She almost trips over her own feet and topples over but Carla is quick on her feet to steady her. “Stop, I don’t need your help.”

“Doesn’t look that way to me.” Carla ignores Rana’s previous words. “Let me at least walk you home.”

“Home?” Rana laughs bitterly. “Where’s that?” She pulls her arm out of Carla’s grasp. “Please, just leave me alone.”

“Rana…”

“Please.” Rana pleads with her desperately as she feels her eyes burn with tears. “I can’t…I…I just want to be on my own.”

“How can I leave you alone in this state?” Carla insists.

“I’m not asking you, ok?!” Rana argues angrily. “Back off!” She storms away before Carla can get another word in and she is thankful when the oldest Connor sibling doesn’t chase after her.

Rana wanted to be alone because that’s how she felt, she had never felt so alone in her entire life.

She just wanted this pain to end.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	18. Chapter 18

“Rana come on, it’s New Years Eve you can’t just sit alone in the house.” Imran looks at his sister in disbelief. He knew that his sister was going through a tough time, but he was surprised to see just how low she had gotten.

Imran felt guilty because he never had a chance to see Rana over Christmas, he was working up until Christmas Eve and then he spent the rest of the festive period with Toyah and her family. Now he realises that he maybe should have checked in on his little sister earlier, because she definitely wasn’t doing ok.

“I don’t feel well, Imran.” Rana brushes him off as she stands up from the sofa and heads into the kitchen. “Can you just leave it? I’m more than happy to take this time to myself with a cup of tea and the tele. I’ll probably be asleep before midnight anyway.”

“Rana I’m not stupid, I know there’s something else going on here.” Imran stares at her concerned. “Is it Zeedan? Our parents? What? What is it?” He pushes firmly but Rana shakes her head.

Imran wouldn’t understand.

“I just have a migraine, ok? Back off.”

“Rana…”

“If the only reason you’ve come over is to have a go at me then maybe you should just leave? I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m worried about you, you look like you haven’t had a decent meal or a good nights sleep in weeks.”

“Charming.”

“What?” Imran looks at her seriously. “You want me to be honest? Look, if it’s our parents then they will back off eventually. You know what Dad is like when he’s involved in a new venture, he wants to know everything and anything but once he dips his fingers into another pie his interest will dissolve and you and Zeedan will be free to run Speed Daal however you both see fit.”

“It’s been months, Imran, and everything has to be on their terms. Zeedan won’t stand up to them, yes sir, of course sir, whatever you want sir.” Rana snaps bitterly before shaking her head. “Look, it’s almost nine, you should get to The Rovers I’m sure Toyah will be wondering where you are.”

“It doesn’t feel right leaving you here alone.”

“Imran!” Rana snaps at him annoyed. “Go!”

Imran sighs loudly and stands up. “Fine,” he shakes his head. “But if you change your mind…you know where I am.”

“I know.” Rana stresses as she leads her brother out and practically shoves him out the door. She lets out a breath of relief and falls back against the door closing her eyes.

Zeedan and Yasmeen were both working tonight, Rana was supposed to be there too but she faked a headache to get out of her shift, not having it in her to pretend to play happy families as she rings the new year in, especially since she knew that her parents and all of their friends had a table booked there tonight.

She already had numerous of texts and missed calls from her Mum and Dad asking where she was but she chose to ignore it, hoping that they would think she was already asleep.

Rana just couldn’t face it, and she most certainly couldn’t face them.

She looked down at her phone to see a text from Alya, saying she hoped she felt better soon. Rana didn’t reply, instead she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of white wine from the fridge and poured herself a generous glass full.

She was almost tempted to join Imran in the Rovers, but she knew that Alya would be there with Luke and that would immediately raise eyebrows as to why she wasn’t in the restaurant with Zeedan.

But the biggest reason of them all is that she knew Kate would be there, and Rana knew she wouldn’t be able to sit there and watch Kate and Sophie together at midnight, no doubt sharing a kiss.

Rana hated that she was in this position. Life was easier before she met Kate Connor, yes, her parents were still overbearing and Zeedan was still selfish wanting everything on his terms but Rana had already prepared herself for that life.

In fact, her parents had already groomed her growing up to fall perfectly into this role.

It wasn’t until Kate came in and smashed their perfect family photo when Rana realised how miserable she truly was.

Rana was jealous of Kate, she was jealous that Kate had this loving supportive family who allowed her to be whoever she wanted to be. Kate had this freedom that Rana would never be able to enjoy, and that built a string of bitterness in Rana because it was so out of reach to her.

If Rana let herself be who she truly wanted to be, then she would lose everything because of that.

The consequences were damning, but then so was living this lie.

That was the problem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate smiled as Sophie pressed a quick kiss to her lips before heading towards the toilets. The Rovers was rammed, everyone was drunk or tipsy ready to celebrate in the New Year. Kate was ready for 2019, especially after the year she had.

She thinks back to last New Years Eve, all of her family together in the bistro. Aidan was drunk, and Eva was getting annoyed because she was eight months pregnant and she couldn’t drink. It was such a laugh, and she was worried that this year would be filled with sadness because of them missing but to be honest, Kate was pleased to see that her Dad seemed to be in good spirits.

“It’s nice to see your Dad enjoying himself.” Alya appears beside her and Kate nods in agreement, smiling as she watches her Dad share a laugh with Jenny behind the bar. It had been a tough few months, but they were finally getting through it.

Life would never be the same without Aidan, but they would find a way to somehow live without him.

“He deserves happiness.” Kate agrees with a grin.

“So do you,” Alya nudges her playfully. “How’s things going with Sophie?”

Kate somehow feels like a deer caught in the headlights. “Yeah, good.”

“Just good?” Alya digs curiously. “She really likes you.”

“I know,” Kate smiles as she watches Sophie leave the toilets but gets stopped by her Dad and Tim on the way back to her. “She’s a great girl.”

“I know you’re scared of commitment, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a proper girlfriend, but I like the two of you together. I think she’s good for you, and it’s nice to see you finally settle down with someone.” Alya tells her seriously.

Kate lets out a nervous laugh. “Slow down, Alya, we’ve only been seeing each other five minutes.”

“I know but you two have always had something there, haven’t you? Even though I know you like to deny it.”

Kate forces a smile and nods as she takes a swig from her wine. Her mind drifts off to a smaller dark haired girl who often controls every moment of her thoughts. Kate wonders what it would have been like if Rana was single, what she would be like if Rana wasn’t straight. Would she be just as hesitant and scared to get in a relationship as she is now?

“Hey you two!” Carla appears out of nowhere with some glasses of champagne. Alya shakes her head, reminding them that she doesn’t drink before spotting Luke and making her excuses. “There we go, drink up.” Carla smirks as Kate takes the glass and takes a long sip.

“How was London?” Kate asks curiously, she hadn’t seen Carla since Christmas Day, her older sister having to leave early on Boxing Day to attend an annual function one of her clients hosts down south. She had made it back late last night, not wanting to spend this New Years away from her family with it being their first one without Aidan.

“Good yeah,” Carla shrugs easily. “Same old to be honest, did some of my usual schmoozing before enjoying all the free wine.”

Kate laughs, “Sounds like you.”

“Hello ladies, that a spare glass for me?” Imran appears with a grin as he takes the glass of champagne previously meant for Alya. Carla glares at him and Kate rolls her eyes with a smile. “I’m glad I bumped into you actually,” he looks at Kate.

“Oh yeah?” Kate frowns confused.

“Yeah, don’t suppose you could send my little sister a text to try and get her to come over?” Imran asks, seemingly completely oblivious to the growing atmosphere at the mention of his little sister as Kate immediately tenses.

“Alya said Rana was working tonight.” Sophie appears behind Imran catching the last part of the conversation, she wraps her arm around Kate’s waist with a smile and Kate feels her cheeks heating up.

Imran shakes his head. “She’s feigning a migraine but we all know it’s a load of crap. I don’t know what the hell is going on with her lately but she could do with some cheering up, I tried my best but she won’t have it. I think she’ll listen to you, you’re her best mate.” Imran tells Kate clearly not knowing that the two girls have spent the last few weeks completely avoiding each other.

“Yeah uh… I’ll text her.” Kate agrees as she wipes her sweating hand against the side of her jeans. She sees Carla staring at her intently and that just makes Kate feel more flushed. Hoping that Imran would take her word for it, Kate is dismayed when everyone watches her and she reluctantly pulls out her phone, hoping no one can notice her shaking hands as she writes the text asking Rana to come join them in The Rovers.

Kate slides her phone back into her pocket as Imran thanks her before heading back off to join Toyah. Kate knows Rana won’t reply, why would she?

“Speaking of Rana…” Carla muses, not wanting to go into it with Sophie there but not seeing another opportunity. “I saw her on Christmas Day, she was in a right state.”

“What?” Kate’s head snaps back up quickly. “How? Where? Why? Is she ok?” She asks concerned, her heart pounding.

“Found her in the community garden drinking straight from a bottle of vodka.” Carla explains and Kate’s stomach clenches.

“What? On her own?” Sophie asks confused.

“Yep.”

“Bit weird that,” Sophie muses. “Some people really do go hard on Christmas.”

“Well…she was definitely upset about something.” Carla replies while staring Kate down.

Kate looks away nervously as she guzzles down the rest of her champagne. “I’m just going to go to the toilet.” She hurriedly walked away and rushed into the bathroom.

She stood at the mirror for a moment before splashing cold water onto her face. The thought of Rana sitting alone on Christmas Day crushed her. Kate missed her friend, and she wanted to be there for her and help her in whatever way she could, no matter her feelings.

Kate pulled out her phone and sighed when she saw there was still no reply. Either way, Kate knew that she was going to bridge that growing distance between them and do something about it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana had stared at the text from Kate for nearly an hour trying to figure out what to do. The text was simple:

Hey, we’re all in The Rovers come join x

Rana thought it was strange, because they had literally had no contact for weeks and then Kate just sends her a text like that as if nothing had happened?

Rana didn’t know what to think.

After building herself up to it, she decided to just bite the bullet and go. If it was as awful as she thought it would be, she would just sneak out. As long as she showed her face she knew Imran would be happy. Rana didn’t even plan on staying until midnight.

But she was curious as to why Kate wanted her to be there.

When Rana walked inside the pub she was surprised by how busy it was, it was loud, and everyone looked like they were having a good time and selfishly that just made Rana feel even worse.

“Rana! You came!” Sophie appears out of nowhere with a big smile and Rana is surprised when she hugs her. “Imran! Imran! Look who turned up!” Sophie waves her brother over.

“Rana!” Imran grins and Rana could tell immediately they were all a little on the drunk side. “You made it!” He wraps his arm around her in a big hug and squeezes her tightly before dragging her over to the bar. He gets her a glass of wine and another pint for himself before clinging their glasses together.

Rana can’t help but look around the crowded pub in search for Kate and her breath hitches in her throat when she finds her. She’s stood across the bar talking to Jenny and Rana’s heart starts speeding up as she notes how beautiful she looks.

Rana had managed to avoid Kate all this time, and now she wonders how she could have went this long without seeing her face.

Rana feels like she can’t breathe when Kate turns her head and catches her eye. She immediately looks away, feeling like she’s about to faint but her heart skips a beat when she looks back up and spots Kate heading her way.

“Hey,” Kate smiles genuinely. “You made it.”

“See!” Imran jumps in. “I told you she would only come if you text her!”

Rana freezes and Kate’s smile falters.

Kate only text her because Imran asked her too?

“I’ll thank you later,” Imran squeezes Rana’s shoulder seemingly not catching onto the tension and the awkward drop in atmosphere from his words. “I best get back to Toyah before she sends another search party for me, it’s almost midnight!”

Rana feels on edge as her brother leaves them too it but just as Kate is about to speak Rana cuts her off. “Excuse me,” she grabs her glass of wine and makes a quick exit to the back.

Rana feels like an idiot for coming. Imran was right, it was almost midnight, so Rana was going to do what? Stand there alone and watch as everyone joyfully rings in the New Year with their loved ones while she has never felt so alone?

Rana couldn’t think of anything worse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate watches Rana leave with her heart falling into her stomach, but she doesn’t get a chance to react before Carla appears beside her.

“Don’t just stand there! Go after her!” Carla urges her forcefully and Kate snaps out of her thoughts before doing exactly what her sister says.

She heads out to the back, ignoring the chill in the air as she spots Rana downing the rest of her glass of wine.

“Rana…” she breathes heavily when the other girl turns around to face her and Kate is taken aback for a moment from her beauty.

Rana was stunning, Kate notes, wondering if she had ever seen anyone so beautiful.

“I’m just finishing my drink then I’m off,” Rana turns away again, unable to meet Kate’s eyes.

“Are you ok?” Kate asks concerned as she slowly approaches her former friend.

“Fine.” Rana replies quickly. “I have a migraine, so coming out was probably not the best idea.” She rushes off leaving the beer garden and walking into the dark ginnel determined to get as far away from Kate as possible.

However Rana freezes when Kate follows her into the back alley, not heading back inside like she thought she would have.

“I’m sorry.” Kate calls after her and Rana stays standing still.

“Why? It’s not your fault I have a headache.” Rana speaks while still refusing to look at Kate.

“No,” Kate stands behind Rana, a shaky hand landing on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been a very good friend to you lately and I…I’m sorry.” Rana tenses at Kate’s hand on her shoulder but it takes her just a moment before she relaxes into her touch. “You don’t look like you’re doing so good.” Kate continues as she slowly turns Rana around to face her. “What’s going on?”

Rana shakes her head as she bites her lip, her eyes finally lifting to land on Kate’s and her breath hitches in her throat from the look on her friends face.

“Rana…” Kate urges her again and Rana shakes her head as a tear falls from her eye. Kate’s heart sinks and she gently raises her hand to wipe it away gently, her hand lingering before staying on Rana’s cheek, stroking her skin softly. “I’m right here.”

Rana nods as more tears fall until she just can’t hold it in anymore, she bursts into tears just as they hear the distant shouts and cheers of the final countdown before bursts of ‘Happy New Year!’ Echo out into the ginnel.

Kate has her pulled against her in a shot and hugs her tightly. “It’s ok, it’s ok.” Kate whispers into her ear as fireworks start to erupt above them.

Rana pulls back with red watery eyes and shakes her head. “It’s not ok, Kate.”

Kate’s heart breaks from the look on her face. “But it will be.” She strokes Rana’s cheek for a moment before pulling her back in against her chest. “I’ll make sure of it, I promise.”

Rana clings onto Kate tightly, realising that she finally feels safe for the first time in a very very long time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sure we have all read something we wish we hadn’t! Hope this chapter was a little enjoyable. Thanks for reading! See you next time.


	19. Chapter 19

“Here you go,” Kate hands Rana a bottle of beer, opening one for herself before joining Rana on the sofa. “Sorry we don’t have any wine left.”

“It’s fine,” Rana replies as she wipes at her eyes. She feels embarrassed for what happened earlier, but being with Kate again for the first time in a long time just made her crumble and everything that she had been holding in for the past few weeks came pouring out. “Thank you,” Rana looks down to Kate’s phone which is vibrating. Kate hits ignore and turns it over. “I’m sorry…you should go back to The Rovers, don’t worry about me I’m fine.” Rana moves to stand up but Kate grabs her arm and pulls her back down.

“Stop, I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.”

“I’m ruining your New Years,” Rana argues feeling guilty for how Kate has spent her night with her instead of her friends and family…and Sophie. “You should be with your girlfriend.”

“I’m exactly where I want to be.” Kate replies firmly, her eyes never leaving Rana’s. “Talk to me, Rana.” She reaches over and takes her hand, squeezing it gently. “What’s going on?” Kate couldn’t help but notice Rana’s defeated posture, not to mention she’s lost weight, she was already a little thing but now she just looks frail…and tired.

Yet Kate still thinks she’s the most beautiful human in the world.

“Rana this is me, you can tell me anything,” Kate shuffles even closer to her friend, her other arm wrapping around Rana’s waist as she still clings onto her hand with the other.

“I just feel so trapped,” Rana admits with a shaky voice, feeling more comfortable now that she is in Kate’s arms. “Everything is getting too much, but mostly I’m scared because I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“How do you mean?” Kate asks softly.

“I don’t want to be married anymore.” She looks up at Kate and Kate’s eyes widen shocked. “I don’t want to be living this life of a lie anymore.”

“You want to leave Zeedan?”

Rana nods silently and wipes at her eyes. “I have for a while now but…our lives are so tied together, and not just through marriage but through the business. My parents would hate me…as far as they are concerned when you’re married in the eyes of Allah you are married for life and that’s that.”

“Surely now in this day there’s divorce in your community?”

“There is,” Rana nods in agreement, “It’s a lot more common these days but my parents are still so old fashioned. Not to mention how much money they have invested and lent out to Zee, if I left him…” she shakes her head not even wanting to think about the fallout. “And then…”she trails off nervously, glancing at Kate before looking away.

“Then what?” Kate urges her curiously, her heart pounding from the look on Rana’s face.

“You.” Rana whispers and Kate’s breath hitches in her throat. “It’s you, Kate. I can’t stop thinking about you and I haven’t been able to get you out of my head for a very long time.”

“Rana…” Kate is stunned, she doesn’t know what to do or what to say. Is Rana admitting that she has feelings for her too?

“I know it’s wrong,” Rana stares at Kate with wide eyes.

“Is it?” Kate whispers back, her fingers gently stroking the gap between Rana’s top and jeans. “Why is it so wrong?”

“I’m married.”

“And I’m a woman.” Kate replies pointedly.

Rana swallows hard but shakes her head. “No…I…” she blinks and realises how close their faces are, she can’t help but raise her spare hand slowly and lets it land on Kate’s cheek. It happens so slowly, but unlike what went on in the club, they both know what is happening this time as Rana leans forward and presses her lips against Kate’s.

Kate sighs against her mouth as she tastes Rana’s salty tears that have fallen as she kisses her harder, pulling Rana closer against her. Rana moans as Kate’s tongue slides against hers as she deepens the kiss.

Both girls jump, breaking apart as the buzzer goes off loudly ringing across the apartment. Rana looks at Kate with wide eyes.

“Ignore it,” Kate replies as she pulls Rana back against her. “They’ll go away.” She kisses her again, not wanting this moment to end after wanting it for so long but unfortunately the buzzer rings again, this time a for a lot longer and Kate groans as she stands up.

Rana clears her throat and Kate wipes at her mouth as she reluctantly heads towards the door. “Hello?!” She snaps impatiently but her heart immediately stops. “Sorry…” she glances at Rana worriedly. “Yeah Sophie…come on up.”

Rana tenses at the name and immediately jumps to her feet. “I should go.”

“No, no.” Kate halts her. “Please don’t go, I’ll get rid of her…just…give me five minutes, _please_.” Kate pleads with her desperately but Rana shakes her head.

“This is wrong, we shouldn’t be doing this.” Rana replies as she wipes at her eyes just as she sees Sophie appear through the window. Kate gives Rana one last pleading look before opening the door and forcing a smile.

“Hiya!” Kate greets Sophie with forced enthusiasm but the youngest Webster doesn’t look happy.

“ _Hiya_? Why did you leave the pub without saying goodbye? I was looking everywhere for you at midnight! I had to ring in the New Years with my Mum and Tim!” Sophie snaps at her annoyed before her eyes land on Rana. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I have to go.” Rana forces a smile as she moves towards the door.

“No, don’t.” Kate grabs her arm desperately. “Please.”

Sophie looks between them confused. “Am I missing something here?”

“Don’t go.” Kate says firmly ignoring Sophie’s question. “Rana.”

“What’s going on?” Sophie asks again in disbelief.

“Sorry Sophie this is my fault.” Rana replies apologetically. “I was upset and Kate helped me. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your evening, both of you.”

“Sophie, I know I messed up tonight but…can you give us a moment?” Kate asks Sophie pleadingly. “I’ll explain tomorrow but…I need to talk to Rana some more.”

Sophie doesn’t know how to react to Kate’s request, she was so hurt and then angry to find that her girlfriend had left before midnight without even so much as a goodbye, not even a text. So she was ready to come over here to fight it out, or hopefully make up, but she could clearly see that Rana was upset. Could she really be so mad at her for being a good friend?

“Of course,” Sophie gives in reluctantly. “I’ll see you in the morning though? We can get breakfast.”

“Yeah sure,” Kate agrees eagerly, keen to get out of this situation. “Whatever you want.”

“Your treat.” Sophie smiles and Kate nods again.

“Of course.”

“Ok then,” she glances at Rana. “I hope you feel better soon, Rana.”

“Thank you,” Rana mumbles awkwardly.

Sophie glances back at Kate and is still hesitant to leave. “Can I at least get my New Years kiss?”

Kate freezes and Rana’s heart clenches. “Uh…yeah…I…sure.”

Rana turns, not being able to even look but in an instant she hears the door gently close and Kate appears back in front of her.

“I’m _so_ sorry.”

“No I’m the one who’s sorry,” Rana replies guiltily. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“I’m glad you did.” Kate replies instantly before her features changes from the look on Rana’s face. “Don’t tell me you regret it already?”

“I’m married and you have a girlfriend.” Rana replies ashamed. “This is wrong, Kate.”

Kate sighs knowing Rana is right. “I know, you’re right. It’s not fair to them…” she grabs Rana’s hands in her own deciding now is the time to be brave. “But it doesn’t have to be like this, you know that right?” Rana nods silently. “Rana I have felt this way about you for so long and I had no idea that there was even the slightest chance of you feeling the same way until that night in the club.”

“I pushed you away and it was unfair, but I was just scared. I…I’ve never felt this way before, not about anyone, not even Zeedan.” Rana admits, terrified that she is being so honest about her feelings but also relieved to finally get this off of her chest.

“I feel the same way.” Kate confesses honestly. “Stay here with me tonight?”

“You know I can’t.”

“Nothing has to happen.” Kate argues. “You’re right, it’s unfair to do that to Zeedan and Sophie but that still doesn’t mean we can’t be friends…please…I can’t bare you going back to that house alone. I want to make sure you’re ok.”

Rana really doesn’t want to go back to the Nazir house having to pretend that everything is ok. The idea of spending the night with Kate, not even sexually, sends a shiver down her spine and she knows this is where she wants to be.

“Ok.” Rana agrees softly and Kate’s smile widens.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rana agrees. “But we can’t…you know…at least not until…”

“I know, I know. No funny business.” Kate quickly agrees. “It’s ok. Friends hug though, right?” Rana smiles a genuine smile for the first time in a very long time and that just makes Kate’s own smile widen. “I’ve missed your smile so much. C’mere.” She pulls Rana in for a hug, content for now to just having her here in her arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate gave Rana some PJs to wear and the two shared some shy smiles as Rana climbed into bed. The room was filled with nervous energy and sexual tension but they both pushed on through and kept their hands and lips to themselves.

“You comfy?” Kate asks nervously. “I can get you another pillow if you want? Or if your cold another blanket?”

“Kate, I’m fine.” Rana smiles as Kate hovers nervously by the door. “Are you sleeping over there?”

Kate’s eyes widen. “Do you want me too?”

Rana laughs. “Kate! I’m joking, come on, it’s getting cold.”

Kate smiles relieved as she switches off the light and climbs into bed. Her heart is pounding so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if Rana could hear it.

“Are you asleep yet?” Kate whispers into the dark room.

“You mean in the 60 seconds since I last spoke? No.” Rana smiles in the darkness and rolls over, Kate follows her actions and their eyes meet after adjusting to the dark. “You sound as nervous as I feel.”

“You make me nervous.” Kate admits.

“You make me more nervous.” Rana smiles as she reaches out and runs her hand down Kate’s side.

“I wish I could kiss you.” Kate sighs pulling Rana closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. “Oh God I really want to kiss you right now.”

“You know we can’t.” Rana squeezes Kate’s hip. “Not yet.”

“When?”

“Soon,” Rana replies. “I just need some time to figure out what I’m going to do.”

“Right, yeah.” Kate sighs anxiously. “With Zeedan?”

“And my parents…Kate…if… _when_ …they find out about this they’ll go mad, they’ll be devastated.”

Kate wants to tell Rana that she loves her and that she’ll make it all ok but she knows now isn’t the right time. So instead she pulls her in even closer and presses her lips to the top of her head.

“I’ll support you all the way.” Kate tells her seriously. “And in the meantime, I’ll end things with Sophie.”

“Kate…”

“No, it’s not fair to her or to you. I don’t want to be with her, and to be honest, it was a mistake letting things get this far. I was selfish, and I used her as a distraction and that’s on me. Sophie is a lovely person but she’s not you, Rana.” Kate kisses the top of her head once more. “I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

“What? On New Year’s Day?” Rana asks not wanting to see anyone else hurt because of her. “Kate, you can’t dump someone on New Years Day.”

“I can’t go another day pretending, I have to do it now.” Kate replies impatiently.

“Just wait one more day…you can talk to Sophie and I’ll talk to Zee.” Rana bravely suggests and Kate’s eyes widen.

“You’re going to finish with him? I thought you needed time.”

“He can’t find out about us, this, whatever _this_ is, if it’s even something.” Rana rambles nervously, scared to say the wrong thing to freak Kate out. This is all so new. Yes they have had feelings for each other for a while, but they’ve only just found out, and there’s still so much to learn about each other and understand before they rush into anything.

Rana isn’t leaving Zeedan to be with Kate. She’s leaving Zeedan because she is miserable and hates the direction her life has taken in recent months. She can’t go on like this.

Her feelings for Kate just finalised it.

“Ok…”

“But, I can’t stay with him.” Rana whispers into the darkness. “I’ll speak to him, even if it means facing the wrath of my parents, it’ll all be worth it…in the end.”

“I promise you,” Kate holds Rana tightly against her as she presses her face into her hair. “I will do everything I can to make you happy.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter cheered you all up even just a little, thank you again for reading! Don’t forget to leave a comment :)


	20. Chapter 20

For a second when Kate first wakes up she forgets about what happened the night before, but when her eyes flutter open and she’s greeted with Rana wrapped up in her arms sleeping soundly her heart melts and she can’t help but smile as she brings the smaller girl in closer.

Kate knows that the next few days, weeks, months even are going to be difficult, but she meant what she said last night. She will do everything she can to make Rana happy, she just hopes that the girl in front of lets her.

Kate knows they still have a lot more to talk about, there is also the big problem of Rana being married. However if Rana meant what she said last night, then that marriage wasn’t going to last much longer.

Kate hated that she felt a feeling of excitement and nerves about the news of Rana wanting to separate. Zeedan was her mate, and Kate didn’t want him to be hurt, but she knew that he wasn’t so innocent in all of this either. Kate was selfish, she knew that, but Rana was the most selfless person she knew, and if things had gotten so bad where Rana was prepared to end her marriage, then things must be a lot worse than she even thought.

She freezes when she hears the sound of voices and Rana mumbles slightly but otherwise doesn’t wake. She hears the mention of her name and Kate cringes, figuring she best get out of there before Alya or Luke walk in and find them like this.

So she reluctantly gets out of bed, sliding into her dressing gown and takes a moment to admire Rana’s beauty while she is sleeping. Kate doesn’t think she has ever looked so peaceful. Reluctantly, she turns to leave, slipping out of her room discreetly to be met with Alya and Luke staring at her.

“Is she here?” Alya asks her immediately and Kate freezes. “Rana,” she pushes impatiently. “Is she in there?”

Kate’s jaw opens and then closes for a moment before she remembers that Rana had sent a quick text to Zeedan last night to say she would be spending the night, even now, she didn’t want to worry him.

“She’s sleeping.” Kate replies as she heads into the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

“Zeedan’s been really worried about her.” Alya tells her with an accusatory tone.

“She text him last night to say she was here.” Kate explains defensively. “Tell him to relax.”

“Relax?” Alya laughs in disbelief. “His wife stays out all night on New Years Eve, instead of spending it with him, and you want him to relax? Rana told him she was ill and that’s why she couldn’t work. Instead she’s what? Here with a mate she was barely speaking to 24 hours earlier?”

“What did you want me to do? She was upset.” Kate turns around annoyed at the tone in Alya’s voice. “She’s my friend.”

Alya scoffs. “Barely, the two of you haven’t been speaking for weeks and don’t lie to me and say that’s not true because I’m not stupid.”

“Fine, we had a little stupid falling out but we talked things through. I don’t know what’s going on with Rana and Zeedan, but she needed a friend last night so I was there for her.”

“You know you left Sophie in the pub,” Alya replies pointedly and Luke whistles under his breath.

“Yeah she was not happy.” Luke agrees. “Brave girl you are ditching your girlfriend on New Years Eve.”

Kate rolls her eyes. “I’ve spoken with Sophie and we’re fine.”

“Fine,” Alya sighs while shaking her head. “I’m sorry for snapping,” she apologises. “It’s just I had Zeedan ringing me and texting me all morning asking where Rana was and what time she was coming home and he was fuming when I told him I knew nothing about her being here. I’ll text him now and say it’s because she was with you.” Alya pulls out her phone and Kate nods just as the door opens and Rana hesitantly walks out.

Kate sucks in a breath when she notices Rana is wearing one of her old hoodies. She wonders if the young nurse has any idea how sexy she looks right now?

“Oh here she is,” Alya looks up and Rana glances between the three of them sheepishly. “Zeedan’s on the warpath.”

“I know, I just text him.” Rana mumbles tiredly.

“Do you want a tea? Coffee?” Kate offers hopefully.

“No thank you, I should probably go.” Rana gives her a small smile and Kate’s heart drops. She wishes they were alone so they could talk properly.

“I think that might be wise.” Alya states unimpressed with her friend. “You’ve had Zee worried sick about you.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Rana rolls her eyes annoyed and Alya’ jaw drops at the response but she catches herself before making a snarky reply.

“Why did you stay here anyway? Did you have a fight?”

“Something like that,” Rana mutters. “Mind if I borrow these? I’ll wash them.” She motions to Kate’s hoody that she has over last nights jeans.

“Of course,” Kate wants to tell her that she can keep it, because it looks far better on her anyway. “If you give me ten minutes I’ll walk you over? I’m meeting Sophie for breakfast anyway.” She remembers but Rana shakes her head.

“No it’s ok, I better rush off. Thank you again for letting me stay.”

“Anytime.” Kate smiles hopefully, wishing that they were alone so much right now. From the pained look on Rana’s face, she clearly feels the same way but with Luke and Alya still in the room there isn’t much else they can say.

Rana says her goodbyes and hurries off. Alya watches her go and shakes her head. “She’s been acting seriously weird.”

“She’s just going through a rough patch.” Kate offers.

“Do you know something?” Alya enquires suspiciously.

“No.” Kate immediately shakes her head with wide eyes.

“Surely she must have told you something last night.” Alya pushes.

“Alya,” Luke interrupts calmly much to Kate’s relief. “Leave it yeah? I’m sure everything will be fine, it always is.”

Kate turns around and takes a sip from her coffee, knowing that in Alya’s mind, what is about to happen next won’t be fine at all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was nervous when she made the short walk around the corner back to the house. She had text Zeedan last night to say she would be staying at the flat but she knew her husband wasn’t happy, as far as he was concerned, Rana was spending the night in bed to try and sleep off a migraine.

She sheepishly walks in and finds Zeedan waiting for her at the kitchen table. There are two mugs and Rana hesitantly takes off her jacket.

“Is your gran home?”

Zeedan shakes his head. “No, she’ll be out most of the day.” Rana nods and hesitantly walks towards the table and sits down. “I made you one.” He motions to the tea.

“Thank you.” Rana takes it gratefully.

“Alya text to say you were on your way home.” Zeedan explains and Rana holds back a scoff, of course she did. “Do you have any idea how worried I was last night?”

“I told you where I was.”

“No, you told me you were at Alya’s flat, so when I text her to see if you were ok, imagine my surprise to find that she knew nothing about it?” Zeedan accuses her angrily. “Do you have any idea the kind of thoughts I had running through my head? I thought you had run off with some other bloke!”

Rana wants to argue but how could she? She may not have been with another bloke but she was definitely with someone who wasn’t her husband. Rana knew they did nothing more than kiss, they didn’t sleep together. But she knew it was still cheating, and the worst part of it all was the intention of what was to come with Kate that made Rana feel the most guilty.

“Are you not going to say anything?” Zeedan pushes, frustrated with Rana’s lack of response.

“I just needed some space.”

“I wasn’t even home, I was working! You know, where you were supposed to be on one of the most busiest nights of the year? I had your parents in with all of their friends, they were asking about you. I had to lie to them and say you were sick but instead you were what? Boozing with your best mate no doubt slagging me off telling Kate what a terrible husband I am!”

Rana shakes her head and quickly wipes at her eye. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Then how was it?” Zeedan urges her reaching over and taking her hand. “Look, I know this year I have messed up a lot…” Rana lets out a breath. “But everything I do, I do it for us, I do it for _you_ and our future together.”

“That’s just it,” Rana pulls her hand away. “I don’t know if we do have a future together.” She bravely responds, her heart pounding.

Zeedan freezes in shock. “What?”

“This year…I have never felt so alone.” Rana wipes away at another tear. “This should be the happiest years of our life and yet, I feel miserable.” She lets out a sob and Zeedan shakes his head in disbelief.

“Is this because of your parents? Look, I’m sorry that I went to them for money but I didn’t have a choice!”

“It’s not just them,” Rana shakes her head as she thinks about her intense feelings for Kate. Rana has never felt this way before about someone and it terrifies her. “It’s a mixture of things, it’s everything.”

“Like leaving your job at The Medical Centre?” Zeedan asks and Rana nods silently. “Fine! Go get your job back if that’s what you want!”

“It’s not just that!” Rana argues, her voice raising. “And the fact that you think it is just proves it! You never take my feelings into consideration, it’s always about you and what you want!”

“I just told you to get your job back!”

“Oh like it’s so simple?” Rana scoffs in disbelief. “Besides, we both know how that’ll go down with my parents. We made a deal with them, remember? They’d keep investing in the restaurant on the condition that we are the face of the family business, the perfect happy married couple.”

“And you want to throw that away? Everything I have spent the last year working so damn hard for! You’d just throw me under the bus like that? No, no way.” Zeedan shakes his head furiously while standing. “I’m not accepting that, Rana. You’re my wife! You can’t just get to decide when it suits you!” He storms towards the door, grabbing his coat on his way.

“Where are you going? Zee!”

“Out!”

Rana jumps at the sound of the door slamming shut, the walls almost shaking from the impact of it all. She lets out the cry that she has been holding in, knowing that she is the one who caused this mess and now she was stuck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate walked into Roys and was met with Sophie already waiting. “Hi,” she smiles sheepishly as she sits down across from her.

“Hey,” Sophie smiles sadly.

“You ordered?”

“Yeah.” Sophie replies pointedly.

“I said I would get it.” Kate looks around the crowded café anxiously. It’s weird, but she feels like everyone knows her secret even though it’s impossible.

“It’s fine,” Sophie smiles. “You can get the next one. How was the rest of last night? Is Rana ok?”

Kate feels her cheeks flush at the mention of her best friend but does her best to hide it. “Yeah uh…she will be. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Well, you didn’t give me much choice.” Sophie admits with a shrug and Kate feels guilty again.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kate reaches over and squeezes Sophie’s hand before pulling away. Rana’s words from last night are still ringing in her head and Kate feels awful for what she is about to do to Sophie but she can’t keep living this lie. Remembering her promise to wait a day, Kate holds back. Rana was right, it would be cruel to end things with her on New Years Day, especially after the way Kate treated her last night.

“How can I be mad at you for being such a good friend?” Sophie smiles and Kate forces one back. “Rana’s lucky to have mates like you.”

Kate wants to say that she’s the lucky one, she wants to say that if she was such a good friend then she would never had let things get this far to begin with.

One more day, Kate thinks. One more day and she can do the right thing and end this before she ends up hurting Sophie even more.

One more day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana waits anxiously in the ginnel behind the The Rovers, it’s cold and she pulls her jacket further around her just as she hears footsteps. She straightens up just as Kate rounds the corner and Rana lets out a relieved breath.

“Hey,” Kate greets her with a hug immediately. “I came as soon as I saw your text. What happened?”

After Kate had finished breakfast with Sophie, she checked her phone to see a message from Rana asking to meet. So, she made her excuses quickly, blaming it on needing to spend some time with her family and rushed straight over here.

Rana pulls away but still stays in Kate’s arm and the youngest Connor immediately senses her anxiety.

“I told Zeedan that I didn’t think we had a future together.” Rana admits anxiously much to Kate’s surprise. “He didn’t take it well, stormed out and I haven’t heard from since.”

“I thought you were going to wait?” Kate asks stunned by the news. Rana was so sure that they had to wait before making any big decisions.

“I know but as soon as I saw him I just couldn’t go on with this lie anymore. Zeedan knew something wasn’t right, he’s known for ages and last night was the final straw. Even now, he doesn’t understand how I feel. He doesn’t get it. He thinks I’m being selfish.” Rana wipes at her eyes. “How can this be selfish if it means it’s going to cost me everything?”

“Oh Rana,” Kate sighs and pulls her back in for a hug. “It’s going to be horrible, but I will be here for you through it all, ok?” She tilts her head back and looks at her with a sad smile. “You’ve got me.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Rana admits as Kate wipes at her tear stained cheeks gently. “I…I love you.” She bravely confesses as the realisation that she is madly in love with Kate hits her. Kate freezes stunned by Rana’s confession. Rana immediately turns away, looking down at the ground. “Sorry.” She mumbles nervously, terrified in case she has just scared Kate off with such a bold statement.

“No,” Kate shakes her head and lifts Rana’s head back up gently before her lips twitch into a small smile. “I love you too.”

Rana’s eyes widen with hope. “Do you really mean that?” She questions nervously.

Kate nod silently before she slowly dips her head down to press her lips against Rana’s in a soft kiss. She knew that they made a pact to wait, to keep whatever was blossoming between them on pause until they were both single but after this confession Kate just couldn’t help herself.

Rana loved her.

Kate knew in this moment that she would do everything she could to make sure that in the end they would be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another one! Let me know if you enjoyed this one :) See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21

When Rana arrived back to The Nazir house Zeedan was waiting for her with a stony look on his face. Rana meekly closed the door behind her as Zeedan watched her silently.

“Where have you been?” Zeedan question with a commanding tone in his voice.

“Just for a walk.” Rana lies as she goes to remove her coat but stops herself. Zeedan catches onto this immediately.

“Are you not staying?” He questions coldly, “Because last time I checked we were still married and this was still your home.”

“Do you want me here?”

“I’m not the one who’s willing to throw everything away just because you’ve had a tough few months.” Zeedan accuses angrily.

Rana shakes her head. “You still don’t get it, do you?”

“No, I don’t.” Zeedan stands up. “I don’t get how you are just willing to throw everything away like this. I thought I meant more to you than that.”

“It’s not…” Rana stops herself because truth be told, she feels awful. “The last thing I want is to hurt you.”

“And yet that’s exactly what you are doing.” He closes the gap between them. “Please Rana, don’t go making any rash decisions. We can take some time, go away just the two of us.” He pleads with her.

“Zee, no.” Rana shakes her head. “That’s not what I want.”

“What about what I want?” Zeedan looks at her in disbelief. “You say I’m the one that’s being selfish but you want to chuck everything away without any consideration for me and how I feel?”

“That’s not true, I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Rana replies defensively but immediately regrets it from the hurt look on Zeedan’s face.

“Oh great!” He scoffs in disbelief. “How long, Rana? How long have you been pretending to want to be with me? How long have you been lying to me for? Filling me with a load of your bullshit about our future when you knew you wanted this to end anyway.” Rana stays silent and Zeedan lets out a bitter laugh. “Well you know what, no, I won’t accept this. It takes two people to marry and it takes two people to divorce, and I’m not going to just let everything that I have worked hard for just go down the pan because you decided!”

“What?” Rana stares at him stunned.

“We stay married, because otherwise, I’ll go to the mosque and I’ll speak to everyone about how it’s you who is turning your back on our vows. Your parents will be mortified, they’ll probably never speak to you again.”

“Why would you be so cruel?”

“I’m the one who’s being cruel?! You’re the one who’s about to ruin everything! You’re the cruel one, Rana, not me.” Zeedan hisses at her angrily. “God, why did no one warn me about the cold heartless bitch I was about to marry when I stood a chance! Alya told me about you, you know? Your own best friend knew what you were like and stupid me didn’t listen!”

Rana turns away at his words, she knows Zeedan is just hurt but his words still crushed her.

“Guess it’s my own fault, huh?” Zeedan finishes bitterly. “But I invested too much into this to let you break it.” He storms upstairs and Rana falls onto the sofa defeated.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“He can’t force you to stay married to him.” Kate doesn’t believe what she’s hearing. “Have you spoke to Imran about this? Surely there is something he can do.”

Rana shakes her head as she watches Kate pace up and down the back office in The Bistro. After spending the rest of yesterday avoiding Zeedan, Rana had decided to wait until her husband slept on things before finding out what his next move was.

After sleeping in the guest room, which was harder to hide from Yasmeen than she thought, Rana woke up the next morning to find that Zeedan was still adamant that he didn’t want a divorce. Waiting for Yasmeen to leave for work, the two argued back and forth before eventually deciding to keep up the façade for now until they could figure out how to move forward.

Rana only agreed because she was worried about her parents reaction.

“I don’t want to get Imran involved.”

“Fine, Adam then?”

“No.” Rana sighs and stands up, stopping Kate in her tracks. “The less people who are involved in this the better. Zeedan doesn’t even want Yasmeen or Alya to know.”

“Unbelievable.” Kate shakes her head in disbelief. “This must be some form of blackmail, you know that right?”

Kate was furious that Zeedan wasn’t going to let Rana go without a fight. She knew Rana was worth fighting for, of course she did, but it was the reasons behind it that made Kate feel sick.

Zeedan knew that if their marriage ended, so did Rana’s parents investment in his business.

“I cant believe I used to think he was a decent bloke.” Kate shakes her head in dismay. “I hate him for this.”

“He’s just hurt.” Rana tries to calm Kate down and takes her hands in her own. “I’m sure he will calm down in a few days and we can try and think of a way to move forward with the least amount of damage.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Kate asks worriedly. “How long are you going to let this go on for? What about…” Kate stops herself from finishing that sentence because she doesn’t want to come across as selfish.

“What about us?” Rana finishes for her and Kate nods sadly. “Kate,” Rana squeezes her hand before letting go and wrapping them around her neck. “I love you, it’s you who I want to be with.”

“I don’t want to pressure you.”

“And I love you even more for that.” The two share a smile despite the circumstances. “I just need some time.”

“I’ll wait.” Kate agrees eagerly. “And I love you too. Can I kiss you?”

Rana’s smile widens. “You don’t have to ask.” Their lips meet in the middle and they immediately feel better. Kate pulls Rana in closer, her hands squeezing her hips.

They hear a loud laugh from outside and both quickly jump apart, remembering that Robert or Michelle could walk in at any second.

Kate clears her throat as Rana fidgets with her top. “I’m seeing Sophie tonight, I’ll end things then.”

Rana nods, a feeling of guilt taking over her as she remembers that it’s not just Zeedan who is getting hurt through all of this – it’s Sophie too.

“Don’t worry,” Kate rubs her arm soothingly, sensing her guilt ridden thoughts. “It’ll be ok in the end.”

“Sophie doesn’t deserve this….Zee doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know,” Kate agrees. “But we can’t go on pretending like this. We deserve to be happy too. We love each other and it’s not fair to either of them to pretend that we feel any different.” Rana knows that Kate is right but that doesn’t make this situation any easier. “Look, I’m sorry but I have to get back to work. I’ve already took longer than I should have.” Kate glances at the clock guilty.

“It’s fine, I have to head back to the house anyway.”

“Come over later? Alya and Luke are going to the cinema so we will have the place to ourselves?” Kate asks hopefully.

“Ok,” Rana agrees quickly, butterflies erupting in her stomach at the thought of her and Kate spending some time together alone.

“No interruptions.” Kate promises with a smile before she leans down for one more kiss. She realises that their promise of keeping things platonic didn’t last very long, and even though she feels guilty, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Rana is irresistible and Kate spent months keeping her hands to herself. She’d be damned now if she would ever let her go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate felt ambushed when she arrived at Sophie’s to find the Metcalfe’s were holding a New Years party. Sophie had told her to come over, but she didn’t realise that her whole family and some of her neighbours would be joining them too.

“Aren’t New Years parties meant to be on New Years Eve, or you know, New Years Day?” Kate looks around as Sophie urges her to take off her coat.

“Yeah but apparently there was a really big match yesterday that Tim and Gina could not miss so my Mum moved it to today in fear of losing half her guests.” Sophie rolls her eyes as she explains the reasoning.

“Oh, right…” Kate looks around and immediately cringes when she spots Yasmeen laughing in the kitchen with Geoff. “Hey uh…can we go somewhere to talk…alone?” She asks just as the doorbell rings again.

“Sophie can you get that!” Sally shouts across the room and Kate sighs as the youngest Webster daughter follows her Mum’s instructions.

This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later Kate was standing at the buffet picking at some crisps when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her from behind. She tenses as Sophie let go and came around to her side.

“Hey, you ok?” Sophie asks concerned noting that Kate had been acting a little off. “You’ve been quiet.”

“Yeah sorry…uh actually, can we go for that chat now?” Kate asks hopefully.

“Now?”

“Yeah,” Kate quickly heads towards the front door and grabs her jacket on the way as Sophie follows. She opens the door and steps outside but immediately stops to a halt when she sees two police officers walking up the pathway. “Uh…Sophie…”

Sophie appears behind her just as the two officers get to them. “Hi…can I help you?”

“Yes, we are looking for Sally Metcalfe?”

“Uh yeah…that’s my Mum.” Sophie replies confused. “Is everything ok?”

“Is she inside?” They ask without replying to Sophie’s question and Kate stays outside as Sophie leads them in. She sighs, pulling out her phone to see a text from Rana.

 **Hope** **everything** **is** **ok** **x**

She sends a quick reply just as the door opens again and Kate’s jaw drops when she sees the police leading Sally out in handcuffs. Tim and Gina are following, shouting and swearing that this isn’t right and Rosie and Sophie are right behind them.

They all watch as Sally is taken away in the police car and Sophie turns around with tears in her eyes. “Kate, this is such a mess.” She falls into her arms and Kate can do nothing but hold her.

Kate feels awful that all she can think about is that now she won’t be able to end things tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Wait so they arrested Sally?!” Rana gasps in disbelief as Kate pours them both a glass of wine. “What for?”

“Fraud and theft apparently,” Kate sighs as she hands Rana her glass. “Threw my break up chat with Sophie right out the window, was just about to do it n’all.” She huffs but then looks up at the amused look on Rana’s face. “Wow, I’m being a selfish cow aren’t I?”

“Just a tinsy winsy little bit.” Rana holds out her finger and thumb and Kate jokingly slaps her arm. “It’s fine, just do it tomorrow.” They move to the sofa and sit down. “It’s just one more day.”

“One more day of lying,” Kate frowns. “God I hate this.”

Rana looks down guiltily because she knows that this is all her fault. “Sorry.”

“No, no.” Kate instantly shakes her head. “That’s not what I meant…it’s just…once I end things with Sophie then you and I are free to do as we please.” Kate catches the worried look on Rana’s face. “You know what I mean,” she rubs her thigh soothingly. “I don’t care about keeping us a secret, as long as it means we get to be together.”

“Are you sure?” Rana asks nervously. “You’re not just saying that are you?”

“No.” Kate tells her firmly.

“What about in a months time? Two months time? Kate, I don’t know how long it’s going to take…I’m terrified about telling my parents. They’ll probably never speak to me again and that’s the best case scenario. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to run a mile.”

“Hey, hey.” Kate shuffles closer and pulls Rana into her arms, letting the smaller girl lean her head against her shoulder. “I love you, Rana, I will wait for however long it takes. I don’t care if it’s 6 weeks or 6 months or even a year! I’ll be here with you, by your side through it all.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Rana looks up with watery eyes from Kate’s words. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky. Kate is the one good thing in her life and Rana intends on doing everything she can to make her happy in return.

“Good karma.” Kate teases as she takes Rana’s wine glass and pops it on the table before placing hers next to her. “So now why don’t we make use of the fact that we’re alone for once, huh?” She pulls Rana onto her lap and smiles when she giggles before leaning down to press her lips against hers in a slow deep kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana stayed at Kate’s for as long as she could before the risk of Alya and Luke returning was too high. It was late and Rana was relieved when she saw that all of the bedroom lights were off.

With everything that was going on right now, Rana was thankful that she had this night with Kate. It was fun, the two of them spending some much needed quality time together. It was like old times before they fell out, but this time was better because Rana got to kiss her, she got to touch her, she got to be with her, she got everything that she has been wanting.

Rana smiled as she thought about her future with Kate. She ignored the underlying issues that were no doubt going to arise, her parents, husband and Kate’s girlfriend for one and instead focussed on the positive side of things.

Rana and Kate could be together, eventually, but it was going to happen and Rana’s stomach fluttered with butterflies because of the excitement.

Rana took off her coat and switched on the light, almost screaming with fright when she was met with Zeedan sitting alone at the kitchen table.

“Zee!” Rana hisses as she holds her racing heart. “You scared the life out of me! What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

“Where you been?” Zeedan asks coldly.

Rana frowns but decides she can be honest. “Kate’s.”

“Right.” Zeedan nods his face stone. “Was Alya there?”

“No…”

Zeedan looks up at her with cold eyes. “Are you sleeping with someone else?”

“What?” Rana gasps in shock, her heart racing. Does he know? How could he know?

“Gran said Kate was at the Metcalfe’s party.” Zeedan says coldly. “But you weren’t…were you?”

Rana relaxes but just a little, at least Zeedan doesn’t know about her and Kate. “She was but then I’m sure your gran also told you that Sally got arrested so the party was cut short. Kate asked if I wanted to come over for a gossip so I did.”

Rana can see Zeedan physically relax from her explanation, clearly buying her story, but it doesn’t last long before he’s in a mood again.

“Did you tell her about us?” Zeedan looks up with accusing eyes. “Kate?”

“No.” Rana lies quickly. “She knows we’ve been fighting but…no…I didn’t tell her.”

“Good.” Zeedan nods satisfied. “Because I have an idea, and it has to stay between us. No one can know about this, Rana.”

Rana approaches him and sits down cautiously. “Ok…”

“I’ll give you your divorce.” Zeedan begins and Rana feels her body relax with relief but it doesn’t last long because Zeedan still doesn’t look like he has accepted that this is the end. “In six months time.” He finishes slowly and Rana’s eyes widen.

“What?” She hisses stunned.

“We stay married for another six months, the restaurant will have been open for it’s first year and I’ll be able to survive without your father’s payments by then.” Rana shakes her head disgusted but Zeedan keeps going. “But until then, we stay married and you get me more money.”

Rana shakes her head in disbelief. “Oh no, no way! This is not ok, Zee.”

“None of this is ok, Rana! But I think it’s the least you owe me for breaking my heart and destroying our marriage so callously and easily.” Zeedan accuses her angrily.

“My parents aren’t a piggy bank for you to dip your fingers in and out of whenever you need to!”

“Fine,” Zeedan shrugs. “Say no, I’ll not only fight your divorce for as long as possible but I’ll make sure that your parents and everyone at the mosque knows exactly what you are – a lying worthless whore.”

Rana jilts, taken aback from Zeedan’s cruel words. If this is how he is reacting now, what is he going to be like when he eventually finds out about her relationship with Kate?

Rana can’t face any of this being revealed to her family and community like this. Rana knows it would devastate her parents.

“The choice is yours, Rana.”

Rana knows that really, she doesn’t have a choice at all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter - it has been finished for a while but this is the first chance I have had to take the time to proof read and upload it, next one will be posted soon!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and all of your feedback, don’t forget to leave a comment :) see you next time!


	22. Chapter 22

“How can he just stand there and smile like he’s not got a care in the world?” Kate watches Zeedan with disgust as he shares a laugh with one of his waiters. Kate was horrified when Rana told her about Zeedan’s deal, but she was even more horrified when she found out that Rana had agreed.

How could she do that?

Kate didn’t understand, but she supposed that was the whole point. Kate didn’t know what it was like to grow up in a household like Rana’s, and she certainly didn’t know what it was like to have to hide who she really was in fear of being ostracised and disowned from everything she has ever known.

Which was why, after initially being angry at Rana over what this deal might mean for their potential future, Kate calmed down and remembered her previous promises made.

She would stand by Rana all of the way, no matter how long it took – no matter how _twisted_ this whole mess got.

However just because Kate had decided to stand by Rana through the next six months, didn’t mean that she was happy about it. Kate was furious with Zeedan, how could he do something like that to the woman he supposedly loves? Kate didn’t understand. She would never be so cruel to Rana, no matter what happens.

“He makes me sick.” Kate continues angrily as Zeedan’s loud laugh erupts from across the room.

“Kate,” Rana warns her worriedly, silently reminding her that Kate isn’t supposed to know anything about this deal. It was part of the condition apparently, that it stayed between the two of them. Kate had to use up every ounce of willpower that she had left to stop herself storming over to the Nazir house and telling Zeedan what’s what when Rana first broke the news.

“Sorry.” Kate sighs as she reshuffles on her seat. Despite her and Rana trying to lie low, Kate couldn’t resist popping in to see her girl for ten minutes during her break. It had only been a few days since Rana had agreed to this deal with Zeedan, but Kate knew she was already struggling. “What time do you finish tonight? Come over.”

“I finish at nine,” Rana looks at the clock on the wall seeing that she still has a few hours before she can get out of here. “Won’t Alya and Luke be home?” She asks worriedly.

“So?” Kate tries to ease her worries. “We can just hang out, it’s what _friends_ do.” She stresses.

“I’ll see,” Rana glances nervously in Zeedan’s direction and Kate sighs disappointed. Rana turns back catching it. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Kate smiles sadly. “I get it.”

“So many people would walk away so easily with what I’m putting you through…” Rana stares at her with admiration. “But not you.”

“Never,” Kate smiles with a wink. “But I do have to go back to work. Hopefully I will see you later…” She raises her eyebrows hopefully and Rana instantly weakens.

“Yeah ok,” she smiles and her heart flutters when Kate’s smile widens. “I’ll call you when I finish.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate felt like she was never going to finish her shift at The Bistro so when the clock struck five, she hurriedly rushed out the door before Robert could try and persuade her to stay for the early evening rush.

She only had a few hours before Rana finished work, so she planned on quickly hitting the gym before having a bath, making sure she was refreshed and ready for her girl.

She barely made it half way home before she almost quite literally bumped into Sophie as she rushed out of Dev’s.

“Oh…hiya.” Kate forces a smile and Sophie’s face falls when she spots her. Kate instantly feels guilt but tries her best to hide it. “You alright?”

“Like you care,” Sophie scoffs as she goes to walk away but Kate grabs her arm.

“I do care.” Kate stresses. “You’re still my mate.”

The day after the New Years party and Sally’s arrest, Kate bit the bullet and ended things with Sophie. She knew it was awful timing, and she felt terrible for that but she couldn’t go another day lying and having to pretend to live a life she didn’t want. A life with someone she didn’t want.

Sophie was gutted, and Kate felt guilty for not feeling worse about it but how could she when the reason she ended things anyway was because of the future she wanted with the woman of her dreams?

Kate regrets going there in the first place, because now she has potentially ruined what was a great friendship and for what? Because she was feeling a little bit lonely? A little bit sorry for herself?

“Sophie, I want us to be friends.” Kate pushes noting Sophie’s reluctance.

“I’m not ready for that yet, ok? I have to go.” Sophie rushes off before Kate can say another word.

“Uh oh, awkward run in with the ex?” Carla appears out of nowhere and Kate almost jumps because of it. “I have to say, that has to be a record, even for you.” Kate scowls. “Although, considering you have only ever had, what? One proper girlfriend? Two? It doesn’t count for much.” She smirks.

“Ha, ha.” Kate rolls her eyes.

“So? What happened? I had to hear from Alya at work that you two had broken up.” Carla enquires as the pair start to slowly walk down the street.

“It just wasn’t working,” Kate explains vaguely. “We should never have even gone there to begin with, we’re no more than friends.”

“Hmm, that’s a shame.” Carla doesn’t sound like she means it but Kate doesn’t bite. “Think you’ll ever settle down or do you plan on being young, free and single forever?”

Kate thinks about Rana, and how for the first time in her life she can actually see a future with someone. Carla wasn’t joking when she mentioned Kate’s lack of previous long-lasting relationships, and it was all for a reason - Kate didn’t like commitment, and the thought of spending the rest of her life with one person only freaked her out.

At least, it used too.

“Maybe someday.” Kate muses almost wistfully and Carla gives her a strange look before they come to a halt outside of Kate’s flat. “Are you coming inside?”

“No, Speed Daal, meeting a client.” Carla explains motioning down the street. “Don’t tell Michelle, she might get ratty for not going to The Bistro.”

Kate laughs but agrees as they say their goodbyes. She unlocks the door, planning on getting changed and immediately heading back out to the gym before she loses her motivation but sighs when she hears the sound of raised voices.

Alya and Luke arguing.

One of the many perks of living with a couple, and one of the many reasons why Kate was so annoyed at the two of them getting together in the first place.

Kate awkwardly steps inside and the couple turn silent immediately. “Alright?” Kate greets them hesitantly.

“Just on my way out,” Luke grabs his jacket.

“Luke!” Alya snaps at him angrily but he ignores her and storms out of the flat, pushing past Kate on his way and slamming the door shut behind him. “Sorry,” Alya apologies with a sigh.

“No need to apologise.” Kate shrugs as she places her bag down on the table. “I’ll get out your hair, just need to change for the gym.”

“Right,” Alya nods as she runs her hand through her hair and Kate stops before she reaches her bedroom.

“Want to talk about it?” Alya shakes her head but Kate can see that she’s upset. “Ok, well you know where I am if you need me.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana stared at the clock in boredom. The restaurant was quiet and there wasn’t many customers in at all. To be honest, Rana was tempted to tell Zeedan that she was finishing early, but she also didn’t want to cause another row between them.

As to be expected, things had been very tense between them lately. Rana had agreed to the deal, not that she felt like she had much of a choice, and she had felt disgusted with herself ever since.

They were only a few days in and they were both already struggling. It was difficult to hide the tension between them from Yasmeen. Zeedan was sleeping in the guest room, which was a hard task considering how much Yasmeen prided herself on keeping on top of her house work.

Rana was usually good at pretending, but this was an extra difficult task. Zeedan was moody, more moody than normal, and Rana was struggling to hold her patience.

She doesn’t know how she would do this without Kate. Rana knew she didn’t deserve her, who else would put up with this sham? She was lucky, so lucky, and she planned on making it up to Kate some day.

“Rana, I need you to go to the pub to get some change.” Zeedan approaches her and hands her two twenty’s.

“Fine, but I was hoping to get out early if that’s ok?”

“Ok?” Zeedan frowns. “You don’t finish until nine.”

“I know but…I was going to go over to Alya’s.” Rana replies deliberately missing out Kate’s name.

“So, you can go at nine when your shift finishes.” Zeedan replies coldly.

“Why? It’s dead in here, look around!” Rana snaps back motioning to the two tables.

“And what if we get a rush in? I have to call you back in but you’ll probably be bladdered by then won’t you?” Zeedan accuses.

“You what?”

“You heard me, don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you’ve been knocking the wine back lately. You were plastered when you finally came home on Christmas Day. Am I that difficult to live with? That you have to start getting drunk every second of the day. It’s embarrassing.” Zeedan hisses coldly.

“Well I have to do something to help me through this sham of a marriage!” Rana hisses back furiously.

“Yeah and whose fault is that? You’re the sham, Rana, and I’m going to make the next six months as miserable as possible!”

Rana shakes her head in disbelief. “You can be so cruel!”

“You reap what you sow, Rana!”

“Sorry to interrupt…” Zeedan and Rana look up startled to see Carla Connor hesitantly approach them awkwardly. “Was just wondering if we could get the bill please?”

“Zeedan will get it, I’ve just finished my shift.” Rana replies with a fake smile as she grabs her jacket and heads towards the door.

“Rana!” Zeedan hisses furiously but then composes himself when Carla raises her eyebrow. “Sorry about that,” he forces a smile. “Little domestic, you know how it is.” He fakes a laugh.

“Mhm.”

“I’ll bring the bill right over.” His smile drops as Carla turns around and heads back to her table. He runs his hand through his hair and lets out a breath to try and calm down.

Rana didn’t even bother to go home first, instead she popped into Dev’s, bought a bottle of wine and headed straight over to Kate’s. She presses the buzzer and it’s Alya who lets her up.

“Alright, wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.” Alya opens the door with a small smile.

“Kate invited me over, thought we could have a catch up.” She looks around the flat but it seems empty.

“Oh, she’s in the bath.” Alya explains as she looks down at the bag of wine. “It’s time like these I wish I drank.”

“Oh?” Rana’s eyes widen surprised by the comment. “Everything ok?” She asks concerned.

“Yes…” Alya sighs before shaking her head. “No. It’s Luke, we’re not getting along so much these days.”

“How come?” Rana takes off her jacket and leans against the kitchen counter. “I thought you two were solid.”

“I think it’s all just a bit too fast, you know? Living together…as a couple, it’s tough.”

“Dirty towels on the floor?” Rana jokes and Alya spares a small smile.

“I don’t know how you live with my brother, I remember all his bad habits. He was a nightmare.”

Rana tries to keep her face neutral. “Yeah well, we all have our bad habits don’t we?”

“That’s true.” Alya agrees just as the bathroom door opens and Rana looks up just as Kate comes out wrapped in only a towel. Her heart stops, her jaw slackening as she takes in her appearance.

“Oh.” Kate freezes when she spots Rana. “Hiya…you’re early.” She tugs on her towel self consciously and Rana has to snap herself out of her daze and clears her throat.

“Restaurant was quiet,” she explains feeling her cheeks heat up, very aware of her sister-in-law being in the room.

“Right well uh…I’ll just go put some clothes on, shall I?” Kate smirks clearly noting Rana’s melted state.

“Mind if I crash your girls night?” Alya asks. “I need some cheering up.” Rana glances at Kate before quickly agreeing with a small smile. “How about I nip to the shop? Get us some snacks? Crisps and dip?”

“Sounds good,” Kate tugs on her towel again and Rana’s eyes land on the water droplets on chest.

“Won’t be long!” Alya quickly darts out of the door and Rana stands frozen.

“Earth to Rana.” Kate smirks and Rana snaps out of her trance again. “C’mere will ya!”

Rana is across the room like a shot and Kate immediately wraps her up in arms, pressing her mouth against hers in a deep kiss. Kate walks backwards, pulling Rana into her bedroom and kicking the door shut with her foot before spinning them around and pressing Rana down onto her bed without breaking their kiss.

“This needs to come off.” Rana grins against Kate’s lips as she tugs on her towel. “Tease.”

“Oh like I knew you were coming early!” Kate laughs before kissing her again, her hand snaking under Rana’s top. Rana wraps an arm around Kate’s neck, her other tugging the towel down slowly. “Mmm, Rana.” Kate mumbles against her lips before she breaks back. “You’re vibrating.” She smirks.

“What?” Rana breathes out startled.

“Your phone.” Kate laughs and slowly and deliberately slides her hand into Rana’s jeans pocket and brings out her phone. She groans. “It’s Alya.”

Rana sighs before reluctantly hitting accept. “Hello?” She struggles to calm her breathing, especially since Kate is still pressed on top of her. “Uh I don’t mind..yeah uh,” Rana closes her eyes as Kate starts to press slow open mouth kisses on her neck. “Uh…I’ll ask her…um” Rana tugs on Kate’s hair. “Do you want any chocolate?” Kate shakes her head silently and moves to kiss Rana again. “She said no…” Rana sucks in a breath as Kate gently bites on her skin. “Ok…see you soon…ok bye.” Rana quickly hangs up and throws her phone on the bed. “Kate!”

“What?” Kate looks up innocently. “It’s not like she was on FaceTime.” She kisses Rana again.

“We should stop, she’ll be home any minute.” Rana reluctantly pushes Kate off her and Kate groans.

“Are we ever going to have a night to ourselves?” Kate whines almost desperately. “I just want to spend some time with you alone with no interruptions.”

“We’ll sort something.” Rana promises her as she stands up and straightens out her clothes. “I promise.” She leans down and kisses Kate once more. “I’m going to go wait out there while you get dressed.”

“Why? I need help choosing an outfit.” Kate smirks.

“Sweatpants and a hoody will do by the sounds of this wild night we are about to have.” Rana winks and pats Kate’s bare leg. “Maybe next time, ey?” She smirks as she quickly darts out of the room before Kate can protest some more.

Rana goes straight for the wine and pours them both a large glass just as Kate walks back out of her bedroom, this time dressed in sweatpants and a jumper. Rana smirks as she hands Kate over the wine but not before stealing a soft kiss.

“Mmm.” Kate smiles against her lips. “Thank you.” She drops another kiss before pulling back, taking Rana’s hand in hers as she takes a sip from the glass. “Nice surprise to see you here so early.”

“Didn’t give Zeedan much of a choice to be honest,” Rana shrugs a little deflated.

“Is he still giving you a hard time?” Kate asks concerned.

“Don’t worry, nothing I can’t handle.” Rana squeezes Kate’s hand and leans forward for one last kiss just as they hear the front flat door slam shut and Alya’s footsteps up the stairs. Rana reluctantly pulls back and Kate lets go of her hand, stepping back just as Alya walks in.

“I come with treats!” Alya grins as she drops the carrier bag on the table and starts to pull out a mixture of snacks.

Kate shares a small smile with Rana, before grabbing her favourite crisps. “Bagsy these ones!” She heads over to the sofa with her glass of wine and motions for Rana to join her.

Rana picks out her favourites before sitting close beside Kate, their legs discreetly touching as Alya sits on the arm chair. Kate uses the opportunity to pull out their throw and covers both of their legs, taking Rana’s hand under the cover. The two share another secret smile as Alya flicks through Netflix and debates on what they can watch.

Rana squeezes Kate’s hand again, a silent thank you for sticking by her through this. She knew Kate didn’t enjoy the lying and sneaking around, it was difficult, because it wasn’t just Zeedan and The Nazirs they had to lie too, it was Kate’s family and friends too.

Rana knew Kate was special, and as they sat there on the sofa watching a box set that she didn’t have much interest in, Rana knew in that moment that Kate was the one she wanted to have a future with.

They just had to overcome all of the obstacles in their way first.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts! See you next time


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter this time to make up for the small delay in posting, hope you enjoy it!

Kate peppers small kisses onto Rana’s bare shoulder as the pair rest lazily in her bed, the covers wrapped tightly around them as they snuggle together to protect them from the cold air.

“Mmm,” Rana sighs contently. “I love you,” she smiles as she runs her fingernail up and down Kate’s bare arm slowly, her other arm wrapped around Kate’s naked waist.

“And I love you.” Kate grins happily, butterflies erupting in her stomach because even though it’s been weeks since their confession, every time Rana says those three words it still makes her giddy.

“I am rather lovable.” Rana teases with a smirk and Kate laughs as she steals a kiss. “God, I wish we could stay here all day.”

“Me too,” Kate agrees kissing Rana again. “Why aren’t we again?”

“I told you, I promised Alya I would go into town with her for a shopping trip.” She reaches over and picks up her phone while cringing at the time. “I best go soon, she said she was taking a half day from work and I don’t want her to come back and find me here.”

Rana was getting more brave when it came to sneaking out and spending the night at Kate’s. Kate would impatiently wait until Alya and Luke headed to bed before she snuck Rana upstairs and into her bedroom.

It was easy for Rana to sneak away from the Nazir house. It had been a few weeks now since Rana agreed to her husbands deal, and it certainly wasn’t getting any easier. Zeedan was determined to make this arrangement work, especially since he needed more money from Hassan, however his moodiness was already catching on and Yasmeen was starting to ask questions.

Rana had managed to avoid the more serious questions so far, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Yasmeen discovered that things between her grandson and in-law were at an all time low.

“Come by the Bistro afterwards? I’ll get Robert to rustle you something up.”

“What, with Alya?” Rana doesn’t look convinced. It’s hard enough having to pretend that they are just friends in public but when they are surrounded by friends it’s even harder.

“Preferably alone but yeah, sure.” Kate smiles and kisses her cheek. “I start at five.” She checks the clock and sighs annoyed that they can’t stay in bed all day.

“Ok, I need to go.” Rana kisses Kate once more before making a move and forcing herself out of bed. She turns back and shakes her head at the grin on Kate’s face as she leans back against her pillows. “You look cosy.”

“It’d be more cosy if you came back in?” Kate suggests with raised eyebrows and Rana laughs and shakes her head again.

“Don’t tempt me, but it’s already nearly lunch time.” Rana gathers her discarded clothes together. “I’m going to take a quick shower…” she trails off with a smirk and Kate instantly sits up.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm, is that ok?” Rana questions innocently.

“Yes…” Kate slowly removes the duvet and swings her legs out. “Want some company?”

“Save water?” Rana raises her eyebrow with a smile.

“Exactly!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a very long and productive shower, Rana eventually got herself sorted and left Kate’s. She knew she was pushing it for time, she was meeting Alya in less than an hour and she wanted to grab something little for lunch first but she was finding it harder and harder every day to leave Kate’s side.

Rana knew they were becoming inseparable, and that just made going through this deal with Zeedan ten times harder. But Rana couldn’t stay away, and she realised that she didn’t want too.

“Ey up!” Rana turns around to see Imran running to catch up with her.

“Alright?” Rana keeps walking as Imran falls into step beside her.

“You just been to Alya’s?” Imran asks and Rana tries her best to hide her panic.

“Kate’s.” She explains casually. “I owed her a tenner, was just dropping it off.”

Imran, of course, doesn’t question her answer. “So I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner tonight? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Rana tries to hide her cringe because truth be told she has been avoiding her brother. It was hard enough to hide what was going on from Yasmeen and Alya, but Imran would often see right through her and Rana always found it difficult to lie to him.

“I can’t tonight,” Rana replies honestly.

“How convenient.” Imran rolls his eyes sarcastically.

“Oi!” Rana scolds his attitude. “I was going to say I can’t tonight but tomorrow we can do? I’m working the lunch shift but should be finished by six so can eat afterwards?”

“Ah,” Now it’s Imran who is cringing. “I’m at a conference in London tomorrow so won’t be back until really late but…” he trails off. “Keep your night free, you can go out with Toyah!” He suggests eagerly.

Rana frowns. “What? Just the two of us.”

“Yes,” Imran pushes. “It would do good for you two to spend some time together, my two favourite girls.” He winks and Rana rolls her eyes. “Oh come on, I thought you liked her?”

“I do, she’s lovely.” Rana agrees, “but we’ve never hung out just the two of us.”

“Ok…so invite Alya or whoever? Make it a girls night.” Imran urges her. “I want you two to get along.”

“We do get along.” Rana frowns confused. “You know we used to work together too, right?”

“I know it’s just…” Imran sighs as they come to a stop outside of the Nazir house. “Mum has been giving me a hard time. She thinks it’s time to find a nice Muslim woman to settle down with.”

“Ah,” the penny drops.

“Toyah knows something’s up, and she knows our parents aren’t a fan of our relationship so I just want her to know that it’s not my whole family who dislike her.” Imran explains sadly. “It would be nice for her to know that she has you on side.”

“She does,” Rana presses seriously. “Ok, fine. Tell her to meet me in The Rovers at eight, invite whoever. We’ll go out just us girls.”

“Great!” Imran grins happily. “I’ll call her now, thanks Rana!” And with that he’s off. Rana sighs and shakes her head just as she spots Alya leaving the factory. Rana quickly darts inside, not wanting Alya to realise she’s running late.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Thanks babe, I’m starving.” Rana grins as Kate places her plate in front of her before sliding into the booth beside her. “Break?” Kate nods silently and discreetly places her hand on Rana’s thigh under the table. “Kate…” Rana glares at her with warning, motioning towards the busy restaurant and Kate sighs before squeezing her thigh and letting go.

“Sorry.”

“No,” Rana sighs guiltily. “I’m sorry.”

Kate shakes her head sadly because she knows that Rana is in a difficult position. She just wishes that they could be together, openly, as a couple in public. It kills Kate having to pretend that they are just friends when all she wants to do is hold her and kiss her.

“You know…I was thinking,” Kate begins hopefully, remembering an idea that popped into her head after Rana left this morning.

“Oh that can’t be good.” Rana jokes with a smirk.

“Oi!” Kate swats her arm before the two share a laugh and she continues. “Anyway, I was thinking what if we go away for a weekend? Just the two of us?” She asks hopefully, trying to play down the excitement especially from the unsure look on Rana’s face.

“Wouldn’t that raise some questions…” Rana trails off anxiously.

“I knew you would say that,” Kate waves off Rana’s protests to let her know that her doubts were ok. “Which is why we plan it under the ruse of a girls trip, we can invite Alya b-”

“Hang on?” Rana interrupts her. “You want us to go away together? You, me and Alya?” She asks bemused. “I somehow don’t think that will work.”

“Listen!” Kate stresses with a smile. “I know for a fact that Alya is going to a fashion show in Birmingham at the end of the month, she’s even staying the night. All we have to do is organise this ‘girls trip’ for the same weekend. Alya won’t be able to go, so that’ll just leave you and me. No one will ask questions then.”

Rana thinks it over because the idea of going away for a whole weekend with just Kate is very appealing to her. But she is also worried about Zeedan, and what his reaction might be.

“Come on,” Kate urges her. “No one will suspect a thing! Message us in the group chat, organise it, I’ll pretend I don’t know a thing and say I can make it. Alya will undoubtedly say no, and then we can go ahead and escape this place for a couple nights just us!”

Rana muses a little more but from the hopeful look on Kate’s face she knows she can’t say no. How could she to that face?

“Ok,” she gives in with a smile and Kate struggles to hide her excitement. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t care as long as I’m with you and away from here.” Kate replies eagerly. “Oh, and _alone_.” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully and Rana giggles as she discreetly leans in a little closer.

“That sounds like something I can be on board with.” Rana agrees with a smirk and Kate bites on her bottom lip. “I’ll make the arrangements tonight in the group chat.”

“I’ll have my big fat yes waiting to reply.” Kate grins happily just as she spots Robert glaring at her from the corner of her eye. She sighs loudly, tapping Rana’s thigh briefly before sliding back out of the booth. “Guess that’s my cue to leave from the boss.”

“Oh hang on a second.” Rana calls her back. “Almost forgot to ask you, Imran wants me to have a girls night with Toyah tomorrow, something about us bonding. I told him I would and he wants me to invite Alya too. Do you want to come?”

Kate cringes for a moment, thinking about her current family’s affairs with the Battersby’s. Between Carla’s shared romantic history and Johnny still trying to contest the custody of Susie, relations between the Connors and Battersby’s was at an all time low.

Kate personally didn’t have a problem with Toyah, to be honest she barely knew the girl, but she also knew that Toyah had a major problem with Carla.

Rana catches the look on Kate’s face and immediately shakes her head. “Sorry, stupid question. Don’t worry about it!”

“No, no.” Kate argues, instantly realising that she can’t bare to disappoint Rana in any way no matter how small. “I’ll come.”

“Are you sure?” Rana asks hesitantly. “You really don’t have too.”

“No it’s fine, I want too.” Kate promises just as Robert walks past with some plates.

“Kate, table five needs serving please.” He orders her unimpressed. Kate rolls her eyes before winking at Rana and heading over before Robert pops a vein.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the end of Kate’s shift her feet were killing her. She had bought new work shoes the other day and was still breaking them in, causing unnecessary pain. Rana had left over an hour ago, knowing that Yasmeen would be home tonight so she didn’t want to cause suspicion by spending another evening (and night) away from the house.

“You look knackered.” Kate looks up to see her sister walk in with a smirk on her face as Kate finishes rubbing her foot and leans against the bar.

“Thanks,” Kate rolls her eyes at the slight insult. “I feel it too.”

“Don’t know how,” Robert catches their conversation as he walks past with dirty plates. “You spent half your shift sitting or standing still gossiping with Rana.”

“Ha, ha.” Kate ignores him and Carla looks at her curiously.

“Gossiping huh? Anything important to share?”

“Nope, nothing.” Kate shakes her head.

“Nice to see you two friends again.” Carla comments pointedly as Kate pours her a glass of wine.

“Mhmm.” Kate agrees as she slides the glass across the bar. “What’s that look for?”

“What look?” Carla replies innocently.

“Dunno, you gave me a weird look.” Kate accuses suspiciously.

“Just curious that’s all.” Carla shrugs with a smirk.

Kate frowns confused. “Curious about what?”

“Well…you fall out with Rana, start dating Sophie, make up with Rana, break up with Sophie.” Carla states matter of factly. Kate feels like a deer caught in headlights and feels her face heating up. “If I didn’t know Rana was straight…and _married_ , I’d have thought something was going on there.” She raises another eyebrow.

Kate feels flushed and nervously laughs it off. “As if.” She scoffs. “Just a coincidence that’s all.”

“Mhmm.” Carla muses aloud and Kate swallows hard.

“Kate, table eight!” The chef calls from the kitchen and Kate sinks relieved before running into the back. She knew her sister was observant, and she just hoped that she would leave it at that rather than trying to keep digging for more information.

The last thing Rana needed was anyone finding out about this before she is ready.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“I was surprised when Rana said you would be coming tonight.” Alya comments as the pair get ready for their night out.

“How come?” Kate asks puzzled as she finishes off topping up her mascara in the mirror.

“Just didn’t think you’d want to spend the night with Toyah Battersby, you know, with everything that’s going on with your family…” Alya trails while instantly regretting bringing up the topic of custody battles.

Kate shrugs as she puts her make up away and gives herself a once over in the mirror. “It’s fine, I don’t have a problem.” She denies but then frowns. “But maybe don’t tell Carla, yeah?”

Alya laughs and nods in agreement. “My lips are sealed.”

“Ok good, I’m ready when you are!” Kate grabs her jacket and pulls on her boots.

“Five minutes, Rana text me the address of the bar in town. They are already there.” She explains not knowing that Kate is already aware. “Won’t take us long on the tram.”

“Good, I’ll text Rana on the way and tell her to get us our drinks in!” Kate replies eagerly, she had had a particularly rough day at work so she was very much ready to let loose tonight with some drinks.

Much to both girls annoyance, their tram was ten minutes late and when it did arrive it was packed. But they made it eventually, and much to Kate’s prediction, Rana had their drinks ready and waiting.

“Finally!” Rana is on her feet the moment she spots the two girls push their way through the crowded bar to the booth they had saved at the back. “You look fit.” Rana whispers into her ear and Kate feels her cheeks heat up as Rana pulls back from their quick hug and hugs Alya just as fast.

Kate can’t keep her eyes off Rana, she said she looked fit? Well Rana looked amazing in her tight skinny black jeans and white cropped blouse, showing off her toned stomach. Kate felt like she couldn’t hide how taken aback she was. Her eyes were glued to her and she knew especially after a few glasses of wine she would struggle to keep her hands to herself.

“Hi Kate, you ok?” She is snapped instantly out of her thoughts with a splash of cold water by Toyah who is smiling nervously at her as she sits next to Angie, clearly just as unsure as Kate is about the pair mixing socially together.

“Yeah I’m good, you?” Kate slides into the booth as Rana finishes her little chat with Alya before sliding in next to her, their legs immediately pressed together.

“Good yeah, glad for a night out.” Toyah smiles and Rana looks between the two with a pained cringe.

“How about we save the awkward chats and seriousness for when we are back on the street?” She interrupts sensing the awkward atmosphere.

“Rana!” Alya hisses disapprovingly at her blatantly mentioning the elephant in the room.

“What?” Rana asks innocently. “All I’m saying is, let’s just look at tonight as us five girls out on the town, no dramas, no problems, no awkwardness. Let’s all just have a laugh!”

“I can drink to that!” Angie agrees eagerly.

“Game if you are?” Kate offers Toyah with a genuine smile which is quickly returned.

“Absolutely!” Toyah taps her glass against Kate’s and the two drink up, much to Rana’s secret relief. She had her own reasons for wanting the two girls to get along that was far more than just wanting to have a good night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Nooo Rana!” Angie whines loudly as the younger girl returns to their table with a tray of shots with a big smile on her face, minus one for Alya of course.

“What?” Rana laughs innocently as she carefully places the tray down. “Come on!”

“I don’t know if we can keep up with you young‘ns.” Toyah cringes as Rana hands her the small glass before passing one over to Angie.

“And some of us need to be up early in the morning with a toddler.”

“You’ll be fine!” Rana ignores their protests and passes Kate one, they share a lingering look for a moment before Rana clears her throat and grabs her own.

“Urgh!” Angie cringes as she passes the empty glass back. “That was disgusting.”

“Wasn’t it.” Toyah agrees.

Rana laughs as she slides back in next to Kate, their shoulders bumping together. “We need to do this more often!”

“I agree.” Alya agrees eagerly, despite being the only sober one at the table she was still having a right laugh. “It’s just a shame I can’t make it on our girls weekend away! Hey, why don’t you invite Toyah and Angie?”

Kate and Rana freeze.

“Oh what’s this?” Toyah asks curiously.

“Rana and Kate are going to Edinburgh at the end of the month, weekend away just the girls. I’m at a fashion event in Birmingham so can’t make it.” Alya explains.

“Oh I love Edinburgh.” Angie sighs almost wistfully. “I was a seeing a bloke from there once, he was lovely. It’s been years since I’ve been. We should go!”

Kate glances at Rana with wide eyes and Rana feels flustered by the suggestion as she struggles to think of something.

“When did you say it was?” Toyah asks looking directly at Rana.

“Oh uh…end of the month.” Rana stumbles on her words nervously. “We’re already booked up, was dead expensive wasn’t it?” She looks to Kate for help.

“Yeah.” Kate agrees eagerly. “Nightmare, you’d think we were travelling a million miles away with the cost of those train tickets.”

“And the hotel.” Rana nods her head with wide eyes. “You’d think we were staying in a five star resort.”

“It better be for that price!” Kate clears her throat and tries to quickly change the subject. “It’s getting a little stale in here, don’t you think? Why don’t we go to a club? I know a good one just a few minutes walk from here.”

“Oh god, I haven’t been to a nightclub in years!” Toyah looks a little sceptical at the suggestion but Rana sighs relieved when she realises the subject of their weekend away has been dropped.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun!” Rana jumps up out of the booth and pulls Kate with her to her feet. “Alya?”

“Sure, why not! I haven’t had a good dance in ages!”

“Ok fine.” Toyah reluctantly agrees, knowing she will blame the wine and the shots in the morning for this. Angie follows in agreement and the five make their way out of the bar and into the cold street.

Rana links her arm through Kate’s, knowing that such a gesture on a cold night after a few glasses of wine won’t cause any suspicion.

“That was a close one.” Kate mumbles quietly.

“Tell me about it.” Rana snuggles in closer. “Don’t think they’ll actually want to come do you?”

“Nah,” Kate shakes her head. “Just drunken chatter. Don’t worry about it.” Kate taps Rana’s hand just as Alya calls out for them to wait up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The club was crowded but they had managed to find their own spot on the dance floor and so far they were having a pretty good night. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and Rana knew that Imran would be pleased when Toyah reported back to him in the morning.

“I’m just going to go get some fresh air!” Kate suddenly felt a little flustered as she watched Rana dance with Alya. She really was struggling to keep her hands to herself, Rana drove Kate mad sober, but when she was looking this sexy plus the added mix of alcohol, Kate was going insane.

“Ok!” Angie is the only one to hear her and Kate sneaks off upstairs to the rooftop smoking area for some much needed air, not fresh, but air.

She sighs and sits down on a spare bench, ignoring the loud chatter of the drunken revellers around her.

Kate knew it would be difficult having to pretend to be platonic with Rana in public, but she didn’t think it would be this hard.

“Kate Connor?” Kate looks up, broken from her thoughts at the sound of her name. “I thought that was you! Hiya babe!”

“Imogen,” Kate forces a smile as she stands up to greet her. Imogen wraps an arm around her in a hug before stealing a kiss to the cheek which Kate nervously laughs off. “Alright?”

“Good yeah,” Imogen nods, slowly eyeing her up and down. “You’re looking hot as usual.” She winks and Kate rolls her eyes. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen ya!”

“I know,” Kate nods, biting her tongue from saying it was for a reason. Imogen was a bit full on, Kate had gotten with her a year or so back, and they had even went on a couple of dates, but that was as far as it had gotten. Kate wasn’t really interested, and Imogen was far too interested.

“So, what you been up too?”

“Not much.” Kate shrugs. “Same old. You?”

“Same, was seeing this girl for a few months but it didn’t work out. Now I’m single.” Imogen smirks as her eyes twinkle while eying Kate up and down again.

Kate laughs nervously at the clear insinuation. “That’s a shame.”

“I thought it was…until I saw you.”

Kate lets out a dry laugh and shakes her head at her forwardness. “Subtle as ever, Imogen.”

“So? Why waste our time? You can come back to mine if you want…?”

Kate immediately shakes her head. “Sorry, but I’m not interested.”

“Ya joking?”

“No.” Kate replies seriously before a smile tugs on her lips. “I’m seeing someone.”

“You?”

“Yes.”

“What? Like dating?”

“No, like officially seeing her.” Kate frowns. Her and Rana haven’t really had the girlfriend chat, could Rana technically be her girlfriend if she was married? Kate wasn’t sure, but what she was sure of is that they loved each other and had a future together, no matter how far away that seemed right now. “As in, not seeing anyone else.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“Well believe it.” Kate smiles.

“Who is she? Do I know her?” Imogen quizzes curiously, wanting to know who the girl is who has managed to get Kate Connor to commit.

“No, you won’t know her.”

“Well how do you know if you won’t tell me her name.” Imogen refuses to drop it.

Kate rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “I know.”

“So come on, what’s her name? Where did you meet?” Imogen pushes.

“Err, none of your business!” Kate snaps defensively and Imogen’s face twists into a smirk.

“There is no girlfriend is there?” Imogen smirks and steps forward so they are almost pressed together.

Kate instantly scowls. “Yes there is.”

“Well then where is she?” Imogen places her hand on Kate’s arm but the dark haired girl quickly steps back.

“She’s right here!”

Kate’s eyes widen as Rana appears out of nowhere, clearly catching the end of their conversation.

“Problem?” Rana challenges Imogen with a raised eyebrow.

Imogen looks startled by the interruption and she tries to gather her bearings again before eying Rana up and down, covering her surprise by plastering a knowing smirk on her face.

“Is this her?” Imogen looks back at Kate impressed.

“Her has a name,” Rana answers back coldly before Kate can say anything and Kate’s heart quickens at the feisty tone in her voice.

Hot.

“Problem?” Rana challenges her again stepping closer to Imogen challengingly.

“No,” Imogen looks a mixture of amusement and nervousness from the angry way Rana is eying her. “No problem, sorry uh…I’ll leave you both too it.” She smiles hesitantly before quickly darting away and Rana watches her go unimpressed before turning to face Kate with a raised eyebrow.

“Who was that?”

Kate is still speechless and clears her throat when she realises Rana is still waiting for an answer. “Just some girl I went out with once or twice,”she explains, her face still flushed. “That was hot.” She blurts out suddenly, instantly feeling embarrassed.

“What was?”

“You! Telling her where to go like that.” Kate smirks. Rana rolls her eyes and Kate’s smile widens. “Rana Nazir, were you jealous?” She teases her playfully.

“No,” Rana scoffs in annoyance. “Not jealous…just slightly irritated that she believed you were free game when you’re not. She was all over you.”

“I think she was being more nosey than seductive.”

“No,” Rana shakes her head defiantly. “She was about ten seconds away from shoving her hand down your pants!”

Kate can’t help the short howl of laughter that escapes her lips from Rana’s words. “Well, I suppose that’s nothing she hasn’t done before.” She teases cheekily.

Rana’s jaw drops, “Kate!” She punches Kate’s arm.

“Hey, that hurt!” Kate pouts.

“Good, you deserved it.” Rana scowls. “I can’t believe you’ve slept with her.”

“What?” Kate laughs innocently. “It was years ago!” She runs her hand down Rana’s arm and discreetly takes her hand, slowly linking their fingers together. “I barely remember it. You know I only have eyes for you now…” she steps forward and discreetly knocks her hips against Rana’s, pushing her back against the wall.

Rana bravely wraps her arms around Kate’s waist despite knowing that it was risky. Anyone could see them out here if they came looking, but they were both a little drunk and reckless, and besides, Rana wasn’t joking when she said she hated that girls thought that Kate was available.

“Why don’t we sneak off?” Kate asks with a low voice as she leans in for a slow open mouthed kiss.

Rana moans as she runs her hand lower down Kate’s waist before grazing her hand against her bottom and squeezing tight.

“I’ve wanted to get my hands on you all night.” Kate grins before kissing her again.

“Me an’all.” Rana agrees, briefly breaking their kiss before pressing her mouth back against hers eagerly.

“You’re killing me,” Kate pulls back breathlessly, her eyelids heavy. “Come on.”

“What about Alya?” Rana asks but not before stealing another kiss.

“She can stay with Angie and Toyah. It’s fine, come on!” Kate steps back and grabs Rana’s hand. “Text her, say you’ve had to take me home because I’ve had too much to drink and have taken a funny turn. That way you won’t have to hide in the morning, we can just say you stayed because I was in a state.”

“Clever.” Rana agrees eagerly as she lets Kate lead her out of the smoking area and back through the club. They keep their hands linked until they make it outside, and Rana quickly starts to type out the text while Kate hails them a cab.

The journey was difficult because both girls couldn’t keep their hands off each other and they were both relieved and incredibly wound up by the time they eventually made it back to Kate’s flat.

They pay the driver and struggle to keep their hands to themselves as Kate sloppily unlocks the door but the second they are inside and the door shut behind them, Kate has Rana pressed down against the stairs with her lips on hers.

“Ouch,” Rana pulls back and cringes at the awkward angle. “Come on,” she stands up and practically drags Kate up the stairs, the two giggling as Kate wraps her arms around her from behind and moves her hands eagerly up and down her front.

“These jeans need to come off, ASAP.” Kate squeezes Rana’s thighs while moving her lips to her neck with open mouthed kisses as Rana steals Kate’s keys and unlocks the flat door.

They move inside the dark flat, Kate’s mouth still pressed against Rana’s neck and her arms wrapped tightly around her as she continues to explore Rana’s body, her hands starting to unbutton her jeans and slowly sliding inside.

“Mmmm,” Rana giggles before a light from the across the room switches on and the pair jump in shock. Kate is off Rana like a shot and looks across the room with wide eyes to see Luke watching them with a look of shocked confusion on his face as he stands beside the now turned on lamp.

“What the hell is this?”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who else but Luke would it be? Thanks again for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed this one? Reading comments and feedback really does help!


	24. Chapter 24

Luke looks between a flustered Kate and Rana in stunned silence and utter disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he has just witnessed.

“Well?” He asks impatiently and Kate and Rana glance at each other nervously.

“It’s not wha-” Kate begins but Luke instantly cuts her off.

“No stop!” He interrupts angrily while holding up his hand. “Don’t even bother to say it’s not what it looks like! You were all over each other!”

“Please Luke,” Rana eventually finds her voice, her eyes watering. “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

Luke looks at her in disbelief. “Are you serious? Zeedan’s my mate!”

“It’s not what you think!” Rana pleads with him desperately.

“Well then what is it?” Luke asks incredulous. “Because I know what I saw!”

“We love each other, it’s not just sex or a fling.” Kate explains nervously, looking at Rana who looks terrified but nods in agreement. “There are things you don’t know…lot’s of things.”

“No,” Luke disagrees firmly. “All I know is that _you_ ,” he glares at Rana angrily. “Are married to my mate! And _you_ ,” he looks at Kate with disappointment. “I thought you were better than this.”

Kate looks down at the floor ashamed. She did feel guilty for all the lying and sneaking around, but what else could they do? They were in an impossible situation.

“It’s not Kate’s fault,” Rana glances at the waitress and hates the shamed look on her face from Luke’s words. This was all down to her. “This is all me.”

“Rana…” Kate begins but Rana shakes her head to stop her.

“No, seriously. This is all on me, Kate hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Hasn’t done anything wrong? She knows you’re married, and Zeedan is supposed to be her friend!” Luke accuses furiously. “You are both unbelievable.” He goes to grab his jacket. “He needs to know the truth!”

“No stop!” Rana side steps in front of him desperately. “You can’t go to him, please, our marriage is a sham, it’s not real!”

Luke freezes and looks at Rana in disbelief. “ _What_?!”

“It’s true.” Kate joins in.

Luke shakes his head and scoffs. “You are both unbelievable, you think I’m going to fall for that? I was at your wedding!”

“It’s a financial arrangement.” Rana explains and Luke’s head snaps stunned. “We ended things, but…Zeedan still needs my parents investment in the restaurant, so I promised him to stay married for another six months until he’s financially stable enough to go out on his own.”

“And what? He knows about this?” He motions between the two of them and Rana shakes her head furiously.

“No! And you can’t tell him, please Luke I’m begging you. I’ll tell him when the time is right but it’s too soon. He’ll go mad, and he’ll tell my parents!” Rana pleads with him desperately.

“I’m not going to lie for you, Rana.”

“Luke please,” Kate joins in desperately. “You don’t understand what it’s like. Rana just needs some time.”

“My parents will disown me.” Rana explains with watering eyes and Luke softens for a moment. “They’ll ostracise me, never speak to me again and that would be the best case scenario.”

“I don’t want to lie to Alya.”

“Please.” Rana pleads with him. “We’ll tell her eventually, we just need to get through this deal with Zeedan and let my parents cool off from when they find out about the divorce.”

“And how long is that going to take?” Luke asks sceptically before glancing at Kate. “And what about you? Where does this leave you in all of this? You’re just going to go along with this and hide in the background being her dirty little secret?”

Rana bites on her lip and Kate shakes her head. “It’s not like that and I’m willing to wait for as long as it takes.”

“Yeah? And what if she changes her mind. Remembers that she’s _straight_ and runs back to Zeedan or some other bloke!”

“I won’t!” Rana fires back angrily at the suggestion. “I love Kate! I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

Luke goes to reply but the sound of the front door slamming shut interrupts them and Rana and Kate look at Luke with wide desperate eyes as they hear Alya walk up the stairs.

“Oh hiya!” Alya looks between the three of them confused before her eyes land on Luke. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on a lads night out in Leeds?”

“Yeah that fell through,” Luke forces a smile and Alya looks between the three of them confused.

“Everything ok?” She glances at Kate. “You look ok, from Rana’s text I thought you were completely tanked.”

“Yeah uh,” Kate smiles nervously. “We stopped for some food and a coffee from McDonald’s on the way home, sobered me right up.”

“Right,” Alya nods but still notes the screaming tension in the room. “Ok seriously, has something happened?”

Rana looks at Luke pleadingly and he sighs and forces a smile. “No, I just got mad that they woke me up when they came stumbling up. It’s fine though.” Rana deflates relieved and glances at Kate nervously.

“I should go…” Rana trails off.

“I’ll walk you home.” Kate eagerly offers.

“No,” Luke interrupts and Kate frowns. “I’ll walk her home, two young girls out alone at this time, you don’t know who’s about.”

“Aw, isn’t he a sweetheart.” Alya grins as she pats his chest and moves into the kitchen. “Cuppa?”

Kate looks between Rana and Luke nervously before saying yes. She stands helplessly as Rana says her goodbyes and leaves, Luke following her out.

“Thank you.” Rana says genuinely once they step out of the flat and into the dark street.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Luke sighs as they start to head towards the Nazir household. “I still think they deserve to know the truth.”

“This hasn’t been some sordid affair that’s been going on all this time.” Rana explains. “Nothing really happened until after I ended things with Zeedan.”

“But this financial arrangement? It’s twisted.” Luke frowns. “Does Yasmeen know about it?”

“No.” Rana shakes her head. “No one knows but Kate, and now you. Please, you can’t tell Zeedan that you know either, he’ll go mad.”

“It’s just so unlike him to go along with something like this.” Luke says in bewilderment.

“He’s hurt,” Rana admits. “And I feel awful for this but I can’t help how I feel. I’ve been miserable for months, shutting out my real feelings to try and keep everyone else happy. I can’t live like that anymore, Luke.”

Luke nods, starting to slowly understand her motives. “And this thing with Kate? It’s not some fling or phase, is it? Because she’s one of my best mates and I don’t want to see her get mugged off or messed around by a straight girl having a marriage crisis.”

Rana scowls at his choice of words but realises that he’s just trying to protect Kate. “I really love her, Luke, I meant what I said back there about never feeling this way before. I don’t know who or what I am, but one thing I am sure of is my feelings for Kate. I’m not going to hurt her.”

“Fine,” Luke sighs as they reach the house. “I’ll keep quiet for now, but I still think Alya deserves to know the truth.”

“Thank you.” Rana sighs relieved and Luke nods with a tense jaw, still unhappy about the situation but willing to keep his mouth shut for now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Mind if I join ya?”

Rana looks up to see her brother staring down at her with a cup of coffee in his hands as she sits alone in Roy’s. “Do I have a choice?”

“Alright, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?” Imran looks at her amused and Rana rolls her eyes before going back to sulking. “Ok,” Imran’s expression changes slightly serious. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, just a little hungover.” Rana lies as she takes a sip from her latte.

“Ah yes, I left Toyah in bed this morning nursing her hangover. She said she was never going out with you young‘ns again!” Imran grins wickedly. “I think she enjoyed herself though, so thank you for making the effort.”

Rana shrugs, “was fun.” And it was until what happened at the end, but obviously Imran doesn’t need to know that part.

“Oh ey up, come join us. See if you can do a better job at cheering up misery guts over here.” Imran looks over Rana’s shoulder and she looks up to see Kate standing there with a nervous smile. She sits down on the chair next to Rana, lifting off her bag and hanging it on the back of her chair. “You hungover as well? Sounds like it was a fun night.”

“A little,” Kate forces a smile and glances nervously at Rana. “Popped in for a breakfast, need something to fix me before I start my shift at The Bistro.”

“Oh, speaking of work.” Imran glances at his watch. “I’m late! I’ll catch you later, Rana, and seriously, smile!” He darts out of the café and Kate sighs as she looks at Rana hesitantly.

“Are you ok?” She asks concerned.

“What do you think?” Rana snaps but instantly regrets it. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Kate wants to reach out and touch her, hold her hand, anything, but she knows that she can’t. It’s far too risky after what happened last night. “I spoke to Luke this morning, he’s still promised to keep quiet.”

“But what if he changes his mind?” Rana asks nervously. “I’m not ready….”

“I know,” Kate reassures her. “He understands, we had a good talk actually. I explained how difficult things are with your parents and he was a lot more understanding this morning. He’s not going to say anything, I promise.”

Rana nods relieved, knowing that Kate wouldn’t lie to her about this if it wasn’t true. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Kate smiles.

“Just for being you, I don’t know if anyone else would be so understanding if they were in your shoes. I don’t deserve you.” Rana admits sadly.

“Stop that,” Kate shakes her head. “How many times do I need to tell you that you are so worth it,” she lowers her voice discreetly. “I’m head over heels for you, Rana, that’s not going to change.”

Rana smiles and discreetly rubs Kate’s knee under the table. “I love you.” She whispers quietly and Kate’s smile widens.

“Speaking of,” Kate grins and leans forward. “It’s Valentines Day on Thursday….”

Rana cringes. “I’m working.”

“I know, me too.” Kate responds. “Doesn’t mean we can’t do anything after though…or another day?”

“I didn’t think you were interested in all of that.” Rana looks bemused.

“I wasn’t but…I never really had a reason to be until now.” Kate shrugs shyly. “It’s fine if you don’t want too, it was just an idea.”

“No, no.” Rana shakes her head. “You’re right, I mean, I have to admit it isn’t something I usually celebrate but if it gives us another excuse to spend some more time together then I’m all for it.”

“Great,” Kate beams happily. “Don’t worry, I’ll sort something.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Sorry I’m late!” Rana rushes into Speed Daal later that night. “I had to nip to the bank before it shut and there was a massive queue!” She explains flustered as she quickly takes off her coat and grabs an apron.

“It’s fine my darling, we haven’t been very busy.” Yasmeen offers her a kind smile which is in a big contrast to the scowl on Zeedan’s face.

“Did you pass The Bistro? Was it busy? I don’t get it.” He huffs in annoyance. “It’s a Saturday night, it should be rammed.”

“Relax love, it’s still early.” Yasmeen offers soothingly.

“Yeah,” Rana glances at the clock in agreement. “Don’t worry, it’ll pick up.”

“I might go over there.” Zeedan looks at his watch impatiently and Rana takes the moment to look around the restaurant, Zee was right, it’s dead, and for a Saturday night that wasn’t good. Yes there was still time to pick up, it was only going seven but they are usually a lot busier by now. Instead the only table occupied is one that consists of Craig, Beth and Kirk and Rana knew from experience that the Tinker Matriarch didn’t like to tip well.

“Where?” Yasmeen questions puzzled.

“The Bistro!” Zeedan replies annoyed. “I want to see if they are as quiet as we are.”

“Oh I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Rana frowns concerned. “You shouldn’t get caught up in the competition side of things, it’s a completely different style of eatery.” She tries to reassure him.

“Rana is right.” Yasmeen agrees. “Besides, I’m sure they have had nights where it’s been quiet but busy in here. Swings and roundabouts my love.”

Zeedan takes no notice, instead he grumbles something underneath his breath before letting out a huff of frustration and grabbing his coat and marching out the door.

“Great,” Rana sighs annoyed at her estranged husbands behaviour. “Now Robert is going to take it personal.”

Yasmeen shrugs as if to say what can you do before moving to wipe some tables that Rana is pretty sure are sparkling clean.

Not even ten minutes later Rana hears loud thuds down the stairs and she looks up just in time from her phone to catch the look of fury on Zeedan’s face.

“They are snakes!” He rants angrily and Rana looks up surprised.

“What?”

“Robert and Michelle!” Zeedan rants in frustration just as Yasmeen appears out of the kitchen at the commotion.

“What happened?”

“They have a 2-4-1 offer on for all of their main courses! It’s a Saturday night!”

“Ya what?!” All three look up surprised to see Beth staring at them with wide eyes before she smacks Kirk on the arm angrily. “Kirky! Why did we come here for if they have 2-4-1 going on in The Bistro!”

Zeedan shakes his head furiously. “He’s done this on purpose.”

“No come on, Robert’s your friend. I’m sure they are just doing a special event or trying something new.” Yasmeen tries to console him.

“No he’s trying to sabotage us! I knew he had lowered some of his prices but this is something else.” Zeedan rants angrily and Rana sighs.

“So why don’t we play him at his own game?” She suggests.

“How? We can’t afford to lower our prices, we are barely making enough profit as it is.” Zeedan sulks.

“We’ll figure something out.” Rana offers just as they hear some more footsteps coming down the stairs. “See, here comes someone else so get yourself in the kitchen! Go!”

Yasmeen pushes Zeedan away just as two more people come down. Rana plasters on her fake smile, Kate’s words of wisdom entering her mind on how to deal with the general public.

“Evening guys, table for two is it?”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana is surprised to find out that Zeedan wasn’t exaggerating when he said that The Bistro was heaving. Rana can’t remember the last time she seen the place so busy.

“Hi, did you have a table booked?” A waitress which Rana vaguely recognises approaches her with a kind but secretly stressed smile that Rana recognises all too well these days.

“Uh no, a-”

“I’m really sorry but we don’t have any tables available, at least not for another hour.” She explains hurriedly before Rana can reply.

“I’m looking for Kate, she’s working tonight?” Rana looks around the crowded restaurant for her girlfriend but is unable to spot her.

“Oh, Kate! Sorry, yes, uh…” she turns around to have a look just as Michelle appears from nowhere.

“Oh hi Rana,” Michelle eyes her suspiciously. “I thought that was you, you know, pretty sure I spotted Zeedan in here earlier too. Something you both want to have a look at?” She raises an eyebrow and Rana refrains from rolling her eyes.

“Actually I’m here to see Kate,” Rana explains. “She told me she finished at nine…”

“Ah, that’s looking a little unlikely.” Michelle cringes as she motions to the busy restaurant.

“Rana!” Kate walks out of the kitchen with her hands full of plates. “Hey,” she glances briefly at Michelle. “Let me serve these up and I’ll be right with you, ok?”

Rana nods and Michelle offers her a seat at the bar. “So, you guys been busy tonight?” Michelle questions curiously.

“Been a little quiet for a Saturday.” Rana replies not wanting to give too much away. “You know how it is, some weeks are better than others.”

“That I do.” Michelle agrees just as Kate appears by Rana’s side.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you didn’t finish until closing.” Kate briefly places her hand on the small of Rana’s back before pulling away quickly.

“It was quiet so Zeedan let me finish early.” Rana explains as she notes Michelle’s attempt to eaves drop. “Thought I would pop in for you finishing but it seems like you’ve got your hands full.”

“Yeah,” Kate cringes. “It’s been rammed in here.”

“I know.” Rana raises an eyebrow. “We noticed.”

“Oh…” Kate realises awkwardly.

Rana shakes her head with a smile before glancing over at Michelle who is now pouring some prosecco. “Think you’ll finish soon?” She lowers her voice hopefully.

“Honestly?” Kate’s face of disappointment says it all. “How about I get you a glass of red? You can hang out here.”

Rana sighs but understands. “It’s ok,” she smiles while standing up. “Zeedan will kill me if he finds out I came here tonight.”

“Who cares what he thinks.” Kate snaps annoyed.

“Oh charming!” Michelle laughs as she reappears. “That’s her hubby you know!”

“Yes, I know.” Kate responds sharply and Rana gives her a warning glare. “Sorry,” she shakes her head. “Stressed aren’t I.”

“It’s fine.” Rana reassures her as she pats Kate’s arm. “I’ll let you get back to work. See you tomorrow maybe?”

“Yes, definitely.” Kate agrees eagerly and Rana smiles softly before leaving. Kate sighs as she watches her go, but it doesn’t take long to hear her name being called and she is left to get straight back to work.

Kate hates that the fact they have to keep their relationship a secret restricts them from spending time together. It often drags Kate’s mood down, especially when one is available when the other isn’t.

As she finishes serving another table their food, an idea pops in Kate’s head. She has just the plan to make valentines night special for her girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	25. Chapter 25

Rana stifled a yawn as she walked down the stairs in her dressing gown. She could hear the low murmuring of the radio as it played from the kitchen and she could smell the freshly brewed coffee.

“Morning love,” Yasmeen appears from the kitchen as Rana reaches the bottom step. “I’ve just made some coffee if you would like some?”

“Yes please.” Rana agrees eagerly as she watches Yasmeen make her a cup. “I think I slept a little too long today.” She glances at the clock to see that it’s almost eleven. “I can’t remember the last time I had a proper lie in.”

“You must have needed it.” Yasmeen smiles kindly as the pair move into the sitting room. “Unlike my grandson who disappeared in the early hours.”

“Oh…” Rana nods with wide eyes. “Yeah uh…think he had some errands to run before opening.”

“Right.” Yasmeen smiles before sighing and shaking her head. “I’m sorry Rana, but I can’t go on pretending like I don’t know anymore.”

Rana freezes, her heart dropping into her stomach. “What?”

“I know Zeedan has been sleeping in the spare room, and he has been for weeks. What is going on?” Yasmeen looks at her almost pleadingly.

“Nothing I uh…” Rana stutters stunned. She knew it was a difficult task to keep this arrangement from Yasmeen, especially with them all living under the same roof, but she had naively believed that they were doing a good job. “We’re just going through a rough patch.”

“A rough patch?” Yasmeen questions unbelieving. “Somehow this feels a little different. A rough patch is the two of you arguing, slammed doors, tears, tantrums. I haven’t witnessed any of that.”

Rana looks down at her mug of coffee ashamed. She feels awful for lying to Yasmeen, especially after everything the older woman has done for her.

“Rana my love, Zeedan may be my grandson but you are my family too. You can talk to me.” Yasmeen offers gently.

“We’re over.” Rana confessed guiltily, a tear falling from her eye. “We have been for a little while now.”

Yasmeen sighs sadly, figuring as much but she still doesn’t understand. “Ok…so…why all of this hiding? Why are you keeping it a secret?” Rana looks up and Yasmeen immediately realises. “Your parents?”

Rana nods silently. “They have invested so much money into Speed Daal…” she explains worriedly. “And it’s not just the business, it’s their values and beliefs. Divorce…it isn’t an option in the their world.”

“Our world,” Yasmeen corrects, “and that is so untrue. Divorce is a lot more common these days in our community and religion, a lot more than you would think. Heck, look at me, I’m a living example.”

“My parents won’t see it that way.” Rana argues fearfully, especially as she thinks about Kate and the unavoidable fallout that will no doubt come from the truth of their relationship.

“So what?” Yasmeen looks at her in disbelief. “How long is this going to go on far? It’s not fair to you and it’s not fair to Zeedan.”

“We made an arrangement.” Rana admits ashamed. “We stay married for another six months, the business should be stable by then and Zeedan can afford to go out on his own without my parents financial backing.”

“Six months.” Yasmeen looks at her stunned. “That’s a long time to play pretend.”

“We’ve been doing ok so far.”

“I just don’t understand how you both can live like this.” Yasmeen shakes her head dismayed.

“I owe it to Zee.” Rana replies. “I’ve hurt him so much, it’s the least I could do.”

“Did you even get a say in this?” Yasmeen questions, starting to realise that this deal may have come from her grandson.

“It doesn’t matter.” Rana shakes her head. “I agreed, and now I have to live through it. We’re too far gone to stop this now.” She rises to her feet. “I’m going to take a bath.” She runs up the stairs, no longer being able to stand the judgement and disappointment written all over Yasmeen’s face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate walked out of Preston’s Petals with some red roses and a determined look on her face. She had a plan, and she had very little time to get everything sorted before she started her long double shift at the Bistro.

Today was Valentines Day, and even though this used to be a celebration that Kate often turned her nose up at, this year was different. Kate still thought the day was a money-making marketing scheme, but she was willing to participate to make her girlfriend happy.

Any excuse, right?

“Oh hello!” Kate sighs as Michelle spots her across the street. “Are those what I think they are?” She eyes the flowers amused.

“No.” Kate scowls defensively. “Just doing a favour for a mate.”

“Oh yeah?” Michelle raises an eyebrow. “Which mate?”

Kate clenches her jaw defensively. “Luke. Anything else?”

“Alright you stroppy cow, calm down.” Michelle laughs. “I didn’t think they were really yours, I know what you’re like.”

“Ha, exactly.” Kate forces a smile. “Anyway, I should go, I need to get these back to the flat before Alya finishes work.”

“Yes, and don’t forget you start work in an hour.” Michelle warns her pointedly and Kate refrains from an eye roll.

“Yes I know, boss. I’ll be there efficiently as always!”

“Ha!” Michelle snorts and this time Kate does roll her eyes. “I’ll believe that when I see it! See ya soon hun.”

“Bye.” Kate shakes her head with a smile as she hurriedly makes her way back to the flat. She wasn’t joking when she said she wanted to make it home before Alya, the last thing Kate wanted was to be questioned by her flatmate over these roses too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“You told Gran about the deal?!”

Rana closed her eyes as Zeedan came storming into the house just as Rana was finishing up readying herself for work.

“She knew something was going on…I didn’t have a choice.” Rana defends herself immediately. “It’s been hard enough keeping this from her but how could I sit there and lie to her face?”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Zeedan fumes. “She’s furious about this! She thinks we should just call the whole thing off!”

“Well would it be so bad?” Rana bravely offers and Zeedan lets out a angry laugh.

“Oh this is exactly what you wanted isn’t it?! Two months in and you are already trying to weasel your way out of it! You are unbelievable, Rana!”

“That’s not what I was doing!” Rana argues. “Zee, this whole thing is a mess! Now that Yasmeen knows…”

“It doesn’t change anything!” Zeedan hits back stubbornly, his face one of thunder. “If anything, it just makes our lives slightly easier. Now I don’t have to pretend like I don’t hate you every second of the day!”

Rana startles at Zeedan’s words. “You hate me?” She questions hurt.

Zeedan takes a breath but his eyes are steel. “You broke my heart.” Rana swallows the lump in her throat. “How did you expect me to feel about you?” He shakes his head and takes another deep breath. “I have to get back to the restaurant, I’ll see you there. In case you didn’t realise it’s Valentines Day today, we’re already busy for a change. Don’t be late.”

Rana watches silently as he leaves and she lets out a shaky breath wiping at her eyes. Zeedan doesn’t even know the full truth yet and he already hates her? She knows that when the truth eventually comes out about her and Kate, the fallout is going to be unbearable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate’s plan was falling into place just nicely. She already offered to cover Daniel’s closing shift so he could finish early to get back to Sinead. Robert was off sick with a stomach bug and Michelle was stressed to bits. The card machine had broke half way through the evening, which meant that customers were having to pay in cash. It was a nightmare, with many people having to quickly dash out to the cash machine by the tram stop meaning there were a lot of unhappy couples in.

It was nearing the end of the night, and the restaurant was finally quiet with just a few tables left finishing off their drinks or sorting their bill.

“You ok? You look wrecked.” Kate observes as she notes Michelle taking a moment to herself in the corner.

“Yes,” Michelle sighs. “I’m fine, just a bit stressed with Robert off that’s all.” She forces a smile and Kate nods.

“How about you get home?” Kate offers and Michelle’s eyes widen surprised. “Get back to Robert, I can close up here.”

“Are you sure?” Michelle questions unsure. “It’s been busy, you’ve been working a double shift I’m sure you’re just as ready for bed as I am.”

“Honestly I don’t mind.”

“Ok, thank you.” Michelle smiles relieved. “Just close up as soon as the last table leaves, yeah? I’ll send the kitchen staff home now.”

“No problem.” Kate beams as she waits for Michelle to walk into the kitchen before sending a text to Rana.

Kate waved Michelle and the kitchen staff off and she was left alone with Aaron to see out the last couple of tables. Kate was getting impatient as she kept on glancing at the clock, but eventually the last couple left, waving her off drunkenly as they stumbled out into the dark street.

“You ready to go?” Aaron asks as he slips on his coat.

“You go ahead, I’m just going to get some stuff ready for the morning.” Kate eagerly offers.

“Are you sure?” He asks hesitantly.

“Yes! Go!” Kate smiles. “I’ll lock the door right after you.”

“Ok then, night.”

“Night!” Kate eagerly ushers him out before locking the door. She sighs relieved before quickly heading towards the back and switching off the CCTV cameras and then rushing into her locker. She pulls out the bag of rose petals she spend the afternoon picking off before sprinkling them on a table in the middle of the restaurant and along the bar.

Grinning, happy with herself, she pulls out her phone and texts Rana that she can come over before lighting some candles and stealing one of The Bistro’s most expensive bottles of wine, she’s sure Michelle wouldn’t notice after the whole cash/card incident of the evening.

Kate feels nervous as she dims the lights, placing some nibbles on the tables just as her phone lights up. She takes a deep breath and hurries to the door, unlocking it and allowing Rana quickly inside before closing it behind her and bolting the lock.

“What’s going on?” Rana asks baffled as she walks into the closed Bistro. She was surprised when Kate had text her asking to meet her at The Bistro. Rana knew her girlfriend was up to something but she was expecting a late text once Alya and Luke had gone to bed to sneak her up into the flat.

“Do you like it?” Kate asks hopefully, her stomach a pit of nerves as she watches Rana look around at the rose petals and candles. “It’s not too much is it?”

“No,” Rana grins as she turns around and beams at Kate. “I love it. You’re amazing, you know that?” She goes to kiss her but then stops. Kate reads her mind and smiles.

“Don’t worry, I turned the cameras off. No one will know we were here.” She grins before leaning forward for that kiss. “Now, glass of wine?” Kate asks as she pulls away and leads Rana to the table. She pours them both a generous glass before taking Rana’s coat. “Cheers,” she returns and the two tap their glasses together.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” Rana raises an eyebrow and Kate laughs.

“Who knew I had it in me, huh?” Kate shrugs nervously.

“Not me but I’m very impressed.” Rana admits with a smile before Kate places her glass down and takes Rana’s too.

“C’mere.” She pulls Rana towards her and immediately kisses her desperately. It had been a few days since the pair had last had any alone time and they were both craving each other. Kate lifts Rana onto the table, the smaller girl wrapping her legs around Kate’s waist as she deepens the kiss.

“This needs to come off.” Rana mumbles against Kate’s lips as she removes her t-shirt. “That’s better.” She smirks before pressing her mouth back against Kate’s as the waitress starts to unbutton her jeans.

“I want you so bad,” Kate moves her lips to Rana’s neck as she pulls her jeans down hurriedly.

“So have me.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana smiles and comes up behind Kate, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind as the waitress opens up their second bottle of wine.

“I’ve never had sex in a restaurant before.” Rana smirks as she presses a kiss to Kate’s bare back.

“Full of new experiences me. But God help me now, how am I ever supposed to concentrate on shift when all I’m going to see is you naked below me right there.” Kate grins as she turns around and passes Rana her glass back, her eyes twinkling. “You look sexy in my clothes, have I told you that?” She looks down at Rana wearing nothing but her Bistro top.

“Once or twice.” Rana smirks as she kisses her quickly before they move back over to their table and sit down, Rana deciding that Kate’s lap makes a better chair. “Thank you for this.” Rana speaks up seriously as she plays with the small hairs on the back of Kate’s neck. “I really needed it.”

Kate looks up concerned. “Everything ok?”

Rana sighs, not really wanting to bring the mood down. “I’ll tell you tomorrow, I don’t want to ruin this special night by boring you with the details.”

“No…” Kate presses worriedly. “Something is bothering you, so you can tell me now. I want to know.”

Rana sighs again but agrees. “Yasmeen found out about the deal.”

“What?” Kate asks shocked. “How?”

“Well…” Rana cringes. “I told her, but only because she admitted to knowing something wasn’t right. Turns out she knew Zee was sleeping in the spare room since pretty much day one.”

“So is she going to put an end to this mess? Knock some sense into Zeedan?” Kate asks hopefully.

Rana shakes her head. “We told her to let us get on with it.”

“Rana!”

“It’s fine, Kate.”

“Nothing about this is fine!” Kate argues but softens at the look on Rana’s face. “I’m sorry, but I just worry about you. It can’t be healthy living in that house with him.”

“He’s still my husband.”

“Yes you don’t need to remind me.” Kate looks away hurt, her grip slackening around Rana’s waist and Rana immediately feels awful.

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Rana shuffles on Kate’s lap and lifts her chin up with her finger gently. “I love you.” She smiles softly. “I want to be with you, but…I still owe Zeedan. We’re two months down, almost three. Not long to go and I’ll be free.”

“Sometimes it feels like a lifetime, sometimes it feels like two minutes.” Kate admits softening. “But it still just feels so unfair, you know?”

“I know,” Rana strokes Kate’s cheek lovingly. “And I’m sorry that I’m putting you through this, I know this is difficult for you too. I promise, as soon as my parents calm down about the news of the divorce, I’ll tell them about us. Hell, I’ll shout it from the rooftops. I’ll tell anyone who’ll listen, even if they’re not listening.” She smiles softly.

Kate laughs and drops a quick kiss to Rana’s lips. “I love you too.” She rubs Rana’s bare thigh slowly and smiles. “It’s all going to be worth it in the end.”

“Exactly,” Rana grins and kisses her again. She sighs when she catches the clock on the wall. “I don’t want this night to end.”

“It doesn’t have too,” Kate replies pointedly. “We could stay right here all night if you wanted too.”

“Oooo tempting.” Rana laughs. “But I actually need a wee,” she climbs off of Kate’s lap. “Be right back!” She pecks her lips quickly and skips off towards the toilets.

Kate sighs blissfully but freezes when she hears a clatter from the kitchen. She sits up straight and instantly reaches for her jumper and slides it over her head. “Rana?” She calls out as she stands up and she freezes when she spots Rana reappear from the toilets. Kate shakes her head with wide eyes, warning a scared looking Rana to stay where she is.

Kate ducks down and crawls towards the bar just as the kitchen door swings open. She hides behind the bar as she watches the hooded figure hurriedly walk further into the restaurant and opens the till, rummaging through the takings and shoving them into a black gym bag.

Kate’s heart is pounding and she only moves to react when the intruder is startled once they notice the candles lit, petals scattered and the bottle of wine on the table.

Kate takes the opportunity and reaches for a bottle of wine, smashing it over their head.

She hears Rana scream and dash out. “Oh my god! Are you ok?!”

“I’m fine, come on we need to get out of here!” Kate rushes around the bar and quickly throws on some more clothes, Rana hurriedly dressing just as fast before running back towards the bar.

“What are you doing!” Kate grabs Rana’s arm frantically.

“I need to see if he’s ok!”

“No! What if he wakes up and tries to attack you? No, you need to get out of here! Go, go on! Go home, I’ll call the police!” Kate practically rushes Rana out of the door, blowing the candles on their way out. “I’ll wait here for the police to arrive.”

“What?” Rana shakes her head. “No! I’m not leaving you, you said yourself, what if he wakes up and attacks you?”

“I’ll wait outside! He’s not going to do anything to me in public, go on, go home before someone sees us! I’ll call you later, ok?”

Rana, albeit very reluctantly, follows Kate’s orders and rushes across the street home. Kate pulls out her phone with shaky hands and starts to dial 999, placing the handset against her ear.

“Hello? Yes, police please.” She jumps when she hears a noise and turns around just in time to the hooded figure from earlier stumble out of the door clutching their head. Her eyes widen in shock when the figure pulls down their hood. “Michelle?!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 


	26. Chapter 26

Kate was furious.

No, Kate was more than furious, she was so furious that she couldn’t even think of a word to describe how angry she is feeling. Because of Michelle, Kate had to stand there and lie to the police about what really happened. She had to pretend that it was some random thief who robbed the Bistro and not her cousin trying to pull a fast on the insurance.

They were desperate, apparently, so desperate that Michelle so no other option but to steal from themselves and claim the money back. Of course, Kate being there had put a wench into her plan, and her cousin wasn’t very happy with her either.

What was she even doing there?

Who was she with?

Michelle saw the candles, the rose petals, the wine, the only thing that she didn’t see was Rana but it was enough for her cousin to know that Kate was definitely not alone and whoever it was didn’t want to be known.

Which threw another spanner in the works for her and Rana. Rana who was so terrified of people finding out, that she was now not even willing to go out for a drink with Kate in public in case it drew suspicion.

Kate huffed as she finished taking a tables order and spotted Michelle laughing with Carla in a booth. She glares as she walks over, ignoring Carla’s happy greeting.

“I’m going on my break.” She states bluntly.

Michelle raises her eyebrow pointedly. “You’ve already had your break.”

“Well I’m taking another one.” Kate responds bluntly and Carla looks between the two girls bemused.

“What’s going on here then?”

“Nothing!” Both girls answered in unison and Carla’s lips twitch.

“Ok so now I definitely know something is up.” Carla looks between them curiously.

“Whatever,” Kate rolls her eyes annoyed. “I’ll be back later.” She storms out before Michelle can argue anymore and Carla can ask any more questions. She walked out into the cold air and pulled out her phone to see a text from Rana complaining about agency staff not turning up for their shift so now she had to cover.

Great, Kate huffed, another night without seeing her girl.

This was all Michelle’s fault.

Not even wanting to face her cousin any longer, she pulled out her phone and sent another text to her cousin to say she had a migraine and she could no longer finish her shift. She knew that Michelle would be fuming, but she owed her one. Kate lied to the police for her, she covered up a literal crime.

Michelle would just have to deal with the consequences of her actions.

“You alright love, I thought you were working tonight?” Johnny greets her as she walks into The Rovers.

“I have a headache so Michelle gave me the rest of the night off,” she lies easily as she takes a seat on a stool at the bar. “Nothing a glass of red won’t fix.” Johnny looks at her disapproving and Kate rolls her eyes with a smile. “It’s fine Dad, she knows I’m just skiving. Perks of working for family, ey?”

“Yes but you shouldn’t take advantage, Robert and Michelle have been very good to you.” He scolds her but pours the wine anyway.

“Well if they fire me I’ll just come and work in here.” Kate shrugs easily and Johnny laughs.

“That easy is it?”

“Perks of your Dad owning a pub.” She smirks as Johnny slides over her glass of wine.

“Actually love, while you’re here I wanted to talk to you about something.” Kate looks at Johnny warily as she shifts nervously on his feet before leaning against the bar.

“Ok…”

“We’re getting a court date for Susie’s custody hearing.” Johnny explains and Kate’s heart sinks. “I know, I know, I know you don’t want involvement but love, this is your niece. This is our Aidan’s daughter, we can’t just let her go without a fight.” Johnny pleads with her.

“Dad,” Kate shakes her head. “I can’t look after her the way she deserves to be looked after. I know you think I’m skirting my responsibilities, but Leanne is her aunty too. It’s not like I’ve left her in the wrong hands. She’s cared for, she’s loved.”

“But she needs to be with us, we’re her family.” Johnny argues.

“So are they!”

“You don’t get it!” Johnny slams his fist against the bar angrily and Kate jumps with fright. Johnny immediately regretting his action sighs and shakes his head. “Sorry, sorry.” He reaches for her hand. “I just…I want her here with us.”

“She’s only down the street, Dad.” Kate reasons. “You still see her, don’t you?”

“It’s not enough.”

“Everything ok?” Carla appears out of nowhere and Johnny sighs and removes his hand.

“Please love, just have a think, yeah?” He pleads with Kate and she reluctantly gives in and nods her head. “Thank you.” He smiles softly before making Carla her drink and serving other customers.

“Come on you, come sit.” Carla pretty much orders her and Kate rolls her eyes but does as she’s told as she follows her sister into a booth. “Michelle is fuming, she’ll be even more fuming if she knows you’re in here.”

“Whatever, I don’t care.” Kate replies stubbornly.

“Look,” Carla sighs as she leans forward and makes sure no one is listening in. “She told me what happened the other night.” Kate’s eyes widen shocked.

“She told you?”

“Well you didn’t leave her much choice did ya? I knew something was up.”

Kate clenches her jaw. “I lied to the police for her.”

“I know and she’s sorry, but she was desperate.” Carla reasons and Kate scoffs in disbelief.

“Of course you would take her side!”

“It’s not about taking sides,” Carla argues. “They are in a lot of debt, and people do some crazy things when they are desperate.” Kate clenches her jaw but says nothing. “She’s sorry that you had to lie for her, and she’s sorry that you got caught up in it. It seems she was expecting the place to be empty…” she raises an eyebrow and Kate lets out another breath of disbelief.

“Oh great, so she told you what she saw too?”

“Yes…” Carla nods with a smile. “You can talk to me you know? It’s not like you to keep a romance quiet,” she teases, “no matter how fleeting.”

“Ha,” Kate scoffs sarcastically.

“But, if you’re putting in an effort like that on Valentine’s Day it must be for someone special?” Carla digs for more information.

“It was nothing.” Kate replies defensively.

“Why the secrecy?” Carla won’t drop it and Kate takes a large swig from her wine. “Is it because this secret girl is a married woman?”

Kate freezes.

“Goes by the name Rana?”

“Keep your voice down!” Kate hisses furiously and looks at Carla in disbelief. “How did you know…”

“You’re not as discreet as you think, I see the way you look at her.” Carla shrugs and rolls her eyes at the panicked look on her sisters face. “Relax will ya? I’m not going to tell anyone, am I? To be honest I’ve had my suspicions for a while now, and don’t worry I’m not going to judge you either, trust me, I’m the last person to judge.”

“I’m judging me though,” Kate sighs disappointed. “All of the lying? The secrecy? The sneaking around. I hate it” she confesses guiltily, “but I love her, Carla, so much. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Just be careful,” Carla warns her seriously. “Getting involved with a married woman…it’s a recipe for disaster and it usually leads to a lot of people getting hurt and I think you’ve had a crappy enough year as it is, don’t you?”

Kate sighs and shakes her head, knowing that there is no point of keeping the whole truth from Carla anymore.

“That’s the thing,” she sighs and Carla looks at her intrigued. “Rana’s marriage to Zeedan isn’t exactly what it seems,” she goes on to explain the full story, much to Carla’s utter disbelief.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“What do you want?” Rana looks up from their booking table as her brother appears at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh charming, do you greet all of your customers with that attitude?” Imran pulls a face as Rana rolls her eyes. “Alright, I’m starting to think maybe I’ve done something to upset you?”

Rana sighs and runs her hand over her head. Truth be told she had been on edge ever since that night in The Bistro on Valentines Day. Rana couldn’t believe it when Kate told her that the intruder was actually Michelle.

After getting over the initial shock of Kate’s cousin being in so much debt she had to rob her own restaurant, she quickly turned to a stressed panic when she realised that it was possible that Michelle had spotted her there.

Kate insisted that her cousin knew nothing, Michelle had noted the roses and the candles and knew that Kate had a girl there with her but she had no idea that it was Rana.

But still, Rana was terrified, Michelle was engaged to Robert who was one of Zeedan’s best mates. Even though there was tension between the two chefs lately over the competition between the restaurants, there was still a loyalty there that would overshadow any petty arguments they were having these days.

Which was why she was snapping at everyone and anyone around her, even Kate sometimes which Rana ended up hating herself for.

“Sorry, just a little stressed. We’re understaffed.” Rana explains apologetically.

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” Imran asks concerned.

“Yes.” Rana stresses.

“How about we go for dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us, I can’t remember the last time we spent any quality time together just you and me.” Imran offers with a smile.

“I can’t tomorrow,” Rana cringes apologetically as she thinks to her plans with Kate. Alya had mentioned to Kate that she and Luke were going out tomorrow night so the girls had immediately planned to make the most of the empty flat, especially since they both already happened to be off work. “Sorry.”

“See, this is what I’m talking about. You’re avoiding me.” Imran accuses her.

“I’m not.”

“Well it certainly feels like it.”

“We’ll sort something, I’ve just been dead busy that’s all.” Rana shuts down his concern just as she hears footsteps down the stairs. She looks up as Rosie and Sophie appear and Imran immediately closes his eyes.

“Oh hiya boss!” Rosie grins as she spots the suited up lawyer. “Fancy seeing you in here!”

“Is this why you dragged me out?” Sophie looks unimpressed.

“No!” Rosie gasps offended as she turns to Imran and Rana. “My poor sister here has been a bit down in the dumps lately, so I’m trying to cheer her up.”

Rana looks down at her hands guiltily.

“Is everything ok?” Imran asks gently, always being fond of the youngest Webster sister.

“I’m fine.” Sophie stresses.

“She’s still a bit glum since Kate dumped her.” Rosie explains as she picks up a menu.

“No I’m not!” Sophie huffs defensively, her cheeks reddening knowing that Rana and Kate were best mates so anything her sister might be saying could possibly get back to her ex-girlfriend. “I’m just worried about Mum!”

“How is she?” Rana asks curiously, thankful for the subject change. Truth be told she could barely look Sophie in the eye.

“She’s ok considering,” Sophie shrugs sadly. “She’s out on bail which is good, but, we’ll see.”

Rana nods sympathetically just as Imran’s phone starts to ring, he mutters under his breath before picking up and silently waving goodbye to Rana as he rushes out of the restaurant.

“Is he still with Toyah?” Rosie enquires curiously and Sophie rolls her eyes.

“Yes,” Rana replies amused.

Rosie tuts annoyed, “He is far too good for that hippy freak.”

“Rosie!” Sophie scolds her immediately and Rana holds back a laugh. “Sorry Rana,” she apologises in dismay. “Can we get a table for two?”

Rana smiles and nods as she picks up two menus. “Right this way.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Carla knows?”

Kate’s heart sinks into her stomach from the panicked look on Rana’s face as she dropped the bombshell of her sister finding out about them. Truthfully, she debated even telling Rana that Carla knew about them but she didn’t want to lie and she knew Rana deserved to know who knew the truth about their relationship. So she waited until Alya and Luke headed off out on their date night before she gently shared the news.

“How?” Rana asks in disbelief. “Did you tell her?”

“No,” Kate sighs as she watches Rana pace the kitchen anxiously. “She worked it out for herself, but don’t worry she’s not going to say anything!”

“You should have denied it!” Rana shakes her head panicked.

“Deny it?” Kate asks in disbelief. “You’d rather me lie to my own sister than tell her the truth about us? Are you that ashamed of us? Of me?”

“No, no!” Rana denies stressed as she notes the hurt look on Kate’s face. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Is it not?” Kate asks sadly, “So what happens to me when you end this deal with Zeedan? Do you continue to keep me as your dirty little secret?”

“You know it’s not that simple.”

“So how long? 6 weeks? Another 6 months? Never?”

“My parents-”

“Are conservative and homophobic,” Kate cuts her off. “I know. But what about your brother? Your friends? Colleagues? Do we have to hide from them too? Do we have to hide from my family? My Dad?”

Rana shakes her head with watery eyes. “Why are you being like this?”

“Because I love you Rana, and I’m terrified that one day you’re going to wake up and decide I’m not worth the fallout. I’m terrified that I’m going to lose you.” Kate pleads with her with watering eyes, overwhelmed by these intense feelings she has never felt before. “I know that you’re scared, I get it, I do, but I need to know that we have a future together. I need to know that this is it for you because it is for me.” Kate is crying now, because it’s true, she’s worried that Rana is going to go back on this, on them. That one day she’ll realise that maybe Kate isn’t worth this risk after all. “I’ve lost so much this year already, Aidan and Eva…I can’t lose you too.”

“Stop, Kate.” Rana’s voice shakes as she holds back a cry of her own. “I love you,” she grips Kate’s forearms tightly. “I’m sorry that I make you feel this way, I feel awful, but I’m never going to give you up.” Kate sniffles as Rana wipes away a fallen tear from her cheek. “You’re the love of my life, and one day I’m going to prove it to you and shout it from the rooftops. I can’t wait for the day when I’m finally brave enough to come out to my parents, to tell them that I want to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful, kind, caring, funny… _crazy_ girl.” She strokes Kate’s cheek softly with her thumb. “It will be one day, I promise. I just…I’m not ready, I’m not brave enough, not yet. I wish I was but…”

“I’m sorry,” Kate shakes her head. “I overreacted.”

“No.” Rana replies firmly, “You didn’t. I’m the one who’s sorry, I’m sorry I have ever made you feel this way.”

Kate smiles softly. “You’re the love of my life too, you know that?” Rana’s smile widens as she places a gentle kiss to her girlfriends lips. “Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Kate grins as she kisses her again. “Because you’re stuck with me forever now.”

“I’m counting on it.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! As I’m sure like a lot of you, it’s hard to be inspired to write at the moment but I am not giving up on this story. I just need a little more time between updates. I hope you like this one.

“Kate! Rana’s here!”

Kate quickly finishes gathering up the rest of her things before zipping up her small suitcase and slipping on her jacket. She exits her room to see Alya and Rana standing chatting in the kitchen, a cup of tea in both hands.

“Hi,” Kate beams as Rana looks her way. “Sorry, I’m ready now.”

“It’s fine.” Rana’s smile grows as she slowly eyes Kate up and down causing the brunette to blush. “We still have plenty of time until our train.”

“Wow Rana, it’s not like you to even be on time never mind early, you must be desperate to get away.” Alya teases.

Rana laughs nervously and purposely ignores Kate’s knowing smile, too afraid of giving anything away. “Well you know, it’s been ages since I’ve even left Manchester, will be nice to have a break just us girls.”

“Aw I’m jealous I can’t make it.” Alya comments sadly and Rana clears her throat as Kate tries her best to hide her guilt, she does feel bad on Alya for tricking like this but she was also desperate to get away with Rana and actually get to be a couple without hiding for once.

“What time is your train again?” Rana asks as she takes a sip from her tea.

“Oh not until later on tonight, Gran is going to give me a lift to the station.” Alya explains just as the door opens and Luke walks in his overalls. “Oh hiya, what are you doing home?”

“Forgot my lunch.” Luke replies as he eyes both Kate and Rana’s small suitcases suspiciously. “What’s going on here?”

“Kate and Rana are going to Edinburgh for the weekend, girls trip.” Alya answers for them, luckily missing Luke’s scowl.

Rana feels her face heating up and Kate clears her throat awkwardly as Luke glares at them both.

“Girls trip, huh?” Luke replies through gritted teeth as he opens the fridge. “How come you weren’t invited then?” He continues while purposely ignoring Kate’s warning glare.

Alya, not picking up on the atmosphere laughs. “I was, but unfortunately it’s clashed with my trip to Birmingham. Speaking of, I need to pop into the factory to get some notes from Carla before I go. If I don’t see you girls when I’m back have an amazing time! And don’t drink too much!” She orders them with a smile before dropping a quick kiss to Luke’s lips and heading out.

Rana glances at Kate nervously as they wait until they hear Alya leave the flat before Luke speaks up, his face fuming.

“You’re making a mug out of her!” Luke accuses both girls angrily.

“That’s not what we are doing!” Kate defends them quickly. “I know it looks shady but-”

“Looks shady?” Luke cuts her off angrily. “It is shady! All of the lying and sneaking around, it’s not fair and I’m sick of keeping my mouth shut.”

“Luke please!” Rana interrupts desperately, her eyes wide with fear. “I hate lying to Alya but we don’t have a choice. As soon as the deal with Zee is finished, I’ll tell her the truth I promise.”

Kate blinks surprised by Rana’s words, knowing that previously her girlfriend still wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a while even after the deal with Zeedan ended.

Luke shakes his head but sighs giving in, even he can’t deny the look of genuine fear on Rana’s face. “I’m not going to say anything, ok? But that doesn’t mean that I get to like it.”

“I know, I know.” Rana quickly agrees and her shoulders drop with relief.

“Thank you.” Kate speaks up again sincerely. “You’re a good friend.”

“Some would argue the opposite,” Luke sighs before grabbing his sandwich. “Have a nice trip.” With that he leaves and Rana’s body sinks as she turns to Kate.

“C’mere,” Kate opens her arms and Rana falls into them relieved.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana giggles as Kate pops open the bottle of prosecco and pours the bubbling liquid into two plastic cups as they sit huddled together on the train.

“God we are such stereotypes.” Rana laughs as the two tap their cups together and take a sip.

“Oh who cares,” Kate laughs. “We deserve it.” She sighs content and takes Rana’s hand into hers. “I’m so glad we are getting to do this.”

“Me too,” Rana agrees happily and squeezes Kate’s hand. “It’ll be nice to just be the two of us, no interruptions, no having to worry about Alya or Luke coming home or having to get back to work.”

“We can finally be a couple,” Kate grins. “This just makes me more excited for our future.”

“Like a sneak peek?” Rana jokes as she takes another sip from her drink. “Because I expect lots of adventures with you in our future.”

“Oh yeah?” Kate’s smile widens. “Like what?”

“Something more exotic than Scotland.” Rana teases. “I’ve always wanted to go to Thailand.”

“Thailand?” Kate laughs. “I think that’s a bit out of our budget babe, maybe for a special occasion?”

“What like our birthdays?”

“Was thinking more of our honeymoon.” Kate grins but her smile drops when she notes Rana tense up. “Sorry, I was just joking…” she feels her cheeks heat up by the careless comment and she pulls her hand away embarrassed. It’s not like Kate to think so far ahead into the future, the thought of spending the rest of her life with someone was usually a huge turn off to her but with Rana it was completely different.

“No, no.” Rana shakes her head immediately feeling guilty and reaches out to take Kate’s hand again. “It’s just…I wish we were there already, you know? Everything seems so difficult right now, and I know it’s only going to get worse once this contract with Zee is over and everyone finds out the truth about us. I just wish we could skip ahead to pass that point.”

Kate nods in understanding and moves her hand away in order to wrap around Rana’s shoulders and pull her against her, dropping a kiss to her head. “I don’t wish that.” She whispers softly and Rana’s eyebrows raise surprised. “I don’t want to lose a single moment with you, good or bad.”

Rana smiles and snuggles closer against her girl. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” Kate teases with a smile.

“One day…we’ll go to Thailand for our honeymoon.” Rana states confidently and Kate’s heart soars. “I promise.”

“Good to know,” Kate beams and kisses her forehead. “Because I don’t forget promises.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the two girls arrived in Edinburgh, Kate pulled out her phone and typed in the hotel postcode. Noting that it wasn’t too far, the two decided to walk. It was surprisingly warm for it being the first weekend of March and they decided to take full advantage.

There was a moment when Kate reached for Rana’s hand and the smaller girl immediately flinched and pulled away. Kate swallowed hard but it only took Rana a moment before she reached back out and laced their fingers together.

“Sorry,” Rana apologises softly. “Habit.”

“I know.” Kate smiles sadly but squeezes her hand to let her know she understands. “But we don’t have to hide here, remember?”

“I know.” Rana repeats Kate’s words and pulls her closer as they walk through the crowded streets. After taking a wrong turn due to their bickering over Kate’s poor sense of direction, the girls finally make it to their hotel.

“Ooo this is well nice.” Kate nods impressed as they look around the small foyer as they wait to be checked in. Rana snuggles into Kate’s side as the receptionist take’s her girlfriends details and Kate can’t hide her smile from the public display of affection. It may sound silly to some, but Kate can’t contain her happiness at not having to hide their relationship for once.

Dropping a kiss to Rana’s forehead, Kate lets go in order to sign their check in forms and get the key cards. Following the friendly receptionists directions, the pair get in the lift and quickly find their room.

“This looks better than in the pictures!” Rana grins excitedly as she drops her suitcase to the floor and jumps backwards on the bed. “Ooo and this bed is so comfy!”

“Oh yeah?” Kate grins as she follows her girlfriend in, picking up her discarded case from the floor and pushing it tidily to the side alongside her own. “Why don’t we test it out for real?” She smirks as she pulls off her jacket and slips off her shoes.

“I do need to build up an appetite before dinner tonight.” Rana raises an eyebrow and Kate’s smile widens before she rushes towards the bed and hurriedly climbs on top of her giggling girlfriend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Rana wakes up the next morning Kate is still sleeping soundly beside her, wrapped up tightly under the duvet. She smiles, half wondering when the butterflies in her stomach will eventually stop in Kate’s presence, even when she is sleeping, but also hoping that they never do.

Quietly, Rana climbs out of bed and towards her suitcase, putting on some sweatpants she brought for the train journey home and a t-shirt before silently tip-toeing into the bathroom to freshen up. Once she’s done, Kate is still sleeping and Rana notes that it’s only 9am. Silently leaning over the bed, she presses a soft kiss to her cheek before heading out of the hotel room.

The two never did make it out to dinner last night, instead they took their time exploring each other, enjoying the privacy and the feeling of not being on a time limit or the worry of Alya or Luke coming home early.

Rana smiles as she walks out into the cold fresh air as her mind flashes back to the night before. It was nothing short of amazing, Kate was everything Rana didn’t know she needed in her life but now that she had it, she knew she would never be able to live without. She runs her hand through her messy hair as she walks down the street towards a coffee shop they walked past on the way yesterday.

Rana was gasping for a coffee, and one thing she learned about her girl was that she needed to have her morning cuppa on a daily basis or she would be grumpy and unable to fully function. She orders herself a large latte and Kate her tea, before hurriedly heading back to the hotel hoping that Kate hadn’t woken up to find herself alone.

She smiles when she creeps back into the hotel room to find that Kate is still asleep. Sliding her shoes and coat back off, Rana places their drinks on the bedside table before slipping back into bed.

“Kate,” she whispers softly but Kate doesn’t stir. “Kate,” she speaks louder this time, reaching back to pick up the disposable cup full of tea and placing it closer to her nose. “Kate…” she smirks once her girlfriend starts to stir. She watches amused as Kate’s nose twitches cutely before her eyes flutter open and her shoulders roll.

“Morning!” Rana smiles when Kate’s tired eyes finally land on her own. Her smile widens when she notes Kate’s cheeks blush pink for a moment when she remembers where they are. There is also the fact that she is completely naked, a complete contrast to Rana being fully dressed.

“Hey you.” She stifles a yawn with a soft smile, slowly sitting up and bringing the quilt to cover her up to protect her from the cold.

“I brought you a tea.” Rana hands it over with a smile. “Thought you might need it.” She winks and Kate’s smile beams as she takes the cup gratefully.

“Thank you.” Kate leans forward and kisses her softly before leaning back against the headboard. Rana shuffles and grabs her coffee, leaning back beside Kate and taking a small sip. “Have you been up long? You should have woke me.”

“No,” Rana shakes her head. “And you looked too cute sleeping, I figured after all those shifts you’ve been working lately you could do with the rest.”

“And after the work out you gave me last night!” Kate smirks with a wink and now it’s Rana who is blushing. “How about we make a real good start to our day by going through a few re-runs?”

“Hmmm…are we even going to leave this hotel room this weekend?” Rana grins amused but doesn’t complain when Kate’s hands sneak under her top as she starts to press slow open mouthed kisses to her neck.

“Not if I can help it.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a very productive morning, the girls eventually made it out of their hotel room and explored the city. They had lunch before walking up Arthur’s seat and then visiting the castle before ending the day in a local pub with a bottle of wine.

“This day has been perfect.” Kate grins as she slides through the multiple photos they have taken so far. “Can I post this one? You look beautiful.”

“Let me see.” Rana leans over Kate’s shoulder and approves with a smile. “Not as beautiful as you.”

“Oh behave.” Kate rolls her eyes with a laugh as she shares the photo to social media.

“What’s the caption?” Rana asks cautiously.

“Edinburgh with my bestie,” Kate raises an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, nothing incriminating. Looks like a perfectly normal photo between two best friends.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No I know,” Kate interrupts and squeezes her thigh. “Sorry.” She leans forward for a kiss. “I didn’t mean anything by it either. I know I keep saying this, but I’m really glad we got to do this.”

“Me too,” Rana agrees with a smile. “We need to plan the next one, I think I’m already starting to get used to us not having to hide like this.”

“Oh yeah?” Kate beams excitedly. “We should go abroad. Barcelona? Or Rome!”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Venice,” Rana agrees. “And Prague.”

“The list is endless.” Kate is giddy as she thinks about their future together. “I want to see the world with you.”

Rana’s heart pounds excitedly against her chest. “You will,” she takes Kate’s hand in her own. “Girls trip will turn into romantic getaway, soon, I promise.”

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Kate smiles softly as she leans her forehead against Rana’s.

“Me neither.” Rana beams as she gently presses their lips together. “I love you, Kate.”

“I love you too.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading if there are any of you left! I’ll try not to leave it too long next time!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new one sooner than planned! I wanted to get something out before this week starts, I hope you enjoy it...

“I can’t believe it’s over already.” Kate sulks as she follows Rana out of the tram station onto Victoria Street.

“I know, I wish we could have stayed longer.” Rana agrees sadly and Kate has to hold back from reaching down and taking her hand. They had only been away for a short while, but both girls had gotten used to being able to act like themselves in public without a worry. Kate knew she would struggle to go back to hiding.

But it’s not like they had a choice.

“We have to plan the next one soon.” Kate’s brain is running wild with ideas. “I’ll book holiday in at work, get something sorted.”

“Slow down, we’ve only just got back.” Rana laughs.

“I know but I miss us being us already.” Kate knows she sound whiney but she can’t help how she feels.

“We can still be us,” Rana reminds her. “Just…not for the world to see.”

“Why don’t you come over tonight? I’ll cook you dinner.” Kate offers eagerly but can tell from the guilty look on Rana’s face what the answer is going to be. “Sorry, forget I even asked.” She sulks.

“Kate…”

“No, I get it.”

“It’ll look suss, us spending so much time together. Alya will expect me to be with Zee.” Rana tries to reason with her but she hates that Kate looks so sad. “What about tomorrow?”

“I’m working tomorrow.” Kate sighs. “Day after?”

Now Rana is the one cringing. “I’m working.” She stops and pulls Kate to the side. “I know it’s a crappy situation. I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

“When?”

“Soon!” Rana tells her firmly.

“Alright ladies!” Both girls turn to see Carla approaching them with a smirk on her face. “Back from your girls trip are you?”

Kate rolls her eyes and even Rana, after noting that no one else is around, can’t help but smile. “It was amazing,” she replies and winks at Kate. “Goes far too quick.”

“Just wish we could do it more often.” Kate sighs and Rana smiles sadly.

“Well there will be plenty of time for that,” Carla points out, observing the disappointed look on her little sisters face. “Anyway, I have to rush off. Kate, I think you should pop by and see Johnny.”

“What? Why? Is he ok?” She asks worriedly.

“He’s fine, just stressed about Susie’s custody battle. You do know it’s in a few weeks, right?” Carla reminds her and Kate sighs.

“I know.”

“Just go talk to him, he misses you.” She smiles gently and rubs her arm as she moves past them. “See you both later.”

Both girls say their goodbyes and Rana turns to Kate concerned. “Are you ok?” She asks worriedly, knowing that Kate’s relationship with her Dad was a little touchy these days because of her reluctance to take sides in her nieces custody battle.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Kate lets out a breath. “Back to reality I guess.” She rubs Rana’s arm and smiles sadly. “Call me later?”

“Of course,” Rana smiles as they stop outside Kate’s apartment, “and, I will see you tomorrow night.” She says much to Kate’s surprise. “It’s been far too long since I’ve had one of The Bistro’s glasses of house red.”

Kate laughs, “I can do that for you. Maybe even a bottle if you tip well enough.”

“I’ll make sure to bring my purse.”

“I wasn’t talking about money...” Kate smirks and Rana’s smile widens. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“You will.” Rana grins and discreetly squeezes Kate’s hand before moving back. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Kate stands by the door with a smile and watches until Rana turns the corner, not ready to go back to reality just yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Oh hi Sophie,” Rana frowns confused when she walks into Speed Daal to be greeted by the youngest Webster sister.

“Hey Rana, how was your weekend away?” Sophie asks and Rana has to force a smile.

“Yeah it was great thanks, was nice to get away for a weekend, you know?”

“Yeah I bet,” she smiles and Rana stands awkwardly in front of her. “Kate ok?”

“Mhm,” Rana nods, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. “Uh…did you need a table or anything?” She looks around for a member of staff but can’t see anyone available.

Sophie blinks surprised. “Wait, did Zeedan not tell ya?”

“Tell me what?” Rana frowns confused.

“He gave me a job.” Sophie explains awkwardly and Rana blinks surprised. “You’re looking at the new assistant manager of Speed Daal.” She smiles hesitantly.

“What?” Rana can’t hide her shock and immediately regrets it. “Sorry…sorry.” She apologises immediately. “He never said…” she trails as she spots her estranged husband. “Excuse me,” she forces another smile and follows Zeedan into the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re back.” Zeedan looks up uninterested.

“Urm, when exactly were you going to tell me you hired us an assistant manager?!” Rana tries to keep her voice low and Zeedan clears his throat as he looks at his kitchen hand.

“Hey Mo, why don’t you take your break mate?”

They wait until they are alone before Rana continues. “Well?” She asks impatiently.

“Well I needed some help since you’re always swanning off on weekends away and girls trips with your mates!”

“Are you serious?” Rana accuses him angrily. “It was one weekend! Zee, you can’t make these decisions without me!”

“Why not? You’ve made it pretty clear from the off that you have zero interest in this place so why should I include you?”

“Maybe because I’m your wife!” Zeedan scoffs and Rana bites her tongue angrily. “Not to mention the fact that I gave up my career to work here! Oh and there’s also the fact that basically every penny pumped into this place to make it a success is coming from my family!”

“Oh you’re not still banging on about that, are you?” Zeedan replies angrily. “That wasn’t my fault, it was your parents who made you quit! Not me!”

“But it was still down to you!” Rana accuses and Zeedan shakes his head.

“What’s your problem anyway? Sophie being here just means you have more time off to go about gallivanting around town!”

“Assistant manager?” Rana is flabbergasted. “Does she even have any experience in the restaurant industry? Never mind management!”

“She ran her own business!”

“As a window cleaner!”

“Don’t be such a snob.” Zeedan accuses and Rana clenches her jaw angrily. “This is good for us.”

“We don’t need an assistant manager! You’re here, I’m here, Yasmeen is here! Can we even afford her?”

“She’s cheap.” Zeedan defends. “I need someone here when I’m not to run things, someone who I can trust.”

“So not me?”

“No, not you!” Zeedan replies angrily. “How can I trust you after the way you have treated me? Look, business has improved in the last couple of weeks.”

“Are you mad? You were complaining how dead it was just a couple weeks ago!”

“Things are looking up.” Zeedan argues. “And end of the day, this is my restaurant. I’m in charge, not you, and you lost any right to have a say in what goes on here the moment you so easily gave up our marriage.” He tells her angrily and Rana bites her tongue to stop herself from saying something she regrets.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Sophie?” Kate blinks surprised as Rana updates her on the latest goings on with Speed Daal. True to her promise, Rana arrived early evening and Kate was waiting with a large glass of red and an available stool at the bar, which the former nurse had been propped up on ever since. “That’s awkward.” She comments knowingly.

“Just a little,” Rana rolls her eyes annoyed. “I don’t know what Zeedan is thinking.”

“Do your parents know?”

“Probably not.” Rana sulks. “He’ll probably want me to be the one to tell them, if he even wants them to know at all.”

“Hmm,” Kate muses, “Maybe…this could be a good opportunity for you to get your old job back?” she suggests hopefully and Rana’s eyes widen surprised at the idea.

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t need to be there if there’s an assistant manager,” Kate reasons, “that was basically your role there anyway, right?” Rana nods in agreement. “So…if Zeedan is insisting on keeping Sophie there, then why can’t you go back to The Medical Centre? It’s where you belong anyway.”

“It wouldn’t be that simple though.” Rana cringes. “I can’t just walk in there and get my old job back, they’ve already replaced me.”

“There’s plenty of other practices in Manchester.” Kate reasons. “Any of which would be lucky to have you.”

Rana smiles shyly. “Of course you would say that.”

“It’s true!” Kate argues just as she hears her name being called and she rolls her eyes when she spots Michelle sending her a knowing glare. “Sorry, back to the grind.” She pats Rana’s hand across the bar discreetly before heading back to work.

“Oh hey sis,” Rana looks up surprised and smiles when she sees her older brother towering over her. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like.” She motions to her glass of wine which Imran immediately picks up and slides across the bar. “Oi!”

“You’ll thank me in 3 seconds.”

“What?” Rana blinks confused just as she feels a presence behind her and her name being called.

“Rana, what are you doing here?” Rana’s heart sinks into her stomach at the sound of her mothers voice. She turns in her seat and forces a smile.

“Mum,” she greets and looks at Imran who is smiling nervously. “What’s this then?”

“Catch up with my son, is that allowed?” Saira picks up on Rana’s tone immediately.

“Why don’t you join us?” Imran interrupts before Rana can snark back. “We booked a table but I’m sure we can squeeze a chair on the end.”

“I’m good, thank you.” Rana replies. “Was just leaving actually.”

“Don’t be daft, come join us! When was the last time we all had dinner together?” Imran urges her eagerly.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Rana, don’t be silly.” Saira tuts at her disapproving before looking around the restaurant and Rana’s heart starts pounding furiously against her chest when she rudely waves her finger in Kate’s face as she walks past carrying two plates. “We need to add an extra chair to our party.”

Kate blinks surprised especially when her eyes land on a pale looking Rana who is staring at her with wide worried eyes.

“Sure,” she replies while clearing her throat. “Just give me one second and I’ll be right with you.” She motions to her plates in her hands and gives Rana a look before moving past Saira.

“Thanks Kate.” Imran calls after her with a smile and Saira tuts disapproving. “What?” He asks innocently.

“Put your tongue back in your mouth.” Saira scolds him disapprovingly and Rana wishes so much she still had that glass of wine.

“What? Come on, that’s Kate, Rana’s mate. Besides, she’s a lesbian anyway.” Imran smiles and ignores Saira’s disapproving face from his comment.

“And he has a girlfriend,” Rana interrupts. “Speaking of, where is Toyah?”

“She’s busy.” Imran glares at his sister.

“Right so, table for three?” Kate reappears with what Rana can see is a nervous smile but she quickly looks away, terrified that she will cause any kind of suspicion even though deep down she knows she is being ridiculous.

“Yes please,” Imran replies smiling as he holds his stomach. “I am starved!”

They follow Kate who leads them to an available table and Rana doesn’t even look up, her eyes glued to her feet the entire time. “Can I get you anything to drink? Some nibbles to tide you over while you wait? We have our wine list if you would like to see it?”

“We don’t drink alcohol.” Saira responds coldly and Kate’s smile falters, her cheeks reddening.

“Oh yes, of course, sorry. Uh…um…”

“A water for the table would be nice.” Imran puts Kate out of her misery and she nods eagerly, glancing at Rana again who still won’t look up. She forces another smile before heading quickly back towards the bar.

“You alright?” Daniel looks at her concerned. “You look a little flushed.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Kate shakes her head nervously, trying to hide her shaking hands. “Just feel a little under the weather, I’m fine though.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Kate forces another smile and glances back over to the table. This is the first time she has ever met Rana’s family (with the exception of Imran of course) and to say she was terrified would be an understatement. It didn’t help that Rana couldn’t even bring herself to look at her. “Actually, is it ok if I take my break?”

“Uh yeah…”

“Table five needs a jug of water, and their orders taken.” She explains before hurriedly heading out into the back. The moment she she is alone she lets out a breath, overwhelmed by this situation she had unexpectedly found herself in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate had found a way to avoid going out into front of house after her break had finished and instead had occupied a permanent position in the kitchen. She couldn’t bare to be around Rana with her Mum when it seemed like her girlfriend also couldn’t bare to even look at her either.

Kate knew that she was overreacting, she knew that Rana’s family were conservative and that was the polite way of putting it. She knew Rana was terrified of her parents finding out the truth about them, but that didn’t mean that being shunned the way she was hurt any less.

Kate is in the middle of stacking some plates back in their rightful spot when she hears the commotion. Glancing at the clock, she notes that it’s almost closing and she frowns at the thought of their being some drunk hangers-on on a Tuesday night. Placing the last plate on the shelf, she walks out into the front of the restaurant just in time to see Zeedan take a swing at Robert.

“Stop!” Michelle shouts in disbelief as Imran steps between the two men.

“He’s been sleeping with my wife!” Zeedan hurls out furiously and Kate’s heart drops to her stomach. She glances at Rana with wide eyes but the smaller girl can’t even look at her.

“Zee you have got this all wrong!” Rana pleads with him desperately. “Please, let’s just go home!”

“No!”

“Zeedan you are humiliating yourself and you are humiliating our family!” Saira scolds him furiously and Kate nervously steps closer to the commotion. Luckily there are only a couple of tables left, but Kate notes Tracey and Steve watching with interest.

“Read this!” Zeedan shoves the note into Saira’s hands and Rana’s heart stops when she notices her Mum’s face pale. “Read it!”

“I wish I was with you instead of being stuck here, I can’t wait until we’re alone again.” Saira closes her eyes disappointed, her nostrils flaring with rage.

“Well?!” Zeedan swings back around to Robert. “This is one of The Bistro’s slips!”

“It wasn’t me.” Robert replies calmly.

“Zeedan get in the back.” Michelle orders him and Zeedan takes a frustrated breath before following his former bosses instructions.

Rana, who is crying silently looks at her Mother desperately. “Mum…”

“Stop!” Saira holds out her hand and shakes her head in disbelief before following her son-in-law into the kitchen.

“Come on, we need to sort this.” Imran sighs and leads Rana towards the kitchen where Zeedan and Saira have already walked ahead.

“Rana…” Kate speaks softly, terrified, as Rana and her brother pass her. “What should we do?” She asks quietly and Imran frowns confused.

Rana shakes her head, tears falling from her eyes as she walks straight past her. Kate’s heart sinks and she runs her hand over her ponytail in distress before following them into the kitchen.

“Zeedan, this must be some sort of misunderstanding.” They walk in just in time to hear Michelle trying to calm him down.

Saira snorts and looks at Rana with a furious glare. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” She snarls at her daughter furiously. “Is it true? Have you been having an affair with _him_?!” She eyes Robert with disgust.

“No!” Rana denies adamantly. “No! I haven’t!”

“Well then who?!” Zeedan accuses furiously as he holds up the note. “If it’s not Robert then it has to be someone else who works here? So who? Daniel? Aaron? Who?!”

“It’s no one!”

“I’m not stupid!” Zeedan accuses and lets out a bitter laugh. “Wow! It all makes sense now, doesn’t it? You ending things!”

“What?” Imran speaks up stunned.

“Oh you didn’t know?” Zeedan laughs and looks between Imran and Saira. “Our marriage is a lie! It’s a sham, all to get money from _you_.”

“Is this true?” Saira asks shocked. Rana nods silently, tears running down her cheeks.

“Yeah it’s true,” Zeedan speaks up her for. “She told me it was because she fell out of love with me, but all this time she has been sneaking around with someone else, you little slag!” He snarls coldly.

“Hey!” Kate cuts in angrily.

“Back off!” Imran jumps to his sisters defence.

“I should have known you would do something like this!” Saira is still in disbelief from the news. “Just wait until your father hears about this.”

“Mum please…”

“You’ve always been selfish and careless! No respect for anyone!”

“That’s enough!” Imran interrupts angrily. “Can’t you see she’s upset!”

“She’s upset?” Zeedan laughs bitterly. “She’s the one who has done this! She deserves every little thing that she gets! She chose to sleep around and now it’s my turn to choose what I want! And I want the world to know what a lying cheating whore she is!”

“Zeedan!” Kate can’t help but jump in again and Rana holds back a sob.

“Did you know about this?” Zeedan turns to his former colleague. “Of course you did! You’re well cosy the two of you, I bet you’ve both been having a right laugh behind my back!”

“Maybe we all need to calm down.” Michelle interrupts helplessly.

“I think we need to take this elsewhere.” Saira is suddenly aware of their audience and isn’t impressed of her families dirty laundry being aired so publicly like this.

“No, I’m not going anywhere until I find out who the bloke who has been sleeping with my wife is!” Zeedan snarls angrily. “Do you know?” he looks at Kate again angrily and Rana’s heart beats uncontrollably against her chest. “Well?”

“No!”

“Don’t lie, Kate! Who is it? I’m going to batter him!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Rana interrupts terrified that the truth is going to come out. “Please, it doesn’t matter. It’s over!”

“No, no, not a chance!”

They are interrupted by the kitchen door swinging open and Daniel walks in startled and confused by everyone in the kitchen.

“Oh…what’s going-” before he can even finish his sentence Zeedan has him pinned against the wall.

“Was it you?!”

“What?!”

“Zeedan stop it!”

“Zee!”

“He’s out of control!”

“Zeedan stop! It wasn’t him!”

“How do you know?!” Zeedan lets Robert pull him away and Daniel looks startled by the almost assault.

“I will not stand for this for a moment longer!” Saira shakes her head furiously. “You!” She points at Rana angrily. “You’re coming home with me!”

“Mum-”

“This is not up for discussion!” Saira scolds as she grab’s Rana’s arm harshly and pulls her towards the exit.

“Hey, get off her!” Kate is there in an instant to stop them from leaving the kitchen.

“What does it have to do you with?” Saira snarls at her coldly. “Mind your own business! I will not let this circus continue for a second longer!”

“Mum please!” Rana is sobbing now and Kate grabs her other arm.

“I told you, she is not going anywhere until I find out who she’s been sleeping with behind my back!”

“Rana, you don’t have to leave with her.” Kate tells her firmly and Imran watches the two for a moment with interest.

“Why are you defending her!” Zeedan accuses her angrily. “You’re supposed to my mate too, or do you just not care?”

“Rana,” Kate ignores Zeedan’s words and grips her arm tighter. “It’ll be ok.”

Rana shakes her head as tears run quickly down her cheeks, her breathing shaky as she struggles to hold back her sobs. She feels like she can’t breathe, all eyes are on her and she’s suffocating as she watches her whole world crumble to the ground around her.

Zeedan starts to argue again with Saira about Rana leaving with her, Robert is trying to calm them both down and Michelle is trying to get Daniel back out of the kitchen to make sure the restaurant is still standing but Rana doesn’t listen to any of it.

Instead she thinks back to just a couple of days ago, her and Kate together in Edinburgh, happy, alone and away from all of this mess. There was no pressure, no lies, no Zeedan, no Imran, no parents.

Just the two of them.

“It’s Kate,” she whispers quietly and lets out a sniffle but no one else hears her over the arguing. Kate’s eyes widen and swallows hard as she realises that Rana is about to confess the truth.

“Rana…” she warns with wide eyes, not wanting her girlfriend to out herself like this if she is not ready. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Do what?” Imran seems to be the only one listening as he catches on to their conversation over the arguing around them. “Rana?”

“I have to.” Rana looks at Kate with watering eyes and snatches her arm out of her mother’s grasp who is startled out of her argument with Zeedan by the movement. “It’s Kate.” She repeats louder and Saira frowns confused.

“What?” Zeedan looks baffled before shaking his head angrily. “So you do know who it is?” He misunderstands the comment and Kate glances at Rana nervously before nodding her head.

Imran’s eyes close as he realises the truth.

“I’m sorry.” Kate tells Zeedan desperately because she truly is, despite everything that has happened, despite everything that will most likely come from this, Zeedan was once Kate’s friend and she never wanted to hurt him in any of this.

Rana takes a deep breath, her voice completely broken but she knows she doesn’t have any other choice.

“It was Kate who wrote the note,” she repeats more firmly and Zeedan squints in confusion just as Michelle’s jaw drops and Saira’s face pales to a ghostly white. “I’m in love with her.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think about this one, a little worried it’s not my best but I wanted to get it out there and move this story along a little.
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who took the time to comment on the last chapter, it really does help to keep the writing going.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with another one, and not going to lie, I had to re-write the last part of this chapter because I couldn’t bare anymore angst. I hope you enjoy this one.

Everyone stood frozen in a stunned silence. Rana’s heavy words about revealing she is in love with Kate is still ringing loudly in everyone’s ears.

Both girls look down at the ground, Rana especially not being able to face anyone. When Kate bravely lifts her head her eyes meet Michelle’s who is looking at her with a mix of stunned disbelief and disappointment. Kate meekly looks away just as Zeedan is the first to break the silence with a cold harsh laugh.

“What you on about?” He smiles stunned while shaking his head. “You’re not gay.”

Rana’s eyes stay glued to the ground.

“It’s true.” Kate answers for her with a shaky voice. “We fell in love.”

Zeedan starts to laugh again but there is a cold and angry bitter tone to it. “My wife’s not gay and even so, she can barely stand the sight of you half the time!”

“You’re unbelievable.” Saira breaks her silence and Rana bravely lifts her head to face her mother who’s face is full of anger and disgust. “Is sneaking around with a man not thrilling enough for you that you had to go do it with a woman? What was it? Were you bored?”

“No,” Rana shakes her head furiously. “I didn’t ask for this to happen but I can’t help how I fe-”

Rana’s sentence is cut short by the impact of her mother’s hand colliding across her face. Rana gasps loudly in shock, clutching her face stunned, her eyes wide.

Kate is there in an instant, pulling Rana a step backwards so she is half blocking her from her furious mother.

“You disgust me!” Saira snarls at her furiously with a pointed finger. “I can’t bare to even look at you!”

“That’s enough!” Imran’s loud voice towers over them as he gently pushes his mother backwards towards the door. “I think it’s time to go.”

“I agree!” Michelle calls out angrily.

“Don’t worry, I am leaving.” She looks past her son’s taller build to Rana who is silently crying. “This isn’t over, Rana! Just wait until your father hears about this!” She points her finger again before turning on her heel and storming out.

Imran sighs and looks at Rana desperately who falls into Kate’s waiting arms. He smiles apologetically before following his mother out.

“Aww, how cute.” Zeedan snarls angrily as he watches Rana take comfort in Kate’s arms.

Rana pulls back, looking at Zeedan with hurt eyes. “I’m sorry.” She tells him genuinely. “I really am.”

“Yeah right,” Zeedan scoffs disbelieving. “Just wait,” he warns her. “I’m going to ruin you!” He threatens angrily before storming out.

Rana lets out a loud sob and Kate instantly pulls her back against her. “Come on,” she kisses the top of her head and holds her tightly, trying to push back her own tears from her girlfriends gentle cries. “It’ll be ok.”

“We’ll close up.” Michelle speaks softly as she and Robert leave the kitchen and the two girls alone.

“It’ll be ok.” Kate repeats trying to reassure not only Rana but herself. “It’s just a shock, that’s all.”

“How can it be?” Rana pulls back with watery eyes. “They’ll never forgive me for this, Kate. Never.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After finally calming herself down, Rana pulled away from Kate’s comforting grasp and insisted that she needed to head over to The Nazir household to speak with Zeedan.

Kate argued it of course, but Rana was adamant that it was the right thing to do. After also denying her request to join her, Kate felt emotionally exhausted and at a loose end.

She just had to stand there silently as her girlfriends world crumbled around her and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it. Kate felt utterly helpless and she couldn’t believe that things had taken such a sudden turn the way they had.

They thought they had more time, Rana didn’t even know if she would be ready to tell her family about them by the time her deal with Zeedan was over, and yet here they were, the truth out in the open for everyone to see before either girl had a real chance to prepare or be ready for it.

Kate felt awful.

Which is why the moment she walked into The Rovers and was met with her Dad’s loving smile she just crumbled.

“Dad,” she breathes out with a sob.

“Kate love?” Johnny darts around the bar with concern. “What is it?” He has his youngest child wrapped up in his hold immediately. “Has something happened?”

“It’s just a mess.” Kate breathes out as she leans back with watering eyes.

“Let’s sit you down love,” he leads Kate to an empty table. “Jenny love, get us some wine will ya?”

“On it!”

“What’s going on? Talk to me.” Johnny urges her comfortingly just as Jenny joins them with a bottle of red. Kate goes on to explain that she and Rana had been seeing each other, going into full detail about how they fell in love as friends and then Rana striking this deal with Zeedan and the two secretly being together.

To say Johnny and Jenny were surprised by the news would be an understatement.

“Well knock me down with a feather, I didn’t even know Rana was a lesbian!” Jenny is in disbelief at the news and Johnny tuts and warns her to keep her voice down.  
“Her parents will come around,” Johnny tries to reassure her. “It’ll just be a shock that’s all.”

“I don’t know.” Kate shakes her head worriedly. “You didn’t see Saira’s face, Dad, I don’t know what I would have done if you ever looked at me like that.”

“With time, they’ll get used to it. I hardly had the greatest reaction, did I?”

“No,” Kate admits. “But this is different, you were still there for me, you still loved me. She hit her, you know?” Kate tells him angrily. “I swear, if she wasn’t Rana’s mother or if I knew it wouldn’t have made this situation even worse I would have battered her for even laying a finger on her.” She mutters through gritted teeth. It took everything in Kate not to go for Saira the moment she raised her hand at Rana. Everything.

“Where’s Rana now?” Jenny questions curiously.

“At Zeedan’s.” Kate sighs as she checks her phone for the millionth time but there is still nothing from Rana. “I wanted to go with her but…”

“It wouldn’t help, love.” Johnny squeezes her hand. “I know it’s tough, but Rana needs to deal with her marriage and her family on her own.”

“I should be there though.”

“And I’m sure you will be,” Johnny reasons. “But this is all so new to everyone, they just need time to digest this information. No offence, but I’m sure you’re the last person Zeedan wants to see right now.”

“Yeah,” Kate sighs and takes a sip from her wine. “Maybe.”

“Stay here tonight.” Johnny offers and Jenny nods her head in agreement. “I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

“Alya probably wouldn’t let me back into the flat anyway.” Kate admits with a sad smile. “She’s going to hate me.”

“Probably.” Jenny muses in agreement.

“Jenny!” Johnny scolds her in disbelief.

“What?” Jenny shrugs innocently. “I’m just being honest, she’s hardly going to be happy about this is she? Zeedan is her brother.”

“Well you can stay here for as long as you need love, can’t she Jenny?”

“Of course she can.” Jenny agrees with a smile which Kate returns appreciatively. “Family first, right?”

“Thank you.” Kate braves an appreciative smile. “I sometimes forget how lucky I am to have a family so supportive.”

“That’s what we’re here for.” Johnny smiles as he stands up and walks around the table to wrap his arms around his youngest daughter. “I love you, you know I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”

“I love you too.” Kate smiles and falls into her fathers embrace, wishing that eventually, Rana would be able to have this kind of support from her own family one day too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“If you’re gay, you are gay.” Yasmeen tells Rana sternly who sits frigidly on the sofa. Zeedan is standing with his arms folded by the stairs, his face full of thunder. “Rana my love, you can’t help who you are.”

To say Yasmeen was shocked when she was woken up from her early night to the sounds of her grandson and his estranged wife arguing about Rana having an affair would be an understatement, but to hear that the affair was with a _woman_ , her best friend, was even more of a surprise.

Yasmeen had experienced a lot in her life, and she considered herself to be good at reading people, but this? This she did not see coming.

“Why are you defending her?” Zeedan sneers angrily. “She doesn’t deserve any pity from us.”  
  
“Zeedan, have some compassion, can’t you see she is upset?” Yasmeen wishes her grandson would come join them, so they could have an adult discussion about this. “Please sit.”

“I don’t want to sit.”

“Zeedan.”

“It’s fine.” Rana mumbles quietly. “I understand that he doesn’t want to be in the same room as me right now.”

“I can’t bare to even look at you.” Zeedan snipes coldly.

Yasmeen sighs loudly. “This…affair with Kate, how long has it been going on for?” She asks gently. She knows that her grandson deserves the full truth from Rana, no matter how hard it may be for him to listen right now.

“Not long,” Rana answers truthfully. “Nothing really happened until after I ended our marriage,” she looks over her shoulder at Zeedan, willing him to believe her.

“Yeah right,” he scoffs and shakes his head. “You really expect me to believe that?”

‘It’s the truth!” Rana argues. “Ok, there was a kiss, which should never have happened, but I swear, this wasn’t some big affair. I fell in love with her, but I tried to fight it, and so did she but…” she trails off nervously, not feeling comfortable enough to go into the depths of how much she feels for Kate.

“You really think Kate Connor loves you?” Zeedan laughs coldly. “You’re forgetting that she was my mate long before you were hers! I know exactly the kind of girl that she is, and after a few months, she’ll get bored and dump you when the next piece of skirt comes along! All Kate thinks about is herself, and how many girls knickers she can get her hands into!”

“That’s not true.” Rana shakes her head.

“The girl has never had a serious relationship in her life! She doesn’t know what the word commitment stands for! You’ll see, Rana, she’ll crush you, and when she does, I’ll be there waiting, watching, laughing.”

“Zeedan please!” Yasmeen interrupts when she notes Rana’s eyes watering. “None of this is helping.”

“Good! She doesn’t deserve anything else from us, Gran! After everything we have done for her! We have gave her a roof over her head, a home! A family! And what does she do? She throws it all back in our faces to sleep with the local slapper!”

“Stop!” Rana jumps to her feet angrily at her husbands words. “You don’t know her! I’m sorry that I hurt you, I truly am, and I will always be grateful for everything that you and your family have done for me but please don’t make the mistake of thinking that I am going to sit silently and let you trash Kate like this!”

Zeedan goes to argue more but Yasmeen hold her arm up in the air firmly. “Stop it! Both of you!” She raises her voice and both bite their tongues to stop themselves from saying something else. “We’re not getting anywhere tonight. I think it’s time to go to bed, get some sleep, and this discussion can continue in the morning.”

Rana nods in agreement and goes to grab her coat but Yasmeen stops her. “Where are you going?”

Rana looks startled for a moment. “I just thought…”

“You thought what? This is still your home. You have both been sleeping in separate beds for months, it doesn’t stop tonight.”

“Unbelievable.” Zeedan mutters coldly.

“Go to bed, both of you.” Yasmeen tells them sternly.

Zeedan huffs and stomps up the stairs without another word. Rana swallows the lump in her throat. “Thank you.” She tells Yasmeen sincerely.

Yasmeen sighs, “don’t thank me yet. I’m not exactly happy about this, Rana, but, as far as I’m concerned you are still my family. Now please, get some sleep, you look exhausted.”

Rana nods in agreement and meekly makes her way up the stairs. Yasmeen sighs loudly and shakes her head, wondering how on earth they are going to move past from this one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana woke early the next morning and was surprised when she checked to see her phone was already filled with missed calls and texts from Kate. Looks like she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t really sleep.

The latest text was to say that she would be in Roy’s for opening if Rana would like to join her. Rana looked at the time to see that it was 7am and the café opened in thirty minutes. So after a quick shower, Rana put on some comfortable clothes and made her way out of the house quietly so to not wake Zeedan or Yasmeen.

Rana felt emotionally drained, almost like she was having an out of body experience. None of this felt real, knowing that her parents and Zeedan knew the truth about her and Kate. It didn’t feel real, and Rana knew that this early morning was the calm before the storm.

Rana remembers her mothers cold warning about how this wasn’t over, and she knew better than to ignore that promise.

Rana hesitantly walked into the café and was relieved to see that it was quiet.

“Hey,” Kate jumps to her feet the moment she spots the young nurse. “You came.”

“Of course I came.” Rana hesitantly approaches her and both girls are hesitant on what to do, how to act. “I’m sorry I didn’t text you back.”

“It’s ok.” Kate rushes her reply. “Really, it’s fine. How are you? Where did you stay last night? Are you ok?”

Rana smiles sadly at the nervousness in her voice and motions for Kate to sit back down. “Can I get a coffee for Rana please Roy?” Kate calls out to the café owner and he nods accepting and Kate sits down, Rana pulling out the chair opposite her. “You look tired.” She notes.

“So do you.” Rana smiles sadly.

“So?”

“I’m fine,” Rana answers quietly, “Well, as fine as can be.”

“What happened last night? Did you stay at the house?”

“Yasmeen didn’t want me to leave.” Rana replies softly and Kate nods her head.

“Well…I’m staying at my Dad’s at the pub, you can come stay too. Honestly, he doesn’t mind.”

“Johnny knows now?”

Kate’s jaw opens slightly. “I uh…I thought since…”

“No, it’s ok.” Rana reaches across the table and take’s Kate’s hand for a second before pulling away. “It’s ok. No point in lying anymore, is there?”

“I’m sorry,” Kate apologises immediately. “I should never have wrote you that note….it was so careless of me. This is all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

“Stop, no.” Rana shakes her head firmly just as Roy walks over with her coffee. “Thank you.” She smiles at him sweetly before turning her attention back to Kate. “It wasn’t your fault, if anything, it was me, I should have thrown it away or hid it somewhere safer than my coat pocket for anyone to find. Zeedan was obviously checking up on me, and he got what he was searching for.”

“So…what now?” Kate asks nervously.

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Rana admits anxiously. “I need to talk to my parents, explain, or at least try too.”

“And us?” Kate asks hesitantly. “I don’t want to be selfish…I know you have a lot more important things to worry about right now but I need to know…I don’t want to lose you.”

Rana swallows hard and shakes her head. “You won’t.” She whispers.

Kate almost cries in relief. “Really?”

“Really.” Rana smiles and holds back her own tears, she hates that her troubles and fear have caused Kate to feel so insecure. “I love you. I’m not giving up on us.”

“It’s going to be horrible.” Kate reaches over the table and takes Rana’s hand in hers, a new found bravery coming to her from Rana’s words. “People are going to hate us, but we’ll get through it. I promise. I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

Rana breaks into a watery smile. “You already do.”

“Well then I’ll make you even happier.” Kate promises. “No matter how hard it gets, I’ll be here, right by your side.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do.” Kate smiles sweetly. “I would kiss you but…let’s not go overboard.”

“Yeah,” Rana sighs as she looks around noting the café is starting to fill up with the morning rush. She keeps her hand in Kate’s, knowing that no one will question such a gesture between two best friends. “We still need to tell Alya,” she cringes. “Although, I’m guessing Zeedan will probably see to that one.”

“Yeah,” Kate sighs. “She text me this morning asking if I copped off with someone and that’s why I didn’t come home last night.”

Rana winces. “I’ll speak to Zeedan if he doesn’t speak to her first, figure out the best way to tell her.”

“And your parents? Have you heard anything else?”

“No,” Rana sighs, “But it’s still early. I’m not holding out much hope that this is going to do down well, especially with my Dad.”

“We’ll get through this.” Kate squeezes her hand again tighter. “We can get through anything, I know it.”

Rana smiles sadly but nods in agreement, if there was one thing she was sure of, no matter how messy things are going to get, is that her love for Kate is so pure and real, that she would never be able to give that up now.

Never.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...who else is feeling as crushed as I am right now? What a devastating episode and I am so so sad that their journey together is over. 
> 
> I hope that we see a lot more Kana fics appear on this site, we need something to keep them alive even if it is AU. There are already some amazing writers on here writing some amazing stories and I hope that it still continues even after this.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading, don’t forget to leave a comment, see you soon with the next one!


	30. Chapter 30

When Kate walks back into The Rovers a couple hours later she is greeted by her father who is wiping clean the tables before opening.

“Oh there you are love, you’ve been up early.” Johnny smiles softly at her as he puts the wipes and cleaning spray down.

“Yeah,” Kate removes her bag and places it on the bar. “I’ve been to see Rana.” She smiles and Johnny looks hopeful.

“Oh yeah? All good I hope?”

“Yeah,” Kate admits relieved. “We’re good.”

“I told ya!”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Kate continues nervously. “But she’s not willing to give up on us and neither am I. Whatever comes our way, we’re ready for it.”

“That’s the spirit.” Johnny grins happily. “I have to admit, I have never seen you this way over a girl before. Didn’t think I would see the day at one point, my daughter, in love with one woman.”

“Funny,” Kate rolls her eyes as she makes herself an orange juice. “But you’re right,” she says seriously as her lips twitch into a smile. “I love her, Dad, so much. I’ve never felt this way before, and I can’t imagine my life without her.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet her properly.”

Kate laughs, “What you on? You’ve met her loads of times!”

“Not as your girlfriend I haven’t. Once things settle down lets go out for lunch or dinner one night, give us a proper chance to get to know each other.”

“Really?” Kate asks happily before her stomach flutters. “Oh God, I’ve never brought a girl home to meet you properly before, not as my girlfriend anyway.”

“Exactly!” Johnny laughs. “It’s about time. I had years to grill Aidan’s long line of ladies, now it’s your turn!”

“Well don’t worry,” Kate smiles warmly. “Rana will be the first and the last.”

Johnny beams. “Good to hear it.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana wanted to stay hiding away in Roy’s with Kate for longer but she knew that if she was gone for too long she would only infuriate Zeedan more. They still had a lot of things to discuss – the restaurant, Alya, where they go next with their marriage? Are they going to legally separate? Finish out the six months? Go straight in for a divorce?

Rana’s head was spinning, and that was without the looming dread of facing her parents over this.

When Rana let herself back into the Nazir house she was greeted by Yasmeen who was in the kitchen in her dressing gown.

“Morning love, you’ve been out already?” Yasmeen questions gently and Rana wonders what she did to deserve such support and love from this wonderful lady.

“Just to Roy’s.” Rana explains as she removes her jacket. “Is Zeedan still sleeping?”

“I heard him go in the shower.” Yasmeen replies. “Cup of tea?”

“Yes please.” Rana answers gratefully just as the doorbell rings. Rana’s heart sinks with dread and she stares at Yasmeen with wide frightened eyes. What if it’s her parents? Rana knew her mother was furious, but she also knew that her Dad would most likely be feeling it ten times stronger.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it.” Yasmeen walks towards the door and Rana stands stiff as she awaits to hear who is on the other side. “Come on in.” She hears Yasmeen say and Rana waits anxiously until the figure is revealed.

“Hi,” Imran smiles gently at her and Rana almost crumbles. “C’mere.” He holds his arms out and Rana falls into his strong hold with relief. “I’m sorry I left you last night, but I was Mum’s lift and I didn’t want to make the situation any worse.”

“No it’s ok.” Rana shakes her head in reassurance and pulls back out of her brother’s hold. “I understand. How is she? Have you heard from her? Have you heard from Dad?”

“That’s why I’m here, actually.” He sighs and Rana’s heart stops. “They are coming over this afternoon. I don’t know how they are feeling, apart from the initial anger from last night. They won’t tell me anything, just asked me to pass on the message that they would be here at tea time.”

“I saw how Mum looked at me last night, I don’t think she’ll ever be ok with this.”

“Sometimes people surprise you.” Yasmeen joins in and Imran nods in agreement.

“She just needs time, it’s all a bit of a shock if I’m honest.” Imran tells her seriously and Rana sighs. “I can’t say I saw that one coming.”

“Neither did I, to be honest.” Rana smiles sadly. “I…I finally feel like I am true to myself…Kate…she makes me feel…” Rana trails off nervously, unable to put the depth of her feelings into words.

“Well, I have to say, you’ve done well. Kate Connor is a fox.” Imran jokes with a smirk and Rana rolls her eyes.

Yasmeen clears her throat and both siblings immediately feel shame. “Sorry.” Imran apologises for his distasteful timing. “Why don’t we go out for lunch? We can talk about ways to try and make the meeting with Mum and Dad as smooth as possible.”

“I’ve just had breakfast.” Rana replies while shaking her head. “Besides, I think I need to stay here. I think Zeedan and I need to talk some more.”

“We don’t.” Zeedan replies as he rushes down the stairs fully dressed. “I have nothing else to say to you.”

“Zee,” Rana pleads with him. “We need to discuss what’s going to happen next.”

“I already told you what’s going to happen next, I’m going to ruin your life.” Zeedan replies casually as if he was just discussing the weather.

“Hey, don’t threaten her!” Imran interrupts angrily.

“It’s not a threat, it’s a promise.” Zeedan slips on his coat. “I have to go to the restaurant, life goes on. I know Gran wants you to stay, but I’d prefer you didn’t. So hopefully, by the time I get back you’ll be gone.”

“Hassan and Saira are coming over this afternoon.” Yasmeen gently joins the conversation. “I think you should be here.”

“No chance,” Zeedan laughs coldly.

“I think it would be best.” Imran warns him. “You know…for the sake of your precious business, considering it’s our Dad who has been bank rolling the whole thing.”

Zeedan grits his teeth. “Fine. I’ll be back then,” he replies angrily. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I want _you_ gone!” He points at Rana coldly before shaking his head in disbelief and storming out.

“He just needs some time to calm down.” Yasmeen gently reassures Rana. “You don’t have to move out, Rana.”

“No he’s right.” Rana replies truthfully. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s fine, you can come stay with me.” Imran offers and Rana cringes.

“What? With you, Toyah, Leanne, Nick and all the kids? Yeah that’s not going to be crowded much is it?”

“Yeah,” Imran is the one cringing now. “It is already a little on the cramped side.” He admits. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re my sister and I would never leave you without a roof over your head.”

“Last resort,” Rana appeases him with a soft smile. “I’ll think of something.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Hey,” Kate lets Rana in through the back door of The Rovers and leans down for a slow soft kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do that since this morning,” she admits with a smile after pulling away. “How was Zeedan? Did you get a chance to talk?”

“Not really,” Rana sighs as she follows Kate into the empty back room. Jenny was at the hairdressers and Johnny was working the bar over the lunch time rush. “He basically reminded me that he intends to make my life hell.”

Kate’s jaw clenches angrily. “I understand that he’s mad, but you two were finished anyway…hopefully once he calms down he’ll see reason.”

“I doubt that.” Rana admits as she joins Kate at the table and she pours them both a tea from the pot Jenny brewed before she left. “Have you heard anything from Alya yet?”

“No.” Kate sighs and fiddles with her hands nervously. “Not since this morning. Do you think we should tell her?”

“I don’t know.” Rana answers honestly. “That’s one of the things I wanted to talk to Zee about but instead he just told me I had to move out and stormed off to work.”

“Move out?” Kate asks with wide eyes. “You know you can stay here.”

“I don’t know…” Rana is sceptical about it. “Imran offered me his sofa as a last resort but…”

“But what? You should be with me.” Kate reaches for her hand. “My Dad doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be!” Kate argues. “There’s plenty of room here, unlike at Imran’s.”

“Don’t you think it’s too soon? I don’t want to rush this.”

“Rush what?” Kate asks a little offended. “I love you…and you love me, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“So then what? I want you to be with me. I know it’s weird, moving in with someone else’s parents but my Dad and Jenny wouldn’t mind, and besides, it would only be temporary. We can find a flat? Just us.”

“I just don’t want us to move too fast.”

“So you don’t want to move in with me?” Kate asks hurt and lets go of Rana’s hand.

“No, no!” Rana immediately argues and reaches for Kate’s hand. “That’s not what I’m saying, I just…I don’t want to mess things up with you. We have the rest of our lives to argue about who drank the last of the milk.”

“Uh…there’d be no arguing about that, we both know it would be you.” Kate teases lightly with a smile and Rana laughs. “Seriously though.” She squeezes her hand tightly. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, together, please…just consider it. I know it’s fast, but…why waste time?”

“You’re right.” Rana admits. “I’m just scared to ruin this…”

“You could never. You’re perfect.” Kate insists and leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips.

“Ok then.” Rana agrees much to Kate’s delight. “Only as long as Johnny and Jenny don’t mind?”

“They don’t! Promise,” Kate grins and brings Rana closer for another kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana was terrified about the impending meeting with her parents. Imran tried to reassure her that it would be ok, but the truth is she feels physically sick. Zeedan still isn’t here and Rana is very aware of the time.

“It’ll be ok” Imran tries to reassure her but they both know that it’s pointless.

“I don’t think it will be.” Just as they hear the sound of the door opening and Rana’s heart stops when Zeedan walks in followed by her stone faced parents.

“Rana,” Saira greets her simply but Hassan says nothing. Rana bites her lip nervously and motions for them to sit down.

“Can I get you both anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice?”

“Don’t go playing the doting housewife now.” Zeedan scoffs coldly as he sits down on the armchair.

“Don’t worry, we wont be staying long.” Saira comments as she takes a seat, Hassan sitting on the sofa next to them. Rana can’t sit, needing to stay on her feet she moves by the wall as Imran hovers beside her. “I’m just struggling to get my head around this, you had everything, a husband, a job, a family business…how can you just throw all of this away?”

“She didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Imran defends her. “She can’t help who she is.”

“Oh shut up! All of ya!” Zeedan cuts in angrily. “She wanted to sleep with a woman, and she did, now it’s my turn to do what I want.” He threatens angrily. “And I want the world to know what a cheating whore she is.” He repeats his words from the night before, still unable to let go of his budding anger.

“What are you talking about?” Hassan questions with cold eyes, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

“I’m going to name her and Kate in our divorce papers,” Zeedan explains. “The courts going to hear all about what you did. You humiliated me so I’m going to humiliate you a thousand times worse. Just think, it’ll be in the local paper, everyone can read about it, I’ll pin it up at the mosque.”

“You see what you’ve done!” Saira shouts at Rana in despair as her daughter stands silently crying. “The mess you’ve made!”

“Mum…” Imran warns her.

“I have had enough of this!” Hassan cuts them all off but Zeedan isn’t having it.

“Nah mate, I’ve had enough of you.” He rises to his feet meeting Hassan toe to toe. “And your cheating kids!”

“Zee.” Rana pleads with him desperately.

“No!” He glares at her. “I told you, I don’t want to look at you! I want you gone, go on, run back to your girlfriend! Get out of my house! All of you!” He demands furiously.

“Zeedan please.”

“No!” Zeedan shouts furiously. “Get out!”

“Rana, let’s go!” Saira grabs her arm furiously and Imran sighs before nodding in agreement that they should leave. Rana notes that Hassan holds back, telling Zeedan that he is not going anywhere until they can talk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Hey,” Kate looks up as Rana walks into The Rovers and her heart sinks at the defeated look on her face. “Are you ok? Come on, let’s go in the back.” Kate leads her upset girlfriend away from prying eyes and into the back room for the second time today. “I’m guessing it didn’t go well?” She questions nervously while closing the door behind her.

“No,” Rana fiddles with her shaking hands. “My Dad couldn’t even look at me…and Zeedan…he’s not going to get over this anytime soon Kate.”

“Well he doesn’t have a choice.”

Rana shakes her head with watery eyes. “He’s threatened to name you in the divorce, he wants to put posters up in the Mosque. He wants to humiliate me and my family…you should have seen my parents face, Kate…I don’t know what I’m going to do, this will ruin them.” She lets out a whimper and Kate is over by her side in a flash.

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” Kate tries to hug her but Rana steps back.

“You don’t get it! This is going to destroy my Mum and Dad!”

“It’s just a shock!” Kate argues wishing so badly that she could make all of this go away. “They’ll understand, so…you love a woman, so what? It’s 2019! They’ll get over it.”

Rana laughs bitterly in disbelief. “Kate…it’s not that straightforward for them! It must have been nice to grow up in a house where if you tell them you’re gay they smile and say pass the potatoes! But in my house, I couldn’t even wear a skirt above my knees without all hell breaking loose!”

“I’m sorry,” Kate apologises immediately, her heart breaking from the hurt on her girls face. “I wish it wasn’t this way for you.”

“But it is.” Rana wipes at her eyes. “They’ll never get over this…and if Zeedan follows through with his threat…I don’t know what they’ll do.”

Kate wants to reassure her even more but the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupts them, both girls look up just as a reluctant Johnny opens the door with Zeedan waiting behind him.

“I didn’t want to let him through but he didn’t give me much choice.” Johnny explains apologetically.

“No it’s ok.” Rana nods as she wipes at her eyes.   
“Do you want me to stay?” Johnny asks the girls gently and Zeedan scoffs and rolls his eyes as he enters the room.

“No it’s ok, Dad, thank you.” Kate tells him reassuringly and Johnny nods his head before leaving, gently closing the door behind him.

“Actually Kate, you should go too. I need to talk to my wife alone.”

“No,” Kate shakes her head stubbornly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Zeedan laughs coldly and looks at Rana. “Tell her to leave.”

“Why? You’ve already threatened to destroy my life multiple times in the last 24 hours. What else are you going to do?” Rana bravely stands up to him and Zeedan scowls.

“Well actually, that’s what I’m here to discuss.” He explains.

“Go on.” Kate urges him with a clenched jaw. Zeedan glares at her before turning to face his wife.

“I spoke to your Dad.” Zeedan begins and Rana holds her breath. “And we’ve come to an arrangement.”

“What kind of arrangement?” Rana questions hesitantly.

“We’ve made a deal to extend what we are already doing,” Zeedan explains and Kate immediately scowls, struggling to keep silent in this.

“What?” Rana asks stunned. “What kind of deal?”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut about your affair and he’ll fund my next venture, while we stay married for another year.” Zeedan explains.

Kate shakes her head. “Unbelievable.”

“So what…he keeps pumping money into Speed Daal and we continue with what we were doing?” Rana asks confused.

“No.” Zeedan shakes his head. “Imran will take over ownership of Speed Daal. Too many bad memories there for me now. So instead your Dad is going to fund a new café for me…in London.”

“What?” Kate’s jaw drops.

“And you, Rana, are moving with me.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Kate and Rana stare at Zeedan in a stunned silence. Both girls hearts are racing at the latest update until Kate finally gets her head around what her former friend has just said her face twists to one of disgust.

“You’re mental if you think that’s happening!” Kate is fuming and in complete disbelief that Rana’s family would even suggest such a thing.

“She doesn’t have much choice.” Zeedan shrugs casually and looks at Rana with a scowl. “It’s happening.”

“You can’t just pass me around like I’m some used car!” Rana finally speaks up in dismay. “How could you say yes to something like that?”

“How could I not?” Zeedan shrugs. “I can’t bare to live on this street and look at her,” he nods to Kate. “Every day. At least in London, I can get my dream café and we can both have a fresh start. As far as your parents and our families are concerned we are living as a married couple, but once we’re down there we can go on to have separate lives.”

“This is mad.” Kate shakes her head outraged.

“Hassan said you have a cousin living down there in Shoreditch, has a business of his own. He’s going to help me with the set up, help us find a place to live. Look, if you’re that bothered about Kate, move down for the year and then you can come back and you’ll be able to do whatever the hell you want after the deal is over, I don’t care.” Zeedan is eerily calm about the thing and that only terrifies Rana more.

“No!” Kate responds angrily. “She’s not moving to London with you! You’re mad! This whole thing is insane!”

“Kate please…” Rana hold out her hand and Kate looks at her in disbelief.

“Hang on? Are you actually thinking about considering this?” She asks genuinely shocked and hurt from the look on her girlfriends face.

“What happens if I say no?” Rana asks fearfully.

“You know what happens.” Zeedan replies coldly. “I tell everyone about you and Kate, including everyone at the mosque. Your parents will be shunned from the community, most likely too ashamed to even leave the house. You will ruin them, you know how respected your father is. This will damage him so much.”

“How can you be so cruel?” Kate is disgusted.

“I’m cruel?” Zeedan looks at her in disbelief. “I’m not the home wrecker here, Kate, that’s all on you.” He glares at her furiously before looking at Rana with a scowl. “And you.”

“Rana,” Kate looks at her desperately. “You can’t agree to something like this. It might start off as a year, but then what? They’ll want more and you’ll be miserable! You don’t know anyone in London, you don’t have friends London.” She pleads. “And what about me?”

“You’re really going to put her before your family?” Zeedan interrupts before Rana can say anything. “Is that what it’s come too? I always knew you were a selfish cow but this…?”

“Stop, just stop!” Rana cuts him off in frustration. Kate looks away, barely even able to stand being in this room for much longer. The air is toxic, and the fact that Rana hasn’t already shut down this ridiculous idea is making her anxious.

And angry.

“I need some space.” She goes to leave but Kate reaches out and grabs her hand.

“Hang on!” She barks at her in disbelief. “Don’t I deserve a say in this too? You tell me you love me, that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, but now you’re considering leaving me for a fake marriage?”

“That’s Rana for ya,” Zeedan shrugs. “Fickle.”

“I need some time to think.” Rana explains nervously. “Kate…if I say no to this, I’m going to lose everything I know.”

“And if you say yes you’ll lose me.” Kate warns her seriously. “I won’t wait around for you to finally choose me, not if it’s going to be like this.” She says angrily and Rana looks at her hurt.

“Kate…”

“You shouldn’t even have to think about this!” Kate continues, her body shaking with anger and frustration. “The answer should have been no the moment the idea came out of his mouth!”

“It’s just a year…” Rana reasons with watering eyes and Kate holds back a sob.

“So is that your answer?” She asks holding back a cry.

“No!” Rana shakes her head, tears falling now. “I don’t know!”

“Don’t bother.” Kate shakes her head, her body shaking furiously. “I get it.” She breaks out with a shaky voice. “You’ve already made your choice.”

“Kate please-”

“Just go!” Kate shouts angrily and Rana holds back her tears.

“Please.”

“Go!” She almost screams furiously and Rana jumps, startled. She wipes at her eyes, trying her best not to cry before following Kate’s instructions and leaving. Zeedan holds back for a second and looks at Kate calmly.

“You’ve just saved yourself a lot of hurt.” He tells her. “You’ll thank me for this one day.” He turns and leaves and Kate crumbles, a cry escaping her lips as she falls onto the sofa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
“We’re leaving as soon as possible.” Zeedan follows Rana out of the pub and into the street. “End of this week if we can. I’ll sign the restaurant over to your brother and Sophie will run it with the help of Gran.” Rana is crying silently as she struggles to see with blurry eyes. “Once your cousin has a flat for us we’re good to go.”

“Stop!” Rana screams and turns around, not caring that she is causing a scene. “I haven’t even said yes!”

“You clearly made your choice back then!” Zeedan ignores her doubts. “And Kate was pretty quick to end things with you, I told ya she would get bored of you fast. You’ve probably done her a favour.”

“She hasn’t ended things!” Rana argues angrily. “She’s just upset, and rightly so! You’ve put me in a terrible situation!”

“What situation?” Zeedan shrugs. “You don’t have a choice, Rana! It’s simple, you stay, I destroy you.”

Rana doesn’t know what comes over her, but she raises her hand and slaps Zeedan furiously across the face.

“Rana!”

Rana looks as she spots Alya hurriedly crossing the street and she turns with watering eyes to see the whole factory lot watching the scene in front of them. She realises that it’s five o clock and they picked the worst time to have this argument publicly.

“What the hell is going on?” She looks at her friend crying and Zeedan who is silently seething.

“Nothing.” Zeedan rubs his cheek and looks at Rana with a glare. “Let’s go inside.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Rana hisses furiously. She is so sick of everyone telling her what to do. She can’t believe that this is happening, and she can’t get the hurt look on Kate’s face out of her head. But she’s angry at her too, how quick could Kate give up on her? She wasn’t accepting this deal, or at least, she didn’t think she was. She just needed time to think of the consequences.

Kate didn’t understand the impact that this would have on her family, it was clear from the start that Kate never truly got the situation with her parents, but today just made it even more obvious how different their family lives were.

Kate would never understand, and Rana didn’t know what she could do about that.

“What have you done?” Alya looks at her brother in shock. It wasn’t like Rana or Zeedan to argue in the street like this but she could tell by the look on both of their faces that they were both fuming.

“Me?” Zeedan looks at his sister in disbelief. “Of course you’d think I’m the bad guy here!”

“Well what do you expect me to think?”

“Come on guys, move along!” Rana hears Carla ordering her staff to move on from watching this scene play out and suddenly she is realises the impact having this fight so public could have. Especially since Alya is still in the dark about her relationship with Kate.

“You go inside.” She tells Zeedan coldly and looks at Alya. “Zeedan needs to tell you something, and before he does, I just want to say that I’m sorry.”

Alya looks puzzled, and also a little worried about her best friends words. “What are you talking about? Are you ok? What’s going on?”

“Your brother will tell you everything.” Rana explains and Zeedan almost snarls furiously. “Won’t you?”

“Is that what you want?” Zeedan questions through gritted teeth.

“Yes.” Rana replies firmly. “That’s what I want. She deserves to know the truth, and I think we both know that it should come from you.”

“I’m getting worried now!” Alya looks between the two of them concerned.

“I’m sorry.” Rana touches her arm before brushing past them both.

“Rana! This isn’t over!” Zeedan shouts after her but she keeps on going, her eyes blurred by tears.

“Rana, you ok love?” Carla moves to stop her concerned.

Rana nods and wipes at her eyes. “I’m fine, I’m sorry. I have to go.” She keeps moving, desperate to get as far away from Zeedan as possible.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Hey, hey, Kate. What is it?” Kate looks up from her place crying as she sees Carla rush into the room. “What’s going on?” Her older sister pulls her into her arms immediately.

“Rana…” Kate breathes out between sobs. “Zeedan and her parents know about us…and I think I’m going to lose her.”

“What?” Carla asks stunned. “Hey come on, you don’t know that.”

“I do.” Kate sniffles as Carla wipes away her tears. “I really thought she was going to choose me.”

“I just saw her arguing with Zeedan in the street.” Carla informs her. “She gave him a right slap, I heard it from the factory.”

“He made another deal with her parents.” Kate explains. “They stay married for another year in return for his silence.”

“Ok…isn’t that very similar to what they are already doing?” Carla asks hesitantly. “Except now Zeedan just knows about you two?”

“That’s the thing,” Kate laughs bitterly. “They have to relocate to London. Hassan is going to fund Zeedan with a new café.”

“Oh God.” Carla lets out a breath at the news. “That’s not good. And Rana’s agreed to this?”

“As good as.” Kate mutters bitterly. “I can’t believe she would give up on us so easily like that.”

“Did she say that?” Carla asks.

“She didn’t say she wasn’t.” Kate admits feeling completely gutted.

“You need to talk to her.” Carla tells her seriously. “Tell her you’re not willing to let her go without a fight.”

“How can I?” Kate asks hurt. “The fact that she was even willing to consider this…”

“It’s her family, Kate.” Carla reminds her pointedly. “How would you feel if God forbid the shoe was on the other foot. Family is family…but Rana loves you, and I can’t imagine this is an easy choice.”

“I know,” Kate does feel guilty for kicking Rana out. “But it was only this morning she was promising our future together and then suddenly she’s considering moving to the other side of the country? I know it’s her family, Carla, and I get that, but how could this even be an option to her? She says she loves me…”

“She does love you.” Carla reassures her. “It’s clear as day how much she loves you. Go talk to her, she looked upset and you’re upset.”

“I’m scared, Carla, I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose her.” Kate admits anxiously. “She probably won’t even want to see me now. I flew off at the handle at her…but I was just so scared of losing her. Rana not immediately shutting down the idea like I thought she would threw me off and now I’ve probably helped make the decision for her.”

“The poor girl is probably terrified of the prospect of losing her family. Go talk to her!”

“Yeah you’re right.” Kate nods determinedly. “I won’t lose her. I need to make it clear that what we have is worth fighting for.”

“Good girl.” Carla grins proudly. “Now off you go!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Well you know, London is full of lots of opportunities. You could go back into nursing…do whatever you want. It probably wouldn’t be such a bad thing to be living so far away from our parents and the family too.”

“What? So you think I should do it?!” Rana looks at her brother in disbelief.

“No, no.” Imran shakes his head. “That’s not what I’m saying. I think this whole thing is a terrible idea, and I’m not happy at Mum and Dad and I could kill Zeedan, but you have to think of the consequences of you not doing this are.”

“Don’t you think I haven’t thought about that already? If I refuse this deal it will destroy Mum and Dad.” Rana’s face twists with hurt and fear. “But…how can I agree to something like this? Living a lie for the past couple of months have been hard enough but doing so in London…without Kate…I don’t know if I can. In fact…I know I can’t.”

“What did Kate have to say about this?” Imran asks curiously.

“That’s the thing,” Rana sulks. “She was fuming that I even wanted to consider it. She kicked me out, actually.” She admits devastated. “I might have ruined things with her regardless of what I do.”

“She’s probably just in shock. It is an insane offer.” Imran reasons.

“She was really angry.”

“Not a fan of long distance relationships then?”

“Oh stop.” Rana puts her head into her hands. “What am I going to do?”

“You? What about me? Apparently I am about to inherit a restaurant I have zero interest in!”

“Oh wow!” Rana lifts her head back up and glares at her older brother who is smirking amused. “What a difficult life you lead!”

“What?” Imran smirks innocently. “I’m just saying, it would have been nice to be consulted in this. I don’t have time to run a restaurant!”

“You are so obnoxious.” Rana glares at him and Imran laughs.

“I’m teasing, I mean, I am actually a little annoyed about it, but I think in the grand scheme of things it’s not a bad problem to have, especially when it comes to the problems you’re having.”

“How considerate of you.” Rana rolls her eyes just as a knock on the door interrupts them.

“Come in!” Imran calls out with a confused frown, he sent Leanne home about twenty minutes ago and as far as he knew he didn’t have anymore scheduled appointments.

“Hey,” Kate hesitantly walks in and Rana’s eyes widen surprised. “I’m not interrupting am I?”

“Of course not.” Imran speaks before Rana can respond, “But I probably am.” He winks as he stands up and straightens his tie. “Lock the door after ya, will ya? And no funny business!” He throws his keys at Rana and makes his way out.

Kate smiles thankfully at him as Rana nervously and slowly rises to her feet. “I was hoping you would be here, was starting to run out of ideas of where to look.”

“You’ve been looking for me?” Rana asks surprised.

“Of course I have.” Kate looks just as nervous as Rana feels. “I need to apologise. I shouldn’t have kicked you out.”

“No it’s ok,” Rana shakes her head. “I understand.”

“No it’s not ok.” Kate argues. “I promised you that I would support you no matter what, and I meant that. I flew off the handle, as always, and I let my insecurities get the better of me. Truth is, I’m just so terrified of losing you.” She steps forward and takes Rana’s hands in her own. “I can’t imagine what you are going through right now, and I can’t imagine how you are feeling. But I do know that I love you so much, and I don’t want to lose you. I know it’s hard, and I wish I could do something to help or to make this go away but I can’t. I don’t want you to lose your family, but Rana…if you do this…you’ll be miserable. You’ll be living a lie, pretending to be someone who you’re not all on your own. I can’t bare the thought of you going through that alone. I also can’t bare the thought of you leaving me. I don’t want to beg…but…I will if I have too. Please don’t go.”

“Kate…”

“Please, Rana.” Kate squeezes her hands tightly as tears run down her cheeks.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Rana replies softly and Kate lets out a sob in relief. “Oh come here,” Rana wraps her arms around her tightly, her hand running up and down Kate’s back soothingly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re really not going to leave?” Kate asks into her shoulder.

“I won’t lie to you and say that for a minute I didn’t consider it, but deep down I knew I would never be able to leave you and everything you have just said has confirmed it.” Rana pulls back and places both her hands to cup Kate’s face so they are eye to eye. “I love you so much. I’m willing to face the fallout as long as you’ll be there standing beside me.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” Kate replies sternly before Rana leans forward and presses her lips against hers in a slow soft kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Are you sure you want to come in? I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to be here. I don’t even want to be here.” Rana hovers nervously outside of the Nazir house, Kate is gripping her hand tightly and Rana can see on her face that she feels just as nervous about this as she is.

“There is no place I would rather be.” Kate squeezes Rana’s hand tighter. “Are you ready?”

“No,” Rana admits with a nervous laugh and Kate smiles. “But I have to do this.”

“Ok.” Kate smiles supportively. “Come on.”

Rana unlocks the door with shaky hands and slowly walks inside, she lets go of Kate’s hand, not because she doesn’t need the support but simply because she doesn’t want to anger Zeedan anymore than she was about to.

“Aw look! It’s the lovebirds!”

Kate looks at Rana stunned at the comment from Alya but Rana was expecting it. Part of her was hoping that Alya wouldn’t be here, but of course, they weren’t to be so lucky.

“Alya…I’m sorry.” Rana looks at her best friend ridden with guilt.

“You’re gay?” Alya looks at her in complete shock before shaking her head. “How long has this been going on for? Zeedan says you two have been at it for months!”

“We didn’t want to upset you like this.” Rana replies apologetically.

“Upset me? You’re married to my brother!” Alya fumes loudly and looks at Kate. “You! Nothing surprises me with you! What is it…ran out of gay girls to sleep with so you’ve had to turn to the straight ones?”

Kate clenches her jaw angrily but understands that Alya is hurt. “I’m sorry…we didn’t want to hurt anyone but we fell in love.”

“Oh god,” Alya laughs in disbelief. “This just keeps getting better and better!” She shakes her head before something dawns on her. “Oh my god, that girls trip to Edinburgh?! It wasn’t a girls trip at all was it? A romantic getaway for two! Wow…you knew I wouldn’t be able to make it, that’s the only reason I was probably even invited?”

Rana looks down ashamed, her eyes watering and Kate swallows hard. “You’re the last person we wanted to hurt in all of this.”

“Me? What about Zeedan? He doesn’t deserve any of this!”

“Where is he?” Rana looks around noting the empty house. “We need to talk.”

“I’m right here.” Zeedan walks down the stairs with a stony face, especially when he spots Kate. “Get out! You’re not welcome in this house!”

“Don’t worry, I’m not staying.” Kate glares at him, still furious at him for even considering this sick offer never mind saying yes on Rana’s behalf. “And neither is Rana.”

Zeedan grits his teeth and turns to his estranged wife. “What is she on about?”

“I’m not moving to London.” Rana replies confidently and she ignores Alya’s angry scoff.

“You’re joking right?”

“No.” Rana answers firmly. “I’m not.”

“You’re really going to put her before your family?”

“Yes.” Rana doesn’t back down. “I won’t live a lie anymore.”

“You would really do that to your parents? Humiliate them?”

“As far as I can tell you’re the only one trying to do that.” Kate can’t help but cut in angrily. “It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“You really think I’m just going to sit back and let you both ruin my life like this?” Zeedan fumes. “No way! I’m going to take everything I can get!”

“And what is that going to achieve?” Kate argues. “Surely there can be another solution which would suit everyone?”

“Or just to suit you, right Kate?” Alya jumps in angrily and Kate bites her tongue to stop herself from saying something she might regret.

“I can speak to my Dad, try and figure out a way to move forward with the least amount of upset. Maybe he could still even invest in a new café for you in London?” Rana offers hopefully.

“Oh you would love that wouldn’t you!”

“Why should my brother be the one to have to leave? It’s you two who should be ashamed of yourselves!”

“We’re not proud of how this came about but we have nothing to be ashamed of.” Kate replies angrily. “We’re not here to fight. We just to want to find a way to move past this that is best for everyone.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Zeedan glares at her furiously. “So you should both just leave.”

“Zee please…” Rana tries to plead with him.

“Get out!” Zeedan orders them furiously.

“And don’t you think you’ll be moving into the flat!” Alya comments angrily. “No way is that happening!”

“Don’t worry, it’s not.” Kate hisses coldly. “We’ll stay with my Dad.”

“Good. You should stay there too, for good.” Alya practically orders her and immediately Kate’s stubborn side comes to front.

“You can’t kick me out, I pay just as much rent as you.”

“Luke will side with me. You’re not welcome.”

“Kate it doesn’t matter.” Rana interrupts before this argument can escalate any further. “Come on, let’s just go.”

“Yeah that’s right, leave!” Zeedan orders them as both girls head for the door, Kate sharing a parting glare with her now former flatmate. “Just wait, Rana! You are going to regret this!” He threatens her on their way out and slams the door behind them.

“Well…that could have gone a lot worse…” Kate tries to cheer Rana up.

“You think?”

“Oh yeah, I was expecting a lot more tears and tantrums.” Kate shrugs with a smile and Rana tries to fight her own. “Come on, he’s just mad. He’ll calm down eventually.”

“I don’t know, Kate. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

“It doesn’t matter. You know I’ll have your back through all of this, and so will Imran. You’ll never be alone, and despite his threats, he won’t ruin you, because I won’t let him.” Kate tells her seriously.

“I wish I could be as confident and strong as you.” Rana admires.

“You’re more.” Kate tells her sincerely. “You’re the strongest person I know, you just don’t know it yet.” She reaches her hand out and gently strokes her cheek. “Come on, let’s go to the pub. We can sneak a bottle of wine out and take it upstairs. I think we need a quiet night just us, don’t you think?”

Rana nods in agreement. “I would like that.” She smiles softly but Kate can still see the pain in her eyes. Zeedan was right about one thing, this isn’t over just yet, because as soon as Rana’s parents find out that their daughter is refusing to be a part of this deal, both girls know that there will be hell to pay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always big big thank you to those who take the time to comment and kudos, really helps keep this story going knowing there are still people reading despite what has happened on screen. 
> 
> See you next time with the next one :)


	32. Chapter 32

“You have a visitor.” Johnny leads Imran into the back room of The Rovers with a kind smile.

“Oh hi,” Rana stands up from her place on the sofa with a nervous smile.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Johnny winks at Rana with a smile before heading off.

“Thanks Johnny.” Rana smiles at him appreciatively, grateful for the support he has given her in this short period of time since he found out the truth about her relationship with his daughter.

“Yasmeen said you booked in some last minute time off work.” Imran begins as Johnny closes the door behind him just as Kate walks out of the kitchen holding two mugs of tea. “Can’t imagine why…”

“Oh hi Imran…” She greets the taller man with a nervous smile. “Kettle’s just boiled if you want a cuppa?”

“I’m good thanks, I can’t stay.” He smiles politely and Kate nods as she passes Rana her tea and hovers next to her nervously.

“Do you want me to give you two a moment?” She asks unsure but Rana shakes her head.

“No, stay, it’s ok.” She reaches down with her spare hand and squeezes Kate’s hand soothingly. “What is it?” She looks at her brother anxiously.

“Mum called late last night, apparently Zeedan turned up at the house late last night drunk shouting his mouth out about you and Kate.”

Rana’s heart sinks.

“They aren’t happy.” Imran continues.

“I can’t believe he got drunk.” Rana shakes her head full of guilt. Zeedan had never touched a drop of alcohol before and this is what she has drove him too. “I should go speak to him again.”

“And what good will that do?” Kate cuts in. “You tried that last night.”

“I know but I should still go see if he’s ok.” Rana argues.

“I’ll go.” Imran interrupts. “No offence sis, but you’re probably the last person he wants to see right now. I’d be more worried about Mum and Dad if I were you.”

“Why? What did they say?” Rana asks worriedly.

“Mum wasn’t happy that you’re still with Kate. Nor was she happy that you’re refusing this move to London. Dad wouldn’t speak to me, so I assume he is furious too.” Imran informs with her a small cringe, hating to be the one to pass on this news to his little sister. “Don’t worry ok? You’ll get through this, they just need some time.”

“That’s what I keep saying.” Kate hates that Rana has to go through this.

“You know that’s not true.” Rana sighs but squeezes Kate’s hand tighter. “But…I don’t regret my choice.”

Kate smiles sadly and Imran nods his head, his own smile creeping onto his lips. “I’m proud of you.”

“Why? For destroying our family?”

“No,” Imran laughs and shakes his head. “For being true to yourself. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to our parents, especially in our culture. You should be proud of yourself too.”

“I don’t feel very proud.”

“One day you will.” Imran replies with a soft smile. “I should go, I have a meeting soon and I’ll check in on Zeedan too. Keep in touch, yeah? I’ll let you know if I hear anything else from Mum and Dad.”

Rana nods and both girls say their goodbyes before Imran leaves. Kate smiles sadly and holds out her arms. “C’mere.” She pulls her in for a tight hug, pressing her lips to the top of her head in a soft kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Still not heard anything?” Kate joins Rana in a booth at The Rovers carrying two hot pots.

“Thanks,” Rana takes her lunch with an appreciative smile as they both tuck in. “No nothing. I don’t know if I should call them…”

“If you think that’s what is best?” Kate suggests unsure. “But it might be best to give them some time to calm down.”

“I know but they should have heard that I turned down their deal from me, not Zeedan.” Rana worries.

“What? Like they consulted you with the idea in the first place?” Kate points out angrily, still not over the whole mess. “They don’t deserve any kind of explanation from you really.”

“They are still my parents.”

“Exactly, they should love and protect you no matter what, not try to ship you off to the other side of the country just because of their own outdated and ignorant mentality.” Kate fires back passionately but stops when she sees the look on Rana’s face. “Sorry,” she sighs.

“No you’re right.” Rana shrugs defeated. “It’s true.” She puts her fork down and Kate sighs.

“You’ve barely touched that.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat, you’re going to make yourself ill. Come on, you’re the nurse. You know you need to keep eating.”

“I’ll keep it for later, I’m just not hungry right now. I’ll be right back.” She stands up, taking her food with her into the back to wrap up for later.

Kate watches her go and sighs, wishing that she could do something, anything, to help her. However Kate knew that all she could was be by Rana’s side through this, trying to help her get through this as painless as possible.

“Hi…”

Kate looks up surprised to see Sophie hovering awkwardly by her table. “Hi…”

“Mind if I sit?”

“Uh…” Kate glances back towards the bar where Rana just disappeared through.

“Sorry, it’s ok, you can say no.” Sophie spots Kate’s hesitance.

“No it’s ok.” Kate clears her throat awkwardly and motions across the table. “Just having lunch with Rana. She’ll be back in a sec.”

“Right…urm…I know this is weird, and we haven’t really spoken since well…you know…” Sophie trails off and Kate looks down guilty. “I miss you.”

“Sophie…” Kate sighs and shakes her head.

“No I mean…as a mate.” Sophie explains and Kate nods slowly and forces a smile.

“I miss you too…as a mate.” Kate wants to make that side of things clear. “I never wanted to ruin our friendship. You know how much I care about you but…”

“Yeah I get it,” Sophie smiles as she sits down. “I should have known really,” she lets out a small dry laugh. “You’re hardly known for being the relationship type. It was arrogant of me to think I might be the one to finally pin you down to one woman.” She jokes and Kate laughs awkwardly, feeling even more guilty.

“You said it…” she clears her throat just as Rana appears, a look of surprise on her face when she finds Sophie.

“Oh…hiya…”

“Hi,” Sophie greets her with a smile. “Sorry, I don’t want to crash your lunch. I can go if you want?”

“Uh no…” Rana glances at Kate nervously who looks at her with wide eyes. “It’s fine.” She says before she shuffles next to Kate, making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them. “How’s it going?”

“Yeah good, I just finished the morning shift at Speed Daal actually. Is Zeedan ok? Yasmeen said he was sick.” Sophie asks concerned about her new boss.

“Uh yeah…” Rana answers awkwardly and shifts on her seat. “He’ll be fine. Just a stomach bug I think.”

“And here was me thinking he was skiving to spend the day with you.” Sophie smiles and Rana laughs nervously, briefly glancing at Kate. “I’m crashing your mate date aren’t I?” Sophie questions hesitantly with a cringe on her face.

“No! No…” Rana answers keenly and Kate clears her throat willing Rana to just relax. “Sorry…no. It’s me, I think I might have caught Zeedan’s bug after all. I’m just going to nip to the ladies.” She excuses herself and hurries away, unable to take another moment of sitting across from Sophie like this when all she can think about is guilt.

Kate sighs and watches her leave turning back to Sophie with a forceful smile. “Sorry…she’s been off all day.” She explains.

“I’m starting to get the feeling that Rana doesn’t like me.” Sophie admits and Kate blinks surprised.

“Of course she likes you. What makes you think she doesn’t?”

“Well…her reaction to finding out about my new job at Speed Daal wasn’t exactly welcoming.” Sophie points out and Kate sighs and nods in agreement.

“Ok but that wasn’t anything to do with you, it was between her and Zeedan, it could have been anyone who was in your role and her reaction would have been the same.” Kate tries to reason.

“True,” Sophie shrugs. “But…considering you two are best mates, and from what I see are practically glued to the hip, I never saw her once when we were dating.”

“We fell out.” Kate answers trying to act as casual as possible. “The timing was just a coincidence.” She feels bad for lying, awful even, but Kate was never ever good at dealing with other people’s emotions.

“Ok if you say so.” Sophie doesn’t sound totally convinced as she moves and stands up. “I’ll leave that drink though. Maybe we can catch up some other time?” She asks hopefully and Kate feels like a deer in the headlights.

“Sure.”

“Ok, bye Kate.” Sophie smiles softly before turning to leave just as Rana returns.

“Gone already?” Rana asks as she slides back in beside Kate.

“Yeah you scared her away, way to act cool, Rana.” Kate teases her and Rana cringes. “She thinks you don’t like her.”

“Oh no,” Rana groans. “I just feel awful for what happened that’s all.”

“None of that was your fault, that’s all on me.” Kate reassures her. “I used her to try and forget about you, I shouldn’t have, and I regret it but it’s done now.” She pats Rana’s thigh discreetly under the table. “Everyone’s moved on.”

“Until she finds out about us.” Rana points out and Kate sighs.

“Would that be such a bad thing? Zeedan knows, your family know, even Alya knows.” Kate smiles almost hopefully. “I just want to be able to be with you…hold your hand…kiss you…”

“You always kiss me.” Rana replies with a smirk and Kate laughs.

“You know what I mean.”

“I know.” Rana nods and places her hand on top of Kate’s which is still resting on her thigh. “You’re right though, I suppose there isn’t much reason to keep quiet about us anymore. Maybe just…we should tell everyone else who you think needs to know and then…”

“And then I get to kiss you whenever I want.” Kate leans forward as if she is leaning in for a kiss and it takes everything in Rana to hold back and not press her lips against hers.

“People are going to stare though,” Rana cringes when she remembers the kind of community they live in. “And talk behind our backs.”

“So let them.” Kate replies confidently. “I don’t care what anyone says.”

Rana smiles softly. “I wish I had your confidence….”

“You will…you do. This is all new and fresh…but…it’s normal.”

Rana nods in agreement before a thought crosses her head. “Oh God, Moira will have a field day when she finds out. Remind me to avoid The Medical Centre at all costs.”

Kate laughs in agreement before an idea suddenly crosses her mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rana woke up the next morning in surprisingly good spirits considering everything was still so up in the air and unresolved with Zeedan and her parents. Rana was worried that the silent treatment from her Mum and Dad was a bad sign but Imran insisted they just needed some time and space to cool off after hearing Rana turned down their move to London.

Kate had kept her up late, showing her gratitude in more ways than one of Rana’s choice to stay put in Weatherfield and give their relationship a real chance.

If this is what living with Kate is going to be like, Rana doesn’t know why she ever had any doubts. She was certainly looking forward to them getting their own place.

“Oh I really don’t want to go to work today.” Kate whines and snuggles closer into Rana’s chest. “Can we just stay here all day?”

“That sounds good to me.” Rana grins as she runs her finger through Kate’s soft hair slowly. “But unfortunately, we need to start saving.”

“Ahh yes, for our own place.” Kate beams and sits up on her elbows and presses a slow kiss against her lips. “I’ll ask Michelle to send any extra shifts my way, not that I want to take any time away from you.”

“It’ll be worth it though. Speaking of jobs, I’m going to head down to my old agency today, see if they have anything going. Even if it means I just have to be sent in to every clinic in greater Manchester every day for sick and holiday cover.”

“Hmm.” Kate nods and kisses Rana’s bare shoulder. “Let me know how it goes. Any clinic or hospital in Manchester would be very very lucky to have you.”

“Well lets hope they feel the same way as you! There is no way I can go back to Speed Daal, and since most of my savings have gone into that place, I’m going to need something sooner rather than later.” Rana sighs worriedly.

“You could always do a few shifts here at The Rovers?” Kate suggests. “I know my Dad would agree. They are always looking for someone to cover a few hours a week.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever pulled a pint before.” Rana admits.

“Well don’t worry, you have a fantastic live in teacher to show you everything you need to know.” Kate grins.

“Who? Johnny?” Rana teases and Kate rolls her eyes. Rana chuckles and leans down for a quick kiss. “Anyway, you’re going to be late! Go on, go shower. I’ll walk you to The Bistro, I’m going to go and see Imran.”

“No more news from your parents or Zeedan?” Kate asks hesitantly.

Rana shakes her head. “No, complete silent treatment.”

“Well hopefully Imran is right and it just means they are taking this time to process everything and find a way to move forward.” Kate offers hopefully and Rana lets out a dry laugh.

“That doesn’t sound like my parents.” She sighs and reluctantly climbs out of bed. “But for now, I don’t want to think about them. They’ve taken up too much of my energy lately and right now I just want to focus on us and our future together.”

Kate smile’s happily. “Yeah?”

“Of course.” Rana grins and pulls Kate out of bed by her hands and to her feet before pressing a slow loving kiss to her lips. “Now go on! Go get dressed, I’ll shower after you.”

“Or you could join me…” Kate offers seductively.

“In your Dad’s bathroom? No thanks babe.”

“Ew, turn off.” Kate cringes and Rana laughs.

“Exactly! Now go on! Go!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Kate!”

Kate stops and turns around to see Sophie jogging towards her with a smile on her face. “Oh hi Sophie.”

“You just finished work?” Sophie asks noting Kate’s uniform.

“Yep. It was quiet so Michelle let me finish early.” Kate explains as she quickly and discreetly checks her phone. Rana had text her to let her know that it had gone really well with her old agency and that she was being sent to a Medical Centre across Manchester tomorrow to cover someone’s sick leave for two weeks. It was at the other side of the city, which was annoying and would mean she would have to spend a lot of time commuting, but Rana was just thankful that she had managed to find something so quick.

Kate was happy that her girl was finally getting to go back to doing what she was supposed to be doing.

“So…how about that drink then? I think we are long overdue a catchup, don’t you?” Sophie questions her hopefully and Kate’s mouth opens and closes for a moment awkwardly.

“Uh actually…sorry…I can’t tonight.” Kate smiles apologetically and feels bad when she see’s Sophie’s smile falter.

“Oh it’s ok.” Sophie shrugs it off and forces another smile, this one a lot less genuine.

Kate remembers Rana’s words from the day before about now being the time to tell anyone who needs to know about their relationship before it became public knowledge.

“Actually you know what, I could fit in a quick drink in the pub if you want?” Kate backtracks and Sophie is instantly cheered up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re right. We are long overdue a catch up and actually there’s something I need to tell you…”

“Sounds ominous.” Sophie teases and Kate laughs nervously as they start to slowly walk towards The Rovers.

“Ha yeah…” Kate chuckles awkwardly but instantly cringes when she spots Alya heading their way with a sorry looking Luke tailing behind her.

“Oh look who it is!” Alya glares at Kate and the youngest Connor immediately comes to a halt. “The local slapper!”

Kate sighs as Sophie looks between them startled, last she knew Kate and Alya were best friends. “Have I missed something here?”

“Alya…come on, let’s just go home.” Luke speaks quietly behind his girlfriend with warning but Alya doesn’t budge.

“Oh you havent told her?” Alya looks at Kate in disbelief and Kate looks back with pleading eyes.

“Alya please don’t do this…” Kate warns her seriously. The last thing she wants is for Sophie to find out this way.

“Do what?” Sophie asks confused.

“Do you wanna know why Kate dumped you?” Alya looks at Sophie determinedly and the taller girl frowns back confused.

“What…”

“Alya!” Kate hisses angrily. “Please…I know you hate me but Sophie hasn’t done anything wrong…”

“Oh you are right, I do hate you and I know she hasn’t done anything wrong, which is why I think she deserves to know the truth.” Alya replies harshly.

Luke mutters something under his breath and Sophie immediately tenses. “What are you on about?” She is starting to get annoyed now as she turns to Kate. “Well?” She asks impatiently.

“Sophie…I wanted to tell you myself.” Kate looks at her pleadingly. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Sophie frowns confused. “Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Kate’s been having it off with Rana behind Zeedan’s back!” Alya explains coldly and Sophie’s jaw drops in shock.

“Ya what?” She asks in disbelief before her lips twitch into a smile. “You’re joking? Rana?” She laughs slightly and turns to Kate who looks down at her feet with guilt. “This is a joke right? Rana? She’s not even gay….is she?”

“Apparently she is.” Alya continues firmly. “Apparently she’s very gay and has been for months! The two of them have been sleeping together for ages, probably even while she was seeing you!”

“That’s not true.” Kate finds her voice again. “Look…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you got caught up in this. You don’t deserve it.”

Sophie’s face changes to one of stone. “Did you?”

“What?”

“Sleep with Rana behind my back?”

“No!” Kate denies instantly on auto-pilot. She knew it was wrong of her to keep lying, but Alya was still there and Luke and she didn’t want to go through the details with an audience.

“But that’s why you dumped me, right?” Kate lets out a shaky breath but nods her head slowly. “Oh God I’m so stupid! New Years….Rana was there in your flat…” Sophie continues in disbelief. “That’s why you left the pub before midnight? To be with her!”

“It wasn’t like that.” Kate argues as Alya’s eyes widen at the news.

“You’re joking?” Alya cuts in disbelief. “You were with Rana on New Years?!”

“Why are you still here?” Kate turns to face her angrily. “Haven’t you done enough?!”

“Me?! Oh no, Kate! You do not get to pin this on me! This is all you!” Alya points her finger at her former friend angrily.

“Alya come on! People are starting to stare, let’s go!” Luke grabs his girlfriends arm and gently pulls her away.

“You had a lucky escape Sophie!” Alya shouts over her shoulder and Kate turns to Sophie and shakes her head apologetically.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about…I wanted you to hear it from me…” Kate explains hoping Sophie would believe her.

“I’m such a mug.” Sophie wipes at her eye as a tear falls and Kate quickly shakes her head.

“No! No you’re not…I’m sorry…I never wanted to hurt you. You know how much I care about you…”

“But you never loved me, did you?” Sophie questions hurt and Kate’s silence says it all. “I have to go.” She pushes past Kate harshly and hurriedly crosses the road towards her house.

Kate sighs and leans back against the bricked wall, wishing that there was an easier way to go through this but knowing that no matter how the truth came out, someone was always going to get hurt.

She’s interrupted from her guilt ridden thoughts by her phone beeping and she instantly feels better to see Rana’s name appear on the screen with a text to say she is on the bus home now.

Kate replies instantly and decides that she would go get them a pizza to celebrate Rana’s new job. Knowing that her girl was on her way, coming home to her, made the fallout from all of this mess completely worth it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay with this one! I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and see you next time :)


	33. Chapter 33

Kate stands up as she sees Rana’s bus approaching and waits with a smile until her girlfriend steps off the bus and finds her eyes with a returning grin of her own.

“Hi beautiful.” Kate greets her happily, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

“Hi,” Rana beams back, pulling back with a shy smile.

“How was your first day?”

“Ok,” Rana answers with a shrug. “Lots of screaming kids, and the receptionist is rude.” She explains, “but the other nurses are nice.”

“That’s good, don’t suppose you’d find another Moira.” Kate teases as they slowly make the short walk back to The Rovers.

Rana laughs, “No I suppose you’re right, and office manager by the way, she hates being called a receptionist.”

“Oh sorry, don’t tell her, she scares me a little!” Kate nudges her elbow against her and Rana giggles as they walk inside the pub. “Hi Gemma, can we get two glasses of red please.” She orders at the bar before turning to face Rana. “So…I thought to celebrate your first day, why don’t we have a quick one here and then head over to The Bistro for dinner? My treat.”

“Ooooo.” Rana wiggles her eyebrows with a smirk. “Kate Connor are you asking me out on a date?”

Kate laughs, “If I was would you say yes?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine,” Kate grins, “Do you want to go on a date with me this evening?”

“Hmm…” Rana teases for a moment. “Oh go on then.”

“Oh em gee!” Both girls turn to see Gemma staring at them with wide eyes and a growing smile on her face. “Are you two dating?!”

Kate sighs and looks at Rana who shrugs with a smile. “Yes, we are.” The taller girl wraps her arm around Rana’s shoulder and Rana lifts her hand to link through Kate’s fingers.

“Wow! I did not see that coming!” Gemma’s eyes are light with excitement from the news, already clearly desperate to share her gossip as she slides along their drinks. “Wait…I thought you were married?” She looks at Rana confused.

“We split up.” Rana explains briefly, not wanting to spare any extra details.

“So that means you’re a lesbo now?”

Rana’s jaw opens a little startled from the question and Kate interrupts before she can give an answer. “Thanks for the drinks, Gemma. Add the bill to my tab, yeah?” She lets go of Rana’s hand to take both drinks and leads them both to a table at the side. “So I’ll give it half an hour before the whole street knows about us?”

“I was thinking twenty minutes.” Rana laughs before the smile drops from her face. “Oh no, maybe I should warn Zee?”

“Why? It’s not his business what you do anymore.” Kate fires back annoyed that Rana still showed so much consideration for a man who never once showed her any back, even when they were married.

“Kate come on…” Rana sighs and reaches out to squeeze her hand. “I owe it to him to be honest.” She sees Kate still isn’t impressed so she decides to comprise. “I’ll text him, that way I don’t have to see him.” She pulls out her phone and Kate nods in agreement.

“Ok, but if he was so worried about people finding out about us then maybe he should speak with his sister. Alya’s performance yesterday in the street was hardly subtle.” Kate mutters coldly and Rana cringes as she recalls Kate filling her in on what happened with Alya and Sophie. “Speaking of subtle…” Kate shuffles closer and wraps her arm around Rana’s shoulders. “Do I get to kiss you whenever I want yet?”

Rana smirks. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On how much you want to work for it…”

“Hmm,” Kate grins and leans forward so their lips are almost touching. “How about I show you later how much I’m going to work for it?”

“Ok, deal.” Rana closes the gap and presses her mouth against Kate’s in a slow sensual kiss. Kate sighs contently into the kiss as Rana’s tongue brushes against hers, her hands moving to wrap around her neck.

“Mmm,” Kate murmurs against her mouth before kissing her again. “I could get used to this.”

Rana’s eyes flutter open with a shy smile before her eyes drift away to the side and she instantly sinks back into herself. Kate frowns and turns her head to see Sally Metcalfe watching them with a look of disapproval on her face.

“Problem?” Kate calls out coldly.

“Kate!” Rana hisses under her breath mortified.

“You should both be ashamed of yourselves!” Sally calls out angrily. “My Sophie doesn’t even want to leave the house because of you!”

“That’s enough.” Jenny interrupts coming from the back just in time to catch the former mayors angry words. “Anymore from you and you’ll be barred!”

“Me?!”

“Sal, come on love.” Tim gets panicked by the threat and hurriedly ushers her away. Rana shrinks further into her seat when she sees Moira and Liz watching and whispering in stunned disbelief before Luke shakes his head and heads back over to the dart board with Tyrone.

“Ignore them, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Jenny tells them firmly as she hurriedly comes over with more wine. “You can’t help who you fall in love with. Here, take this.” She hands them a bottle before squeezing Rana’s shoulder supportively and heading back behind the bar.

“Jenny’s right.” Kate smiles sadly and rubs Rana’s thigh reassuringly. “You aren’t regretting this already are you?”

“No,” Rana answers quickly because that can’t be further from the truth. “I just wish people wouldn’t be so judgemental. I know we hurt a lot of people but I’ve already lost my family and Alya…I don’t want to lose my friends either.”

Rana wouldn’t change her relationship with Kate for anything or anyone, that much has been proven but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t feel bad that her former colleagues and friends would be so quick to judge her and gossip about her.

“You want to know what I think?” Kate asks softly and Rana nods as Kate gently strokes her cheek lovingly. “I think that if they aren’t willing to support you through this or to stand by you just because you’re seeing me, then they probably weren’t your friends to begin with. You are worth ten times them, Rana.”

“What if my family never accept us?”

“Then you don’t need them.” Kate replies instantly, wiping away a fallen stray tear.

“That’s easy for you to say, you still have your family on your side.”

“And they are on your side too. You saw Jenny there, how quick she was to defend us. What’s mine is yours.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

“Ok,” Kate nods in understanding. “Not yet. But with time, you’ll see. You have my Dad, Jenny, Carla and the rest of them all behind you, and let’s not forget about Imran. Maybe you’re right, maybe your parents will never get over this. Maybe they’ll never accept us but we don’t know what the future will hold. They might learn to accept you for who you are, or they might not. We don’t know what will happen, that’s the point. It might just take some time.”

Rana smiles softly. “And all we have is time, right?”

“Exactly.” Kate grins.

“When did you get so wise?” Rana asks lightly and Kate shrugs, her lips twitching.

“I read a book earlier while I was waiting for you to finish work.”

Rana bursts out laughing and Kate giggles, leaning forward to gently kiss the tip of Rana’s nose.

“I love you.” Rana tells her wistfully.

“Well that’s handy, because I love you too.” Kate’s smile widens. “Now how about we take this bottle of red upstairs for later and head over to The Bistro for our date?”

“Sounds perfect.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“I really enjoyed tonight, thank you.” Rana smiles softly at Kate as the pair slowly stroll back towards The Rovers hand in hand.

“You’re welcome.” Kate squeezes her hand. “Do you want to have a quick one in the pub before we crack open that bottle of wine from Jenny upstairs?”

“Actually, do you mind if we keep that for another time? I have to get up at stupid o clock in the morning to get to this Medical Centre on time and I’m starting to hit a wall.”

“Of course.” Kate agrees easily. “How about a cuppa in bed with an episode or two of The Office and we’ll call it a night?”

“Do you not mind? I hate to be a party pooper.”

“Party pooper?” Kate laughs. “Haven’t heard that one in a while. But no, silly, of course I don’t mind. Sounds great actually, I’m a bit tired myself.”

Truth be told Kate could see Rana was looking a little drained. She supposed it was an after affect of not just physical change but emotional too. Within the space of a few days Zeedan has found out about their relationship, she’s moved in with her girlfriend and in-laws, started a new job at the other side of the city and shunned from almost her entire family.

It’s a lot to take in, and honestly, Kate doesn’t know how Rana is still standing so strong. It just makes her admire her even more.

“Go on, go get your PJs on and get into bed. I’m just going to say hi to my Dad and then I’ll be up with our tea, maybe even some biscuits if you’re lucky.” Kate winks at Rana with a grin as they walked through the back door.

“Mmm, you’re the best. Ok, don’t be long.” Rana kisses Kate quickly on the lips before heading up stairs.

Kate watches her for a moment with a soft smile before walking into the bar. “Oh hiya love, you’re back early.”

“Yeah Rana was tired, long day.” Kate explains as she grabs two bottles of water from the fridge. She looks across the pub and smiles when she spots who she was really looking for still sat huddled in a booth with Liz McDonald. “Be right back.” She leaves the water and makes her way around the bar and cautiously slides into the booth opposite her intended target. “Hi…”

“Oh hiya love.” Liz greets her politely with a kind smile and Moira raises an eyebrow.

“Mind if I join yas for a minute?”

“I mean a drink would have been a nice opening but sure, go ahead.” Moira doesn’t look impressed.

“Sorry…” Kate smiles and glances at Liz who is rolling her eyes. “I was just wondering if you had thought any more about what we spoke about yesterday.”

“What’s this?” Liz asks intrigued.

“Miss Connor here popped over to The Medical Centre to enquire about the possibility of Rana getting her old job back.” Moira explains pointedly. “And judging from the very public display of affection I witnessed earlier in the evening, I now fully understand your intentions. I have to say, I never had Rana down as a lady lover.”

Kate tries to hold back a laugh. “Yes well…sometimes people surprise you.”

“That they do.”

“So….?”

“I’m afraid nothing has changed since yesterday. Rana’s position was filled, granted by a far less capable nurse, but filled none the less, so unfortunately at this time we do not have anything available.”

“Nothing? Not even some sort of sick leave cover or emergency position? It doesn’t even have to be her old job…just anything really. It’s just this new place Rana has been sent to is ages away and the commute is awful and to be honest, I know Rana misses the practice a lot.”

“Need I remind you it was Rana who left us.” Moira points out with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes under unfortunate circumstances.” Kate explains. “She was put in a terrible situation with her family and was pretty much forced into it. I know she regretted it the moment it happened.”

“Sorry,” Moira shrugs bluntly. “But it is out of my control.”

“Ok,” Kate sighs and nods sadly. “I understand. I know from the stories that Rana tells me that you are a fair and decent professional, so I’m sure when you say there is nothing more you can do, you would have already tried your best.”

Moira’s interest is piqued and Liz hides her smile by taking a sip from her pint glass. “What kind of stories?”

“Oh lots of them!” Kate leans forward eagerly. “Just how funny you are, and how the stories that you tell are always the funniest and most interesting. To be honest, I think she really looks up to you. You were an inspiration to her.”

“An inspiration?”

“Oh yes! To be honest…sometimes I even get a little jealous…”

Moira blinks with wide eyes and a look of hopeful joy sparkling on her face from Kate’s words. “You think Rana has a crush on little old me?”

“More of an admiration, maybe.” Kate continues with a smile. “She thinks very highly of you.”

“Well if I ever was that way inclined…unfortunately, women just don’t do it for me. Trust me, I’ve tried!” Liz chokes on her drink and it takes everything in Kate to keep a straight face as Moira continues. “You know, as soon as anything comes up in the Medical Centre, I will make sure Rana is the first on the call list for the position.”

Kate gasps happily. “Really?”

“Yes,” Moira nods pleased with herself. “And to be honest, between you and me, I don’t think her replacement nurse is going to last much longer anyway.”

“Oh that’s amazing news! I am so pleased. Thank you Moira, Rana was right about you. You are the best!” She moves to stand up. “Stay put, I’ll get my Dad to bring over the next round on the house!”

She chuckles as she hears Moira’s joy and quickly hurriedly fills her Dad in on the news. Johnny shakes his head and rolls his eyes but follows his daughters instructions anyway.

Kate is chuffed that her plan has worked as she moves into the back to prepare their brews, just hoping that Moira will never reveal the small white lies that Kate had to tell about Rana’s feelings towards her, to her girlfriends face.

Because then Kate knows she will be in trouble!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Do my eyes deceive me?” Rana rolls her eyes as she spots Imran by the door in The Bistro. “My little sister, out in public.”

Rana had been unintentionally but very conveniently staying under the radar. It was the end of the week, her first week finished at her new but temporary job and she was still only starting to get used to the switch in pace again from shifting back to the medical profession from the restaurant industry.

“I told you I wasn’t hiding, I started a new job.” Rana explains dryly. “It’s a long commute and exhausting, by the time I get back to Weatherfield it’s normally PJs , tea, shower and bed.”

“That I can confirm is true.” Kate appears with a grin from behind the bar. “Did you have a table booked?”

“Ah yes, not for another ten minutes or so – meeting a client.” Imran responds as he takes a seat on the empty stool beside Rana. “So, how’s it going then? This new job?”

Rana sulks. “It’s a job.”

“Nursing life not as good as you remembered it to be?” Imran questions bemused. “I thought you were dying to get back.”

“I was, I am. It’s just…the staff there are rude and it’s a bad neighbourhood so the patients are hardly the friendliest. Some Mum threatened me the other day because I recommended that her child needs a few longer hours sleep a night. Apparently that was me telling her that she was a bad mother, but in reality, she came to us because her eleven year old was tired, moody and unable to concentrate at school, turns out he just has a Fortnite addiction that keeps him up all night.”

“Sooner this fortnight ends the better.” Kate reaches over and squeezes her hand and Imran whistles.

“Terrible pun.” He teases and Kate glares at him.

“Purely coincidence, I’m better than that.”

“You’re both hilarious.” Rana interrupts dryly as she looks at her brother seriously. “Have you heard anything more from Mum and Dad?” She asks anxiously. “I’m still getting the silent treatment.”

Imran cringes. “I spoke to Mum this morning actually,” he begins and Rana’s heart speeds up. “She’s still not ready to see you.”

“And what about Speed Daal? Have they pulled their investment?” Rana feels terrible that Zeedan could end up losing his business because of her.

“No,” Imran shakes his head. “But I know they want Zeedan out. They are furious with him now that the truth is out in the open, apparently one of their nosy neighbours heard his drunken outburst the other night and the truth has spread to the Mosque and some of the aunts and uncles, so most likely everyone knows now.”

“What?” Rana gasps. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner?”

“Honestly? I didn’t want to upset you any more.”

“I need to speak to them…”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kate interrupts hesitantly.

“They need to know how sorry I am!”

“I agree with Kate.” Imran gently argues. “You know what they are like when they feel backed into a corner. Space is your best friend right now, trust me.”

“So you keep telling me, but if I give them anymore space, I may as well be on another planet.” Rana sulks.

“Relax, it’s only been a week.” Imran waves her off. “Just give it time, trust me.” He glances down at his watch and just in time the door opens and Claudia breezes in. “Ah, that’s my appointment. Kate, that table please?”

Rana quickly finishes the rest of her wine by the time Kate returns and her girlfriend looks at her with a sympathetic smile. “Do you want another?”

“And end up getting drunk on my own? Could I get anymore pathetic?”

Kate smiles. “You’re not pathetic.” She replies as she takes Rana’s glass and refills it anyway. “I think you deserve a few glasses of wine after the week you’ve had.”

“Kate Connor, are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Well how else would I get to have my wicked way with you?” Kate teases with a grin and Rana laughs, leaning over and placing her hand on Kate’s, playing with her fingers.

“Trust me babe, I don’t need to be drunk to let you take advantage of me.”

“Mmmm, is that a promise?”

“You’ll find out later.” Rana smirks as Kate leans across the bar for a sweet kiss. “Seriously though, I do want to thank you.”

“What for?” Kate asks bemused, well aware that she is purposefully ignoring other customers but how could she ever do her job properly when Rana is here in front of her looking so beautiful.

“You’ve been so amazing and patient with me, I know this week has been a bit of a nightmare.” Rana smiles sadly. “I wouldn’t have been able to go through any of it if it wasn’t for you, being there right by my side.”

“And I always will be.” Kate replies seriously. “You and me, we’re a team now. Whatever comes next, we’ll deal with it together, ok?”

Rana nods with a smile and squeezes Kate’s hand tighter. “I love you so much.”

Kate’s smile widens.

“I love you too. Forever.”

 


End file.
